UN AMOR DE PELÍCULA
by Missreader28
Summary: ¿Y si el amor de tu vida apareciera inesperadamente?. Ella es una joven editora centrada en su trabajo; él es uno de los actores más populares del panorama Hollywodiense. ¿Surgirá el amor entre ambos? ¿Serán capaces de que sus mundos conecten? ¿Podrá su relación sobrevivir a la presión y a las artimañas de quién no los quiere juntos? El suyo podría ser... un amor de película.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría**_

Era la enésima vez que bebía agua de la taza situada frente a él. Tenía la boca seca y las manos le sudaban profusamente. No sabía si era debido a los nervios o al calor de los focos del plató, seguramente era por la combinación de ambos.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. Ser entrevistado había formado parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, pero hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que se sentó en un sillón frente a un periodista. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Miró de reojo a su nuevo representante, Seth Clearwater, que le infundía valor desde detrás de cámaras. En estos últimos meses además de su empleado se había convertido sobre todo en amigo. En parte, gracias a él estaba retomando su vida.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo tomar esta entrevista como la vuelta oficial de Edward Cullen al cine? —Preguntó Ellen Degeneres sentada frente a él. Había elegido su programa por su cariz blanco y la profesionalidad de ella, pero aun así contaba con que irremediablemente, tras su larga ausencia, tendría que responder a alguna que otra pregunta incómoda.

—Algo así. Por el momento estoy centrado en la minigira de presentación de esta película y después iremos viendo. Estoy estudiando algunas ofertas interesantes, pero quiero elegir bien y no precipitarme.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de ello y lo respeto, pero ignorar el enorme elefante blanco que está presente tampoco sería profesional por mi parte. No voy a entrar en preguntas personales ni detalles escabrosos porque no nos interesan. Solamente por tus fans, que han estado preocupadas y por todas las personas que te aprecian voy a preguntarte esto; ¿Estás bien? —La sonrisa dulce que se dibujó en la boca de ella dejaba entrever que la pregunta no llevaba maldad.

Edward sabía de sobra que en realidad lo que quería decir Ellen era si estaba recuperado. Llevaban más de media hora hablando sobre su película, la cual había sido rodada antes de que todo se pudriera, mucho antes de conocerla a ella. Hablaron sobre el director, el rodaje en la selva, su preparación… Cuando entró le saludó con un ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, pero ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad. Miró a Seth antes de responder, pues había observado cómo se tensaba y hacia amago de intervenir para parar la entrevista. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que todo iba bien y se dispuso a responder.

—Si te refieres a si estoy rehabilitado sí, lo estoy. En cuanto a estar bien es más complicado. He hecho daño y defraudado a demasiada gente y todo este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de ello. Aún tengo heridas internas abiertas que no cicatrizarán hasta que no consiga reconciliarme con mi pasado y recompensar a todos los que dañé, en especial a la única persona que ha sido y lo es todo para mí.

—¿Te refieres a ella?

—Por supuesto. Ella ha sido la más perjudicada con todo esto. Los últimos meses a mi lado fueron demasiado duros incluido el acoso de la prensa, que siempre fue una constante en nuestra vida. La amo con toda mi alma y creo que no me va a dar tiempo en esta vida para recompensarla. Solo espero, que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarme. —Su voz estrangulada y sus ojos vidriosos al pronunciar estas últimas palabras hicieron que todo el plató quedara en silencio.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño apartamento situado en Notting Hill, el famoso barrio londinense, la pantalla del televisor quedó a oscuras haciendo desparecer el primer plano de la cara de Edward Cullen.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Angela saltó del sofá maldiciendo el momento tan inoportuno en el que la luz se había ido, pero un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj del microondas de la cocina le hizo saber que no había sido así. Se giró y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga bañado en lágrimas aferrándose fuertemente al mando del televisor.

—¡Bella!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Preguntó acercándose y tomándola por las manos.

—Más del que hubiera querido. —Respondió sorbiendo su nariz.

—¿Lo has escuchado, Bella?

Isabella asintió respondiendo a su amiga. Había entrado en el apartamento justo en la última parte de la entrevista, pero Angela estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Verlo a él en la pantalla después de tantos meses la había dejado paralizada mirando fijamente su imagen.

—Te ama, Bella. Después de todo este tiempo sigue enamorado de ti. Probablemente siga siendo un capullo y un imbécil, pero esa era una declaración de amor y de intenciones. Aunque yo le siga guardando algo de rencor por todo lo que te hizo… Esas palabras hasta a mí me han estremecido.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente, Angela. —Respondió Bella dolida.

—Pero tú también sigues enamorada de él

Bella jugueteó con el llavero en forma de corazón que él le regaló. Después de tanto tiempo aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para deshacerse de él.

—¿Podrás perdonarlo, Bella?

Isabella miró a su amiga y no le respondió, no podía. Durante un tiempo había creído que sí podría hacerlo, pero él la había fallado de nuevo. Al parecer, todas las promesas que le hizo en el hospital cayeron en saco roto. Estaba fuera, sano y rehaciendo su vida, una vida sin ella.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Esta es la carta de presentación de mi nueva historia. Al final voy a poder empezar con su publicación antes de lo previsto.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Interesante?**_

 _ **¿Deseosas de saber cómo continúa?**_

 _ **El prólogo nos sitúa en una escena que ocurrirá dentro de bastante tiempo, primero tenemos que saber que ha ocurrido para llegar hasta ese momento.**_

 _ **¿Listas para acompañarme en este nuevo viaje?**_

 _ **Estoy deseosa de conocer vuestras opiniones a través de los reviews. Contadme que os ha parecido y qué penáis que ocurrirá y maña subiiré el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre las actualizaciones serán los viernes.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _Dos años antes_

—Lo siento Angela, pero esta vez no voy a caer. —Hablaba Isabella por el teléfono móvil mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mandíbula adormecida. Acababa de salir de la consulta del dentista cuando recibió la llamada de su amiga para informarle que tenía al candidato perfecto para una cita a ciegas.

Aceleró el paso viendo como las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar, pero la persona que estaba dentro, al ver como ella corría para llegar, apretó el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas. Isabella entró dando las gracias, pero sin reparar en el chico que había hecho posible que no perdiera el ascensor.

—No entiendo porque te niegas. Sam es muy simpático y además está como un tren. Ben lo conoce y ….

—La última vez que acepté conocer a un amigo de Ben, terminé cenando con un forense que se dedicó a explicarme las diferentes maneras en las que podía diseccionar mi cuerpo y las múltiples formas de extraer mi cerebro. —Una involuntaria risa escapó de la boca de su acompañante. Isabella, siendo consciente de que tenía público intentó cortar la llamada—. Oye, luego hablamos, ¿Vale? Estoy en el ascensor y no te escucho muy bien. Después te llamo, Ang.

Isabella guardó el teléfono en su bolso y al levantar la vista se fijó más detenidamente en su acompañante. Era alto y fuerte. Vestía de manera casual con unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, pero lo más llamativo era la poblada barba que enmarcaba su rostro. Una barba desaliñada, en tonos cobrizos, que cubría parte de su rostro, el cual, era casi imposible de divisar, pues la visera de una gorra verde militar ocultaba la nariz y los ojos del individuo que además llevaba la cabeza agachada. Involuntariamente, Bella, apretó contra sí su bolso.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a robarte. —Habló el hombre.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—¡Oh, no!, Yo no pensaba que tú…, que…

—No te preocupes, con estas pintas que llevo yo también me asustaría. Sin embargo, creo que debes temer más a ese que pretende extraer tu cerebro que a mí. —Bromeó él con una voz aterciopelada intentando relajar el ambiente.

—¿Siempre acostumbras a escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —Isabella no había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando una sacudida les sorprendió. Ambos se balancearon de un lado a otro. La luz se fue por un momento sumiéndolos en la oscuridad dando lugar a otra sacudida. Un grito brotó de su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el hombre mientras que la buscaba en la oscuridad.

Isabella notó como una mano tocaba su brazo y sin pensarlo se aferró a ella. De repente la luz volvió iluminando el rostro de ambos. El semblante de ella estaba marcado por el temor mientras que el de él reflejaba preocupación.

—¡Oye!, ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar.

Fue en ese entonces cuando ella reaccionó. La gorra que cubría su cabeza había caído descubriendo un salvaje pelo del mismo color que su barba y unas cejas que enmarcaban dos preciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó ella sin soltar su mano.

—Creo que el ascensor se ha bloqueado. —La mano de él que quedaba libre apretó el botón de apertura de puertas sin conseguir que estas lo hicieran. El teclado numérico no funcionaba, solamente consiguió presionar la alarma antes de que emitiera un sonido agudo y dejara de funcionar también.

—¿No funciona?

—No. La alarma lo ha hecho hasta hace unos segundos, así que puede que alguien nos haya escuchado.

—¿Puede?, ¿No es seguro? —Gritó Isabella alarmada—. ¡Estamos suspendidos en el aire!, ¿A cuántos pisos de altura estamos? Si el dentista tiene la consulta en la planta veinte y llevaba un minuto aquí… ¿Estamos en la dieciocho, diecinueve? ¡Una caída de diecinueve pisos!, ¡Moriremos aplastados!, ¡Necesitarán una pala para despegarnos del suelo! —Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora calculando las posibles consecuencias de su encierro.

—¡Eh, eh!, ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Nadie va a morir aquí! ¿Eres claustrofóbica? —Preguntó el hombre.

—¡No lo sé!, ¡Nunca me he quedado encerrada en un maldito trasto de estos!, ¡¿Lo eres tú?!, ¡¿Eh, listo?!, ¡¿Eres claustrofóbico?!

—¡Está claro que no! —Rio él—, ¡Eres tú la que está teniendo un ataque de pánico!

—¡No estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico!, ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí! —Isabella empezó a golpear la puerta— ¡Oiga!, ¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¡Estamos atrapados! —Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Hey!, ¡Para! Si sigues así te harás daño. Ven —Dijo el ojiverde tomándole las manos y llevándola al fondo del ascensor—. Vamos a sentarnos y a respirar tranquilos, ¿Vale? Seguro que pronto nos viene a sacar de aquí.

—¿Y si no vienen?

—Vendrán.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿Puede que no hayan escuchado la alarma?

—Porque hay cámaras. Mira ahí. —Dijo señalando la esquina superior izquierda— ¿Ves? Nos han visto y saben que estamos aquí. Pronto se pondrán en contacto y nos sacarán ¿De acuerdo?

—Espero que tengas razón. —Respondió ella recelosa.

—Oye, mira…, ¿Cómo te llamas? Si vamos a pasar un rato juntos aquí lo mejor es que me digas tu nombre.

—Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella, ¿Y tú?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó asombrado.

—¿Mi nombre? Sí, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Yo soy Edward. —Respondió él como si eso tuviera que significar algo para ella.

—Edward, vale.

—¿Vale?

—Sí, vale. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se supone que tenía que adivinar tu nombre?

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡Esto es buenísimo! —Rio él.

—En serio, no te ofendas, pero eres un poquito raro. —Apreció Isabella, pues no entendía porque la situación le parecía tan graciosa.

Una voz procedente del techo interrumpió su conversación.

—¿Hola?, ¿Me escuchan? Soy Phil, del servicio de mantenimiento del edificio. Ha ocurrido un problema en el sistema eléctrico del edificio. Estamos intentando solucionarlo, pero aún tardaremos un rato en sacarlos de ahí.

—No se preocupe, estamos bien. ¿Tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo? —Quiso saber Edward.

—Pues… un par de horas como mínimo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que un par de horas?!, ¡¿No se suponen que lo están solucionando?! —Gritó Isabella.

—Y estamos en ello, señorita. El problema es que el ascensor en el que se encuentran está parado en una entreplanta y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los bomberos para sacarlos de ahí. No se preocupen, todo está bajo control. Si necesitan alguna cosa solo tienen que hacer una señal a la cámara. El tablero no funciona, pero la cámara va conectada a una corriente diferente, posee micro y a través de ella me comunicaré con ustedes si hay alguna novedad. No desesperen.

—¡Oiga!, ¡Oiga!, ¡Phil! —Llamaba Bella—. ¡Esto es increíble!, ¡Nos ha dejado solos!

—¿Preferirías que se quedara charlando con nosotros en lugar de intentar sacarnos de aquí? —Ironizó Edward.

—¡Qué gracioso eres!, —Respondió ella sarcásticamente.

—Bella, está claro que vamos a pasar aquí un buen rato, así que lo mejor será que nos relajemos e intentemos no darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Te parece?

—¿Y qué propones?

—No sé, seguro que en ese enorme bolso llevas algo que nos pueda servir. —Edward miró al enorme bolso negro que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—No creo. Aquí solo llevo lo absolutamente imprescindible.

—¿Imprescindible? ¡Para un mes querrás decir!

Isabella lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó y se quitó los tacones para estar mas cómoda y cruzó las piernas estilo indio invitando a Edward a que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez sentado ambos en el suelo, ella volteó el contenido de su bolso en el suelo. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza iluminando su cara.

—¡Hey!, ¡No hemos pensado en los teléfonos móviles!, Seguro que podemos llamar y … —No terminó la frase cuando Edward la cortó.

—No tienen cobertura. Lo comprobé mientras gritabas como una loca aporreando la puerta.

Isabella hizo un mohín con los labios en señal de frustración.

—Veo que vas bien preparada. —Indicó en tono de broma Edward, pues entre el contenido del bolso que ahora ocupaba el suelo se encontraba su teléfono, la cartera junto a unas llaves, un libro, un pequeño neceser, una libreta y un bolígrafo y algunas gominolas, un par de barritas de cereales, un botellín de agua —. Y eso es lo absolutamente imprescindible ¿No? Al menos no moriremos de hambre o sed mientras que nos rescatan, siempre y cuando quieras compartir, claro.

—Si te sigues riendo de mi puede que me piense el dejarte morir de sed. No creo que tú puedas aportar mucho, a no ser que tus bolsillos sean como el bolso de Mary Poppins y empieces a sacar cosas de ellos. —Bromeó Isabella.

—Ahí te doy la razón. Lo único que puedo aportar es un chicle y mi sentido del humor para evitar que te vuelvas loca mientras nos sacan de aquí. —Edward tomó la libreta del suelo y empezó a pasar sus hojas. En ellas aparecían pequeñas anotaciones que parecían narrar partes de una historia, así como citas y notas a modo de recordatorio para ella misma.

—¡Hey!, —Bella hizo amago de quitarle la libreta, pero él la esquivó—. ¡Eso es privado!

—¿Eres escritora?

—No…, aún no. Trabajo en una editorial corrigiendo, seleccionando y traduciendo manuscritos, aunque de vez en cuando anotó mis propias ideas. ¿Me lo devuelves por favor?

—Pues déjame decirte que algunas de esas ideas parecen interesantes.

—Gracias, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de escribir, tampoco es mi prioridad. Quizás algún día… pero por ahora me conformo y disfruto con leer las historias de otros. Y tú, ¿A qué te dedicas?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Edward. Le encantaba pasar desapercibido y con las pintas que tenía después de su último rodaje era mucho más fácil. Nadie pensaría que el desaliñado que se encontraba en ese ascensor era en realidad uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo según una popular revista. Si la ocasión fuera diferente, no se le pasaría por la cabeza revelar su identidad, pero Bella le estaba gustando y estaba ansioso por saber su reacción cuando le dijera quien era.

—Depende de lo que me toque. —Habló haciéndose el interesante—. Puedo ser un ranchero, un superhéroe, un policía…El último papel que tuve fue el de rey Arturo

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?, —Preguntó confundida.

—No. No vas al cine a menudo, ¿Verdad?

—No mucho, prefiero pasar la tarde con un buen libro y… espera…. —La última pregunta la había descolocado—. ¿Eres actor?

—Edward Cullen. —Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Empezó a reírse a carcajadas— De verdad, ¿Eres tú?

—Sí y me alegra que te cause gracia. Espero que ahora no te pongas a gritar toda emocionada.

—¡Oh, no! Siento si he dañado tu ego al no reconocerte. He visto un par de fotos tuyas y en ellas ibas con traje o…. casi sin nada. Además, soy muy despistada para las caras y los nombres.

—No te preocupes, mi ego sigue intacto. —Bromeó—. Al contrario, me alegra poder conocer a alguien de manera normal, sin que se deje impresionar por mi profesión, pero dime, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia entonces? —Quiso saber al ver que ella no dejaba de reírse.

—Qué tienes suerte de haberte quedado encerrado conmigo y no con mi amiga Angela. De haber sido así ahora mismo estarías acorralado y sometido. Según ella tiene todo un arsenal de ideas lujuriosas para llevar a cabo contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Creo que has protagonizado algún que otro sueño húmedo con ella. —Continuó riendo mientras abría la botella de agua para beber.

—Bueno, pues espero que, a partir de ahora, protagonice también los tuyos.

Bella se atragantó con el agua y el líquido salió despedido de su boca empapando la cara de un presumido Edward Cullen.

El estar encerrado en ese ascensor era lo más divertido que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Bella era diferente y eso le gustaba, no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión. Su última frase no había sido una broma, había sido toda una declaración de intenciones.

 _ **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Qué opináis de Edward y Bella? ¿Os ha gustado su primer encuentro?**_

 _ **¿Podrán salir pronto de ese ascensor?**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer de corazón la acogida que le estáis dando a la historia. Espero que disfrutéis como lo hicisteis con la anterior publicación y me acompañéis en esta nueva aventura.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Estoy deseando conocer vuestras opiniones a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Al igual que siempre actualizaré todos los viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Preguntó Isabella con voz ronca una vez recuperada del ataque de tos producido por las palabras de Edward.

—Bueno, cuando hablaba de sueños húmedo no me refería a que me mojaras toda la cara. —Bromeó él mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de la camisa.

Estaba disfrutando del momento. La cara de ella se había vuelto completamente roja al escucharle hablar. Esa chica tenía algo diferente, especial. En su interior estaba rogando para que tardaran en sacarlos de allí y así poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

—Yo, …Eh…., lo siento. Es que tú…tú has dicho que…. —Titubeaba ella.

—Que quiero protagonizar tus sueños húmedos. Eso es lo que he dicho.

—¡Eres…!, ¡Eres un presumido!

—¡Vamos!, —Exclamó él entre risas—. ¡Seguro que lo pasarías mejor conmigo que con el que quería extraer tu cerebro! Nosotros nos dedicaríamos a practicar anatomía. —El tono de su voz se volvió ronco y sugerente mientras que aproximaba su cara a la de ella acortando la distancia que los separaba— En profundidad. Sin ropa, explorando nuestros cuerpos, tocándonos…

Bella tragó saliva. Su garganta estaba seca. Los ojos de Edward la cautivaban mientras que susurraba esas palabras. Imágenes de ellos dos desnudos empezaron a acudir a su cabeza. La mano de el acarició el borde de su mandíbula mientras que recolocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Su toque despertó la humedad entre sus piernas. La boca de él estaba cada vez más cerca. Isabella, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir de manera inminente.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Soy Phil!

—¡Phil!, —Gritó ella apartándose de manera abrupta de Edward. Por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraba. De manera instantánea se puso de pie sin advertir el gesto de fastidio y frustración que había aparecido en el rostro de Edward ante a interrupción.

—Siento la tardanza, pero ya está todo solucionado.

—¿Tan pronto? —Preguntó Edward sin ocultar su molestia— No creo que hayan pasado dos horas.

—En realidad os vamos a tener que sacar de ahí porque no han podido arreglar el fallo eléctrico. Los bomberos abrirán con una palanca las puertas desde la planta superior. Estáis atascados entre la novena y la décima planta, no hay una gran diferencia de altura así que accederán hasta vosotros por la planta de arriba.

—¡Eso es genial!, ¡Genial, Phil!, ¡Gracias!, —Repetía una nerviosa Isabella que continuaba turbada por su pequeño "momento" con Edward—. ¿No es genial, Edward? Nos sacarán de aquí, yo me iré, tú te irás y ¡Listo! ¡Genial!, ¡Genial!

Isabella era consciente de que parecía estúpida repitiendo las palabras, pero era algo inevitable. Cuando estaba nerviosa su mente y su boca tomaban caminos diferentes.

—Sí. Genial. —Repitió con fastidio Edward, aunque en el fondo, le divertía ver lo nerviosa que le había puesto su cercanía.

El sonido del metal chirriando llamó su atención. Una de las placas del techo se abrió dejando ver a uno de los bomberos.

—¡Hey, chicos!, ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. —Respondió Edward—. ¿Cómo va a sacarnos de aquí?

—Veamos. Vais a tener que ayudarnos. No podemos subiros desde ahí, así que tendréis que salir por el techo del ascensor y desde ahí os subiremos. Sois jóvenes y fuertes, estoy seguro de que podréis hacerlo. Si no ya veremos cómo podemos arreglarlo.

—¡Un momento!, —Bella apartó a Edward con un leve empujón para ver la cara del hombre por el pequeño agujero—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir hasta ahí? Nunca he sido buena en los deportes. No podré hacerlo.

—¡Tranquila! ¿Cómo os llamáis?, —Preguntó el bombero.

—Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella.

—Está bien. Edward tendrás que ayudar a Bella a subir y después lo harás tú, ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sin problemas.

—¡Perfecto!, ¡Vamos a ello chicos!

Edward miró a Isabella que parecía asustada.

—No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. —Agarró su rostro entre las manos—. Te agarraré y te elevaré, solamente vas a tener que impulsarte con los brazos ¿De acuerdo? ¿Confías en mí?

—¡Te he conocido hace una hora! ¡No puedo confiar en ti!

—Pues es eso o nada. —Respondió él sonriendo para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¡Está bien!, —Suspiró ella aceptando que no tenía otra opción—, Pero como me sueltes…

—No te soltaré. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¡Arriba!

Edward la tomó por la cintura y sin hacer apenas esfuerzos la elevó hacia el techo.

—¡Agárrate fuerte!

Bella se agarró por el pequeño agujero. Sus brazos se apoyaban dejando su tronco reposando sobre el techo del ascensor y sus piernas colgando por dentro. Intentó impulsarse, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza.

—¡No puedo Edward!

—Está bien, Bella. Voy a hacer una cosa y espero que no me odies por esto.

—¿Qué…? —Bella no pudo terminar la frase cuando notó como dos manos fuertes la agarraban el trasero y la impulsaban hacia arriba.

—¡Ahora!, ¡Sube! —ordenó Edward.

—¡Ah!, ¡Me has tocado el culo!, ¡Eres un fresco!

—¡Pero si necesitabas ayuda!

—Y ¿No me has podido impulsar desde los pies?

—¡Bella me estás volviendo loco!, Estás fuera ¿No?, Ahora aparta y deja que suba.

Isabella bufó y se hizo a un lado para que el pudiera subir.

—¿Me extrañabas?, —Bromeó Edward una vez que llegó arriba.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada. Iba a darle una buena replica cuando el bombero le llamó la atención.

—¡Bien, chicos! Ya casi está. Como veis es muy poca distancia la que hay desde ahí hasta la puerta, bajaré y os subiré con el arnés.

Sin tiempo para más explicaciones el hombre descendió hasta ellos y empezó a colocarles las cinchas para elevarlos.

Isabella fue la primera en subir seguida por Edward. Cuando llegó arriba pudo observar el grupo de curiosos que se agolpaban alrededor de la puerta del ascensor para ver lo que ocurría. Un grupo de tres bomberos junto con el que había descendido a por ellos formaban el pequeño operativo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí, perfectamente. Gracias. —Respondió ella viendo como Edward hacia su aparición. De pronto escuchó un grito detrás de ella.

—¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Es Edward Cullen!

Bella vio como Edward abría los ojos ante la sorpresa y después todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un grupo de adolescentes corrió hacia él haciendo que ella fuera empujada hacia atrás.

Estaba claro que lo último que esperaban esas mujeres era que por el hueco del ascensor apareciera el conocido actor. Era increíble como desde la distancia y con esas pintas ellas lo habían reconocido y ella, que había estado a escasos centímetros de él no lo hizo.

Las chicas se abalanzaron literalmente sobre él. Los bomberos intentaban apartarlas sin éxito. El grito de las chicas llamó la atención de algunas personas más que corrieron a conocerle.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Isabella había sido desplazada varios metros. Sabiendo que sería imposible acercarse a él, se giró y empezó a retroceder dispuesta a marcharse justo cuando escuchó como él la llamaba.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella, espera! —La llamaba intentado hacerse oír entre la multitud.

Isabella se paró en seco. Por un momento pensó en quedarse y esperar, pero ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Seguramente que mañana ni siquiera recordaría su nombre, solamente sería la chica con la que se quedó encerrado en un estúpido ascensor. Negando con la cabeza e ignorando la voz que la llamaba salió del edificio rumbo a su piso. Su encuentro con Edward Cullen quedaría en solo eso, un recuerdo.

๗๗๗

—¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡No es verdad!, ¡Tú y Edward Cullen en un ascensor!, ¡Cuéntamelo otra vez! —Pedía una extasiada Angela. Desde que había llegado al apartamento y le había contado lo ocurrido estaba emocionada.

—¿Otra vez? Te lo he contado ya dos veces, Ang.

—¡Pero es que no todos los días se queda una encerrada con Edward Cullen! —Su amiga se sentó a su lado abrazando un cojín—. Aun no me puedo creer que no lo reconocieras.

—Ya sabes que no estoy muy puesta en esos temas y, además, está diferente a la foto que me enseñaste. Tampoco me fijé mucho en él, la verdad.

—¿Y es simpático?, ¿Es igual de guapo en persona?

—Bueno es… agradable.

—¿Agradable?, Bella, por favor, ¡Qué estamos hablando de…!

—¡De Edward Cullen!, ¡Lo sé! —Finalizó Bella—. Es simpático, gracioso, estuvo muy atento conmigo cuando tuve ese pequeño ataque de histeria. —Explicó mientras rememoraba lo vivido en el ascensor—. Aún con esa barba desaliñada de tono cobrizo y salpicada con pequeños reflejos rubios es atractivo. Su mirada es…intensa y…su olor…Sus manos son grandes y sus dedos finos y largos y…

—¿Su olor?, ¿Reflejos en su barba?, ¿Sus dedos? —Preguntó Angela enarcando una ceja—Y dices que no te fijaste, ¿No? Te conozco bien, amiga y creo que hay algo que no me estás contando.

—¡Oh por favor Angela!, No te montes películas en la cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Bueno, también le conté que tú tenías sueños húmedos con él —Continuó Bella sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—¿Qué?, ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras eso!

—Ya sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa suelto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, y el estar allí encerrada me alteró un poco.

—¡Qué vergüenza!¡Menos mal que no voy a conocerle porque no podría mirarle a la cara!

—Tranquila, estoy segura de que no eres la única que sueñas con él. Y ahora, ¿Me ayudas a averiguar con quien tengo que contactar para recuperar mis cosas?

Hasta que no llegó a la puerta del piso, Isabella no fue consciente de que había dejado su bolso con todas sus cosas en aquel ascensor. Hizo todo el trayecto en trance, rememorando una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de la boca de Edward acercándose a la suya.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu teléfono? Seguro que aún tiene batería, quien lo tenga contestará y será mucho más fácil averiguarlo.

—Angela, ¡Eres la mejor!, —Isabella se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

—Lo sé. No podrías vivir sin mí. Toma mi teléfono y llama.

Bella tomó el teléfono de su amiga y marcó su propio número. Esperaba que alguien contestara. Al tercer pitido la voz de un hombre respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—Aquí Edward Cullen, el protagonista de tus sueños eróticos al habla, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Isabella no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Edward.

—¿Ed…Edward? ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—¡Bella! Y yo que esperaba sorprender a tu amiga Angela, como es su nombre el que aparece en el identificador de llamadas.

—Sí, porque estoy llamando desde su teléfono. —Respondió mirando a su amiga que preguntaba vocalizando exageradamente y sin emitir sonido alguno si era Edward Cullen el que estaba hablando. Bella asintió provocando que su Angela se dejara caer hacia atrás en el sofá de manera teatral. —¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?

—Bueno, si no hubieras salido huyendo de mí… habrías podido recuperarlo, pero como ni siquiera te despediste …

—Yo..., bueno estabas ocupado con tus fans y… —Se intentó justificar.

—¿Sabes qué? En realidad, me alegro de que las cosas ocurrieran así.

—¿Ah, sí…?, ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Pues porque gracias a tu "estampida" tengo todas tus cosas imprescindibles para llevar en el bolso y si quieres recuperarlas vamos a tener que vernos de nuevo.

La boca de Isabella se abrió ante la sorpresa. Juraría que al otro lado de la línea Edward tenía que tener una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Si quería recuperar sus cosas tendría que verse de nuevo con Edward Cullen, y eso era algo con lo que ella no contaba.

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el rescate? Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, ¿No?**_

 _ **Y Edward se las ha ingeniado para volver a verla, ¿Aceptará Bella? ¿Se atreverá a reunirse con él o perderá todas sus "imprescindibles" cosas?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida de la historia, los favs, followsy reviews.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y saber que os ha parecido el capítulo y qué esperáis del siguiente. ¿Habrá encuentro entre Edward y Bella?**_

 _ **El próximo viernes lo descubriremos**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

—¡Tienes una cita con Edward Cullen!, Aún no puedo creérmelo, Bella. —Repetía Angela mientas que ella se terminaba de retocar el maquillaje en el espejo.

—No es una cita, Ang. Solamente voy a recuperar mis cosas.

—Y vas a cenar con él, en su piso. Eso aquí y en Pekín es una cita. —Sentenció su amiga.

Isabella sabía que en el fondo Angela tenía razón. Aún no sabía cómo había accedido a ello. En su cabeza rememoraba la conversación telefónica del día anterior una y otra vez.

— _No tienes que molestarte Edward. Puedes mandarme el bolso y todo lo demás a través de una empresa de mensajería. —Intentó convencerle._

— _Sabes que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, Bella. Soy yo quien tiene tus cosas, así que si verdaderamente estás interesada en recuperarlas tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones._

— _¿Sabes que a eso se le llama chantaje?_

— _Yo lo llamo "tener ganas de volver a verte". —Dijo él haciendo que Bella se ruborizara—. Había pensado en ir a un restaurante para hablar y cenar, pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo si alguien me reconoce, así que he pensado que podríamos encontrarnos aquí, en mi piso._

— _Ni lo sueñes, Cullen. No voy a ir a tu "picadero". Voy a darte mi dirección y podrás mandarme mis cosas…_

— _Lo siento, pero no. La pelota está en mi tejado, Bella. Además, tengo tu identificación, ahí viene tu dirección, pero quiero verte._

— _¿Por qué? —Quiso saber ella— De no ser porque tienes mi teléfono estoy segura de que no recordarías mi nombre._

— _Créeme Bella, lo último que he hecho desde que nos conocimos ha sido dejar de pensar en ti. Te voy a mandar un mensaje con mi dirección. Te espero mañana a las siete. Dile tu nombre al portero y él te indicará la planta que es. Te veo mañana. Piensa en mí._

 _Y sin dejarle opción a contestar cortó la llamada._

—¡Tierra llamando a Bella! —La voz de su amiga Angela la hizo volver en si—. ¿Dónde estabas? Era como si tu mente estuviera a kilómetros de aquí.

— Estaba pensando. Esto no es una buena idea, Angela. Voy a llamarlo y cancelar todo. Si no quiere devolverme mis cosas ya veré que hago.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Escúchame, Bella! No hay nada de malo en esto. Solo vas a ir a cenar y a por tus cosas. No parece un mal tipo, aunque es un poco descarado. Uno de los tíos más atractivos del mundo quiere cenar contigo y no voy a dejar que desaproveches esta oportunidad porque, aunque lo niegues, a ti Edward te interesa. Así que, vas a ir a esa cena, vas a disfrutar de una agradable charla con él y vas a llegar hasta donde tú quieras. Sin forzar las cosas ni sentirte incómoda, y si en algún momento no estás a gusto o intenta contigo algo que tú no quieras hacer me llamas y me presentó allí para borrarle esa sonrisa de anuncio que tiene, ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —Aceptó Bella llevando la mano a su frente para imitar el saludo militar.

—¡Perfecto!, Pues ahora vamos a elegir el modelito qué hará que Edward Cullen babee por ti.

๗๗๗

Los pliegues de la falda de su vestido color burdeos se balanceaban al ritmo del temblor de sus piernas.

—Respira, Bella —Murmuró para si misma—. Sólo vas a recuperar tus cosas.

Había decidido ir en metro. La parada más cercana estaba a cinco minutos caminando del apartamento de Edward. Cuando llegó, se quedó para frente al edificio intentando tomar valor para cruzar la calle. Al final, y tras tomar varias respiraciones, se dirigió hasta allí.

Un hombre que rondaría los sesenta años, cuyo aspecto se correspondía con el del típico portero de edificios que sale en las películas, se apresuró a abrir las puertas de cristal del edificio.

—¡Buenas noches, señorita!, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Eh.. ¡Buenas noches!, El señor Edward Cullen me está esperando.

El hombre le dirigió una amable sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la pequeña mesita situada en la entrada donde abrió un pequeño cuaderno.

—¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?

—Isabella Swan.

—¡Ah, por supuesto!, La señorita Swan. El señor Cullen me avisó de su llegada. No sé como se me ha podido ir de la cabeza. Será que la edad ya no perdona. —Bromeó

—¡Oh, vamos!, Pero si usted… —Isabella entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor el nombre de la placa identificativa— Harry, parece un chaval.

—Muy amable, señorita, pero si tuviera unos años menos y no estuviera trabajando, ahora mismo estaríamos tomando un café. —Bromeó el portero— Pero será mejor que eso quede entre nosotros, no vaya a ser que el señor Cullen se enfade por entretener a su amiga. Suba en el ascensor del fondo hasta la última planta.

—¿En ascensor?, ¿No se puede ir por las escaleras? —Preguntó a modo de lamento Bella. Lo último que quería era volver a subir a un trasto de esos.

—Son dieciocho plantas. ¿Le da miedo el ascensor?

—No, no, son cosas mías. No se preocupe, Harry. Qué pase una buena noche.

—Igualmente.

Bella subió al ascensor y aunque el trayecto duró menos de un minuto a ella se le hizo eterno. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, soltó todo el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la única puerta gris metalizada que se encontraba en él. Llamó al timbre y en seguida la puerta se abrió.

—¡Bella! —Edward la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Edward. —Respondió tímidamente.

—¡Bienvenida!, Pasa, pasa… —La invitó a entrar un Edward que parecía algo nervioso— Dame tú abrigo, ven. Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar

Amablemente la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo mientras que ella inspeccionaba de manera rápida la vivienda.

El loft de dos plantas era impresionante. El suelo en tono beige contrastaba con las mullidas alfombras marrones que hacían juego con los sofás y el mobiliario que formaban el salón-comedor y que se continuaba, separado a través de una barra americana con una moderna cocina metalizada. Toda la decoración era armónica, nada desentonaba y aun así trasmitía cierto calor de hogar.

—¡Vaya!, Es… de todo menos humilde. —Bromeó ella asombrada—. Todo mi piso cabría en tu salón. Es enorme y precioso.

—Gracias. En la parte de arriba está la habitación, el baño y.… una pequeña sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, pero eso será después de cenar. Ahora lo primero es lo primero. —Dijo Edward dirigiéndose detrás del sofá—. Aquí tienes tu teléfono y tu bolso. Lo prometido es deuda.

—Gracias. Aunque si fuera una mala persona me marcharía ahora tras haber recuperado mis cosas.

—Pero no lo eres. Nos serás capaz de dejarme tirado con la magnífica cena que te tengo preparada, ¿Verdad?

—Pareces muy seguro de ello, pero tienes razón no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Genial!, —Dijo Edward dando una palmada triunfal— ¿Te parece si antes de cenar tomamos una copa de vino?

—Perfecto.

—Pues toma asiento en el sofá. —La invitó mientras ponía algo de música— ¿Blanco o tinto?

—Blanco, por favor. ¿Música clásica? —Preguntó al escuchar sonar las primeras notas del piano desde el equipo de música.

—¿Te sorprende? —Dijo extendiendo la copa.

—Bastante, la verdad. Te hacia más de tipo de pop rock.

—Pues ya ves, las apariencias engañan. —Respondió mientras acariciaba los bellos de la barba.

—¿No te incomoda, te pica o da calor?

—A veces, pero me ayuda a pasar desapercibido que es por lo que la mantengo.

—Pues no te sirvió de mucho cuando salimos del ascensor. —Recordó esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Fue demasiado….

—¿Agobiante? —Terminó por ella— A veces es así, pero es lo que tiene esta profesión. Tienes que lidiar con lo bueno y lo malo. Normalmente la gente de la calle es respetuosa, pero en alguna ocasión ocurren cosas así, sobre todo en estrenos y grandes eventos.

—¿Y la falta de privacidad?

—Esa es… la parte mala, sobre todo. No veo en que le puede interesar a la gente el verme sacar la basura, pero al parecer es una foto muy cotizada. —Respondió apurando el vino de la copa y clavando su mirada en ella.

—¿Qué?, —Preguntó confusa— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque no me equivocaba, eres diferente. Cualquier chica estaría atosigándome con preguntas sobre como es Hollywood, si conozco a muchos famosos y a ti lo que te preocupa es si mi barba me irrita la piel.

Isabella se sonrojó ante sus palabras y agachó suavemente la mirada.

—Así que…—Dijo poniéndose de pie— solo por eso espero que disfrutes de esta suculenta cena.

—Me tienes intrigada, ¿Con qué me vas a deleitar?

—La mejor comida japonesa del mejor restaurante japonés de todo Londres. Espero que te guste. Sé que es una elección arriesgada sin saber si lo has probado a o no, pero todo el mundo debería probar en su vida la cocina japonesa.

—Entonces…no has cocinado tú.

—¿Cocinar Yo?, No te hubiera gustado comer eso, créeme. Además de haber sido así hubiéramos terminado de nuevo con los bomberos. ¿He acertado con la elección?

—No lo he probado nunca, pero estaré encantada de hacerlo esta noche.

Entre los dos pusieron la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Edward aprovechó para interrogarla sobre su trabajo en la editorial sus aficiones, Angela…podría decirse que Bella monopolizó toda la conversación. Cada vez que Bella intentaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, sin saber cómo, él volvía a redirigirla.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa, Edward. Odio ser el centro de atención y tú llevas toda la noche haciéndome sentir así.

—Me interesa conocerte, Bella. Ven, acompáñame. —La invitó a levantarse—. Estoy seguro de que con esta pequeña sorpresa podrás perdonarme.

Tomando su mano, subieron las escaleras metalizadas que llevaban a la planta de arriba. Bella no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo, pues si mal no recordaba allí solo se encontraba el dormitorio.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó de manera inquieta.

—Ahora lo verás. Cierra los ojos. —Le ordenó cuando llegaron arriba. Isabella obedeció sintiendo como el la conducía hacia delante. El sonido de una puerta al abrirse dio pasó a una brisa fresca que la acarició de arriba abajo.

—Hay un pequeño escalón, sube un pie y después otro y ahora…. —La sostuvo por la cintura y desde su espalda con voz suave le susurró al oído—. Abre los ojos, Bella.

Bella se quedó muda ante la imagen que se dibujaba frente a ella. Era una terraza de ladrillo rojo, con numerosas plantas y enredaderas en la que la ciudad de Londres, iluminada bajo las estrellas se abría paso frente a ella. Era una panorámica digna de película.

—Es…precioso, Edward. No he visto nada más maravilloso.

—Yo sí. —Habló situándose frente a ella al tiempo que con su mano la tomaba por la barbilla.

—Edward… —Susurró perdida en sus ojos verdes.

—Bella… —Pronunció él antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y tomar posesión de su boca. Introdujo su lengua lentamente mientras que acaricia sus labios. Fue una caricia suave, lenta, que se fue tornando voraz a medida que el ansia de ambos aumentaba.

La falta de aire les obligó a separase el tiempo justo para tomar oxígeno.

—Edward, yo no… no soy de esas, no soy chica de una noche…yo… —Intentó frenarlo ella.

—Lo sé, Bella. Y no va a pasar nada más, esta noche no, tranquila. Solo déjame besarte un poco más. —Y sin darle tiempo a contestar volvió a besarla bajo la luna. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y controlando las ansías de poseer su cuerpo.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Parece que al final Bella aceptó la propuesta de Edward para ir a recoger sus cosas y han tenido una pequeña cita, cita que ha terminado en algo más.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Se aprovechará Edward de ella?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones y comentarios**_

 _ **Voy a dejaros una pequeña pista sobre lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo.**_

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward percatándose de su cambio de actitud.

—Sí. Es solo que… —Isabella apretó la taza caliente entre sus manos para infundirse valor a si misma—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Edward?

—Tomando un chocolate caliente, es obvio. —Sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—No bromees, sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella?

 _ **Ya veremos que ocurre. Os espero el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

El enorme ramo de rosas blancas ocupaba gran parte de su escritorio envolviendo con su aroma toda la estancia. Era exageradamente grande, aunque maravilloso. Cuando había llegado a la editorial esa mañana, el ramo ya estaba allí. Al parecer, el repartidor había sido muy madrugador a la hora de dejarlas.

—¡Vaya, Bella! Para ser un admirador secreto se ve que lo hace todo a lo grande. —Comentó su compañera de trabajo Jessica— ¿De verdad no tiene ninguna nota?

—Ninguna. —Respondió ella mientras que Jessica, muerta de curiosidad, inspeccionaba por enésima vez el ramo buscando una nota identificativa.

—Pero seguro que sospechas de quien pueden ser, ¿No?

—Puede ser. —Bella se encogió de hombros haciéndose la interesante, pues podría afirmar al cien por cien que lo de las flores era cosa de Edward.

—¡Ay, pillina! Seguro que tienes algo escondido por ahí. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo y te deje trabajar a ti también. Aunque no te prometo concentrarme, porque estaré toda la mañana intentando averiguar quién puede ser el dueño de esas flores. Te espero a la hora del almuerzo.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras que Jessica se marchaba hacia su mesa. Su compañera era una excelente persona, pero demasiado cotilla.

En ese mismo momento, el ruido de su teléfono vibrando al recibir un mensaje la hizo volver en si. Desbloqueó la pantalla y el nombre de Edward apareció en ella.

 _Llevo toda la noche pensando en ti y en tu boca._

 _Necesito saber si a ti te ha pasado lo mismo._

 _Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas_

 _¿Cuándo volveré a verte?_

 _Edward._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas; las rosas eran de Edward.

Involuntariamente llevó sus manos a su boca. Aún recordaba el beso de la noche anterior. Jamás había sentido algo así. Permanecieron en la terraza el resto de la velada, sentados en un cómo banco dispuesto al fondo de ella prodigándose besos y caricias envueltos por una mullida manta. Él le aseguró que no iba a ocurrir nada, que se dejara llevar y disfrutara del momento. Cuando se hizo tarde, él insistió en acompañarla a casa, pero Bella no se lo permitió, aunque no pudo evitar que llamara a un taxi.

Leyó de nuevo el mensaje y sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado para responderle

 _Muchas gracias por las flores, son preciosas._

 _No recuerdo haberte pedido tu teléfono, ¿Cómo ha aparecido en mi móvil?_

 _Bella._

Al minuto la respuesta apareció en la pantalla.

 _Soy un hombre de recursos, yo mismo lo grabé._

 _Eres mala, no has respondido a mis preguntas._

 _Edward._

Bella rodó los ojos. Debía haberlo supuesto. Le conocía desde hacía apenas unos días, pero estaba claro que Edward conseguía lo que quería. Iba a responder a su mensaje cuando su nombre apareció de nuevo en la pantalla, pero esta vez la estaba llamando.

—Eres un impaciente, iba a responderte ahora mismo. —Habló Bella.

—Hola a ti también, —Bromeó—. Hablar contigo por mensajes de texto es estupendo, pero nada se compara a escuchar tu voz. ¿De verdad te han gustado las flores?

—Son preciosas, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

—En eso tienes razón, aún sigo algo molesto porque no me dejaste llevarte a tu casa, ¿Qué vas a hacer para que te perdone?

—¿Yo?, ¡Serás caradura! Debería ser yo la que estuviera molesta, no me estás dejando trabajar.

—¡Y te está encantando, no mientas! Dime cuando vamos a vernos de nuevo y te dejaré seguir con tu trabajo.

—Bueno, el fin de semana…

—No. —Respondió Edward sin dejar que ella terminara— No puedo esperar una semana para verte de nuevo. ¿A qué hora terminas en la editorial?

—A las cinco, ¿Por...?

—Perfecto. Paso a recogerte, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

—¿Vas a venir hasta aquí?, —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, te esperaré frente a la editorial en mi volvo plateado.

—Es muy presuntuoso por tu parte dar por hecho que no tengo ningún plan después de trabajar.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Bueno, no, pero…, —Titubeó ella.

—Pues entonces ya está. Te veo a las cinco, yo seguiré pensando en ti y rememorando tus besos. —Empezó a despedirse Edward haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—Edward…, eres…

—Soy… ¿Guapo?, ¿Simpático?, ¿Un tío estupendo? —Continuó él.

—No tienes remedio. —Rio ella—. Te veo a las cinco y… Edward….

—¿Sí?

—Yo también he estado toda la noche pensando en tu boca. —Respondió ella.

Edward sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—Te veo luego, preciosa. Que tengas una buena mañana. Estoy deseando que sean las cinco. Nos vemos más tarde.

La mañana en la oficina se le hizo demasiado larga. Tuvo que releer varias veces los documentos que tenía en el escritorio para saber de qué iban. Las horas pasaban lentas. Bella perdió la cuenta de las veces que miró su reloj. Durante el almuerzo con Jessica apenas presto atención a lo que la chica le decía, pues no podía dejar de pensar en su cita con Edward.

Cuando la hora llegó, Bella apagó su ordenador, se despidió de sus compañeros y tras un rápido vistazo en el espejo para comprobar su aspecto, salió a la calle.

En frente de la oficina, un flamante volvo plateado permanecía aparcado. Bella miró hacia a ambos lados de la calle y tras comprobar que no venía ningún vehículo, cruzó hasta llegar a él.

—¡Hola, Don puntualidad! —Saludó Bella al abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse junto a él. Edward iba perfectamente camuflado con su barba, una gorra negra y unas gafas oscuras.

—¡Hola, señorita trabajadora! Creo que me debes algo. —Le dijo mientras que dibujaba con su dedo índice el contorno de su mandíbula.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y se puede saber que te debo?

—Esto. —Acercó su rostro al de ella y se apoderó de sus labios. No fue en beso lento, al contrario, fue un beso necesitado, ansiosos. Su boca se apoderó de la de ella y su lengua perfiló sus labios jugueteando con ellos. Cuando la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse, Edward juntó su frente con la de ella intentando normalizar la respiración de ambos—. Es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Bella sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Si esta va a ser tu manera de saludarme, vas a tener que venir a recogerme más a menudo. —Bromeó sin poder ocultar su rubor.

—Todo depende de cómo te comportes. Pero dejemos de perder tiempo. —Respondió mientras que ponía el coche en marcha.

Después de pasar unos quince minutos conduciendo, llegaron a un parking donde dejaron el coche. Ambos bajaron y Edward se apresuró a tomar su mano para conducirla hasta el lugar.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde me llevas? —Por más que durante el trayecto había insistido en que se lo dijera él se había negado.

—Vas a descubrirlo ahora mismo. —Aceleró el paso y al girar la esquina frenó en seco—. Aquí es. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Estaban parados frente a una coqueta tiendecita con unas tratas espectaculares. Las muestras que tenían en el escaparate eran verdaderas obras de arte.

—La parte de arriba es un bar donde poder disfrutar de estas delicias. Pensé que te gustaría acabar tu duro día de trabajo con algo dulce, además de mi compañía, y también debo confesar que es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

—Me encanta. Es tan peculiar. —Entraron en la tienda e hicieron un pequeño recorrido observando los dulces; subieron por unas estrechas escaleras hasta la parte de arriba y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que había al fondo. La camarera se acercó hasta ambos y les entregó la carta con los diferentes tés, cafés y chocolates de los que disponían.

—¡Oh, por favor!, No sé que voy a pedir. —Se quejó Bella tras echar un rápido vistazo a la tarta—. Todo tiene una pinta excelente y yo soy una fanática del chocolate.

—¿Me permites pedir por ti? Prometo no defraudarte.

—Está bien. Sorpréndeme.

Edward llamó a la camarera con un gesto de su mano y ordenó un par de chocolates calientes con nubes y un brownie caliente con cobertura de fresa para compartir.

—Se nota que vienes a menudo. Ni siquiera has tenido que mirar la carta. ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?

—Me lo enseñó mi hermana. El personal es muy discreto y todo está delicioso.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Preguntó sorprendida Isabella. La noche anterior habían estado hablando sobre ellos, sus gustos, aficiones… pero en ningún momento profundizaron sobre el círculo personal de ambos.

—Sí. Es dos años más pequeña que yo. Se llama Alice y estudia corte y confección en esta zona, por eso conocía este lugar.

—¿Es tu única hermana?

—Sí. Somos nosotros dos y mis padres. Ella vive con su novio en un pequeño apartamento del soho y mis padres residen en una pequeña urbanización situada fuera de la ciudad. Mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre es abogado, aunque ya no ejerce, solamente colabora como consultor.

En ese momento la camarera hizo su aparición depositando en la mesa su pedido.

—Es tu turno. —añadió Edward llevando la humeante taza de chocolate a sus labios— ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—No. Yo soy hija única. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía doce años y un año después mi madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Viví con mi padre hasta que me fui a estudiar, pero aun así hablamos todas las semanas e intentamos vernos a menudo. Es profesor de historia en la universidad y colabora con el British Museum.

—Descrito de esa manera podría pensar que tu padre es algo así como Indiana Jones. —Bromeó Edward.

—Créeme, no se parece a Indiana Jones. Su sentido de la aventura es tan nulo como el mío. Pero es un gran tipo, le adoro.

—Tal vez, algún día pueda conocerle. Debe tener miles de historias que contar.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció ante las últimas palabras de él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward percatándose de su cambio de actitud.

—Sí. Es solo que… —Isabella apretó la taza caliente entre sus manos para infundirse valor a si misma—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Edward?

—Tomando un chocolate caliente, es obvio. —Sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—No bromees, sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella?

—No lo sé. Es que todo esto está empezando a darme miedo. Nunca me he sentido así. Suelo tener control sobre mis sentimientos, pero tú…, Tú me estás haciendo sentir cosas que no controlo y todo está sucediendo muy rápido. Hablas de la posibilidad de conocer a mi padre en un futuro y ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad, que significa esto para ti, qué…

—Bella, para. —Dijo tomándola de las manos—. No sé dónde nos va a llevar esto. Yo tampoco me he sentido así nunca. Te lo dije ayer, eres diferente. Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta lo que me haces sentir. Eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me ve a mí, a Edward Anthony Cullen y no a Edward Cullen la estrella de cine. Quiero conocerte, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, besarte a cada momento y perderme en tu cuerpo, aunque se que eso ahora es demasiado pronto. No quiero forzarte Bella. Quiero que todo esto vaya a tu ritmo. Sé que es muy pronto, pero estoy dispuesto a jugármela por ti, construir esto juntos. Eso es lo que yo quiero Bella, pero lo importante es saber ¿Qué quieres tú?, ¿Qué esperas de esto?

—Yo… quiero conocerte. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta lo que me haces sentir, pero me aterra el mundo en el que te mueves. No quiero ser una muesca más en tu cinturón de conquistas. No quiero ser la chica que te calienta la cama hasta que vuelvas con la modelo o actriz de turno. No sé si seré capaz de llevar una relación a distancia, de ver como te besas con otras, como te acuestas con otras…

—Bella, mírame. Sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero… ¿Podrías olvidarte de eso por un momento? Voy a estar durante tres meses aquí. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero ninguna de ellas requiere que viaje ¿Podemos centrarnos durante este tiempo en nosotros? No pensar en nada más, solo en esto que estamos empezando a construir, ver cómo va y cuando llegue el momento, entonces, veremos que hacer ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó ella.

—Pues entonces se acabaron los agobios. Vamos a disfrutar de este riquísimo chocolate y del resto de la tarde. Quiero pasear contigo e intentar robarte algún que otro beso antes de llevarte a casa. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando uno del otro. Pasearon por el Soho disfrutando de caricias y besos. La tarde se les pasó en un suspiro. Edward la acercó hasta su apartamento y se despidió de ella con un apasionado beso.

Bella cruzó la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer encima de la cama. Edward Cullen había entrado en su vida trastocando su tranquilidad y su rutina, lo había puesto todo patas arriba, y ella, aún muerta de miedo por lo que eso significaba estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

 _ **¡Hola!¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que Bella está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Edward. ¿Funcionará? ¿Podrán llegar a algo más o será algo de una noche?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Conocer vuestras impresiones sobre la historia me ayuda más de lo que pensáis.**_

 _ **¿Qué os está pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿Os está gustando? Hacédmelo saber a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

—¿Te has perdido buscando las cervezas, tío? —La voz de Emmet se escuchó desde el salón haciendo que Edward dejara de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil—La segunda parte del partido va a empezar y las pizzas se están enfriando. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Ya voy, impaciente! —Respondió Edward saliendo de la cocina— Estaba respondiendo un mensaje.

—¿Y todos los mensajes te dejan esa cara de tonto?

Edward lanzó la cerveza al pecho de su amigo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

—La reconoces porque es la misma que ves todos los días cuando te miras al espejo, ¿Verdad?

—¡Ouch, tío! —Se quejó Emmet frotándose el lugar donde la lata le había dado— Eso me ha dolido. No te recordaba tan susceptible. ¿Vas a decirme qué o quién te tiene así?

Conocía a Emmet desde que tenía uso de razón. Fueron juntos al colegio, vivieron en el mismo vecindario y estudiaron juntos en la escuela de arte. Emmet estaba más interesado en el cine independiente que en el comercial. Aunque había participado en alguna que otra producción taquillera, había conseguido mantener un perfil más bajo.

El trabajo de ambos impedía que se vieran con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero aun así cada vez que coincidían en la misma ciudad se juntaban para disfrutar de alguna salida, cena o simplemente disfrutar de una noche de cervezas, pizzas y fútbol. Más que amigos eran como hermanos.

—¡Edward! —Llamó su atención Emmet.

—¡Está bien! ¡Dios!, Eres peor que mi hermana. Estoy con alguien.

—Lo sabía. —Se frotó las manos su amigo interesado por conocer todos los detalles—. ¿Quién es?, ¿Una modelo?, ¿Una actriz?, ¿Una cantante?, ¿La conozco?

—No. No es ni actriz, ni modelo, ni cantante, ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo y por supuesto no la conoces.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y a qué se dedica?, ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿No decías que iba a empezar el partido? —Dijo Edward mientras abría su cerveza y le recordaba sus palabras.

—¡A la mierda el partido! —Emmet apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia— Esto es más importante.

—Estás hecho todo un cotilla, Emmet.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. No te vayas por las ramas y cuéntame todo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Edward sentándose frente a él—. Se llama Bella, tiene veinticinco años, es morena de ojos marrones y trabaja en una editorial. Nos conocimos el día que fui al oftalmólogo. Su dentista tiene la consulta en el mismo edificio ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que me había quedado encerrado en un ascensor? Fue con ella.

—Pero eso fue hace….

—Dos semanas. —Afirmó Edward. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que conoció a Bella y sin duda habían sido las mejores de su vida. Casi todos los días la había recogido a la salida del trabajo. En algunas ocasiones habían ido a pasear o a tomar algo peor la mayoría de las veces terminaron en su casa viendo una película, hablando y picoteando algo para cenar.

—¡Dos semanas!, ¡Llevas dos semanas acostándote con una tía y no me lo dices hasta ahora!

—Es que no me estoy acostando con ella, Emmet. No es ese tipo de relación. Nos estamos conociendo. Ella no es como las otras, no es el tipo de chica de una noche y yo tampoco quiero que lo sea.

—¡Joder, tío!, ¿De verdad vas en serio?,¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué ocurre? Puede que haya tenido algún que otro escarceo. Bueno, muchos. —Aclaró al ver como su amigo enarcaba una ceja incrédula ante sus palabras— Pero Bella es… Ella me ha visto a mí, al Edward que le encanta estar en el sofá comiendo pizza con sus amigos, escuchar música y ver películas no al tipo que aparece en la pantalla y va a estrenos vestido de esmoquin. Al principio ni siquiera me reconoció con estas barbas y estos pelos. Ella no es muy fanática de este mundo.

—Entonces… es ella la que te tiene así de embobado ¿No?

—Sí. Cuando estaba en la cocina me ha enviado un mensaje deseando que lo pasáramos bien. Le he hablado de ti y sabe que somos buenos amigos.

—Bueno tío, me alegro. En fin, ya sabes que este mundo no es fácil de aguantar si no perteneces a él, pero de verdad espero que funcione.

—Gracias. Precisamente por eso vamos despacio, está un poco agobiada por todo lo que me rodea.

—Y eso que Londres no es como Los Ángeles, en realidad, me sorprende que aún no hayáis aparecido en alguna revista.

—Bueno, tengo mucho cuidado con eso. En parte esa es la razón de que aún conserve este aspecto, aunque probablemente sea hora de que me afeite. Es muy efectiva para pasar desapercibido, pero para otras cosas no lo es tanto.

—Cosas como besar a Bella, por ejemplo. —Bromeó Emmet cogiendo un trozo de pizza de la caja.

—Por ejemplo.

—¿Y de verdad no os habéis acostado?

—Ya te he dicho que no, y no pienso hablar de eso contigo. —Declaró Edward. Que no se hubieran acostado no implicaba que no hubieran hecho algunas cosillas. De hecho, la noche anterior el sofá en el que estaba sentado había sido testigo de cómo se habían excitado como un par de adolescentes. Las imágenes de lo sucedido acudieron a su mente:

 _Habían terminado de cenar y estaban sentado en el sofá, más bien ella estaba sentada, porque él estaba tumbado descansando su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Las manos de Bella jugueteaban con su pelo. Sus dedos traviesos empezaron a acariciar su nuca haciendo que se estremeciera._

— _Bella…. No seas mala, sabes lo que eso provoca en mí. —Le advirtió pues ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una de sus zonas erógenas._

 _Bella se rio suavemente e ignoró su advertencia continuando con sus caricias._

— _Bella…, si sigues así tendré que tomar medidas._

— _¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué medidas vas a tomar?, —Preguntó ella curiosa._

— _¡Éstas! —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward rodó sobre si mismo y tiró de ella haciendo que ambos quedaran tumbados en el sofá. Edward se posicionó sobre ella y apresando sus brazos sobre su cabeza se lanzó a devorar su boca. El beso fue un ataque en toda regla; la lengua de él la invadió acariciando sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua. Los pelos de su barba rozaban la suave piel de ella provocándole cosquillas y haciendo que rompiera a reír sobre su boca._

— _Yo intentando seducirte y castigarte y tu riéndote de mí…_

— _¡No me estoy riendo de ti! Es tu barba que me hace cosquillas._

— _Pues tendré que emplearme a fondo para que esas risas se transformen en gemidos de placer. —Con una mirada felina y sin deshacer la prisión de sus brazos, Edward continuó su asalto lamiendo, besando y depositando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello. Ella se revolvía debajo de él, podía notar como la suave tela de su falda se había elevado arremolinándose en su cintura. Las manos de ella se liberaron de su agarre y bajaron acariciando el torso de él. Su pene iba a estallar contra sus pantalones, el roce de ambas pelvis y la fricción que provocaban junto a los gemidos y las caricias de ella lo estaban volviendo loco._

— _¡Edward!, ¡Ah, por favor! —Jadeaba ella._

— _Bella, —Murmuró él junto a su oído antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente—. ¿Confías en mí?_

 _Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarle._

— _Quiero seguir tocándote, quiero saborearte y quiero hacerlo sabiendo que no te vas a sentir obligada ha ir más allá. Llegaremos hasta dónde tú quieras ¿De acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo, pero por favor, Edward… por favor… hazlo ya. —Suplicó ella._

 _Ante su súplica, Edward no perdió tiempo. Volvió a besarla al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su cintura, pasando por encima de su falda hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas, las cuales bajó lentamente. Su boca descendió por el cuerpo de ella depositando suaves besos por encima de su ropa, deteniéndose en su ombligo, jugueteando con él y rodeándolo con su lengua. Un gemido lastimero de puro gozo escapó de los labios de ella. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, Edward continuó su viaje hasta llegar a su monte de venus. Empezó a torturarla con suaves lamidas al tiempo que torturaba su clítoris con el pulgar. Las caderas de Isabella empezaron a moverse buscando alcanzar el orgasmo._

— _¡Ah!, ¡Edward! —Gimió enredando sus dedos en el pelo antes de que la ola de placer estallara haciendo que su cuerpo cayera laxo sobre el sofá._

— _¿Estás bien? —Murmuró Edward serpenteando por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su rostro completamente ruborizado pero que reflejaba una expresión de puro gozo._

— _Más que bien. —Le sonrió— Me voy a tener que portar mal mas a menudo si este va a ser el castigo. —Bromeó haciendo que Edward le devolviera la sonrisa— ¿Y tú? Parece que alguien anda contento por ahí abajo. —Señaló rozando sus caderas con las de él evidenciando la erección que le estaba torturando._

— _Estoy bien. Disfrutar de tu orgasmo es suficiente para mí, por el momento._

— _Pero a mi no me parece justo. —Isabella aprovechó para introducir en su pantalón y empezó a acariciar su inhiesto miembro._

El golpe de un cojín sobre su cara hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?, ¿Por qué me has tirado el cojín? —Gruñó Edward a su amigo.

—¡Porque no sé dónde demonios anda tu cabeza!¡Te estoy hablando y tú ni caso!

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Edward removiéndose en el sofá para intentar disimular el inicio de la erección que sus recuerdos habían despertado. Al final, la noche anterior tuvo que aliviarse con una ducha bien fría, pues las caricias de Bella se vieron interrumpidas por la llamada de su agente. Nunca había odiado a James tanto como en ese momento. Aun así, Bella le prometió recompensarle en su siguiente encuentro— Estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿Qué me decías?

—Te estaba diciendo que me ofende que hayas decidido guardarte tus cositas con Bella para ti.

—Tú tampoco hablas de como te lo montas con Rosalie. Y créeme, tampoco quiero saberlo. —Rosalie Hale era la novia de su amigo desde hacía seis meses. Una despampanante modelo rubia de ojos verdes que lo cautivó desde el minuto uno y que al parecer estaba consiguiendo que su amigo sentara la cabeza.

—Eso es por tu falta de interés. Si quisieras saber algo te lo diría. Rose y yo no tenemos problemas con eso.

—Gracias, pero no.

—En fin. Vamos a hacer una cosa si te parece. —Le comentó Emmet— Como parece que vas en serio con esa chica, y le has hablado de mí, ¿Qué te parece si vienes con ella a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana?, Al fin y al cabo, estáis juntos y me has dejado con ganas de conocerla.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente. Quiero conocer a la chica que está haciendo que Edward Cullen parezca un adolescente embobado.

—¡Imbécil! Está bien, se lo diré, aunque no te aseguro que vaya.

—Si te dice que no, iré yo en persona a por ella. Y ahora vuelve a poner la tele que lo mismo alcanzamos a ver el final del partido.

Edward encendió el televisor riendo ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Había sido bueno hablar con alguien sobre Bella. Cada vez estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos e ir acompañado de ella al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo se antojaba como un buen plan. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo con la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _Extraño tu sofá y te extraño a ti._

 _Sigo en deuda contigo por lo de ayer_

 _Espero recompensarte pronto._

 _Disfruta de tu noche de chicos_

 _Bella._

—Nunca pensé que el amor te atontaría tanto. —Le dijo Emmet viendo como la misma sonrisa de antes se dibujaba en su cara.

—Calla y come, anda. —Respondió Edward. Esperaba que Bella aceptar air con él a la fiesta porque la sola idea de estar un fin de semana sin verla le resultaba impensable. Quien le iba a decir a él, que la loca con la que se quedó encerrado en ese ascensor se iba a convertir en la mujer de su vida.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**_

 _ **Poco a poco van avanzando en su relación y subiendo la temperatura ¿No os parece?**_

 _ **Aquí también hemos descubierto que hacía Edward en el edificio cuando se quedó encerrado con Bella.**_

 _ **Por fin entra en escena Emmet y vemos como es su relación con Edward, parecen buenos colegas, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Mucas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero ansiosa saber que os ha parecido el capitulo a través de vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **¿Queréis un adelanto de lo que ocurirá en el próximo capítulo?**_

—No te separes de mí. —Murmuró Edward junto a su oído—. Tras recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, la tomó de la mano y empezó a abrirse camino hasta el fondo del local. Notaba el cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo, la gente estaba bailando al ritmo de la música haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran.

De pronto notó como alguien lo empujaba por la espalda y perdía el contacto con Bella. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio y se volteó, pudo ver a un tipo intentando agarrarla por la cintura.

—¡Vamos, preciosa!, ¡Baila conmigo! —Gritaba el tipo arrastrando las palabras debido al efecto del alcohol.

—¡No!, ¡Déjame! —Intentaba zafarse Bella.

Edward agarró al tipo por el hombro y se interpuso entre ambos quedando en medio de los dos aproximando a Bella a su cuerpo y sosteniéndola por la cintura.

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Dónde se encontrará nuestra parejita?**_

 _ **El próximo viernes lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó Edward sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Se dirigían en su coche hacia el club donde Emmet iba a celebrar su cumpleaños. Aunque en un principio Bella se mostró algo reacia a acompañarlo, al final terminó aceptando acompañarle.

—No me acostumbro a verte sin la barba, por eso te miro tanto. Me gusta tu nuevo aspecto, esa sombra de vello que te has dejado en la mandíbula te da un aspecto… seductor. —Respondió Bella—. O como diría Angela, estás hecho todo un moja bragas

Al final tuvo que afeitarse. La llamada de su agente la noche que interrumpió su jueguecito con Bella era para informarle que el próximo lunes tendría que asistir a una sesión fotográfica, así que no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse de su camuflaje.

—¿Moja bragas? —Se rio él ante el apodo— Estoy deseando conocer a Angela, no entiendo porque no me la has presentado todavía.

—Pues no por falta de ganas por su parte, pero creo que aún debe digerir lo nuestro antes de verte en persona, aunque probablemente el día que te conozca termine tirándose a tus brazos, pobre Ben. —Dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ben es su novio?

—Sí. Llevan juntos año y medio. Es un tipo estupendo. Se conocieron en el hospital, es médico. Angela se cayó una mañana que salimos a correr, es profesora de educación física y entrena a menudo. Yo no quería, nunca se me han dado bien los deportes, pero ella insistió. Correr no es lo mío, ni nadar, ni patinar ni nada que suponga un desequilibrio en mi cuerpo, aunque me gusta bailar y eso también supone tener cierta coordinación y…

—¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó cortando la verborrea que estaba saliendo de su boca. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos había aprendido que cuando algo la alteraba empezaba a hablar sin parar, la mayoría de las veces divagaba sobre cosas sin sentido.

—¿Yo? No.

—¿No?

—Bueno, un poco.

—Bella… —La reprendió sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo.

—Bastante. ¡Mucho! ¡Está bien!, ¡Estoy un poco histérica!

—No tienes porque estarlo, Emmet es un tipo genial y va a ser algo íntimo con su chica y algunos conocidos.

—Sí, pero Emmet es como un hermano para ti con lo cual es como si fuera a conocer a tu familia.

—Bueno, lo habrías hecho si Alice no estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Ella también estaba invitada, pero al final no puede venir.

—¿En serio?, ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando te lo dije ya sabía que Alice no iba a venir así que respira tranquila. Bella son mis amigos, te van a adorar como te adoro yo.

Llegaron a Harvey's un moderno local al que solamente podías acceder con invitación. Constaba de dos plantas, de las cuales, la superior había sido reservada por Emmet para la celebración, de esa manera y aunque el local ya de por si era privado, podrían estar apartados del resto de la gente.

Dejaron el coche en el parking subterráneo y entraron en el local por la puerta de acceso. La música resonaba en la sala que estaba abarrotada de gente. Al fondo se encontraban las escaleras metálicas que daban lugar a la segunda planta.

—No te separes de mí. —Murmuró Edward junto a su oído—. Tras recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, la tomó de la mano y empezó a abrirse camino hasta el fondo del local. Notaba el cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo, la gente estaba bailando al ritmo de la música haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran.

De pronto notó como alguien lo empujaba por la espalda y perdía el contacto con Bella. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio y se volteó, pudo ver a un tipo intentando agarrarla por la cintura.

—¡Vamos, preciosa!, ¡Baila conmigo! —Gritaba el tipo arrastrando las palabras debido al efecto del alcohol.

—¡No!, ¡Déjame! —Intentaba zafarse Bella.

Edward agarró al tipo por el hombro y se interpuso entre ambos quedando en medio de los dos aproximando a Bella a su cuerpo y sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—¡Eh, tú!, ¡Yo la he visto primero!, ¡Lárgate! —Le increpó el tipo.

—En eso te equivocas. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acariciando su rostro.

—Sí, tranquilo no me ha hecho nada. —Intentó serenarle ella al ver la ira que destilaba los ojos de él.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla, Imbécil! —Habló Edward con voz calmada pero teñida de un tono amenazador.

—¡Y quién coño te crees tú…! —Continuó el tipo hasta que un amigo suyo apareció tras de él para intentar calmar el ambiente.

—¡Eh, Riley, déjalo! —Habló el recién llegado y mirando a Edward continuó— No se lo tengas en cuenta, tío. Está borracho y no sabe lo que hace. Él no quería propasarse con tu chica. ¿Verdad que no, Riley?

El susodicho no contestó. Se limitó a beber un trago de su botellín de cerveza sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—¡Vámonos! —Dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente y avanzando hacia delante con Bella pegada a su cuerpo.

—¡Hey, tío!, ¡Espera! —Le llamó el tipo a sus espaldas— Eres Edward Cullen, ¿Verdad?

Edward ni siquiera volteó para responderle. Continuó caminado hasta alcanzar el fondo de la sala y subieron hasta llegar a la segunda planta.

Emmet, al verlos llegar se acercó hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Edward!, ¡Por fin habéis llegado! —Al ver la expresión enfadada de su amigo la sonrisa dio paso a un gesto de preocupación— ¿Va todo bien? No tienes cara de venir a divertirte precisamente.

—Nos acabamos de topar con un imbécil que ha querido propasarse con Bella, eso es todo. —Aclaró Edward— Pensaba que al tener acceso limitado los estúpidos se quedarían fuera, pero ya veo que no.

—Idiotas hay en todos lados, y más si tienen a mano alcohol. No ha ocurrido nada, ¿No?

—No. Un amigo suyo llegó a tiempo.

—Bien, pues intentad olvidarlo y disfrutad de la fiesta. Tú debes de ser la chica que tiene a mi amigo babeando, ¿Me equivoco? —Preguntó Emmet fijando su mirada en Isabella que continuaba junto a Edward.

—Bueno, no sé si es para tanto. —Sonrió ella.

—Créeme, lo es.

—Bella, este es Emmet Mcarthy. Emmet ella es Bella Swan. —Se apresuró a presentarlos Edward antes de que su amigo se volviera más entrometido.

—Encantada. —Dijo Bella estrechando su mano y fijándose más en su rostro pues le resultaba conocido— ¿Eres el mismo Emmet Mcarthy que representó Hamlet en el Lyceum?

—Ese soy yo. ¿Fuiste a ver la obra?

—Lamentablemente no. Mi amiga y yo nos quedamos con las ganas, cuando fuimos a reservar las entradas estaban agotadas. Mi jefe fue a verte y le encantó, decía que era como si el personaje hubiera salido de la novela y cobrado vida.

—¡Vaya, gracias! Siempre el halagador escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Un momento! ¿A él lo reconoces y a mí no? —Preguntó simulando cierta ofensa— Hieres mi orgullo, Bella.

—Bueno, soy una enamorada de Shakespeare. Es una de las figuras más importantes de la literatura inglesa. Mi profesor en la universidad era un enamorado de sus obras y tuvimos que leerlas todas. Además, la editorial está relanzando nuevas ediciones de algunos de sus escritos.

—Además, Edward. Ella no va a reconocerlo, pero yo soy más carismático que tú. Los londinenses me aprecian más a mí que a ti.

—¡Y una mierda!, —Se quejó él.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que cuando nos conocimos, tú parecieras recién salido de la jungla y él parezca una persona normal. —Bromeó Bella.

—Así se habla, Bella. —La alabó Emmet chocando su mano con la de ella. Miró a Edward y continuó— Me gusta esta chica.

—Y a mí. —Respondió el abrazándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Aquí os dejo, pareja. Tengo que seguir con mis labores de anfitrión y además localizar a Rose que no sé por donde anda. ¡Os veo luego! —Se despidió dirigiéndose hasta una pareja que acababa de llegar.

Bella intentó girarse entre sus brazos, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—¡Un momento, señorita!, ¿Qué es eso de qué parecía sacado de una jungla?, ¿No qué extrañabas mi barba? —Susurró contra su oído mientras describía círculos alrededor de su vientre.

—Qué parecieras un salvaje no quiere decir que no me gustases.

—Ya te demostraré yo luego lo salvaje que puedo llegar a ser. —Respondió rozando su pelvis contra ella—. Vamos a beber algo porque si no me separo de ti terminaremos siendo el centro de atención.

La fiesta transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo y distendido, el sonido de la música era más tenue que en la planta inferior por lo que permitía que se establecieran algunas conversaciones. No se separaron en ningún momento, aunque tampoco estuvieron solos. El goteo de personas que se acercaban a saludar a Edward era constante. Ella notaba perfectamente cuando él saludaba por compromiso y cuando lo hacía con verdadero afecto.

—Emmet no suele hacer grandes fiestas, normalmente viene la gente que de verdad le importa, pero a veces es inevitable invitar a ciertas personas que, aunque resulten un incordio no puedes quedar mal con ellas. —Le aclaró después de que se marchara el actual guionista del último proyecto en el que estaba trabajando su amigo. El tipo era un incordio, estuvo todo el tiempo intentado venderse ante Edward e ignorando a Bella por completo.

Edward era consciente de que algunas miradas se centraban en ellos y murmuraban. Cuando había presentado a Bella lo había hecho simplemente con su nombre, sin dar más explicaciones. Quería que lo que tenían continuara por el momento solo para ellos, y Emmet, aunque sabía que su amigo no se iría de la lengua.

Una enorme tarta fue depositada en la mesa central. Todos se reunieron alrededor para felicitar al cumpleañero y hacerle entrega de algunos regalos.

Cuando la gente se dispersó, Emmet se acercó de nuevo hasta ellos acompañado en esta ocasión por su novia, Rosalie Hale, recién llegada de la pasarela de Milán.

—¡Edward!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Le saludó con un cariñoso abrazo.

—Lo mismo digo, Rose.

—Y tú debes ser la sorpresa a la que Emmet se refería. —Habló dirigiéndose a Bella—. Si que debes ser especial, Edward no suele traer a nadie a este tipo de reuniones. Yo soy Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose.

—Encantada. —Respondió sin poder evitar mirar a Edward y dirigirle una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Sabes?, El verde de tu vestido resalta el color de tus ojos, ¡Me encanta!

—No empieces, cielo. —Rodó los ojos Emmet.

—No puedo evitarlo, cariño.

—Rose es modelo. —Le explicó Edward— Y está obsesionada con que todo el mundo vaya perfectamente conjuntado.

—¡No seas exagerado, Edward! ¡No es para tanto! —Se quejó la rubia— No les hagas caso, Bella. No estoy obsesionada con ello, solo intento hacer un bien a la sociedad. Nadie tiene que sufrir viendo como alguien combina unas rayas con unos cuadros, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad. —Respondió Bella dándole la razón, pero sin saber en realidad si la llevaba o no.

—Bueno. —Interrumpió Edward— Es hora de los regalos. Toma. —Extendió la mano Edward entregándole un sobre.

Emmet lo abrió y no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su boca.

—¡No me jodas, tío!, ¡Eres el mejor!, ¡Creí que estaban agotadas! —Emmet lo abrazó sin soltar las dos entradas para el concierto que U2 daría en Londres dentro de dos meses.

—Y lo estaban, he tenido que mover algunos hilos para conseguirlo. Dos entradas vips para el concierto. Espero que tomes nota para cuando sea mi cumpleaños.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Aseguró Emmet.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya. —Empezó a despedirse Edward.

—Muchas gracias por venir. Me ha encantado conocerte Bella. —Dijo Emmet al tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

—Igualmente. —Respondió ella.

—A mi me ha sabido a poco. —Se quejó Rosalie— ¿Qué os parece si quedamos la semana que viene en el piso para cenar?

Edward miró a Bella dejando la pelota en su tejado para aceptar la proposición.

—Por mi perfecto.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó Rosalie— Aviso a Edward a lo largo de estos días y concretamos.

—De acuerdo. ¡Pasadlo bien, chicos! —Se despidió él.

Abandonaron el local en el coche rumbo al apartamento de Bella. Una ligera lluvia empezó a caer salpicando las ventanas del vehículo. Bella iba en silencio, observando como las gotas discurrían por el cristal hasta desaparecer, cosa que le resultó extraña a Edward.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —Le preguntó haciendo que ella se volviera a mirarle.

—Sí, muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad. Emmet es muy simpático, le debo un regalo de cumpleaños, probablemente no esté a la altura del tuyo, pero…

—No estás obligada a hacerlo, el regalo era de parte de los dos, pero si a ti te apetece hacerlo Emmet aceptará cualquier cosa encantado. Yo le regalé las entradas porque adora a U2 y deseaba ir a ese concierto, se enfadó mucho cuando no las consiguió.

—Y Rosalie es siempre así de ….

—¿Superficial? —Terminó Edward sabiendo que se refería a eso.

—Sí, bueno eso no quiere decir que me haya caído mal, pero…

—Tranquila, siempre causa la misma impresión. Cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que en esa cabeza hay mucho más que pelo rubio. Le cuesta socializar y por eso siempre termina recurriendo a lo que conoce y domina, la moda. Llegamos. —Habló aparcando el coche frente al edificio en el que ella vivía.

Edward observó como ella lo miraba intensamente y tomaba aire antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres subir?

—¿Quieres que suba?

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Dijo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Te acompañaré y…

—No. Edward quiero que subas y te quedes, si a ti te apetece. Angela se fue ayer por la noche a pasar el fin de semana con Ben, tenemos el apartamento para nosotros solos…

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Edward sabiendo que si subía terminarían lo que la otra noche no pudieron hacer.

—Completamente. Tenemos un asunto pendiente. —Habló de manera sugerente—. Y, además, me has prometido demostrarme lo salvaje que puedes llegar a ser.

—En ese caso, será mejor que corras porque creo que la bestia se está apoderando de mí. ¡Grrrr! —Rugió Edward empezando a hacerle cosquillas provocando que ella rompiera a reír. Les esperaba una noche muy larga.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va todo?**_

 _ **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Parece que Bella poco a poco va entrando en el circulo de Edward, ¿Hará él lo mismo?**_

 _ **Parece que a estos dos les espera una prometedora noche, pero para ello tendremos que esperar a el próximo capítulo, que cómo adivinaréis viene… calentito.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Isabella abandonó corriendo el coche sin parar de reír. Edward salió detrás de ella cerrando el volvo con el mando a distancia. La lluvia se había intensificado mojándolos a ambos. Llegó hasta ella y la acorraló contra la puerta del edificio dónde continuó repartiendo cosquillas por su cuerpo.

—¡Para!, ¡Para, Edward! —Se quejaba entre risas— ¡Los vecinos nos van a llamar la atención!

—La culpa la tienes tú, señorita. Tú eres quien ha empezado este juego.

—¡Está bien!, Lo reconozco. Pero deja que entremos en el portal o terminaremos empapados.

—Te aseguro, Bella, que de una manera u otra esta noche terminarás mojada. —Bella sintió como todo su ser se estremecía ante las últimas palabras de Edward. Abrió como pudo la puerta del portal mientras que la lengua de Edward jugueteaba con su cuello al tiempo que sus dientes, como si de un vampiro se tratase, depositaban pequeños mordiscos haciendo que un calor abrasador la recorriera desde su centro extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Shh!, ¡Compórtate! —Le regañó apartando sus manos que empezaban a juguetear por su cuerpo— Son cuatro plantas sin ascensor. No quiero que seamos la comidilla de las escaleras, algunas de las señoras que viven aquí viven pegadas a la mirilla de la puerta.

—Pues lo mismo esta noche les damos un espectáculo digno de ver. —Bromeó él.

—¡Edward!

—¡Está bien! Prometo comportarme hasta llegar a tu puerta.

—Gracias. —Dijo Bella depositando un suave beso en sus labios y tirando de su mano para subir las cuatro plantas hasta llegar a su piso. Una vez allí, introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

—Adelante. No es nada del otro mundo, pero para Angela y para mí es suficiente, el alquiler es asequible y nos cae cerca del trabajo.

—Es muy cálido, muy tú. —Añadió Edward abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura—Huele a ti—Aspirando la suave fragancia de su pelo, observó más detenidamente toda la estancia. El comedor era pequeño pero coqueto; un mullido sofá presidía la sala, situado frente a una pequeña mesa y una televisión de plasma tras la cual se encontraba un enorme ventanal del que colgaban unas coloridas cortinas. Había unos cuantos estantes repartidos por las paredes con numerosas fotos, aunque desde la distancia no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, imaginaba que serían de Bella, su amiga y algunos familiares. Una barra americana separaba el comedor de la cocina, cuyos muebles habían conocido tiempos mejores pero que tenían pinta de haber sido restaurados notablemente.

Detrás del sofá, al fondo, había tres puertas cerradas. Bella, al ver dónde se dirigía la mirada de él, se apresuró a explicar.

—La puerta de la izquierda es la habitación de Angela y la de la derecha es la mía, la que ves entre ambas es el baño.

—¿Baño compartido?

—Pues sí, no todos podemos permitirnos un baño privado, señor. —Le reprochó en tono de broma girando sobre si misma dentro de los brazos de él y acariciando su nariz.

—Algún día te enseñaré los placeres de disfrutar de una ducha privada con hidromasaje. Ese día, desearás tener un cuarto de baño solo para ti y para mí.

—Presumido. —Murmuró contra sus labios— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, a ti. — Edward se apoderó de sus labios y la hizo retroceder hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el sofá y cayeron sobre él.

Edward continuó besándola al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones delanteros de su vestido dejando al descubierto el sujetador negro de encaje que contenía sus pechos. Bella al ser consciente de ello, se impulsó como pudo y ante la atónita mirada de él, consiguió invertir sus posiciones quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

—Creo recordar, que estoy en deuda contigo. —Habló dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa y lujuriosa.

—Y, ¿Vas a pagarla ahora? —Preguntó él siguiendo su juego.

—Por supuesto. Soy una mujer de palabra. —Bella bajó sus labios y con su lengua perfiló los de él haciendo que ansiara más su beso, mientras sus manos, desabrocharon el cinturón y los botones del pantalón acariciando levemente su miembro.

Edward jadeó ante el contacto. Las manos de ella agarraron la parte baja de su jersey y comenzó a dejar sus abdominales al descubierto. Edward se incorporó para facilitarle la tarea sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Alguien parece ansioso. —Apreció Bella bajando su cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios el pecho de él y empezar a descender dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar al borde de su calzoncillo.

—Me estás volviendo loco, pequeña. —Jadeó él con una voz cargada de deseo.

Isabella agarró el elástico del bóxer invitando a Edward para que levantara sus caderas, cosa que hizo sin pensar, haciendo que su pene completamente erecto quedara a su merced. De manera lenta, Bella empezó a acariciarlo dejando su capullo al descubierto.

No era virgen. Solamente había tenido una relación anterior con su ex, Jacob. Ambos estuvieron juntos durante año y medio. Su relación terminó cuando él aceptó un trabajo en Ámsterdam y ella se negó a acompañarlo. Sus relaciones sexuales habían sido plenas, incluso en alguna que otra ocasión, pero nunca se había mostrado tan osada como con Edward. Casi siempre era Jacob quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero con Edward era diferente, todo su cuerpo clamaba por él.

Dejando los recuerdos atrás, Bella acercó su boca y de manera lenta y tortuosa empezó a introducirlo en ella. Lentamente, empezó a degustarlo como si de un helado se tratase. Las caderas de Edward tenían vida propia, a cada lamida de ella, su pelvis evitaba deshacerse del contacto ahondando más en ella. Su miembro se hincó aún más como antesala de la explosión de placer que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Bella, por favor! ¡No aguanto más, nena! —Exclamó un extasiado Edward justo a tiempo para que ella se retirara antes de que su semen invadiera su boca.

Isabella observó el rostro de Edward; con los ojos cerrados su expresión era de puro gozo. De pronto notó como las manos de él acariciaban sus muslos hasta llegar a su ropa interior que estaba completamente húmeda.

Edward abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa

—Te dije que esta noche acabarías mojada.

Bella se sonrojó al recordar esas palabras y mordiendo su labio inferior sacudió sus caderas sobre él invitándolo a seguir. Los dedos de Edward apartaron la prenda y se introdujeron en ella. Estaba completamente excitada para él; sus dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera al tiempo que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Frotándose sobre él, entre jadeos y gemidos, Bella alcanzó su orgasmo antes de caer rendida sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Estoy empezando a adorar los sofás. —Murmuró abrazándola sin olvidar lo que días antes había ocurrido en su apartamento.

—Y yo. —Susurró extasiada.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, Bella. —Edward la agarró por la cintura y haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en torno a él, se puso de pie con ella en brazos.

Empezaron a besarse de nuevo mientras recorrían la escasa distancia que los separa de su habitación. Cuando entraron, Edward la depositó en la cama y entre ambos, de manera rápida, intercalando caricias se desnudaron. Bella quedó desnuda y expuesta ante él que, cual tigre acechando a su presa se cernió sobre ella.

—Eres preciosa. —Bella notó como el miembro de él acariciaba su entrada mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Te necesito, Edward.

—Y yo a ti.

Bella notó como el pene de Edward se abría paso en su interior al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. El bombeo era sobrecogedor, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos buscaban saciar su sed juntando sus caderas. Las caricias besos se multiplicaron al tiempo que los jadeos abandonaban sus bocas.

Ella lo apretó el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura de él al tiempo que juntaban sus frente y fundiendo sus miradas alcanzaron el orgasmo.

—¡Dios, Bella! Ha sido…

—Lo sé, nunca me he sentido así, Edward.

—Ni yo, cielo, ni yo.

Bella notó como él se removía. Vio como se levantaba y se deshacía del preservativo. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso, no recordaba en que momento él se lo había puesto. La cama se hundió a su lado cuando él se tumbo junto a ella y la arrastro contra su pecho para rodearla con sus brazos.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? —Fue lo último que Bella escuchó antes de caer dormida recostada sobre Edward.

๗๗๗

Bella notó como unos dedos jugueteaban de manera traviesa haciendo círculos sobre su columna. Aún con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente dejándose invadir por una sensación placentera.

—Sé que estás despierta. Abre los ojos dormilona. —Las palabras de Edward llegaron hasta ella. De manera lenta abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Buenos días! —Le saludó antes de besar su boca.

—¡Uhm! Quiero despertar siempre así. —Dijo estrechándola contra él.

—¿En un piso de ochenta metros cuadrados?

—No, en una cama abrazado a ti, no importa dónde.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, un poco desentrenada pero bien. —Le sonrió.

—¿Hace mucho desde la última vez que tú...?

—Más de un año. ¿Y tú?

—Menos tiempo que tú. Fue antes de empezar el último rodaje, unos seis meses más o menos.

—Vale. —Respondió ella sin poder evitar sentir cierta incomodidad.

—Bella, mírame. No importa cuantas haya habido antes, lo único que importa es que desde ahora y en adelante solo estás tú, ¿De acuerdo? —Habló cerniéndose sobre ella completamente desnudo y sin dejar de mirarla.

—Solo yo.

—Solo tú.

Bella lo abrazó por los hombros y comenzaron a besarse. Las manos de él acariciaban su vientre cuando el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y un grito hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran de manera brusca.

—¡Bella, soy…! ¡Oh, Dios mio!¡ Oh Dios, lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!.

Una apurada Angela estaba parada frente a ellos tapando su rostro con las manos.

—¡Por Dios, Ang!, ¿No sabes llamar? —Preguntó Bella al tiempo que intentaba cubrir la desnudez de ambos con las sábanas.

—Yo… no pensé que tú, que él… —Los señaló a ambos con las manos.

—¡Cierra los ojos! —Gritó Bella.

—¡Está bien! Me voy fuera. ¡Qué mal despertar tienes, Bella! —Se quejó su amiga.

—¡Angela! ¡Fuera! ¡Ya! —Señaló la puerta viendo como la morena desaparecía de la habitación.

Las risas sofocadas de Edward inundaron toda la habitación haciendo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas ante la situación. Era como si hubieran sido pillados por sus padres después de hacer el amor.

—¿No querías conocer a Angela?, —Le preguntó Bella— Pues esa es.

Edward continuó riendo por lo ridículo de la sensación y se dejó caer en la cama tapando su rostro con la almohada.

Bella le pellizco para hacerle saber que no era tan gracioso, aunque ni ella misma podía evitar reír. Estaba segura de que su amiga estaba esperando en el salón que ambos aparecieran. Iba a ser un desayuno interesante.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Ha subido la temperatura o me lo parece a mí? ¡Menudo fin de fiesta han tenido estos dos!**_

 _ **Angela entra en acción y como no podía ser de otra manera lo ha hecho a lo grande.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido su noche de pasión? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**_

 _ **Me gustaría mucho saber vuestras impresiones sobre la historia en general; si os está gustando, que teorías tenéis, que esperáis de ella…**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Agradezco de corazón que os toméis un ratito para leer y comentar la historia. Espero que disfrutéis de ella, así como yo lo hago escribiendo.**_

 ** _Y ahora...tengo una pequeña noticia que dar. A lo largo de este fin de semana tengo planeado publicar un pequeño relato que constará de tres capítulos. En principio iba a ser un one shot, pero la final la idea cambió. No sé si empezaré a publicarla el sábado o el domingo, pero lo que si es seguro es que los tres capítulos serán publicados en los tres días sucesivos. Si me tenéis entre vuestras alertas os llegará la notificación. Deseo que os guste porque ha sido una idea que vino a mi cabeza y que está escrita desde el corazón y el respeto. Aquí os dejo el título y la sinopsis._**

 ** _NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA_**

El 11 de Septiembre de 2001 la historia de la humanidad cambió para siempre. En Nueva York, cerca de 3.000 personas murieron ese día y hubo más de 6,000 heridos. Detrás de esa cifra hay nombres, personas, familias, historias...como la de Edward y Bella.

Edward y Bella son una feliz pareja casada con una vida de ensueño, vida que está a punto de cambiar para siempre. ¿Podrán mantener la esperanza y creer que todo saldrá bien?

 _ **De corazón os invito a leer esta pequeña historia. Está escrita desde el respeto y el dolor que me produce recordar lo que ocurrió aquel día. Vivo a miles de kilómetros de distancia de allí, pero como ser humano aún me afecta ver esas imágenes. No hay detalles escabrosos, ni morbo ni nada por el estilo. Solo es la historia inventada, con personajes inventados que pudieron estar allí. Espero que le deis una oportunidad**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo viernes en esta publicación y espero leeros antes en la nueva.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Bella abandonó la habitación vestida con su pijama azul de algodón, mientras que Edward, envuelto en las sábanas se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

En la cocina la estaba esperando su amiga Angela que, impaciente paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras que su novio Ben estaba ocupado haciendo lo que parecían ser tortitas.

—¡Buenos días, Ben! —Le saludó ignorando deliberadamente a su compañera de piso y tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la barra americana

—¡Buenos días, Bella! —Le respondió. Ben se caracterizaba por ser un hombre extremadamente prudente y sereno, a diferencia de Angela, se complementaban perfectamente. Trabajaba como médico residente en uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad, y normalmente siempre prefería mantenerse en un segundo plano.

—Sobre todo son buenos para ti, amiga. Parece que has empezado muy bien la mañana. —El tono pícaro de Angela le hizo saber que estaba ansiosa por conocer los detalles.

—Te equivocas. Tu pequeña interrupción ha mandado al traste nuestros planes.

—¡Oh, perdóname por intentar sorprenderte con un desayuno casero! Pensaba que mi mejor amiga estaría durmiendo plácidamente y no follando con una superestrella de Hollywood.

—Angela… —Intentó reprobarla Ben señalando con la cuchara de madera la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño para recordarle que Edward estaba allí.

—No estoy diciendo nada malo, Ben.

—¿No se supone que ibais a estar fuera todo el fin de semana?, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Bella en un inútil intento por desviar la conversación.

—¡Oh, no! No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. ¿De verdad te has acostado con él?, ¿Vais en serio? ¿Es bueno en la cama?, ¿Está bien dotado? —La boca de Angela disparaba preguntas sin control.

—Sí, sí me he acostado con él. Sí, podría decirse que vamos en serio, lo estamos intentando y en cuanto a lo demás no voy a responderte…ahora. —Señaló con los ojos a Ben que continuaba centrado en preparar el desayuno. No tenía problemas en hablar de sexo con su amiga, pero le incomodaba hacerlo delante de Ben.

—Está bien. —Aceptó la morena sabiendo que después obtendría esa información— Aunque debo decirte que por la forma en la que se le marcaba el culo, tiene pinta de ser un buen empotrador.

—¡Angela!, —Exclamó Ben al mismo tiempo que ella— Cariño, ¿Puedes ahorrarme ese tipo de imágenes mientras cocino?

—¡Oh, cielo! Lo siento, pero es que… ¡Le he visto el culo a Edward Cullen!

—¿Y ha cumplido tus expectativas? —Edward apareció en el salón con el pelo mojado por la ducha y vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior. Se dirigió hasta Isabella y colocándose detrás de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y girándola hasta él la besó.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Bella.

—Su hubiéramos compartido la ducha habría estado mejor. —Edward volteó para mirar a Angela que permanecía con la boca abierta viendo la escena sin reaccionar.

—¿Y bien, Angela?

—¿Sí? —Angela despertó de su ensoñación— Perdona, es que aún estoy asimilando que tú, uno de mis ídolos, estás aquí en mi salón, a punto de desayunar las famosas tortitas de mi novio después de haber tenido una noche de sexo loco con mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué decías?

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

—Quería saber si la visión de mi trasero había cumplido tus expectativas.

—¡Ah! Sí, no está mal, Tonificado, tiene pinta de durito, pero no tiene nada que envidiar al de Ben. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—De verdad Angela, eres de lo que no hay. —Intervino Bella— Os voy a presentar oficialmente, aunque creo que no hace falta. Edward, ella es Angela y él es su novio Ben. —Éste último correspondió el saludo agitando la cuchara de madera en el aire— Chicos, él es Edward, mi…

Sin quererlo, Bella se acababa de meter en una encrucijada; ¿Cómo debía presentarle?, ¿Su novio?, ¿Su amigo?, ¿Su chico?... De lo que si fue consciente es de que todos estaban expectantes a que terminara la frase. Al final optó por la salida fácil.

—Mi Edward.

—¡Uhm!, "mi Edward". Suena bien, me gusta. —Añadió Edward apretándola contra él— Me está sorprendiendo es avena posesiva tuya. ¿Esto quiere decir que tú eres mi Bella?

—Técnicamente sí. —Respondió ella.

—¡Oh, míralos Ben!, ¿No son adorables? —Angela parecía completamente emocionada.

—Muy adorables, cariño. El desayuno está listo y estoy seguro de que…. Después de vuestra actividad de anoche estaréis hambrientos—Sugirió Ben de manera algo incómoda al referirse a la intimidad entre ambos— ¿Te gustan las tortitas, Edward?

—Bañadas en sirope son mi desayuno favorito.

—Entonces eres de los míos.

El desayuno fue agradable y divertido. Todos disfrutaron con las tortitas de Ben y las ocurrencias de Angela, que sometió a Edward a un interrogatorio sobre rodajes, famosos, fiestas privadas y leyendas urbanas…

Edward en ningún momento se mostró incómodo, al contrario, incluso se sorprendió con algunas de las dudas de la joven y respondió divertido a todas ellas.

Ben conectó rápidamente con él, ambos habían descubierto un interés común: el fútbol. Al parecer, los dos eran fanáticos del Liverpool fútbol club, e incluso en un gesto de hermandad futbolística ambos empezaron a entonar el famoso "You'll nerver walk alone", lo que hizo que las chicas estallaran en risas ante el desastre musical del que estaban siendo testigos.

—¡Por favor, me voy a quedar sorda! —Se burlaba Angela tapándose cómicamente los oídos.

—Será mejor que continuéis como médico y actor, porque como cantantes no tenéis futuro. —Añadió Bella— Creo que incluso vuestro pequeño concierto ha hecho que empiece a llover de nuevo.

—Sois muy graciosas las dos, peor solamente los verdaderos amantes del Liverpool sabemos lo importante que es nuestro himno, ¿No es cierto Ben?

—Completamente.

—Tenemos que ir a ver un partido en el estadio. —Sugirió Edward— Si ellas no quieren iremos nosotros, seguro que mi amigo Emmet se apunta.

—Eso sería estupendo, avísame con tiempo para cuadrar los turnos y cuenta conmigo.

—¡Hombres! —Suspiró Angela rodando los ojos— Es hablar de fútbol y todo lo demás desaparece. Si estuviéramos sentadas desnudas en esta mesa ni siquiera se darían cuenta.

—Te aseguro, Angela que si nos daríamos cuenta.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la mañana se había pasado. Bella disfrutó viendo como Edward se relacionaba con sus amigos. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad cuando escuchó que Angela, aprovechando que ella y Ben estaban en la cocina fregando los platos del desayuno, amenazó a Edward a su estilo.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Edward. Antes me parecías un tipo guapo y apuesto, peor al conocerte me has caído bien, pareces un buen tipo.

—¿He aprobado tu examen? —Bromeó él.

—Has aprobado, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te tenga en cuarentena. Bella es como de mi familia, más que una amiga es como una hermana, y si te aprovechas de ella o la haces sufrir, yo misma me encargaré de patearte ese duro y bonito culo que tienes, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora. Y te juro que esa no es mi intención, además en caso de que ella sufriera por mi culpa, yo mismo vendría a recibir esa patada en mi trasero.

—Hablo en serio, Edward.

—Y yo, no te preocupes.

Bella se apresuró a intervenir antes de que la cosa se pusiera más intensa.

—¿Todo bien?

—Excelente.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —Le preguntó poniéndose de puntillas y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él hasta abrazar su cuello.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a casa de mis padres a comer. Tengo un mensaje de mi madre reprochándome lo mal hijo que soy por haber ido a visitarla solamente una vez desde que volví.

—Me siento fatal por acapararte todo para mí. —Se lamentó Bella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Pues no lo hagas, en cuanto mi madre sepa que tú eres el motivo por el que no he ido a verla se mostrará encantada. Tiene muchas ganas de que siente la cabeza. Tengo que marcharme, mañana estaré todo el día ocupado con un reportaje fotográfico, pero prometo llamarte, ¿Te recojo el martes en el trabajo?

—El martes por la tarde tengo un par de reuniones con unos autores noveles, terminaré tarde.

—Pues entonces el miércoles a la salida del trabajo te secuestraré solo para mí. —Murmuró contra sus labios antes de despedirse—Voy a extrañarte.

—Y yo.

—Chicos, ha sido un placer. Tenemos que volver a vernos. Ben, tenemos pendiente ese partido. ¡Nos vemos!

—Te tomo la palabra. —Se despidió Ben

—¡Adiós, culo bonito! ¡Recuerda mis palabras! —Respondió Angela a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a Bella y marcharse.

๗๗๗

—Ahora sí. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —Pidió Angela al verla salir de la ducha.

Ben se había marchado hacía una hora. Al parecer habían adelantado su vuelta porque le necesitaban en el hospital, de ahí que los hubieran pillado en la cama esa mañana.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¡Todo!

—Bien, pues… fue genial. Nunca me había sentido así, Angela. Fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo y estuvimos muy cómodos. Me hicieron sentir muy a gusto con ellos, a excepción de un pequeño incidente con un borracho que no pasó a mayores. Luego volvimos aquí y le invité a subir. Quería que conociera mi casa, ya que siempre hemos quedado en la suya. Y, además, tenía una deuda pendiente con él.

—¿Una deuda?

—Bueno, la otra noche en su piso empezamos a…. ya sabes—Explicó Bella ruborizada.

—No, no sé

—Bueno, empezamos a retarnos y… tuvimos sexo oral, más bien él me hizo sexo oral porque cuando yo iba a corresponderle una llamada nos cortó.

—¡Ay Dios! Me estás diciendo que Edward Cullen te… —Señaló con los ojos hacia su ingle.

—Sí

—¿Y anoche tú le…?

—Sí

—¿Y luego vosotros…?

—Sí, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, —Confirmó Bella tapándose la cara— ¡Y es que fue apoteósico! Nunca me había sentido tan osada y nunca lo había disfrutado así.

—¿Con Jacob no era así?

—No. Siempre fueron satisfactorias, pero no hasta el nivel de… no querer salir de la cama en un mes. Con Edward es…. intenso, erótico y dulce al mismo tiempo…es… más.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era un empotrador. Y además vais en serio, Bella. ¡Es genial! ¡me alegro por ti, amiga! ¡Te lo mereces!

—Gracias. Sólo espero que para él sea igual.

—Bella. —Le respondió su amiga mirándola a los ojos— Ese hombre está loco por ti, solamente hace falta ver como te mira. Lo vuestro es algo especial. Deshazte de tus miedos y déjate llevar, porque amiga creo que estás perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Bella escuchó de la boca de su amiga lo que ella estaba intentando negarse a si misma. Edward Cullen le había robado el corazón.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué os ha parecido el pequeño encuentro entre Edward y Angela? ¿Seguirán nuestros chicos en esta nube de felicidad o empezarán los problemas?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Siempre es agradable saber que opináis acerca de la historia, eso nos ayuda a seguir y corregir errores.**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó confundido Edward.

—De esto. —James agrandó la imagen y le mostró el texto que aparecía:

 _Anoche en Harvey's mi amigo casi le levanta la chica a #EdwardCullen._

 _Si no llego a intervenir se lían a puñetazos._

 _#PenséqueaCullenleibanlasrubias #Comoestabalamorena_

—Sabes que normalmente no le doy crédito a estas cosas, pero si no recuerdo mal Emmet Mcarthy celebró su cumpleaños en ese mismo local hace unos días y estoy seguro de que estuviste allí. Esto está corriendo como la pólvora en las redes y no me extrañaría que la prensa se hiciera eco de ello. ¿Es verdad? —Quiso saber James sin ocultar su desagrado por el tema.

 _ **Parece que la tranquilidad empieza a perturbarse. Ya veremos que ocurre. ¿Quién es James y qué papel jugará en la historia? Se aceptan teorías ;)**_

 _ **Aprovecho para invitaros a visitar el mini fic que publiqué durante el fin de semana pasado y del que os hablé en el anterior capítulo, se llama No pierdas la esperanza y que ya está completo.**_

 _ **Deseo que os guste, podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

Edward estaba empezando a notar como la pierna izquierda se le estaba entumeciendo. Llevaba más de dos horas posando para la sesión de fotos que se le estaba haciendo eterna. Resultaba irónico que para lograr una pose "natural" llevara cerca de diez minutos en la misma posición.

—¡Así, Edward!, ¡Seduce a la cámara! ¡Sedúcela! —Exclamaba emocionado el fotógrafo.

El actor le fulminó con la mirada. Si volvía a escuchar una vez más eso de "seduce a la cámara" se la tiraría a la cabeza. El tipo sería estupendo en su trabajo, pero repetía constantemente con las típicas frases. Sonrió al recordar el mensaje que había intercambiado con Bella en el anterior descanso.

 _Aquí hay un tipo intentando convencerme para que seduzca a su cámara. Yo solamente quiero seducirte a ti._

 _¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

 _Edward._

Su respuesta tardó unos minutos en llegar:

 _¿Voy a tener que ponerme celosa de una cámara?_

 _Siento decirte que ella no podrá disfrutar del lujo de un baño con hidromasaje y yo sí._

 _Voy a entrar en una reunión_

 _Hablamos luego_

 _Besos_

 _Bella._

—¡Eso es lo que quiero!, ¡Esa sonrisa es perfecta!, ¡Un par de fotos más y terminamos! —La voz del tipo le hizo volver a la realidad. Se concentró en darle lo que quería para terminar cuanto antes la sesión.

—¡Perfecto! Hemos terminado. Muchas gracias, Edward. Ha sido todo un placer trabajar contigo, has hecho que sea todo muy fácil.

—Gracias a ti. —Respondió Edward viendo como su representante, James Witherlade, se acercaba a él sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono. El fotógrafo se marchó y cruzó un par de palabras con James antes de que éste llegara hasta él.

Había conocido a James Witherlade tres años atrás. La agencia para la que trabajaba se le presentó y él le aseguró que se encargaría de que alcanzara el estrellato. James rondaba los cuarenta años, era alto, rubio y fuerte. Siempre iba impecable con trajes chaquetas de diseño y corbatas a rayas. Podía parecer arisco, e incluso en ciertas ocasiones Edward había sospechado de algún comportamiento extraño, pero él era libre de hacer con su vida privada lo que quisiera, siempre que cumpliera en lo profesional.

—En quince minutos vendrá Jenny, la periodista encargada de la entrevista para empezar con ella. —Habló James.

—Perfecto, así me dará tiempo de cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo.

—Un momento, Edward. Antes de nada, quiero que me digas… ¿Qué coño es esto? —James le mostró en su teléfono el pantallazo de lo que parecía ser un tweet.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó confundido Edward.

—De esto. —James agrandó la imagen y le mostró el texto que aparecía:

 _Anoche en Harvey's mi amigo casi le levanta la chica a #EdwardCullen._

 _Si no llego a intervenir se lían a puñetazos._

 _#PenséqueaCullenleibanlasrubias #Comoestabalamorena_

—Sabes que normalmente no le doy crédito a estas cosas, pero si no recuerdo mal Emmet Mcarthy celebró su cumpleaños en ese mismo local hace unos días y estoy seguro de que estuviste allí. Esto está corriendo como la pólvora en las redes y no me extrañaría que la prensa se hiciera eco de ello. ¿Es verdad? —Quiso saber James sin ocultar su desagrado por el tema.

—¿Ahora nos dedicamos a desmentir tweets? —Edward no pudo disimular su molestia. No le hacia ninguna gracia que esa información saliera a la luz, pero no por él. A él no le importaba que la gente pensara que había estado a punto de liarse a puñetazos con alguien, lo que le molestaba era la manera en la que se habían referido a Bella.

—¡No me toques los cojones, Edward! ¿Es cierto sí o no?

—Tuve un altercado con un tipo, sí es cierto. Pero de ahí a que estuviéramos a punto de llegar a las manos es mucho decir.

—¿Fue por una mujer?

—El tipo estaba borracho y molestó a mi pareja. Simplemente le dije que la dejara en paz. Él se puso pesado y su amigo intervino. Fin. —Explicó Edward.

—¡Uo, uo, uo! ¿Tu pareja? ¿No tu chica, ni tu amiga? ¿Tu pareja?

—Sí, mi pareja. —No podía referirse a Bella como la chica que lo acompañaba, ya que de esas había habido muchas y ella no pertenecía a ese club.

—¿Ahora llamas pareja a tu nuevo juguetito sexual? —Se jactó James.

—No te permito que te refieras así a ella, James. Estamos juntos, no es un lío de una noche. Mi vida privada es mía y hasta dónde recuerdo no tengo que pedirte permiso para salir con nadie. —Le reprochó Edward sin ocultar su enfado.

—¡Está bien! Vamos a tranquilizarnos. Dame el teléfono de su representante y veré como puedo gestionar esto antes de que salte a los medios.

—No es del medio, no es famosa.

—¡Genial! ¡Te estás follando a una posible oportunista! Te creía más listo, Edward.

—¡Basta ya! Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, no te permito que le faltes el respeto, James. ¡Mi vida privada es cosa mía!

—Perdóname, Edward, pero si tu vida privada puede afectar a tu carrera también es cosa mía. —Habló bajando el tono de voz al ver como Jenny aparecía en el estudio— Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello. Continuaremos con la conversación más tarde. Ahora céntrate en la entrevista.

๗๗๗

Edward estaba descargando su furia contra el saco de boxeo colgado de una de las vigas del techo de su apartamento. Después de la entrevista, se había dirigido al despacho de James para continuar la conversación que habían interrumpido antes.

Nunca había tenido que rendir cuentas sobre sus líos de faldas y tener que hacerlo con Bella no le hacia gracia. Las palabras que James le dijo después de la sesión resonaban en su cabeza.

— _Ve con ojo, Edward. Hay chicas que van de mosquitas muertas y al final resultan ser las más avispadas. No quiero que te tomes esto a mal, solamente me preocupo por ti. Intenta mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, no creo que a tus fans les haga gracia saber que estás pensando abandonar el mercado de la soltería._

Edward golpeó aún más fuerte el saco. Si mantenía su relación con un perfil bajo era por ellos dos, no por el miedo a que sus fans le rechazaran. Si verdaderamente le apreciaban debían hacerlo por su trabajo, por la persona que era y deberían aceptar a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida.

James había intentado convencerle para que le presentase a Bella, pero él se había negado rotundamente. Sus padres ni siquiera la conocían y él no lo haría antes que ellos. Solamente se limitó a decirle como se llamaba y a que se dedicaba para saciar su curiosidad.

Cuando terminó su entrenamiento se duchó y fue hasta la cocina para calentar un poco de lasaña casera que le había dado su madre el día anterior cuando comió con ellos.

Para Esme Cullen, la familia era lo más importantes y que sus dos hijos se olvidaran de ello de vez en cuando le hacia enfadar. Cuando fue a visitarlos,Edward se comportó como un hijo cariñoso intentado aliviar el malestar de su progenitora. Comieron juntos y pasó toda la tarde jugando al ajedrez con su padre mientras que Esme los acompañaba leyendo un libro.

Si algo caracterizaba a Carlisle Cullen, es que era tremendamente observador y no le pasó desapercibido que su hijo no estaba completamente centrado en la partida.

Edward sonrió al recordar como su padre le dijo que lo notaba diferente, que parecía más feliz que de costumbre y es que no pudo evitar pensar en como hubiera sido es tarde si Bella lo hubiera acompañado a visitar a sus padres.

— _Recuerda, hijo que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Y si esa sonrisa que tienes está relacionada con alguna mujer, no emociones a tu madre demasiado pronto si no vas en serio._

En ocasiones se preguntaba si su padre era capaz de leer los pensamientos. Es verdad que Esme se emocionaba cada vez que lo veía fotografiado con alguna chica, incluso cuando posaba con sus compañeras de reparto. Según ella, a sus veintiocho años ya era hora de que se dejase de líos tontos y sentara cabeza. Estaba seguro de que si conociera a Isabella la adoraría como hacía él.

Su móvil sonó ante la llamada entrante de ella.

—¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí. Acabo de salir de la boca de metro y me dirijo a casa. La reunión se ha alargado más de lo previsto, pero afortunadamente ha sido un éxito. Aro, mi jefe, está muy contento con el escritor que le he presentado. ¿Día duro? —Le preguntó percibiendo su tono de voz cansado.

—Un poco, pero escuchar tu voz está haciendo que termine mejor de lo que ha empezado.

—¿Tan mal ha ido la sesión?

—No, la sesión y la entrevista han ido bien, he tenido un pequeño malentendido con mi representante, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, ya está solucionado.

—¿Y la comida con tus padres fue bien?

—Muy bien, Esme me hizo sentirme culpable por ser un hijo descariñado, pero lo solucioné con un par de arrumacos. —Bromeó—. Rose me ha mandado un mensaje para preguntarme si nos iría bien quedar el viernes para cenar.

—Por mi genial. ¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora?

—Estoy aquí, triste y solo, esperando que se caliente la lasaña casera de mi madre. ¿Y tú?

—Acabo de llegar y por lo que veo, Angela me está esperando con un delicioso Sándwich de pollo y…ensalada de quinoa.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba proponerte una caliente sesión de sexo telefónico. —Habló en tono juguetón.

—Pues tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. No voy a tener sexo telefónico con Angela aquí, estas paredes son de papel. — Respondió Bella

Edward escuchó como un _¡Eres una aburrida, Bella!,_ se colaba por el teléfono

—Dile de mi parte que ella es una pervertida. —Bella le transmitió su mensaje a la chica.

—No te gustaría saber cual ha sido su respuesta. —Rio Isabella— Alégrate de que esto no es una videollamada, si no hubieras sido testigo del gesto obsceno que te ha dirigido.

Edward se carcajeó, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a esa chica.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Si no lo hago Angela me arrancará el teléfono de las manos. No sabes lo violenta que puede llegar a ser cuando tiene hambre. —Bromeó ella.

—¡Bella!

—¿Sí?

Edward tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para retener el te quiero que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. Ella no se merecía que se lo dijera por teléfono y él…, hasta ese momento ni siquiera había sido consciente de querer decírselo.

—Nada, descansa ¿Vale?

—Vale. Mañana hablamos. Sueña conmigo. —Se despidió ella.

—Lo haré, aunque no te prometo que sean sueños inocentes. ¡Hasta mañana!

Edward colgó el teléfono tras despedirse de ella. El olor a orégano, tómate y queso procedente del horno llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Se dirigió hasta él. Sacó la lasaña y se dispuso a comerla. Quería a Bella. Aunque pareciera pronto la amaba. Se había enamorado de ella. Solamente esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**_

 _ **Parece que James no ha reaccionado demasiado bien ante la noticia sobre que su chico de oro tiene pareja, ¿Creéis que cambiará de opinión?**_

 _ **Nuestro Edward está listo para decir "Te quiero" ¿Será correspondido?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Sé que estáis ansiosos por saber como se llega a la situación que se plantea en el prólogo, pero dejemos que estos dos disfruten de un poquito de paz, cuando lleguen los malos tiempos ya nos tocará sufrir**_

 _ **Por el momento os avanzo que en el próximo capítulo volverá a subir la temperatura, habrá alguna confesión y… Alguien entrará en escena de nuevo a la hora del desayuno. ¿Quién será? Parece que el amanecer de nuestra pareja siempre se ve interrumpido. El viernes lo descubriremos...aunque ¿Os apetece una doble actualización? Si es así, espero que me lo digáis en los reviews y prometo recompensaros.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Edward pasó a recoger a Bella a su apartamento. Había logrado convencerla para que, después de cenar con Emmet y Rosalie, pasara todo el fin de semana con él en su apartamento, por lo que cuando la vio salir del portal acompañada por una pequeña maleta, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que tendrían por delante dos días para poder disfrutarlos juntos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Emmet, fue su novia Rosalie quien les recibió.

—¡Pasad chicos! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace esto, hacía mucho que no nos juntamos los tres. —Saludo abrazando a Bella y Edward—. Bueno, ahora los cuatro.

—¡Aquí! —Emmet apareció en el salón con una botella de vino en la mano y un sacacorchos en otra—. Rose quiere que lo de hoy sea una cena elegante, así que he sustituido las cervezas por vino, pero no imaginé que tendría que pelearme con ella. No hay forma de abrir esta maldita cosa. —Se quejó intentándolo de nuevo.

—Será que estás en baja forma. Déjamelo a mí. —Edward se quitó la cazadora y acercándose a su amigo, le quitó la botella y el sacacorchos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la botella estaba abierta— ¿Ves? Deberías apuntarte al gimnasio, tío. Te lo digo en serio.

—¡Idiota! Ya verás quien está en baja forma. ¡Ven aquí! —Emmet lo retó y soltando la botella Edward se acercó hasta él y empezaron a simular un pequeño combate de boxeo donde ambos se golpeaban de broma.

—¡Hombres! —Suspiró Bella rodando los ojos.

—Niños, mejor dicho. —La corrigió la modelo— Son siempre así, parecen dos niños pequeños. Ya te acostumbrarás. Vamos a la mesa. ¡Hey, chicos! La cena nos espera.

La cena fue amena y divertida. Comentaron algunos detalles sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmet, pero después, Rosalie se dedicó a interrogarlos: cómo se habían conocido, que qué trabajaba Bella, sus aficiones... incluso su talla de ropa.

—¡Jamás pensé que me preguntarías eso! —Rio Bella— Es muy inapropiado, Rosalie. —Bromeó.

—Yo soy inapropiada desde que nací. —Respondió Rosalie— Pero no puedo evitarlo, no lo hago con malicia.

—Quién necesita periodistas cuando está Rosalie por aquí, ¿Verdad, cielo? —Intervino Emmet— Déjalos respirar un poco.

—¡Sois unos aburridos! Solo intento saciar mi curiosidad. Tú me entiendes ¿Verdad, Bella? Es muy raro que Edward nos presente a algunos de sus ligues, por eso me hace ilusión. Debes ser especial y me caes genial, Bella. Espero que este idiota no lo estropee.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—¡Eh!, Qué este idiota está aquí delante, Rose. —Bromeó Edward— Y no hagas que Bella se sienta incómoda.

—Esa no es mi intención, es más, estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas. Podríamos hacer algún día de chicas. Podemos ir de compras. ¡Me encanta ir de compras!

—Esto… Rosalie me encantaría, pero creo que no podría ir a las mismas tiendas que tu frecuentas. No soy mucho de marcas y firmas—Respondió Bella. Como buena modelo estaba segura de que vestiría con prendas de diseñador y desde luego con su sueldo ella no podría permitirse algo así.

—¡Oh! ¿Es por eso? No te preocupes. Me gusta vestir bien, pero mucha de la ropa que llevo es prestada por los diseñadores. Les encanta ceder sus prendas a las modelos para que las fotografíen y salgan en las portadas. Me encantan algunas franquicias como Zara, H&M… No te preocupes por eso, además se trata de pasar una tarde de chicas, podrías incluso traer a esa compañera de piso tuya que es especialista en sacar de quicio a Edward. —Durante la cena Isabella les explicó que compartía piso, les habló de Angela y Ben y de cómo Edward los había conocido.

—Seríais un trio muy peligroso. —Añadió Edward—. Y, por cierto, hablando de noches de chicas, le dije a Ben que intentaría conseguir unas entradas para algún partido del Liverpool, ¿Cuento contigo? —Se refirió a Emmet.

—Eso no se pregunta, tío.

—Pues entonces, está hecho. Ahora dadme esa tarta de chocolate que estoy viendo desde aquí, ¡El postre es mi parte favorita de la cena!

—Aquí tienes, Edward. —Emmet colocó el pastel delante de él— Cómete toda la tarta tu solito que Rose y yo disfrutaremos de nuestro postre después.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza! —Edward se tapó cómicamente los ojos haciendo que todos rieran.

๗๗๗

—No me cansaría jamás de esto. —Dijo Edward tumbado cómodamente en la cama.

—¿De estar tirado en la cama? —Bella salió con su camisón azul del baño. Llegaron a su apartamento pasada la medianoche. Tras la cena barajaron la posibilidad de salir a tomar algo, pero al final tomaron esa copa allí y después se marcharon. Harry los recibió con una sonrisa y les deseo buenas noches. Aún así no pudo disimular su gesto de sorpresa al ver la pequeña maleta que acompañaba a la pareja.

—No. De verte a ti aquí, saliendo del baño con tu pijama, dormir contigo y despertarnos juntos.

—Suena bien eso que dices. —Bella gateó por la cama hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y empezar a repartir besos sobre su rostro, sus labios, su pecho desnudo…

—Bella… —Ronroneó él.

—Creo que hemos cenado demasiado esta noche, debemos hacer algo para quemar calorías. —El tono pícaro de Bella dejaba al descubierto sus intenciones. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente el cuerpo desnudo de él, al tiempo que las de Edward elevaba su camisón para sacarlo por su cabeza prodigando las mismas caricias.

—Parece que a alguien le ha sabido a poco el postre. —Edward devoró su boca al tiempo que sus dedos se introducían bajo sus bragas hasta alcanzar su intimidad y empezar a acariciarla y juguetear con su clítoris. Bella comenzó a frotarse sobre él, al tiempo que los dedos de Edward aumentaban el ritmo en su interior. Él, bebía ansioso los jadeos de Bella, su nombre escapaba de entre sus labios al tiempo que empezaba a rendirse al placer.

—Edward…

—Nena, te necesito. —Edward la elevó para deshacerse de sus calzoncillos y liberar su miembro. Tomó un preservativo de su mesita de noche. Ella lo cogió y lo colocó al tiempo que se deshizo de sus braguitas.

Bella aferró el cuello de Edward y juntó sus frentes. Liberó una mano y agarrando el miembro de él, alzó sus caderas y lentamente se dejó caer. Juntos empezaron a balancearse. Bella lo cabalgaba lentamente, intercalando círculos con sus caderas. La pelvis de Edward iba a su encuentro, penetrándola con más intensidad, besando y mordiendo sus labios, sus pechos…. Edward notó como las paredes de ella empezaron a contraerse haciendo que ambos alcanzaran el clímax mientras jadeaban su nombre.

Permanecieron así durante un tiempo, ella sentada sobre él, aún con su miembro dentro, normalizando sus respiraciones.

—Prefiero esto a la tarta de chocolate. —Murmuró Edward contra su cuello haciendo que ella se empezara a reír.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El color esmeralda de sus orbes la cautivó por completo.

—Edward… me da miedo.

—¿El qué, cariño? —Preguntó él.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. —Respondió mordiendo su labio inferior temerosa de como podría aceptar Edward su confesión.

—No sabes como me alivia escuchar eso, Bella.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo ya estoy enamorado de ti.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en la boca de Bella hizo que el brillo de sus ojos aumentara. Como un par de locos volvieron a besarse e hicieron el amor hasta que quedaron saciados, durmiendo abrazados, enredados entre sí, perdidos en su locura hasta que llegó el amanecer.

๗๗๗

Bella removía los huevos revueltos en la sartén. Se había despertado temprano, Edward continuaba profundamente dormido en la cama, y temiendo despertarlo se levantó despacio y bajó hasta la cocina dispuesta a sorprenderlo con un delicioso desayuno.

La bandeja con la jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, el café y las tostadas estaba preparada sobre la encimera, un par de minutos más y podría subirle el desayuno. Siempre le había gustado cocinar, la relajaba y cuando estaba motivada y alegre podría cocinar para un ejército, por eso tuvo que contenerse.

Bella retiró la sartén del fuego y sirvió los huevos en dos platos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz de mujer hizo que se congelara.

—¡Ed, despierta! ¡Vengo a desayunar! ¡Mamá me dijo que estuviste allí y…! ¿Quién eres tú? —Una chica de pelo negro, bajita, de tez blanca y ojos verdes idénticos a los de Edward la miraba fijamente con una ceja perfectamente depilada enarcada. Iba vestida de manera informal y sostenía una caja con el logo de una pastelería entre las manos.

Bella estaba paralizada. Si había escuchado bien la chica había mencionado a "mamá". Era la hermana de Edward, Alice, estaba casi segura.

La hermana de Edward estaba allí perfectamente vestida mientras que ella solamente llevaba su camisón azul sin bragas, porque no las pudo encontrar cuando se despertó esa mañana.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó Alice ante la impasividad de ella— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Alice, ¿Hace falta que grites tan temprano? —La voz somnolienta de Edward llegó desde las escaleras. Allí arriba estaba él, descalzo, despeinado y con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

—¿Te he despertado? ¡No sabes cómo lo siento! — Habló Alice con un tono fingido de disculpa— Venía dispuesta a desayunar contigo, hermanito, pero no pensaba que estarías acompañado. Soy Alice, por cierto, su hermana. —Extendió su mano hasta ella.

—Yo soy Bella. —Se presentó tímidamente.

—Mi novia. —Dijo Edward llegando hasta ella. La agarró por la cintura y besó su cabeza.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas. Ninguna esperaba que la presentara de esa manera.

—¡Ay Dios! Creo que te he escuchado mal ¿Has dicho novia? —Preguntó exagerando su gesto de sorpresa— ¡Mamá se va a morir cuando se entere!

—¡No! Mamá no se va a enterar porque tú no vas a decirle nada por el momento, en todo caso seré yo quien se lo diga en el momento oportuno. Ahora te agradezco que hayas venido, pero tienes que marcharte. —La tomó por el brazo y empezó a acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero Alice se las ingenió para deshacerse de su agarre y colocarse al lado de Bella.

—¡Ah, no! Yo no me voy. Tengo donuts y veo que el café y el zumo ya está listo así que me quedo a desayunar. Tengo que conocer a mi cuñada. —Le. dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Bella.

—Pues eso será en otra ocasión. Este fin de semana Bella es solo para mí. Gracias por los donuts. —Edward le quitó la caja, se la entregó a Bella y cogió a su hermana en brazos para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward, bájame!, ¡Eres un egoísta!, ¡Un mal hermano! —Gritaba

—Y tú eres demasiado cotilla.

—Me las vas a pagar, Edward. —Le amenazó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¡Adiós, Alice!, —Se despidió cerrando la puerta.

—¡Esto no se queda así, Edward!, ¡Bella tenemos que conocernos! —Las voces de Alice se fueron perdiendo en el rellano.

—Discúlpala, es demasiado intensa. —Dijo acercándose a Bella y besándola suavemente en los labios—. Buenos días.

—¿Le has dicho que soy tu novia? —Aún estaba asimilándolo.

—¡Uhum! —Asintió dando un bocado a uno de los donuts que había sacado de la caja que le quitó a su hermana.

—Es…, es…

—Es la verdad. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para digerir la noticia, Bella, pero desde anoche, desde el momento en el confesamos nuestros sentimientos te convertiste en mi novia.

—Soy tu novia.

—Sí.

—Y tu eres mi novio. —Afirmó

—Sí. Y como un buen novio vamos a disfrutar de ese delicioso desayuno que has preparado, te voy a enseñar lo que te prometí: el placer de una ducha con hidromasaje y después vamos a pasar un estupendo fin de semana los dos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Pasaron un fin de semana de en sueño. Desayunaron y compartieron la ducha, dónde hicieron el amor de nuevo. Prepararon algo rápido de comer y se marcharon a Primrose Hill, la maravillosa colina desde dónde podían divisar toda la ciudad. Solía ser una zona llena de turista, pero ellos eligieron una zona más apartada para poder tener algo de intimidad.

Esa noche, se quedaron en casa viendo una película, o intentando verla, porque Edward se dedicó a contarle anécdotas de cada actor que salía en la pantalla.

El domingo se dedicaron a holgazanear en el sofá hasta después de comer, que Bella regresó a su piso para disgusto de Edward.

Las horas juntos pasaban volando, los momentos sabían a poco y las ganas de compartir momentos juntos aumentaban.

Edward la acompañó hasta el portal de su casa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Bella al ver un destello brillante por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿El qué? —Edward volteó a ver que le había llamado la atención a la chica.

—Nada, creo que ha sido el reflejo de un coche no me hagas caso.

El destello brillante había llamado su atención, había sido como un pequeño fogonazo de luz, probablemente habría sido el reflejo de las luces de algún coche, pero ¿No era demasiado temprano para llevar las luces encendidas?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward al ver el rostro pensativo de ella.

—Sí, no me hagas caso. —No iba a darle más vueltas. Su mente le habría jugado una mala pasada…. ¿ O No?.

 _ **¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.. Estoy deseando saber que os ha parecido el capítulo.**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo aun adelanto de lo que veremos el próximo viernes.**_

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz cantarina teñida de preocupación.

—Sí, sí, es solo que…. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Bella al ver a Alice Cullen parada frente a la mesa de su escritorio.

—¡Vaya!, No era el saludo que me esperaba, pero visto en las condiciones en las que te encuentras te lo perdono. —Intentó Bromear— ¿Estás bien? ¡No me digas que el idiota de mi hermano te ha hecho llorar! —Indignada y enfadada se sentó frente a ella— ¡Le voy a matar!

 _ **Cómo veis Alice tiene mucha iniciativa propia ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que Bella esté así? ¿Será Edward el culpable?¡Se aceptan apuestas!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

Edward volvió a llamar al timbre de la puerta de su hermana. Estaba dentro, lo sabía, pero después de como la echó de su casa el día anterior estaba completamente seguro de que estaría enfadada, muy enfadada.

—¡No le abras la puerta, Jasper! —Se escuchó a través de la puerta en el mismo momento que esta se abría.

—¡Hola, Edward! —Saludó el novio de su hermana, Jasper Hale. Alto, rubio y de ojos azules se acababa de licenciar en magisterio.

—¡Hola, Jasper! ¿Está muy enfadada?

—Yo diría más bien cabreada, pero tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con veinte niños que se pelean por todo en un espacio cerrado más pequeño que este piso, no es nada.

—Tú estas acostumbrado, pero yo no.

—Bueno, en ese caso… ¡Mucha suerte, amigo! —Le deseó Jasper palmeando su hombro—. Yo me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió entrando en el apartamento de su hermana. La encontró sentada en su mesa de estudio, esbozando las líneas de algunos de sus diseños. De espaldas a él, sabía que era consciente de su presencia, pero parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo además de ignorarlo deliberadamente.

—¡Hola hermanita! Te he traído cupcakes de chocolate y menta, tus favoritos.

—¡Oh, el hermano traidor se ha dignado a venir! ¡Y el traidor de mi novio le ha dejado entrar! Una no se puede fiar de nadie en estos días. —Le reprochó sin voltear a mirarle.

—¡Vamos, Alice! No es para tanto.

—¡Me echaste de tu casa como si fuera una extraña que se hubiera colado para robarte tu preciada ropa interior!

—No es así. —Intentó justificarse mesándose el pelo— Solo… fuiste inoportuna. Bella y yo estábamos en un momento importante y…

—¡Si ni siquiera estabas despierto, mentiroso! —Se giró enfadada para enfrentarlo— Solo quería verte después de tanto tiempo y cuando llego, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que me presentas a tu novia ¡Tu novia! No tenías novia desde los veinte años. Normalmente te veo con tus ligues, tus amigas…. ¡Perdona que me emocionara por ti, Edward!

—Lo sé, soy un hermano horroroso, pero es que… Era el primer fin de semana entero que pasábamos juntos y te conozco, Alice, si te hubieras quedado no te habría echado de allí ni aunque el apartamento se estuviera quemando.

—En eso te doy la razón. —Reconoció la pelinegra arrugando la nariz—. ¿De verdad es tu novia?

—De verdad.

—¡Ah! —Aplaudió emocionada— ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Tienes que contármelo todo, absolutamente todo.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido preparado. —Agitó la caja con los cupcakes.

—¡Genial! —Alice se la arrebató y empezó a mordisquear uno de los pequeños dulces— Voy a preparar una tetera, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Durante más de hora y media Edward estuvo sometido al interrogatorio de su hermana. Con cada detalle se emocionaba más y más. Siempre habían sido muy unidos. Se lo contaban todo, o casi todo, mejor dicho, había ciertas cosas que ninguno quería conocer sobre el otro. Nunca le hizo especial gracia que Alice le hablara sobre los tipos con los que salía, pero de esa manera podía desarrollar mejor su papel de hermano protector.

—Tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a mamá y a papá por ahora. Estamos intentando mantener un perfil bajo por el momento, antes de que los medios se nos echen encima. A Bella le agobia un poco todo esto y… Aunque estoy seguro de que pronto empezará a haber especulaciones, quiero ser yo quien se lo comunique cuando sea necesario.

—Seré una tumba, lo prometo. Pero sabes que todo esto va a explotar en algún momento, ¿Verdad? No podéis permanecer encerrados en tu casa o en la de ella, tenéis que salir y disfrutar.

—Y lo hacemos. Hoy en día con las redes sociales todo el mundo comenta y especula, pero por el momento solo se ha quedado en eso, en algún que otro rumor. No voy a esconderla, Alice, pero tampoco voy a salir a buscar un fotógrafo y posar delante de ellos. Si tengo que ir a algún sitio y ella me quiere acompañar, lo hará y después ya veremos cómo lo manejamos.

—Me está sorprendiendo. Nunca te había escuchado hablar así. Estás enamorado, hermanito.

—Lo estoy, y ella de mí. Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Me parece estupendo. Y ahora… ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla oficialmente? —Preguntó Alice frotándose las manos de manera impaciente haciendo que su hermano se viera entre la espada y la pared.

๗๗๗

Bella llevaba una mañana de locos en la oficina. La fecha de publicación de uno de los libros se había adelantado dos meses y aún quedaban muchos detalles que concretar. Después de la reunión de primera hora, donde Aro le comunicó la noticia, se había pasado toda la mañana pegada al teléfono intentando cuadrar fechas. El teléfono sonó por enésima vez.

—Ediciones Voulturi, le atiende Bella Swan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Bella?, Soy yo, papá. Te he estado llamando a tu móvil, pero como no contestabas lo he intentado en el del trabajo.

—¡Papá! Lo siento, ni siquiera lo he escuchado. Llevo toda la mañana sin parar. ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Y tú, hija, ¿Qué tal va todo? Has estado todo el fin de semana desaparecida.

Isabella se mostró mortificada ante el ligero reproche de su padre. Cuando no podían verse, solían tener largas conversaciones telefónicas, pero ese fin de semana se limitó a intercambiar escuetos mensajes con él aludiendo que estaba de fin de semana con Angela.

—Sí, bueno… dónde estábamos no había mucha cobertura, por eso no te podía llamar. —Era una pequeña mentira piadosa pero no le apetecía tener esa conversación con su padre por teléfono, lo harían cuando se vieran.

—Lo importante es que lo pasarais bien.

—¿Estás bien, papá? Te noto demasiado serio.

—En realidad lo que estoy es disgustado. He tenido una reunión esta mañana con el rector de la universidad y me trasladan a Escocia durante al menos seis meses, pudiéndose prolongar o acortar el tiempo de mi estancia según como se den las cosas.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Isabella sorprendida— Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Uno de los catedráticos ha enfermado y está pendiente de ser intervenido, además de dar clases era responsable de un trabajo de campo que se está haciendo allí con el que nuestra universidad colabora y tengo que sustituirle, no me han dado opción a negarme. Me marcho esta noche.

—¡Esta noche! Pero… si no voy a poder verte, ¡No nos vamos a poder despedir! —Se lamentó notando como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que más rabia me da. Por eso te he llamado en cuanto me he enterado. Tengo que dejar todo dispuesto aquí para mi sustituto y preparar la maleta. No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. Además, Escocia está aquí al lado, lo mismo puedes escaparte un fin de semana y vernos, ¿No crees?

—Por supuesto. Pero aún así me da pena.

—Lo sé cielo, y a mí. Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Prométeme que llamarás en cuanto llegues.

—Prometido. Cuídate.

Bella colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar taparse la cara para evitar que sus compañeros vieran las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por su rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a los viajes de su padre, pero siempre habían dispuesto de tiempo para despedirse. En esta ocasión le había tomado por sorpresa y pensar que iban a estar tanto tiempo sin verse le afectaba demasiado, todo eso unido a estrés de la mañana estaban haciendo que deseara que ese día finalizara ya.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz cantarina teñida de preocupación.

—Sí, sí, es solo que…. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Bella al ver a Alice Cullen parada frente a la mesa de su escritorio.

—¡Vaya!, No era el saludo que me esperaba, pero visto en las condiciones en las que te encuentras te lo perdono. —Intentó Bromear— ¿Estás bien? ¡No me digas que el idiota de mi hermano te ha hecho llorar! —Indignada y enfadada se sentó frente a ella— ¡Le voy a matar!

—No, no. —Corrió a corregirla Isabella mirando hacia ambos lados para ver si alguien estaba pendiente de ellas—. No es culpa de Edward. Mi padre se va una temporada lejos y no vamos a poder despedirnos, eso unido a la mierda de día que llevo me ha hecho explotar. Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Oh, eso! Ayer estuve con mi hermano y me contó todo lo vuestro. Le prometí que esperaría a que él nos presentara oficialmente, peor soy demasiado ansiosa y no he podido esperar. El otro día cuando te vi en su apartamento no me lo creía y si me fío de Edward, no te conocería oficialmente hasta dentro de meses, así que he decidido tomar yo la iniciativa —Aseguró.

—No se puede negar que sois hermanos. —Pensó Bella ya que ambos al final tenían que salirse con la suya.

—Edward puede ser un poco impertinente, pero es un buen tipo. Te lo digo yo que llevo aguantándole desde que nací. El que esté coladito por ti lo ha cambiado, para bien, menos mal. —Rodó los ojos— Y por lo que me ha contado tú eres algo así como…la mujer ideal.

—Edward es un exagerado. Me subestima.

—No lo creo. No te conozco, pero pareces una buena persona y creo que eres lo que mi hermano necesita. Aunque estoy dispuesta a remediar eso de no conocernos. Aquí tienes mi teléfono, para cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo. Desde salir de compras, desahogarte o si me necesitáis de tapadera para alguna cita. —Sugirió levantando las cejas pícaramente.

—Gracias, Alice.

—Bueno, te dejo. No quiero retrasarte más en tu trabajo y…. no te preocupes que como dicen por ahí, llorar de vez en cuando es de guapas.

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Alice. La hermana de Edward irradiaba luz y vitalidad, y había conseguido arrancarle alguna sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Habló gesticulando como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura— Mi hermano no sabe que he venido y probablemente se enfade cuando lo descubra. Dirá que soy una entrometida, una cotilla, la peor hermana…

—Alice… —La instó Bella para que fuera al grano.

—Bueno…si pudieras interceder por mi…. Ya sabes, diciendo que he sido simpática, agradable… o haciéndole algo sucio en la cama, eso lo dejo a tu elección.

—¡Alice! —La reprendió.

—¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien! Me marcho. Te veo pronto.

Bella negó con la cabeza ante la marcha de Alice Cullen. La chica era todo un caso. Al menos su visita logró despejar su cabeza durante unos minutos, aunque su corazón se volvió a encoger al ver la foto de ella con su padre que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

๗๗๗

 _No te enfades. He conocido a Bella, no me he podido resistir y es… ¡Genial!_

 _¿Un consejo? Compra un bote de dos litros de helado de chocolate y ve a su casa esta noche a darle un abrazo…. O lo que te apetezca_

 _Creo que ha tenido un día un poco de mierda y lo agradecerá._

 _De nada._

 _Alice._

Edward releyó de nuevo el mensaje que había recibido de su hermana esa misma tarde. Alice era así, impulsiva. Casi nunca le hacía caso y no quería ni pensar en lo pesada que se habría llegado a poner con Bella en su inoportuna visita.

Aunque en un principio le molestó que se hubiera presentado en la editorial, reconocía que se lo había puesto en bandeja al confesarle su lugar de trabajo el día anterior y no podía dejar de agradecerle que le hubiera servido de espía y le confesara que su chica estaba de bajón.

Cuando habló con Bella esa tarde la notó triste, pero por más que le preguntó ella le dijo que era cansancio. Por eso, y haciendo caso de las instrucciones de su hermana se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del piso de Bella, con un enorme bote de helado.

Llamó al timbre y un minuto después una despeinada Isabella, ataviada con un pijama de Hello Kitty le abrió la puerta. Su rostro estaba agotado y aunque intentó sonreír al verlo allí, no pudo evitar que la tristeza bañara su preciosa sonrisa.

—Un pajarito cotilla me dijo que habías tenido un mal día. —Saludó él.

—Alice.

—Mi querida hermana, efectivamente. ¿Crees que un atracón de helado de chocolate y una sesión de arrumacos marca Edward Cullen podrán mejorarlo?

—El tenerte aquí ya lo ha mejorado. —Bella se acercó hasta él buscando refugio en sus brazos.

Una vez en su cuarto, Bella le confesó entre cucharadas de helado, su agobio por el trabajo y la pesa por no despedirse de su padre, con quién había hablado hacía una hora cuando este estaba a punto de tomar el avión.

Edward la escuchó y la consoló. Bromeó intentando hacerla sonreír y cuando vio que el sueño se apoderaba de ella, la acomodó entre sus brazos y sin soltarla se durmió junto a ella.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Alice no ha podido esperar y ha entrado en acción. ¡Quién pudiera tener un Edward Cullen al lado en los momentos de bajón!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy ansiosa por leer en los comentarios lo que os ha parecido el capítulo.**_

 _ **Os aviso que la pequeña burbuja que nuestra parejita ha creado en Londres está a punto de reventarse, ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá?**_

 _ **El próximo viernes lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**¡EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ EN LA CIUDAD!, PERO… ¿SOLO?**

 **El actor londinense lleva varias semanas en casa. Llegó directo del rodaje de su última película y se prevé que permanezca en Londres disfrutando de su familia y amigos y… ¿De alguien más?.**

Según ha podido conocer esta publicación, Edward Cullen se está dedicando a descansar y reponer fuerzas después de un agotador rodaje de más de cuatro meses en el Amazonas.

El actor de veintiocho años ha intentado mantener un perfil bajo durante todo este tiempo logrando evitar a la prensa ya que solamente se han podido obtener unas cuantas imágenes de él desde su llegada.

Lo que sí sabemos, es que Cullen tuvo un pequeño percance en un edificio. Al parecer, la estrella se quedó encerrado en un ascensor y tuvo que ser rescatado por un equipo de bomberos. La noticia corrió como la pólvora en Twitter y ante la falta de imágenes de calidad que acompañaran las publicaciones, muchos dejaron correr este bulo como falso, pero esta revista puede confirmar que el suceso ocurrió y que fue rescatado junto a otra persona.

Una aventura digna de ser contada y que estamos seguros protagonizó alguna que otra broma en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Emmet Mcarthy, a la que asistió al parecer, muy bien acompañado por una morena, según aseguran fuentes cercanas.

Y no sería de extrañar ya que se han registrado algunos avistamientos de él en compañía de una chica bajita y morena, según relatan quienes los han visto.

Recordemos que la última relación conocida del actor fue su pequeño escarceo con la modelo Zafrina Holmes, aventura que finalizó cuando él se marchó a la selva. Aunque tampoco debemos olvidar a Victoria Sutherland, con quién también se rumoreó que pudo haber mantenido una relación (no confirmada oficialmente) durante el rodaje de su anterior proyecto y cuyo estreno está previsto para las próximas semanas. ¿Veremos a la pareja de actores juntos promocionando el nuevo film?

No podemos asegurar si esta información que lo relacionan con la misteriosa morena es cierta o no, puede que se trate de un familiar, una amiga o de alguien especial, pues recordemos que Edward es todo un rompecorazones, o tal vez, simplemente sean rumores. De cualquier manera… ¡Seguiremos investigando!

 ** _EDWARD CULLEN; NOCHE DE CHICOS Y FÚTBOL._**

 **Edward Cullen junto a su íntimo amigo Emmet Mcarthy fueron vistos ayer en el partido que disputó el Liverpool frente al Chelsea y cuya victoria terminaron celebrando en un pub cercano a la zona**

Dos de los hombres más sexis del panorama londinense fueron vistos ayer disfrutando de un partido de fútbol.

Ambos se conocen desde pequeños y han mantenido su amistad a lo largo de los años. Reconocidos fanáticos del Liverpool, ayer junto a un tercer acompañante, vibraron y disfrutaron del espectáculo futbolístico que su club les brindó y que finalizó con la victoria por 2-1 del equipo de sus amores.

Durante todo el partido se pudo ver a los tres jóvenes disfrutando del juego entre bromas y risas. Como se puede apreciar en las imágenes, repusieron fuerzas devorando unos deliciosos perritos calientes.

Ambos actores se mostraron en todo momento simpáticos y agradables con las fans que se acercaban para sacarse fotos o pedirles autógrafos. Atenciones que respondían con amabilidad, sacándose selfies o siendo fotografiados por su amigo, que sirvió de inesperado fotógrafo.

Según ha podido saber esta periodista, una vez finalizado el encuentro, los tres amigos pudieron disfrutar de un breve encuentro con los jugadores en el vestuario, encuentro que haría las delicias de unos y otros.

La noche terminó en un pub cercano al estadio, dónde seguramente comentarían las jugadas disfrutando de alguna que otra cerveza.

Los tres amigos compartieron lo que vendría a ser algo así como "una noche de chicos" ya que no había rastro ni de Rosalie Hale, novia de Emmet, ni de ninguna otra acompañante en relación con los últimos rumores vertidos sobre Cullen que habría sido visto en compañía de una misteriosa mujer.

¡Esperemos que se deje ver pronto de nuevo!

 _ **¡Sorpresa! Esto es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió para darle un toque diferente a la historia.**_

 _ **Son dos artículos que pertenecen a la prensa Londinense con los que pretendo aportar un toque y una visión diferente a la historia.**_

 _ **¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Os gustaría leer alguna publicación más así?**_

 _ **Hacédmelo saber, please.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el capítulo el viernes.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

—En serio os lo digo, ha sido graciosísimo. Todas las enfermeras del hospital estaban alucinando. Me tenían arrinconado en el pasillo preguntándome de todo. —Le explicaba Ben a Edward que no podía evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba contando el chico.

Estaban en el apartamento de Isabella. Edward había pasado a recogerla a la salida del trabajo para cenar con ella, Angela y Ben en el piso de ambas. Era la primera noche en días que la veía sonreír y estar relajada. En la última semana el trabajo en la editorial había sido de locos, como el mismo pudo comprobar, pues pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en casa, pero al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la tranquilidad.

Durante esos días había estado pendiente de ella. Le preocupó verla tan triste y devastada. Sabía que la relación entre ella y su padre era especial, pero la marcha repentina unida al estrés que estaba pasando estos días en la editorial le estaban pasando factura. Cada día pasaba a recogerla a la salida del trabajo, a veces demasiado tarde para su gusto, la llevaba al piso y cenaban solos o con Angela y Ben. Había dormido con ella todas las noches, aunque casi siempre Bella caía rendida en cuanto su cabeza tocaba la almohada, le encantaba sentir como ella buscaba el calor de su cuerpo en mitad de la noche acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—Ya sabes, cariño. Mi nuevo compañero de piso es toda una estrella. —Le dijo Angela a su novio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Edward. En esos días había bromeado sobre que ni en sueños pensó que terminaría compartiendo piso con él.

—¡Pero si me preguntaron hasta con qué salsa se comió el perrito caliente! ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Qué es un perrito caliente, por favor! ¿Qué puede tener de interesante saber si le pones kétchup o mostaza a un perrito? ¡No te ofendas tío! —Se excusó Ben.

—No, no, si no me ofendo, tranquilo. Yo tampoco puedo llegar a entenderlo

—Mira, Ben, cuando yo era una de esas desafortunadas chicas que no tenían el placer de conocerle, habría matado hasta por saber que marca de papel higiénico usaba para limpiarse el culo, pero ya no me hace falta porque sé que usamos el mismo. —Se rio traviesamente la amiga de Bella.

—A veces me inquietas, Angela. —Afirmó Edward sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero puedes estar tranquilo, no soy peligrosa.

—Solamente estás un poco chiflada, Ang. —Dijo Bella llegando desde la cocina con una humeante pizza recién sacada del horno— ¡Dejad de cotillear y vamos a cenar!

El teléfono de Edward sonó en ese mismo instante y el nombre de James brilló en la pantalla.

—Empezad vosotros, chicos. Tengo que atender esta llamada. ¡Dime James! —Saludó a su representante.

—¡Edward! ¡Estás completamente desaparecido! No he vuelto a saber de ti desde la entrevista. Esa nueva chica tuya está haciendo que te desconcentres de tu carrera.

—James, no vayas por ahí. Se suponía que esto iban a ser unas vacaciones después del rodaje y aún así he cumplido con la sesión de fotos y esa estúpida entrevista, es normal que quiera disfrutar de mi familia y mis amigos después de haber estado rodando durante meses en una selva lejos de cualquier contacto con el mundo.

—¡Está bien! Pero creo que lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar. Esta mañana me han llamado de Universal, van a adelantar la rueda de prensa y algunas de las entrevistas conjuntas que tenéis que hacer Victoria y tú para la semana que viene. El domingo tienes que estar en Los Ángeles, ya tengo el vuelo reservado.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, James? ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —Se quejó Edward levantando la voz. Angela y Ben voltearon al escuchar su grito mientras que Bella lo miró preocupada ante tal estallido. Edward les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora haciéndoles saber que no tenían de qué preocuparse, aunque aún así, Bella no pudo evitar continuar pendiente de él.

—No es una broma, Edward. A Victoria le han adelantado la fecha de inicio del rodaje de su próximo proyecto y se perderá casi toda la gira de presentación. El estudio quiere que al menos, ya que solamente va a poder asistirá a el estreno de Los Ángeles y Londres, hagáis las apariciones juntas en las entrevistas y programas de televisión que ya están concertados.

Edward no pudo evitar resoplar furioso. Victoria Sutherland había sido su compañera de reparto en la película _Arturo; rey y leyenda._ La cinta fue rodada año y medio atrás y en ella él interpretaba a el rey Arturo mientras que Victoria dio vida a Ginebra.

Victoria era una de las actrices en alza del panorama Hollywoodiense. Joven, alta, pelirroja, guapa y simpática de cara a la galería. En un principio él creyó esa imagen, pero tras un par de semanas de rodaje pudo apreciar que tras esa careta de ingenuidad se escondía una mujer completamente diferente; directa, atrevida y sexy. Detrás de cámaras no perdía oportunidad para insinuarse y él, le seguía el juego. Durante todo el rodaje se enredaron en un continuo tira y afloja que al final terminó con ellos dos follando sobre la mesa del camerino de ella. El sexo entre ambos había sido divertido, los dos buscaban lo mismo: placer sin compromiso, pero había sido solo eso, sexo.

Durante los meses que estuvieron trabajando juntos se especuló sobre una posible relación algo más que laboral entre ambos, aunque en ningún momento confirmaron ni negaron nada. Para la productora, la rumorología sobre ellos significaba publicidad.

—Me parece estupendo que intenten facilitarle las cosas a Victoria respetando su calendario, pero también deberían pensar en mí. Acordamos tres meses de descanso y aún no han llegado a su fin. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me espera en los próximos meses entre promociones y rodajes, creo que merezco disfrutar de estos días. Victoria puede hacer sus entrevistas y yo las mías con el resto del reparto, no sería la primera vez que alguien cancela una aparición conjunta en un programa.

—No es tan fácil, Edward. Ya sabes todo lo que se habló sobre vosotros mientras se rodó la película. La gente está ansiosa por veros juntos, y sabes que eso ayudará a la película.

—La película tiene la suficiente calidad como para venderse sola, no es necesario vender si entre sus protagonistas hay lago más que compañerismo o no.

—¡Ay, Edwar! Ni creas que me estás engañando. Tú y yo sabemos que a ti eso te importa una mierda. No pensabas lo mismo cuando te acostaste con Victoria durante esos meses. Te conozco, y de no ser por esa tal Bella no estarías poniendo tantos impedimentos para marcharte. Esto es trabajo, Edward y no hay vuelta de hoja. La decisión no está en mis manos, viene de arriba y hay que cumplir las órdenes. El sábado por la mañana pasará un coche para llevarte a el aeropuerto, voy a mandarte un correo con la información del vuelo y el horario de los eventos de la próxima semana. Disfruta de los días con tu chica. Nos vemos el sábado. —James no esperó su respuesta, directamente cortó la conversación.

—¡Mierda! —Se lamentó Edward frustrado pasando sus manos por su cara.

—¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Bella cuando se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sí, son solo cosas del trabajo.

—Pues tu cara no parece decir lo mismo.

Edward le sonrió y pasó su pulgar por las arrugas de preocupación que se dibujaban en la frente de ella. Tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle lo que ocurría:

—Han adelantado mi vuelta a Los Ángeles. La protagonista de mi próxima película ha tenido problemas con el calendario de su próximo proyecto y el estudio ha decidido adelantar las fechas de las grabaciones de las entrevistas para que podamos promocionar una parte juntos.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y cuándo te tienes que marchar?

—El sábado.

—¡Este sábado! Pero eso es… en tres días. —Lamentó Bella sin poder disimular la sorpresa y tristeza que la noticia le había causado.

—Lo sé, y créeme que nadie lamenta más que yo el tener que marcharme tan pronto. —Le confesó tomando su rostro entre las manos.

—Por el momento una semana, aunque seguramente sea más. Siempre se alarga más de lo esperado.

—Voy a echarte de menos. —Dijo Bella con voz triste mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—No más que yo. Pero saturaré tu teléfono con llamadas y mensajes. —Bromeó intentando hacer sonreís a su chica— Seré tan pesado que bloquearás mi número.

—¡Idiota! —Sonrió ella al fin.

Un carraspeo desde el otro lado de la mesa les hizo recordar que no estaban solos.

—¿Nos abandonas?, ¿Vas a dejar de ser mi compañero de piso? —Preguntó Angela en tono de broma intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, al fin te librarás de mí. —Le respondió Edward.

—¡Bah!, Tampoco era tan malo tenerte merodeando por aquí. ¿Y que peli es la que vais a promocionar? —La vena curiosa de Angela no pudo permanecer escondida más tiempo

—Una que rodé hace año y medio sobre el rey Arturo. Suele pasar algún tiempo entre que acaba el rodaje y el estreno. Deben montar la película, añadir los efectos especiales, retocar el sonido… —Explicó él.

—Creo recordar algo. La protagonista era una chica pelirroja, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Habló para si misma Angela con gesto pensativo— ¿Valerie?, ¿Violet?

—Vitoria. Victoria Sutherland —Le aclaró él.

—¡Eso es, Victoria! Dijeron que estuvisteis liados, ¿No?

—¡Angela! —Le reprendió Ben que estaba a su lado al ver como los ojos de Bella se abrían en gesto de sorpresa ante esa afirmación.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Me relacionan con cada chica con la que me ven. Si mañana me fotografiasen con Alice también dirían que estoy liado con ella. —Se apresuró a aclarar Edward ocultando su incomodidad. Sabía que en el fondo no hacía bien. Pero no quería que Bella creyera cosas que no eran. Bastante tenía ya con saber que se marchaba en tres días como para que le confesara que pasaría bastante tiempo con una mujer con la que estuvo relacionado en el pasado. Tarde o temprano tenía que confesárselo, pero lo haría más adelante.

—¿Solo fueron rumores? —Preguntó Bella.

—Siempre hay rumores. En estos días también los habrá, es la dinámica de este mundo. Nos fotografiarán juntos y se inventarán algo para vender, pero serán solo eso, invenciones. —Intentó calmarla él.

—¡Chicos! Vamos a relajarnos y a disfrutar ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a amargarnos pensando en el poco tiempo que te queda aquí. Centrémonos en aprovechar estos días, sobre todo vosotros dos, ¿Os parece? —Una vez más, Ben era el más racional de todos. Aceptaron su invitación y por esa noche Edward olvidó que los días junto a Bella estaban llegando a su fin.

๗๗๗

Nunca tres días habían transcurrido con tanta rapidez. Cuando Edward se quiso dar cuenta era viernes por la tarde y estaba con Bella en su apartamento ultimando los detalles de su maleta.

Ella se dirigió directa desde la editorial, ya que Edward aprovechó para comer son su hermana en casa de sus padres y despedirse de ellos. Pasarían la noche juntos en su apartamento hasta que pasaran a recogerlo por la mañana. Le habría encantado que le acompañara al aeropuerto, pero ambos sabían que no era buena idea. De todas formas, así podrían despedirse en la intimidad, lejos de miradas curiosas como la de James.

Aún estaba molesto por tener que marcharse. Algo en su interior le decía que James podría haber hecho algo para evitar que tuviera que viajar, pero en el fondo se negaba a desconfiar de él. Probablemente esos pensamientos se debían a lo mal que le había caído la noticia.

—¿No llevas ningún traje? —Preguntó Bella mientras le ayudaba a doblar unas camisetas.

—Tengo un par de ellos en mi casa de Los Ángeles, pero normalmente son las firmas quienes nos ceden la ropa para estas ocasiones. Mi estilista es quien se encarga de ello.

—¿Tienes una casa allí? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, creo recordar que te lo comenté. —Edward recordaba haber hablado de ella sobre ese tema en alguna ocasión.

—Sí, me lo comentaste una noche mientras cenábamos, pero pensé que te referías a algo alquilado o así. Tener una propiedad suena a algo así como muy serio

—Y al principio lo fue, peor al final decidí comprar. Es más bien una inversión. Viajo mucho allí y de esa manera puedo tener un sitio fijo donde instalarme y dejar de estar en hoteles. Es por comodidad no porque la considere mi hogar así que no te agobies. —Intentó tranquilizarla sabiendo que su cabeza estaba elaborando miles de hipótesis.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. —Bella apretó el agarre de él contra su abdomen— Entonces… ¿No puedes elegir que llevas puesto?

—Siempre me consultan antes de la decisión final, ¿Por qué?

—Porque te he comprado algo. —Bella se dirigió a su bolso y sacó un pequeño paquete— No es gran cosa, ni la ha diseñado una firma importante pero la vi y me gustó— Espero que puedas usarla.

Edward abrió el paquete y encontró una corbata verde botella cuyo tejido imitaba al tacto de una pizarra. Era sencilla pero elegante.

—¡Es preciosa!¡ Muchas gracias, cariño! —Edward tomó su barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—No es nada, solamente es para que te acuerdes de mi.

—Bella... —La agarró de las manos y se sentaron juntos en la cama haciendo que le mirarara fijamente— Voy a acordarme de ti a cada segundo. ¿Qué temes?

—Temo que vuelvas allí y te des cuenta de que prefieres aquello a esto, a nosotros.

—Bella, te amo. Hubiera preferido decirtelo en otras circunstancias. Con una cena y velas, rodeada de flores pero las cosas se han dado así; te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma y esono va a cambiar auqneu me vaya y vuelva cien veces.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella.

—Yo tambien te amo.

Edward se abalazó sobre su boca. Tomó elrostro de ella con sus manos y produndizando el beso la recostó sobre la cama y se cernió sobre ella.

—La maleta… te- tenemos que terminar de hacer la maleta. —Murmuró sobre sus labios.

—¡A la mierda la maleta! Llevaré la misma camiseta todos los días si es necesario, pero ahora necesito amarte.

Con premura Edward se deshizo de su camisa y se dedicó a desnudar a Bella lenta y tortuosamente. Cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto era cubierto con sus labios y su lengua, despertando oleadas de placer que iban directas a su vientre.

Isabella desabrochó los pantalones de él y ansiosa empezó a acariciar su miembro. Las manos de él buscaron sus pliegues y empezaron a bombear en su interior jugueteando con su clítoris. Sus miradas se fundían, sus bocas bebían sus jadeos. Edward notó como las paredes de ella empezaban a contraerse y aprovechó para sustituir sus manos por su miembro. Se introdujo lentamente en su interior al tiempo que Bella, perdida en el placer enredó sus piernas en torno a él y le apremió en su avance. Juntos comenzaron un delicioso vaivén que les hizo perder la cordura cuando el orgasmo les sorprendió.

—Te amo. —Confesó Edward besando su frente

—Y yo, mi amor. —Respondió ella buscando su calor.

La despedida fue dolorosa, dulce, cálida y amarga. Apenas hubo palabras, solo besos, caricias, muchos _te quieros_ y _te echaré de menos._

Edward soportó las once horas y media de vuelo rememorando los recuerdos de los días pasados con Bella y las imágenes de la noche anterior. En su retina continuaba grabado el rostro triste de ella de pie junto a Harry en su portal cuando el coche pasó a recogerle.

— _Asegúrate de que llega a casa, Harry. —Le pidió a su portero._

— _Lo haré, señor. Buen viaje._

Para sorpresa del hombre, ambos se despidieron con un apasionado beso que hizo que Harry apartara la mirada. Edward sonrió ya que el hombre jamás le había visto en esa tesitura.

Una vez que aterrizaron, James y él esperaron en la sala VIP hasta que pudieron recoger su equipaje.

 _Ya en tierra, sano y salvo_

 _No ha pasado ni n día y ya te extraño_

 _Te amo_

 _Edward._

Edward pulsó la tecla de enviar. No estaba seguro de que hora sería en Londres, pero había prometido avisarla y así lo hizo.

—El equipaje está listo. Podemos irnos —Le dijo James dirigiéndose a la salida.

Edward se ocultó tras su gorra y sus gafas de sol. Las puertas se abrieron y una ráfaga de luces resplandeció ante ellos. Los paparazzis estaban allí, deseosos de captar su imagen.

—Bienvenido a Los Ángeles, Edward. —Murmuró para si.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Nuestro chico ha tenido que viajar por trabajo, ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Tiene que promocionar su trabajo junto a su compañera Victoria, ¿Creéis que será buena chica? Yo solo os digo que… Bueno, mejor no digo nada para no hacer spoiler, pero a esta pelirroja la vamos a odiar mucho. (No me he podido contener)**_

 _ **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la despedida?**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por conocer vuestras impresiones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Edward bebió agua de la botella. Tenía la garganta seca pues llevaba tres horas seguidas grabando entrevistas junto a Victoria para algunos medios.

Había transcurrido una semana desde su llegada a Los Ángeles y desde entonces no había tenido ni un solo respiro. Su día a día transcurría entre entrevistas, comidas, sesiones de fotos conjuntas… El único rato en el que podía respirar en paz era cuando llegaba a casa y tenía la suerte de hablar con Bella, aunque en los dos últimos días ni siquiera pudo tener eso.

Victoria se mostró entusiasmada cuando le vio aparecer en el estudio. Una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se apresuró a abrazarlo cariñosamente al tiempo que depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, beso que él intentó esquivar sin conseguirlo.

Edward fue consciente de las intenciones de su compañera pues no perdía oportunidad de tocarlo cada vez que podía: acariciando su rodilla, su brazo, o golpeando su hombro tontamente. El coqueteo era descarado y aunque él no la alentaba e intentaba cortar cualquier muestra de afecto, en más de una ocasión tuvo que aguantar ciertas miradas y toques inocentes como poner su mano encima de la de él ya que apartarse bruscamente delante de la entrevistadora y las cámaras habría despertado demasiados rumores y teorías.

—Y para terminar chicos: ¿Os gustaría volver a trabajar juntos? —Preguntó la periodista.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Trabajar con Edward fue una experiencia maravillosa. Nos adaptamos muy bien y estoy segura de que volveremos a compartir algún proyecto en el futuro. —Se apresuró a responder la pelirroja poniendo su mano en la rodilla de él y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Siempre es agradable coincidir con antiguos compañeros de nuevo. —La respuesta de Edward fue políticamente correcta. Estaba deseando terminar esa entrevista, sobre todo desde que había sentido vibrar su teléfono minutos atrás.

—Estaremos deseando verlo. Por el momento invitamos a todos nuestros seguidores a ver _Arturo; rey y leyenda_ , que estará próximamente en cines. ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

—¡Listo! —Habló el cámara— Ha quedado estupendo. Hemos terminado.

Edward se despidió del equipo mientras que James y Victoria junto al representante de ella hacían lo mismo y se retiró al fondo de la sala para comprobar el mensaje que le había llegado.

 _Mañana tengo el día libre_

 _Esperaré toda la noche despierta para que hablemos,_

 _Te extraño y te amo_

 _Bella._

 _Pdt: Espero que mis ojeras valgan la pena._

Edward sonrió ante el mensaje y se apresuró a contestar.

 _._

 _Estaré deseando llegar a casa_

 _Te tendré toda la noche para mí, yo también descanso mañana._

 _Extraño hablar contigo._

 _Te quiero_

 _Edward._

—¿Qué hay de interesante en tu teléfono?, ¿Alguna admiradora? —La voz de Victoria a su espalda le sobresaltó.

—Cosas personales. Esta era la última entrevista del día, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Sí. ¡Por fin! Cada vez son menos originales, siempre repiten las preguntas. Es un poco tedioso repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.

—Bueno, la promoción forma parte de nuestro trabajo. Al menos mañana podremos tener un pequeño paréntesis para recargar pilas.

—En cuanto a eso te quería proponer algo; como mañana no trabajamos, ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche a cenar y tomar algo después? Nos vendrá bien para relajarnos y recordar viejos tiempos. —Sugirió ella jugueteando con sus dedos en el pecho de él.

—Lo siento, Victoria, pero no me apetece. Estoy demasiado cansado y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y descansar.

—¡Vamos, Edward!, ¡No seas aburrido! —Se lamentó haciendo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña— Mañana tendrás todo el día para descansar, sal esta noche y te juro que lo pasaremos muy bien. —Finalizó con voz sugerente al tiempo que intentaba acariciar su mandíbula.

—¡He dicho que no! Y no insistas más. —Cansado ante su insistencia no pudo evitar elevar un poco el tono de voz al tiempo que esquivaba su caricia. Edward fue consciente de la mirada de furia que apareció en los ojos de ella. Ya habían compartido un par de comidas en estos días con sus representantes y gente de la productora, pero no le apetecía salir a cenar con ella, o más bien solo con ella. Conocía las intenciones que ocultaban esa invitación y aunque en el pasado no habría dudado en aceptar, ahora esa idea no le atraía lo más mínimo.

—¡No hace falta ser tan desagradable! Si te lo he dicho es porque recuerdo lo mucho que disfrutamos en el pasado, pero ¿Sabes?, ¡Qué te den! No sé qué coño te ocurre, pero estás muy raro, Edward. Te veo en dos días.

Victoria se marchó dando un portazo sin poder disimular el disgusto que le había provocado la negativa de Edward, quien no pudo evitar taparse el rostro con las manos en señal de cansancio y frustración.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó James llegando hasta él— Lo último que necesitamos es que los dos protagonistas de la película discutan entre ellos. ¡Contrólate, Edward!

—¡Y una mierda! Llevo aguantando sus tonterías toda la semana. Si hubiera sido yo quien le hubiera estado toqueteando e insinuándome me estarían tachando de pervertido y abusivo, así que ¡No me jodas, James! Bastante paciencia estoy teniendo con ella.

—Mira, sé que te ha jodido el tener que venir aquí, pero es lo que hay, Edward. No culpes a la chica si quiere darse un par de revolcones contigo como en el pasado. Si no estás interesado se lo dices ¡Y punto! Pero intenta ser más amable con ella. Eres actor, no creo que te cueste fingir un poco, darle la mano o corresponder alguna de sus sonrisas. Por el bien de todos tenéis que transmitir una imagen cordial y cómplice si queréis que esto funcione.

—No voy a vender algo que no es, James. No es así como me muevo y lo sabes.

—Antes no te importaban estas cosas, Edward. La gente habla, eso no lo puedes evitar. Estuvisteis liados y ella por lo que se ve no ha perdido el interés. Si no quieres no te la tires, pero intenta seguirle el rollo, al menos delante de las cámaras.

—Antes no tenía una pareja que pudiera sufrir con todo esto. Seré cordial y me comportaré igual que con cualquiera de mis compañeros, pero no me pidas más.

—Me conformo con eso. —Respondió el rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿Sabes ya hasta cuando estaremos aquí?

—Lo he organizado todo para permanecer hasta el día del estreno, y antes de que me ladres, lo he hecho para que cuando finalice la gira puedas tener unas semanas libres antes del próximo rodaje. He adelantado un par de compromisos, de esa manera cuando acabe la gira de presentación podrás estar más tiempo en Londres. Como ves, no soy tan malo.

—Para el estreno faltan tres semanas.

—Tres semanas aquí, ahora y después casi un mes libre para que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ¿Compensa o no? —Planteó James.

—Tendrá que compensarme, ya lo has arreglado así que no hay más que hacer. —Aceptó Edward.

๗๗๗

Edward salió al jardín de su casa en Los Feliz, una tranquila y privada urbanización de Los Ángeles, acompañado por su teléfono y una lata de cerveza.

La casa era enorme: dos baños, cuatro habitaciones, cocina, salón, piscina, terraza y jardín, un sótano adecuado como gimnasio…demasiados metros cuadrados para una sola persona, pero valía la pena por la privacidad que le aportaba.

Desde que llegó a casa, había contado los minutos para que llegara la hora de hablar con Bella, y por fin el momento había llegado.

Ansioso, marcó su número esperando escuchar su voz.

—¡Edward! —Respondió la voz ansiosa y alegre de Bella.

—¡Hey, nena! ¿Qué tal todo? No sabes como he extrañado escuchar tu voz, adoro tus mensajes, pero nada es comparable a hablar contigo. —Edward notó como su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar la voz de su chica.

—Bien, pero te extraño demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Puede que sea mala persona por pensar esto, pero en el fondo me alegra saber que me echas de menos. Puedes llamarme egocéntrico si quieres.

—¡Egocéntrico! —Bromeó ella— ¿Dudabas qué te extrañaría?

—No, pero es reconfortante saber que no soy el único que lo está pasando mal extrañándote en la distancia.

—Bueno, —Habló Bella con tono apagado— Esta va a ser la primera de muchas veces, así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Daría lo que fuera por tenerte aquí, a mi lado, tumbados en la terraza o en el sofá viendo una película.

—Pronto podremos hacerlo.

—En cuanto a eso… —Comenzó a explicarse Edward titubeante— Voy a tener que pasar aquí más tiempo del previsto. James ha reorganizado mi agenda y no podré volver hasta después de que se celebre el estreno aquí.

—Pero para eso faltan….

—Tres semanas. —Terminó él.

—¡Vaya! Eso es bastante tiempo. —Se lamentó Bella—. ¿No debería preguntarte antes de tomar ese tipo de decisiones?

—Debería, pero lo ha hecho para poder tener libre más tiempo una vez que finalice la gira y poder quedarme allí en Londres durante una temporada. Tenemos que mirar el lado bueno.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—El día después del estreno volaré hasta Londres, llegaré ese día para hacer entrevistas y acudir a la premier que se celebrará esa noche y después continuaremos con la gira por Madrid, Paris, Roma y Berlín. Será un pequeño tour europeo que durará otras dos semanas. Luego podré volver a Londres y estaré libre de compromisos.

—Creo que voy a tener que ampliar mi tarifa telefónica porque parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo hablando a través de él.

—También podemos usar Skype. —Sugirió Edward— Bella, lo siento. Me encantaría posponer todo esto, pero forma parte de mi trabajo y debo cumplir con mi deber.

—Edward, lo entiendo. Jamás te pediría que dejaras tus compromisos a un lado por mí, es solo que, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a llegar, me cuesta hacerme a la idea, pero lo entiendo perfectamente. Esto forma parte de ti, de quien eres, solamente tenemos que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—Y lo haremos. —Afirmó en tono seguro él.

—¿Podremos vernos cuando vengas a Londres?

—Ehmm

—Eso me suena a un no. —Respondió Bella.

—Ni siquiera sé si podré ir a mi apartamento. Probablemente me quede en el hotel donde se realice la rueda de prensa y de allí vaya directo al estreno, pero después podremos pasar toda la noche y el día siguiente juntos. Te veré Bella. Por anda del mundo me iría de Londres sin estar contigo.

—Bueno, menos es nada. Aunque sean unas horas podré verte y así recordar tu cara, si no puede que se me olvide. —Bromeó ella.

—Tranquila, ya me encargaré yo de dejarte un buen recuerdo durante esas pocas horas, te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.

—¡Oh, eso suena prometedor!

—De todas formas, he estado pensando y…quería proponerte algo.

—¿Una proposición indecente?

—No, por el momento. —Respondió él en tono seductor— Me gustaría que asistieras a la premier en Londres.

Isabella se sorprendió ante las palabras de Edward. No esperaba que le dijera algo así.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Completamente

—Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo allí?

—Acompañarme. Así podré verte antes. Le diré a James que te envíe una invitación. Puedes ir con Alice, mis padres no asistirán porque ese fin de semana estarán fuera de la ciudad, pero Alice irá con Jasper, si quieres incluso puedo extenderle la invitación a Angela.

—Pero Edward, yo… no sé, me muero de ganas por estar contigo, pero ir allí con toda esa gente, la prensa…

—No te preocupes por eso. No te voy hacer desfilar por la alfombra roja, sé que odiarías eso y sería una locura si queremos desviar la atención de nosotros. Vosotras entraréis antes y de que finalice la proyección de la película iremos juntos al afterparty que es privado; sin prensa ni fotógrafos, solo el equipo y algunos invitados de confianza.

—Edward, no sé.

—Bella, por favor. Necesito tenerte ahí. —Suplicó él intentando hacer desaparecer la reticencia de su chica.

—¡Está bien! —Aceptó suspirando al fin— Iré, pero si me da un ataque de nervios y empiezo a decir tonterías será culpa tuya.

—Correré el riesgo. Gracias, cielo. No sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

—Me debes una muy gorda por esto, Edward.

—Lo sé. Mañana hablaré con James para que lo ponga todo en marcha. Ahora, cuéntame que es de tu vida sin mí.

Edward pudo imaginarse a Bella negando con la cabeza al otro lado del teléfono. Durante cerca de tres horas y medias estuvieron poniéndose al día de todo; ella le contó las últimas novedades de la editorial, las locuras de Angela y algunos sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad. Por su parte, Edward le narró la rutina de trabajo que había tenido en estos días, lo tedioso que llegaba a ser responder una y otra vez la misma pregunta, pero siempre evitando hacer referencia a Victoria. Bella le preguntó un par de veces por ella, pero esquivó el tema como pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta un suave ronquido se escuchó a través del altavoz del teléfono.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó obteniendo un nuevo ronquido por respuesta. Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana en Londres— Descansa, cielo. Te quiero.

Edward cortó la comunicación y le escribió un mensaje a modo de despedida.

 _Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños_

 _No me enfadaré porque me hayas dejado hablando sólo,_

 _sospechaba que podía ser aburrido, pero no hasta tal extremo_

 _Si al resto de la gente le ocurre lo mismo al escucharme hablar_

 _Debería empezar a preocuparme_

 _Te quiero_

 _Pdt: Adoro hasta tus ronquidos_

Cuando Edward despertó al día siguiente lo primero que llamó la atención fue la luz tintineante de su teléfono indicando que tenía un mensaje.

 _Lo siento, no eres aburrido._

 _La culpa es de tu voz, es tan aterciopelada, ¡He extrañado tanto escucharla susurrarme que no he podido evitar caer rendida!_

 _¡Ah! Y yo no ronco_

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Bella roncaba, de una manera completamente adorable y él estaba contando los días para dormir a su lado y hacerle ver que así era.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Ya tenemos a Victoria revoloteando por aquí y viene con ganas de guerra, os lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseando conocer que os ha parecido el capítulo a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Hay una idea que me está rondando la cabeza, y es que ya tengo en mente la trama de una nueva historia que os aviso será de época, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo queréis ver vosotros a Edward y Bella? ¿Qué tipo de historias os gustaría leer sobre ellos?**_

 _ **Esperaré ansiosa vuestras respuestas.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

Bella y Angela estaban sentadas en el comedor de su piso esperando que el programa comenzase. Parecían sacadas de una típica película americana: en pijama, con el pelo recogido y una mascarilla de mango y aguacate cubriendo sus rostro, idea y experimento de Angela, con un bol de palomitas entre ambas y esperando que Edward hiciera su aparición en la MTV.

Ella nunca había sido fanática de estas cosas, pero le picaba la curiosidad por ver a su chico siendo entrevistado. Durante estos días habían intercambiado llamadas, mensajes y fotos e incluso la noche anterior se atrevieron a realizar la primera videollamada que fue un poco desastrosa debido a la mala calidad de su wifi, pero que les hizo llorar de la risa.

En dos días era el estreno en Los Ángeles y después de eso, por fin se verían en persona.

Bella estaba ansiosa. Se reprendía mentalmente por haber aceptado ir a el estreno, pero ante la súplica de Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa. La invitación le había llegado por correo el día siguiente; ella y Angela estaban cordialmente invitadas al estreno en Londres de _Arturo: rey y leyenda,_ y aunque su amiga estaba excitada, emocionada e histérica por ello, Bella no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud. Tenía miedo de que cuando todo saliera a la luz y su relación dejara de ser solo cosa de ellos dos, todo cambiase.

Ahora no quería pensar en eso. Habían quedado en reunirse con Alice mañana por la tarde para ultimar todos los detalles. Su cuñada se mostró excesivamente alegre cuando se enteró que Bella asistiría a el evento.

— _No te preocupes. Tú confía en mí, yo me encargaré de todo. Solamente tienes que intentar calmarte y disfrutar esa noche de mi hermanito, lo demás déjalo de mi cuenta._

Le dijo la pequeña de los Cullen cuando habló con ella y Bella había tomado el consejo al pie de la letra.

—¡Ya empieza!, ¡Ya empieza! —Gritó Angela con la boca llena de palomitas cuando la sintonía de la cabecera del programa apareció en pantalla— ¡Me encanta Josh Horowitz! Parece un tipo fantástico y sus entrevistas son super divertidas.

Bella no pudo responder a su amiga. Su mirada se quedó fija en el televisor; allí sentado en una silla estaba Edward, con una pose relajada y despreocupada que le hacía parecer de lo más sexy. Iba vestido de manera informal, con unos vaqueros desgastados, camisa blanca y cazadora de cuero negra, su pelo completamente despeinado y una sombra de barba que acentuaba su pose de chico malo. Se estremeció al verlo allí, lo extrañaba demasiado. Él sonreía a la cámara mientras era presentado, una sonrisa que Bella deseó que fuera solo para ella.

A su lado, una despampanante pelirroja con un minivestido negro se deshacía en sonrisas hacia los allí presentes; Victoria

Se la había imaginado guapa, pero superaba sus expectativas, esa mujer parecía sacada de una revista. Había estado tentada a buscar sus fotos, pero le aterraba lo que podía encontrar en internet, así que haciendo gala de una tremenda fuerza de voluntad se prohibió así misma hacerlo.

—Es muy guapa, más de lo que pensaba. —Exclamó en voz alta sin poder disimular el resquemor que le provocaba.

—¿Quién, Victoria? Sí, es la típica actriz bonita, pero tiene pinta de que en su cabeza solo exista vacío.

—¡Angela! ¡No seas tan mala! —Regañó Bella sin contener la risa

—¿Yo, mala? Eres tú quien se está preocupando por lo guapa que es esa tipa en lugar de alabar lo follable que está tu chico. No empieces a comerte la cabeza Bella, que nos conocemos.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Intentó disimular— Y sí me he dado cuenta de lo bien que está Edward, solo que no lo he expresado en voz alta.

—Lo bien que está Edward, —Repitió su amiga— ¡Ese tío está para arrancarle la cazadora de cuero y lamer sus abdominales! ¡Y es todo tuyo, amiga!

—¡Eres imposible, Angela!

—Ignora a la pelirroja y disfrutemos de nuestro Edward.

—¿Nuestro Edward? —Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, nuestro Edward: tu novio y mi casi compañero de piso, así que en parte es mío también. —Bromeó Angela— ¡Veamos como lo hace!

La entrevista duró cerca de media hora. Edward en todo momento se mostró relajado y siguió las bromas de Josh. Bella y Angela no quitaron su atención de la pantalla en ningún momento y aunque ambas estaban disfrutando, Angela no pudo evitar ver como su amiga se removía inquieta cada vez que Victoria acariciaba a su chico, porque aprovechaba cada ocasión para prodigarle algún toqueteo inocentemente involuntario.

—¿Tendrá pegamento en las manos? —Preguntó Bella en voz alta— Porque parece que le cuesta quitarlas de encima de él.

—¿No decías que yo era la mala?

—Tú la has juzgado antes de ver el programa, yo me estoy basando en lo que estoy viendo, no he dicho nada malo, simplemente constato el echo de que le cuesta despegar las manos de Edward.

—Puedes justificarte como quieras, pero estoy segura de que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¡Esa tipa es un zorrón! Y son tus celos lo que están hablando.

Bella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

—Dijiste que se rumoreó que habían estado saliendo, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero acuérdate que Edward dijo que le relacionaban con cualquier chica con la que trabajaban, fueron solo, eso rumores.

—¡Dios! Esto va a ser una tortura. —Se lamentó Bella pensando en todos los comentarios que tendría que soportar.

— _Bueno, y ahora vais a Londres a presentar la película, ¿Ansioso por volver a casa, Edward? —Preguntó Josh_

— _Demasiado. Londres es mi hogar, allí tengo todo lo que verdaderamente me importa y aunque me veo obligado a pasar largas temporadas fuera, siempre anhelo el volver a casa. Mi corazón y mi familia están allí._

— _Eso suena demasiado intenso._

— _Lo sé. Acabo de escuchar lo que he dicho en mi mente y me ha quedado muy profundo. A veces mi vena poética se apodera de mí. —Bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente._

Las palabras de Edward llegaron hasta ella. _"Mi corazón y mi familia están allí". "Mi corazón"._ Bella sentía que esas palabras iban dedicadas a ella y no era la única.

—Por si te quedaban dudas tu chico acaba de mandarte un mensaje. —Coincidió con ella Angela.

Bella dibujó una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Su amiga tenía razón, no tenía que temer nada. Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Debía de dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: Edward pronto estaría allí.

๗๗๗

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Edward se preparaba en el hotel para el estreno. Habían decidido alojarse allí esa noche junto a todo el equipo, aunque el dispusiera de casa propia, de esa forma, podrían salir todos juntos tanto esa noche, como al día siguiente para ir al aeropuerto.

En su habitación, se anudaba la corbata verde que Bella le había regalado y que completarían su atuendo de esa noche: traje chaqueta negro y camisa negra de Dior, que contrastaría con el verde de la corbata que hacía juego con sus ojos. Era un detalle insignificante, pero la prenda le haría sentir que Bella estaría allí con él.

Ya había hablado con sus padres que le desearon toda la suerte del mundo y con su hermana, quién a parte de mandarle sus buenos deseos le puso al corriente de la tarde que había pasado con Angela y Bella eligiendo vestidos para el estreno en Londres.

— _¡Te vas a caer de culo cuando la veas, Edward! —Exclamó su hermana_

— _¿Habéis contactado con Claire, mi estilista?_

— _No nos ha hecho falta, ya lo verás. Está muy nerviosa. Ya le he dicho que en realidad no es para tanto, nosotras pasaremos desapercibidas entre la gente. Pero entre eso, y las ganas que tiene de verte, creo que no dormirá en toda la noche._

— _Pues ya seremos dos. Estoy deseando volver._

— _Te dejo, hermanito. ¡Mucha suerte!_

Edward negó con la cabeza acomodándose el nudo de la corbata. Alice era única intrigando a la gente. Consultó por enésima vez su reloj. Bella le había prometido llamarle antes de que abandonara el hotel, pero la hora se acercaba y aún no había logrado hablar con ella. La llamó un par de veces, peros u teléfono estaba apagado.

La puerta de su habitación sonó y cuando abrió se encontró con James

—Te quiero abajo en quince minutos, Edward. No nos hagas esperar como siempre.

—De acuerdo, James. —Aceptó viendo como el rubio desaparecía por el pasillo. Era en esas ocasiones cuando James iba de un lado a otro sin parar. Su representante no se mostró muy entusiasmado ni de acuerdo cuando le pidió que le enviara una invitación a Bella, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Según él, la presencia de ella allí solo serviría para distraerlo, por lo que Edward se vio obligado a recordarle que siempre había cumplido con su deber, y esta vez no sería diferente.

Su teléfono sonó en ese instante y se apresuró a atenderlo.

—¡Perdón, perdón!, ¿Aún tenemos tiempo? Se nos ha estropeado la cerradura de la puerta y hasta que no ha venido el cerrajero no hemos podido entrar en el piso, tenía el móvil sin batería y hasta ahora no he podido llamarte. —Se explicaba una sobresaltada Bella.

—¡Tranquila, cariño! Tenemos poco tiempo, pero podemos hablar.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad! He salido corriendo de la editorial, pero la puerta no abría. ¿Tienes que irte pronto?

—Técnicamente, en trece minutos debo bajar a recepción si no quiero que James me saque a patadas de aquí.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿Nervioso? —Quiso saber ella.

—Más bien ansioso, pero no por el estreno. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para poder besar tus labios.

—Y yo. ¿Te has puesto muy muy guapo?

—Bueno, ahora te mando una foto para que lo juzgues por ti misma. Lo que si llevo puesto es tu regalo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Así podré sentirte cerca esta noche. Cada vez que acaricie la corbata estaré pensando en ti.

—¡Dios! No me digas esas cosas. —Respondió ruborizada—Me sacas los colores, Edward

—Si tuviera tiempo te diría cosas más sucias, y esas sí que te sacarían los colores, preciosa. —Sugirió Edward.

—¡Fanfarrón!

Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de James llamándolo cortaron ese pequeño momento, los minutos volaban cada vez que hablaba con ella.

—Tengo que dejarte, cielo. El deber me llama.

—¡Mucha suerte! Aunque no la necesitas porque todo irá genial. Solamente intenta que Victoria no babeé mucho sobre ti.

Edward se estremeció. Días atrás le había insinuado lo excesivamente cariñosa que se mostraba su compañera con él, aunque él se había justificado diciendo que se comportaba así con todo el mundo. Sabía que tenía que confesarle que tuvieron algo en el pasado, pero prefería hacerlo en persona.

—¿Celosa?

—¿Debería?

—No, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Recuérdalo siempre, Bella, mi corazón te pertenece.

—Te quiero. —Se despidió ella.

—Y yo a ti. Contaré las horas para verte.

Edward abandonó el hotel acompañado por James. Llegaron hasta el teatro dónde se realizaría el estreno y se dedicó a firmar autógrafos y hacerse selfies con las fans que allí lo esperaban. Atendió a diversos medios y posó junto a todo el elenco para los fotógrafos. Fueron ellos quienes pidieron que posaran solos Victoria y él, a lo que la chica, ataviada con un ceñido vestido rojo que dejaba su espalda y una de sus piernas al aire, aceptó encantada.

Visionaron la película y acudieron al afterparty donde charló con compañeros y amigos de profesión. Abandonó la fiesta pronto, ya que al día siguiente debía tomar el vuelo temprano, allí se quedaron algunos de los compañeros que no los acompañarían en la gira.

En el ascensor que le conducía a su habitación se despidió de James acordando la hora a la que se encontrarían mañana.

Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa mientras introducía la llave electrónica en la puerta de su habitación. Encendió la luz y no pudo evitar quedarse congelado ante lo que descubrió.

—Te estaba esperando, cariño. Has tardado demasiado en volver, me estaba quedando fría —Dijo la mujer que lo esperaba tendida sobre su cama ataviada solo con un conjunto de lencería negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Edward parpadeó asimilando bien la imagen que tenía frente a él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama dispuesto a resolver la situación.

 _ **¡Oh, oh! ¿Quién será esa misteriosa mujer que lo espera en la cama? Creo que os imagináis quien puede ser….**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Nuestro chico está deseoso de volver a casa y vosotras… ¿Qué esperáis en el próximo capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Edward ante su inesperada visita? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro con Bella cuando vuelva a Londres? El próximo viernes lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras teorías en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Victoria?, ¿Cómo has conseguido meterte en mi habitación? —Gritó Edward acercándose hasta la cama y lanzándole con furia el vestido que permanecía tirado en el suelo de la habitación—. ¡Cúbrete y lárgate de aquí!

—¡Qué coño te pasa a ti!, ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Victoria se levantó como un resorte de la cama y aún en ropa interior se acerco a él— ¡Hasta hace medio minuto el jueguecito de hacerte el difícil esquivándome y huyendo de mí me parecía divertido, pero ya no!

—¡No es ningún juego!, ¡No estoy interesado en acostarme contigo!

—¡Pues antes no pensabas lo mismo!, —Gritó la pelirroja antes de tomar aire y serenarse— Mira, Edward, entiendo que el estrés de estos días te esté pasando factura y andes de mal humor, pero ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? —Preguntó rodeando el cuello de él con sus manos y rozando suavemente sus pechos con el de él— Un poco de sexo loco y desenfadado nos irá bien, te ayudará a desestresarte y pasaremos un buen rato. Recuerdo que se nos daba muy bien, éramos muy fogosos y no va a hacerle daño a nadie. —Sugirió perfilando con su lengua el labio inferior de él antes de besarlo.

Edward tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. De manera firme, pero intentando no ser demasiado brusco, deshizo el agarre que Victoria tenía sobre su cuello y se separó de ella dando por finalizado el beso.

—¡He dicho que no! ¿No lo entiendes? —Edward suspiró frustrado ante la negativa de la chica por entrar en razón— Es vedad que en el pasado lo pasamos bien, Victoria, pero eso quedó ahí, en el pasado. Mi vida ahora es otra. Estoy con alguien y va en serio, no voy a engañarla.

Una risa burlona se escapó de los labios de ella.

—¿Tú en una relación formal?, ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta, Edward?, Eso no hay quien se lo crea. Tus relaciones han durado menos que una piruleta en la puerta de un colegio.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. —Se defendió él.

—Cariño, —Victoria se acercó hasta lograr acariciarle la mandíbula— Si tienes a otra que te caliente la cama lo entiendo, pero no me vendas el cuento del novio fiel, no me lo creo. Además, ¿Qué problema hay?, Esa chica no está aquí, yo no se lo voy a decir y si tú tampoco hablas no tiene porque enterarse de que hemos pasado un buen rato.

—¡No! —Volvió a negar Edward cansado y enfadado—. La gente cambia, lo creas o no. No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, y te agradecería que te vistieras y salieras de mi habitación o me veré obligado a llamar a la recepción y pedir que vengan a sacarte de aquí, vestida o sin vestir. No hagas más violenta esta situación y no te humilles más. —Edward le tendió de nuevo el vestido para que se visitera al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y la abría invitándola a marcharse.

—¡Esto no va a quedarse así, Edward!¡Este desplante me lo vas a pagar! —Le amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio—. Y acuérdate de mis palabras; tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos, y serás tú quién venga a mí.

Edward cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella. No había sido agradable tratar así a Victoria, peor no le había dejado otra opción. Solamente esperaba que se tranquilizara y se comportara durante el estreno en Londres. Lo último que necesitaba es que su compañera de reparto montara un numerito delante de todo el mundo.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y sonrió al ver el nombre de la persona que le enviaba el mensaje.

 _Espero que todo haya ido genial y hayas disfrutado de la noche._

 _Ibas demasiado guapo, según Angela, las bragas de la mitad de la población femenina del mundo se han caído al suelo al verte._

 _No sé si eso ha de alegrarme o enfurecerme._

 _Cuento las horas para verte mañana_

 _Te quiero._

 _Bella._

Edward llevó sus dedos a sus labios y observó los restos que el carmín de Victoria había dejado en sus labios. Buscó un pañuelo y se limpió la boca. El también estaba contando las horas.

El día siguiente, el vuelo se le hizo eterno. En el jet flotado por la productora iban unas veinte personas entre el director, guionista, productores y representantes. Del elenco protagonista a parte de él y Victoria, le acompañaba Alistair Graham, que daba vida a Lancelot, fiel amigo de Arturo.

Victoria. Edward la miró de reojo. No le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Llegó media hora tarde a la entrada del hotel donde la estaba esperando todo el equipo, saludó un escueto "Hola" y ni siquiera se molestó en dar una explicación por su retraso. En el avión se sentó en el extremo opuesto a él, se puso unos cascos y le ignoró por completo, cosa que en el fondo agradecía. Entendía que estuviera enfadada y herida, pero ella se lo había buscado. Él ahora estaba centrado en el vuelo y en poder disfrutar del poco tiempo que dispondría con Bella mientras estuviera allí.

๗๗๗

—Si no te tranquilizas, Bella, me vas a tener que comprar un suelo nuevo para el piso, lo vas a desgastar de tanto pasear de un lado a otro. —Bromeó Alice.

—¡Y deja de morderte las uñas!, ¡Vas a estropear la manicura que te he hecho! —Le recriminó Angela.

Las tres se encontraban en el piso de Alice, donde se estaban preparando para el estreno.

Edward ya había aterrizado en la ciudad, pero lo habían trasladado directamente al hotel en el que se alojaría el equipo. Solamente pudieron hablar unos diez minutos en los que le informó que había llegado bien, que deseaba verla y las indicaciones que debían seguir para esa noche.

La palabra nerviosa se le quedaba corta, estaba histérica. Por un lado, se moría de ganas de ver a Edward, pero por el otro le aterraba el no saber que se iba a encontrar cuando llegara al estreno.

Era viernes, así que en cuanto terminó su jornada laboral, Angela pasó a recogerla por la editorial y ambas se dirigieron al piso de Alice donde llevaban toda la tarde rodeadas de cosméticos y productos de peluquería. Jasper se reuniría con ellas allí, dónde un coche enviado por Edward los llevaría hasta el lugar de la premier. Ben no podría asistir porque estaba de guardia en el hospital, pero si coincidirían con Emmet y Rosalie.

—Bien, ya es hora de que os enseñe los modelitos que vais a lucir. —Alice desapareció hacia su habitación y al momento volvió con dos fundas negras que contenían los vestidos que amablemente les había cedido.

Ellas tenían pensado ir de compras, pero Alice las convenció para que aceptaran unos diseños suyos y de una compañera. Les pidió que confiaran en ella y así lo hicieron.

Angela gritó de emoción al ver el jumpsuit verde botella que luciría esa noche mientras que Bella observó maravillada el precioso vestido gris drapeado que dejaba su espalda al aire y que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

—¿Lo has diseñado tú, Alice? ¿Es maravilloso!

—Sí, bueno, no es porque sea mío, pero la verdad es que es divino. —Presumió ella con falsa modestia en tono de broma— Lleva un abrigo encima hasta que estemos dentro del recinto, después podrás lucir esa maravilla sin tener que preocuparte por el frío londinense. ¡Vamos, vamos, que se nos echa el tiempo encima! —Apremió Alice.

Una hora y media después, las tres chicas, acompañadas por Jasper llegaron al Leicester Square, que estaba a rebosar de gente, rodeado por vallas y una enorme alfombra roja con numerosos carteles de la película.

Bajaron del coche y el griterío de las fans atronaron sus oídos.

—¡Madre mía! Esto es… —Murmuró Angela asombrada.

—Increíble, ¿Verdad? —Sonrío Alice.

—Aterrador, diría yo. —Apuntó Bella.

—¡Vamos dentro, chicas! —Sugirió Jasper que encabezó la comitiva hasta una de las entradas del Empire Cinema, reservada para los invitados de menor categoría que no tendrían que pasar por la alfombra roja. Al llegar hasta allí, tuvieron que mostrar las invitaciones y rápidamente fueron acomodadas en los asientos de la sala que le correspondían.

Bella envió un mensaje de texto a Edward para hacerle saber que ya estaban allí, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Debería estar demasiado ocupado. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando. Pudieron divisar a Emmet y Rosalie entre los diferente rostros conocidos y no tan conocidos que iban entrando allí.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó Angela sin poder disimular su entusiasmo— ¿Ese es Henry Cavill?

—Sí, y el que está a su lado es Tom Hardy. —Respondió Alice.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Creo que he muerto y subido al cielo

—Angela, contrólate que nos conocemos. —Bromeó Bella haciendo reír al resto del grupo.

Unos aplausos les hicieron prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En frente de la pantalla de cine, en un improvisado escenario, una persona daba la bienvenida a el director y los actores a través de un micrófono. Para Bella el resto de las personas allí presentes desaparecieron y se enfocó en Edward que parecía estar buscándola con la mirada. Vestido con un impecable traje chaqueta gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja, en su rostro se dibujó una brillante sonrisa cuando la divisó entre la multitud. Sonrisa, que se vio correspondida por parte de ella al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

Tanto el director, como Alistair y Victoria hablaron al público y cuando le tocó el turno a él, Bella no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo.

—Me alegra enormemente poder presentar esta película aquí, en mi ciudad, rodeado de mis compañeros y de parte de mi familia y amigos. Todos nosotros trabajamos en este proyecto con mucha ilusión. Deseo que disfrutéis de la película y si no os gusta… esperad a que salgamos de la sala para criticarnos. —Bromeó Edward finalizando su discurso.

Bajaron del escenario y tomaron asiento en primera fila. Las luces se apagaron y la proyección empezó. A Isabella le resultó un poco extraño ver a Edward vestido como un guerrero. No pudo evitar estremecerse cada vez que lo veía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en la batalla y tampoco pudo disimular la tensión que la invadió cuando las imágenes de Edward y Victoria, en sus papeles de Arturo y Victoria, hacían el amor en una mullida cama cubierta con un sedoso dosel.

—Recuerda que están actuando, Bella. Nada de eso es real. —Le susurró Angela, que sentada a su lado notó como su amiga se tensaba.

Cuando los créditos finales aparecieron, la sala se llenó de aplausos. No era experta en cine, pero estaba segura de que la película sería un éxito.

La gente comenzó a abandonar el recinto mientras que ellos, aún en sus asientos esperaban instrucciones cuando un hombre alto y rubio se aproximó hasta ellos.

—¡Alice, que placer verte! —Saludó el recién llegado.

—James. —Respondió a su saludo de manera demasiado seria en contraste con la amabilidad que solía caracterizar a la pequeña de los Cullen. —¿Vamos a poder ver ya a mi hermano o le vas a mantener apartado de nosotros?

—Ya sabes como funciona esto, querida. El trabajo es trabajo. Os dejaré unos minutos con él en una sala de aquí al lado antes de salir para el afterparty. Y tú debes ser Bella, ¿No es así? Yo soy James, el representante de Edward. —Preguntó evaluándola de arriba abajo.

—Sí, soy yo. Un placer. —Le saludó extendiendo su mano.

—Ahora entiendo la razón por la que mi chico ha estado tan distraído últimamente. Si yo tuviera una preciosura como tú esperándome, tampoco querría permanecer mucho tiempo alejado de aquí. Acompañadme.

El tono sarcástico que destilaban las palabras de James dejó un poco confundida a Isabella, pero no quería pensar en ello ahora. Lo único que le importaba es que por fin vería a Edward.

Entraron en un pequeño salón, dónde ya estaban esperando Emmet y Rosalie, que al ver entrar al grupo se acercaron a saludarlos efusivamente. Se encontraban poniéndose al día y comentando algunos detalles de la película, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Larga vida a el Rey! —Bromeó Emmet al verlo entrar emulando una de las frases de la película— ¡Has estado genial, tío! —Le felicitó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Uno tras otro, se acercaron para congratularlo por su papel de Arturo. Abrazos, besos, los gritos emocionados de Alice, y las bromas de Angela le rodearon mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en el fondo de la sala dónde Bella le esperaba con sus ojos brillando por la emoción y mordiendo su labio inferior ante la impaciencia.

—¡Chicos, chicos!. Agradezco vuestras felicitaciones, pero… ¿Dejáis que vaya a saludar como se merece a mi chica?

—¡Oh, el amor! —Suspiró Emmet en tono de broma lo que provocó que su novia le asestara una colleja a modo de riña.

—¡Que te jodan, Emmet! —Respondió Edward mientras acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de Bella.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Murmuró ella.

Edward no respondió sus palabras. Oír su voz en persona y respirar su aroma de fresias lo habían devuelto a la vida. Tomó su rostro en las manos y acortó la distancia hasta su boca, la cual devoró de manera ansiosa, sedienta. Su lengua recorría cada milímetro de la húmeda cavidad jugueteando con la de ella. Nunca había necesitado nada tanto como besarla a ella en ese momento.

Bella depositó sus manos sobre el pecho de él aferrándose a su chaqueta, profundizando el beso, mientras que las manos de Edward la aferraban por la cintura pegando su cuerpo a el de él.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltarles, se separaron jadeantes.

—Ahora sí que estoy en casa. —Murmuró apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Menos mal que Edward ha puesto a Victoria en su sitio, aunque parece que no se ha quedado muy convencida.**_

 _ **Nuestro chico está en la ciudad, ¿Tendrá la parejita tiempo para disfrutar?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo lo veremos, solo os digo que se viene el after party y… bueno, mejor os dejo un adelanto para que lo veais:**_

Un pequeño empujón que la hizo tropezar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Perdona. Los tacones son traicioneros. —Victoria estaba junto a ella sonriéndole burlonamente.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —La disculpó ella.

—Cuando te mueves en este ambiente tienes que ir con los ojos bien abiertos, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacerte tropezar.

—Bueno, yo no me muevo en este mundo así que… —Bella intentó esquivarla continuando su camino, pero las palabras de ella la frenaron.

—Pero Edward sí. Estás con él, ¿Verdad? Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, Soy Victoria Sutherland.

—Bella Swan. Encantada. —Se presentó aceptando su mano.

 _ **Interesante, ¿No?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseosa de leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

—¡Edward, para por favor! —Consiguió hablar Bella entre risas al tiempo que intentaba detener las manos de él que ansiosas se perdían por su cuerpo— ¡Qué va a pensar el conductor de nosotros!

—Qué somos una pareja que hace semanas que no se ve y se ha echado mucho de menos— Respondió volviendo a atacar su cuello con suaves mordiscos.

Se dirigían al local donde se realizaría la exclusiva fiesta posterior al estreno a la que acudirían parte de el equipo y algunos amigos y familiares de ellos. El local había sido reservado en exclusiva para ello y no tenían permitido el acceso las cámaras y aunque habría numerosos fotógrafos esperando en la puerta, los invitados podrían acceder a través de la puerta situada dentro del garaje para así no ser molestados.

Si por Edward hubiera sido, se habría saltado el acto y se habría dirigido directamente a su piso para disfrutar con Bella de las pocas horas que estaría allí, pero no podía faltar a su palabra.

Emmet, como siempre, interumpió su momento en el hotel recordándoles que no estaban solos y que de seguir así deberían alquilar una habitación para continuar con el espectáculo.

A continuación, entró James y empezó a organizar el traslado hasta el club rompiendo de esa manera el momento; Emmet y Rosalie irían en un coche, Angela, Jasper y Alice en otro y ellos dos viajarían juntos.

El coche tenía los cristales tintados y una luna opaca que les aislaba del asiento del conductor, por lo que, al entrar en el vehículo, Edward aprovechó para continuar besando y acariciando a una ruborizada Isabella.

—¿No te interesa saber mi opinión sobre la película? —Le preguntó ella jugueteando con su pelo.

—Ujum. —Murmuró mordiendo su oreja.

—¡Edward!

—¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien! Me quedo quieto, pero prepárate cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento.

—¿Lleguemos? —Dijo Bella arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, lleguemos. No voy a dormir separado de ti esta noche, y ahora dime que te ha parecido la película.

—¡Me ha encantado! No te imaginaba así, tan rudo. Serías un buen guerrero y un buen rey.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, el final me emocionó y algunas de las muertes casi hacen que lloren. Solamente hubo una parte que no me gustó mucho.

—¿Cual?

—Tu escena de cama con Victoria, creo que la película hubiera quedado igual de bien sin ella.

—¿Y privar a los espectadores de la pasión de Arturo y Ginebra? No creo que el director lo hubiese permitido, celosilla —Edward no pudo evitar pellizcar su nariz en un gesto cariñoso— Además, ya sabes que todo es fingido.

—Estoy segura de que a ti tampoco te gustaría verme en pantalla haciendo el amor con otro por muy fingido que sea. Pero como soy una chica razonable y entiendo las cosas, comprendo que esto forma parte de tu trabajo y que tengo que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—Y por eso y por muchas cosas más, te quiero. —Sentenció Edward antes de besarla mientras que el coche se detenía— Y ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Agarrados de la mano, entraron en el local, dónde Edward fue interceptado por un montón de gente que se acercaba a saludarle y felicitarle. Él, en ningún momento la soltó de la mano y en cada ocasión que tuvo la presentó como su pareja.

Bella reconoció algunos rostros famosos, mientras que otras personas, le parecían completos desconocidos. Alistair, se mostró simpático y amigable con ella y se interesó por su trabajo. Isabella buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos a los que pudo divisar al fondo de la sala.

—Os dejo para que vayáis con vuestros amigos, yo voy a seguir esquivando a Victoria, porque esta noche está especialmente pesada. —Les comentó Alistair antes de despedirse.

Bella encontró a la pelirroja rodeada por un grupo de hombres. Vestía un precioso vestido de encaje negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron despertado un escalofrío en la columna de ella cuando la actriz levantó su copa a modo de saludo y les dirigió una extraña sonrisa.

—Vamos junto a mi hermana. —Edward respondió el saludo de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza y puso rumbo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—¡Bella! —Angela corrió hasta ella— ¡He conseguido hacerme una foto con Henry Cavill!, ¡Es súper simpático!, ¡Dios, gracias por invitarme a esta fiesta! —Angela corrió a abrazarlos a ambos.

—Pobre, Henry. ¡Lo que habrá tenido que aguantar! —Bromeó Edward mirando a la chica.

—¡Eh, eh!, No pienses mal. Nos hemos chocado "casualmente" y cuando me he disculpado con él, hemos intercambiado un par de palabras y le he pedido hacernos una foto a lo que ha accedido amablemente. Sé comportarme, ¿Qué te crees, Cullen? —Se defendió la compañera de piso de su chica.

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, Ang —Sonrío Bella.

—Los que seguramente os habéis divertido en el coche sois vosotros, tortolitos. ¿Habéis recuperado el tiempo perdido? —Emmet tenía una facilidad tremenda para sacar los colores a Bella.

—No todo lo que nos gustaría, pero ya tendremos tiempo después. Afirmó Edward abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

—Así me gusta, dejad los arrumacos para después, que esto es una fiesta y ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos! —Emmet golpeó la espalda de Edward y llamó al camarero para que les sirviera una ronda.

La fiesta transcurrió entre risas, bromas y anécdotas. De vez en cuando, James se acercaba hasta ellos y les robaba a Edward durante unos minutos por "cuestiones de trabajo". En una de las ocasiones, cuando Edward volvió hasta ellos todos estaban riendo al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —Preguntó tomando asiento al lado de Bella, quién se movió para hacerle hueco, y Edward aprovechando la ocasión, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas depositando un suave beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Les estaba contando como te corté el pelo cuando éramos pequeños. ¡Mamá se puso echa una fiera! —Exclamó Alice.

—¡Pero si me dejaste como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe y me hubiera electrocutado! Había zonas de mi cabeza con mechones de pelo de punta y otras casi sin pelo, ¡Cómo para no enfadarse!

—Tenía cinco años, Edward. Mis dotes de peluquera por esa época no estaban muy desarrolladas.

—¡Y ahora tampoco!

—¡Idiota! —Respondió Alice sacándole la lengua.

— Me tuvieron que rapar la cabeza, en el colegio me llamaban bola de billar.

—Seguro que estabas adorable. —Apreció Bella acariciando su cara.

—¡Oh, que mono! —Ironizó Angela.

—Muy graciosos, pero aquí todos tenemos trapos sucios, ¿Verdad, Emmet?

—¡Hey, tío! Estamos hablando de ti, no nos metas a los demás. Seguro que Bella tiene algún momento vergonzoso que compartir con nosotros. —Sugirió Emmet apartando la atención de él.

—¡Un montón! Hubo una vez que... —Empezó a hablar su compañera de piso.

—¡Ang! Te recuerdo que eres mi amiga. —La miró obteniendo una promesa de silencio por parte de ella— Y sí, tengo un montón, pero ahora mismo me muero de ganas de ir al baño, así que os dejo. Pero Angela os puede entretener contando la historia de como terminó en pijama en la comisaría de policía. —Guiñando un ojo a su amiga, que la miraba con la boca abierta se levantó y se encaminó a los aseos— ¡Ahora vuelvo!

—¡Traidora! —Se escuchó gritar a la aludida.

Bella se perdió entre la multitud sabiendo que en ese mismo momento su amiga estaría siendo interrogada. En realidad, había omitido que ella también se vio involucrada en esa pequeña aventura; una fiesta de pijamas para celebrar el fin de los exámenes, comida basura, margaritas, muchos margaritas y la música elevada hicieron que los vecinos llamasen a la policía. Angela, al ver al oficial y teniendo en cuenta que iban pasadas de copas, pensó que era un bailarín exótico y ante los alientos de Bella, ambas terminaron en comisaría siendo rescatadas por un avergonzado Ben.

Un pequeño empujón que la hizo tropezar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Perdona. Los tacones son traicioneros. —Victoria estaba junto a ella sonriéndole burlonamente.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —La disculpó ella.

—Cuando te mueves en este ambiente tienes que ir con los ojos bien abiertos, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacerte tropezar.

—Bueno, yo no me muevo en este mundo así que… —Bella intentó esquivarla continuando su camino, pero las palabras de ella la frenaron.

—Pero Edward sí. Estás con él, ¿Verdad? Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, Soy Victoria Sutherland.

—Bella Swan. Encantada. —Se presentó aceptando su mano.

—Estás con Edward, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó de nuevo

—Sí, ¿Por..?

—¡Oh, por nada! Sé lo que es eso, estar en tu posición, y debo decirte que te admiro porque yo no sería capaz.

—¿Capaz de qué? No te entiendo. —Preguntó Bella confundida.

—Quiero decir, todos sabemos que en esta profesión hay que mantener los celos a raya, ver como tu chico se lo monta con otra en pantalla no es agradable, pero estar aquí y aguantar que haya pasado varias semanas en compañía de la que fue su pareja durante el rodaje…. Tienes que estar muy segura de él y conociendo la trayectoria de Edward con las mujeres, eso es admirable.

—¿Pareja? —El alma de Bella cayó a sus pies.

—Sí, claro. Estuvimos juntos durante todo el rodaje, ¿No te lo ha contado? Sinceramente, teníamos grandes esperanzas de revivirlo durante la promoción, pero los problemas de agenda nos han fastidiado. —El mohín de fastidio que apareció en la cara de la actriz la hizo temblar.

—No te creo.

—Pregúntale a Edward, el podrá confirmártelo. Por supuesto, no aceptará confirmarte que teníamos planes para ahora, pero si te ocultó lo nuestro, ¿Quién te puede asegurar que no te haya mentido sobre lo demás? —Sonrió triunfal Victoria— Tengo que dejarte, me reclaman. Ha sido un placer.

Bella se quedó allí paralizada viendo como la melena rojiza de la mujer desaparecía al tiempo que su mirada se volvía vidriosa por las lágrimas contenidas. No podía ser cierto, Edward no le había podido mentir con respecto a eso.

—¡Bella!, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —Rosalie la sorprendió apareciendo tras de ella pudiendo así recomponerse un poco antes de enfrentarla— James se ha vuelto a llevar a Edward, pero volverá enseguida, ¡Vamos!

—Sí, sí, pero… Rose, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, claro, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, es solo que... he escuchado a un par de personas hablando de la química que tenían Edward y Victoria y que eso se debía a que como habían estado juntos, ya sabes…

—¡Ah, sí! Pero en realidad lo de ellos no fue tan importante, fue más sexual que emocional, ya sabes, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, como se suele decir, ¡Lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño!

—Entonces, es cierto —Afirmó Bella más para si misma que para Rosalie sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—Sí, pero ya lo sabías, ¿No? ¿Edward te lo dijo? —La duda y preocupación por la palidez de la chica inundaron a la modelo.

—No. —Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro— Yo… tengo que irme de aquí

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella, espera! —La llamó Rosalie al ver cómo se dirigía a la salida del local.

El aire frio la golpeó con fuerza cuando salió a la calle. Llevaba su bolso consigo, pero el abrigo se lo había dejado dentro. La puerta por la que salió era diferente a por la que entraron. En esta se encontraban fotógrafos esperando captar alguna que otra imagen, también se encontraba allí un grupo de personas que desafiaban el frio fumando. Bella comenzó a andar y un par de metros más adelante paró el primer taxi que vio, se subió en él y le dio su dirección. Contuvo las lágrimas durante todo el trayecto, pero una vez que llegó a su casa, el llanto se abrió paso y no pudo controlarlo.

Edward la había mentido.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Ha sido una fiesta movidita como podéis apreciar. ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionará Edward al saber que Bella ha abandonado la fiesta? ¿Aclararán lo ocurrido?**_

 _ **El próximo viernes lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias por hacer que esta historia haya alcanzado los 100 reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Puede parecer una tontería, pero no sabéis lo importante que es para mi conocer vuestras impresiones sobre la historia. Esas palabras son un aliciente para mejorar y para continuar escribiendo. Aprovecho también para dar las gracias por los favs y follows.**_

 _ **¡Os leo en los comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

Edward llegó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. James le había apartado minutos atrás porque quería que hablara con un productor amigo suyo que, al parecer, tenía un proyecto muy interesante para él. Al acercarse observó sus rostros serios y cómo Angela, un poco más apartada de ellos, no se separaba de su teléfono.

—¡Ya estoy de vuelta!, ¿Qué os pasa?, ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?, ¿Bella aún no ha regresado? —Preguntó al ser consciente de la ausencia de su chica, pero en lugar de una respuesta lo único que obtuvo fueron algunas miradas esquivas.

—¡Nada!, No me contesta a el teléfono —Exclamó con voz frustrada Angela antes de fulminarlo con la mirada— ¡Y tú, imbécil!, ¡Qué haces ahí tan tranquilo!, ¡Mira que advertí que no le hicieras daño!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Angela? —Preguntó Edward confundido.

—Chicos, porque no bajamos la voz, algunas personas están mirando. —Pidió Jasper consciente de como algunas personas se habían volteado a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Angela tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse antes de hablar

—Bella se ha marchado echa un mar de lágrimas por tu culpa. Estoy llamándola, pero no me contesta.

—¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué?

—Edward. —Rose se acercó hasta él para explicarle lo ocurrido— Bella estuvo hablando con Victoria y le contó que estuvisteis juntos, algo que al parecer tu habías omitido contarle.

—¡Mierda! —Edward se pasó la mano por su rostro frustrado.

—Sí, mierda, eso es lo que eres tú, ¡Un pedazo de mierda, Edward! —Angela no podía ocultar su enfado.

—Mira, Angela, entiendo que estés molesta, pero no es como piensas, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y si no se lo expliqué a Bella fue para que no se preocupara.

—Pues fue una mala idea, genio. Conozco a mi amiga muy bien, y ahora mismo debe estar odiándote con toda su alma. Espero que tengas una idea más ingeniosa para solucionarlo.

—¿Hace mucho que se fue?

—Unos diez minutos. —Respondió Rose.

—Me voy a buscarla, probablemente haya ido a vuestro piso. Si viene James, inventad cualquier excusa.

Edward buscó al chófer que los había llevado hasta allí y en cuanto se montaron en el coche le dio la dirección de Bella, estaba seguro de que estaría allí. Salieron por la puerta trasera para evitar ser fotografiado por los paparazzis.

No quería pensar que estaría pasando por la mente de Isabella, pero él tenía que explicarle todo. Debería haberlo hecho desde un principio, pero ya no podía lamentarse, ahora tenía que actuar y solucionarlo. ¡Maldita, Victoria!

Edward entró corriendo en el edificio y subió las escaleras de dos en dos; llamó al timbre insistentemente sin obtener respuesta.

—Bella, abre, por favor. Sé que estás ahí. —Escuchó ruidos dentro del apartamento, pero no obtuvo respuesta— Te estoy escuchando, Bella. Abre, por favor.

La puerta del piso se abrió y tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada devastada de Bella. El rímel de sus ojos estaba corrido y su rostro compungido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar aprovechando las pocas horas que te quedan junto a Victoria, según me han contado, tenías unos planes muy entretenidos que se han ido al traste. —Le reprocho con voz rasposa debido al llanto.

—Bella, vamos a hablar. No sé qué te ha dicho Victoria, pero te aseguro que no tengo ningún plan con ella.

—¡Tranquilo! Ya me dejó claro que todo se había fastidiado. —Ironizó dejándolo frente a la puerta y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Entre Victoria y yo no hay nada, Bella!

—Pero lo hubo, ¿Cierto? ¡Estuvisteis juntos!

—Sí. —Reconoció agachando la cabeza— Pero eso fue antes de conocerte, Bella. ¡No tuvo nada, fue solo sexo! No le des importancia.

—Edward, no le doy importancia a que te acostaras con ella en el pasado. Sé que no has sido un monje y soy consciente de que hubo muchas más. ¡Lo que me importa es que me mientas! ¡Qué no hayas confiado en mí! ¡Te pregunté si los rumores eran ciertos!, ¡Si hubo algo entre vosotros y lo negaste!

—¡Porque no quería preocuparte! No quería que estuvieras dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando que iba a estar pasando tiempo con una mujer con la que estuve relacionado en el pasado. Sé que hice mal, pero no lo pensé, Bella. No quería marcharme y dejar ese asunto pendiente entre nosotros.

—Ya lo veo. Victoria ha debido disfrutar mucho con la cara de tonta que se me ha quedado. ¡Pobre ingenua!, habrá pensado.

—Bella, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, pero te juro que eso se acabó. No he vuelto a tener contacto con ella hasta que la vi en Los Ángeles.

—Y aun así debo creer que todo lo que me dijo es mentira. Qué no teníais planeado retomar la relación en estos días.

—¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Maldita Victoria! Mira —Intentó explicarle aproximándose hasta ella y tomándola de las manos— Llevaba meses sin verla, no sé qué pensamientos tenía ella al encontrarnos, pero yo no tenía ningún interés en retomar el contacto. Se insinuó un par de veces, pero siempre evité seguirle al corriente. La noche del estreno, cuando llegué al hotel la encontré en mi habitación. Le expliqué que estaba con alguien y que no pensaba faltarte el respeto engañándote con ella. Prácticamente la eché de mi cuarto, lo que la enfureció y por eso habrá decidido contarte esa sarta de mentiras sobre las intenciones de estar juntos de nuevo. ¡Te juro Bella que te estoy contando la verdad!

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella buscando la verdad en su mirada, él intentando ver que ella le estaba creyendo.

—Estoy siendo sincero, Bella. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco. Debí habértelo contado cuando tuve oportunidad, pero fui un idiota y decidí ahorrarnos un mal momento antes de marcharme de viaje en lugar de comportarme como un adulto y decirte la verdad. Me crees, ¿Verdad?

Bella continuó mirándole en silencio.

—Bella, ¿Me crees?

—Sí, te creo. —Respondió haciendo que Edward respirara tranquilo— Pero eso no lo soluciona todo. ¿Cómo sé que no me volverás a mentir?, ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Porque no volveré a fallarte. Te amo demasiado para perderte. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Bella. Puede que haya mantenido relaciones con otras mujeres, pero no he sentido con nadie esto que siento contigo. Antes todo era carnal, vacío, pero contigo, me estremezco cada vez que te pienso.

—Edward… —Susurró emocionada.

—No quiero que pienses que te estoy diciendo esto para no perderte. Sinceramente, imaginaba esta noche completamente diferente, pero aun así pensaba pasarla contigo, amándote y grabando cada centímetro de tu piel en mí. Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella y no me imagino la vida sin ti.

—Y yo de ti, Edward.

—Te amo. Confía en mí, Bella. Confía en nosotros. —Susurró sobre sus labios.

—Lo haré. —Prometió Bella antes de que sus palabras fueran acalladas por los ansiosos labios de Edward. Impetuosos, firmes, seguros y apasionados se apoderaron de la boca de ella. Bella enredó sus manos entre el pelo de él, al tiempo que las manos de Edward se perdían por su cuerpo.

Bella empezó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata lanzándola sin cuidado haciendo que aterrizara en un rincón del salón. Edward la tomó por las caderas y la elevó haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él y la falda de su vestido quedara arremolinada en torno a su cintura. De manera torpe, entre besos ansiosos, caricias húmedas y risas consiguieron llegar a la habitación dónde Edward la depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Me encanta verte así; jadeante, ruboriza y excitada para mí. —Dijo Edward mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta y su camisa.

—Te necesito Edward. —Bella se incorporó y situándose de rodillas sobre la cama, empezó a lamer cada centímetro de su piel que quedaba al descubierto, al tiempo que desabrochaba sus pantalones.

—Me vuelves loco, nena. Te he extrañado demasiado. —Edward mordió su cuello suavemente mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de su vestido dejándola solo cubierta por un precioso conjunto de encaje gris transparente a través del cual se podía apreciar el color cereza de sus pezones. —¡Preciosa!

—¡Ven aquí! —Bella tiró de él y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Suavemente baló el elástico de sus calzoncillos y empezó a acariciar su miembro erguido. Edward deslizó su sostén apoderándose con su boca de sus pechos, al tiempo que sus dos traviesos dedos se hundieron en su interior iniciando un tortuoso bombeo.

—¡Edward, uhmm! —Jadeaba ella— Te necesito más dentro de mi… necesito….

—No aguantaré mucho más.

—Edward…

Él, en un habilidoso gesto, le quitó la ropa interior, y sin perder tiempo, sustituyó sus dedos por su enfebrecido miembro. Ambos rodaron los ojos a la vez inundados por el placer. Su húmeda cavidad se cernía en torno a su pene, apretándolo, oprimiéndolo, haciendo que una lengua de fuego le recorriera desde su punto de unión.

Juntos, se mecían en un placentero vaivén, uniendo sus frentes, jadeando sobre sus bocas, besándose, lamiéndose, acariciándose, hasta que miles de descargas eléctricas estallaron entre los dos cuando el orgasmo les alcanzó.

—Te amo. —jadeó Edward cuando su cuerpo aún se sacudía con los últimos coletazos de placer.

—Te amo. —Le correspondió ella abrumada por la sensación de calor que se expandía en su pecho cada vez que esas palabras abandonaban su boca

Durante minutos se quedaron así; él con la cabeza apoyada entre sus pechos, ella acariciando la espalda de él, acompasando sus respiraciones, escuchando el latido de sus corazones.

El teléfono móvil de Bella rompió la nube de sopor que les envolvía. Ella aproximó su brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

 _Si le has matado y necesitas ayuda para deshacerte del cuerpo_

 _cuenta conmigo._

 _Fuera de bromas, ¿Estás bien?_

 _Angela._

—¿Va todo bien? —Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, solo es Angela. Quiere saber si te he matado y necesito ayuda para tirar los trocitos de tu cuerpo al Támesis.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene planeada una muerte dolorosa para mí, y no me extraña. —Aseguró Edward.

Bella tecleó una rápida respuesta.

 _Todo bien. Por el momento sigue vivo._

 _Posponemos el asesinato para otra ocasión._

 _Bella._

La contestación llegó al instante

 _¡Vaya por Dios!_

 _Guardaré la sierra eléctrica_ _._

 _Dormiré en casa de Ben_

 _Si tenéis sexo de reconciliación, no le hagas creer que es un Dios._

 _¡Qué sufra un poco!_

 _Angela_

—Por el momento te perdona la vida. —Bromeó Bella.

—¿Y tú?, ¿Me has perdonado? —Quiso saber perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones.

—Sí, pero tenemos que confiar en nosotros. Yo en ti y tú en mí. Pasaremos tiempo separados y si nos falla eso, nos faltará algo esencial. Sin confianza, el amor no nos servirá de nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi preciosa e inteligente novia. Esto nos hará más fuerte. Así que… ahora vamos a disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda antes de que me marche.

Esa noche no solo compartieron sus cuerpos, hablaron, confesaron sus miedos y temores y se prometieron confiar y no engañar.

Cuando por la mañana, Bella le despidió en la puerta, todo el resquemor, el miedo y el dolor que la habían invadido en la fiesta, desaparecieron.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Parece que Victoria no a logrado su objetivo, pero… ¿Durará la calma mucho tiempo? Os aseguro que no. Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows. Estoy ansiosa por conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_¡CULLEN TRIUNFA EN LA PANTALLA Y EN EL AMOR!_

Edward Cullen ha triunfado con su última película, pero no es ese su único motivo para celebrar, además podemos confirmar que el actor tiene ocupado su corazón por una joven londinense.

El pasado fin de semana tuvo lugar la premier de _Arturo; rey y leyenda_ protagonizada por Edward Cullen y Victoria Asher.

La película, que ha sido un éxito en críticas y taquilla, le está reportando al actor numerosos elogios y reconocimientos por su papel interpretando al afamado rey. Todos alaban su actuación, así como la química con su compañera.

Sin embargo, no sería solo esta noticia la fuente de felicidad del intérprete.

Según numerosas fuentes y tal y como se puede apreciar en las fotos adjuntas, Edward Cullen estaría manteniendo un romance con una jóven morena que estuvo presente en el estreno.

Las imágenes no son de muy buena calidad, ya que no se permitían tomar fotos dentro del local donde tuvo lugar el afterparty, pero aun así, se puede apreciar como la pareja aparece tomada de la mano y en actitud cariñosa durante toda la velada, en la que además, estuvieron acompañados por la hermana de él y varios amigos, entre los que se encontraban Emmet Mcarthy y su pareja, la modelo Rosalie Hale.

Si bien es cierto, que no se les vio abandonar juntos el evento, podemos asegurar que si llegaron juntos.

Según ha podido conocer esta publicación, la mujer que estaría ocupando el corazón de Cullen, se trataría de Isabella Swan, una jóven editora de veinticinco años, natural de Londres y con su residencia fija en esta misma ciudad.

Todo parece indicar que la pareja llevaría saliendo un par de meses intentando mantener su relación en un perfil bajo, aunque algunas personas aseguran haber visto al actor por el barrio de Isabella como indica la imagen tomada semanas atrás.

Estaremos pendientes de cualquier novedad con respecto a este romance, aunque todo parece indicar que tendremos que esperar para ver a los enamorados juntos de nuevo, ya que Edward está inmerso en la gira de promoción de la película.

Esperemos que, para la próxima vez, podamos disfrutar de unas imágenes de mejor calidad.

 ** _Pues los medios ya lo saben. Ahora veremos como se toma la noticia nuestra pareja._**

 ** _Nos leemos mañana._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

Bella recorría a pie la escasa distancia que separaba la editorial de la boca de metro. Iba inmersa en la música de sus auriculares esquivando a los transeúntes pensando en todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

La mentira de Edward le dolió, pero en realidad, quién habló fue su propio miedo. Nunca había tenido una autoestima muy alta y sin duda la aparición de Victoria y la manera en que le confesó todo le afectó; sacó a relucir sus viejas inseguridades.

Por supuesto, eso no excusaba que su novio la hubiera mentido, pero definitivamente tenía que aprender a valorarse a si misma y a confiar en su pareja.

Ese podía considerarse que había sido el primer bache en su relación, y afortunadamente lo habían resuelto, pues hubiera sido demasiado difícil mantener esa situación en _stand by_ mientras que él finalizaba su gira de presentación por Europa.

Sonrió al releer el mensaje que la había despertado esa mañana: una foto de la Torre Eiffel con el amanecer de fondo realizada desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel.

 _Sería perfecta si estuvieras tú aquí._

 _Edward._

Solamente habían transcurrido dos días desde su marcha, aunque para ella parecían una eternidad. Suspiró y quitándose los cascos saludó a los compañeros que ya estaban en sus puestos. No pudo evitar ser consciente de cómo algunos hablaban en voz baja a su paso y la observaban de manera nada disimulada.

Isabella se miró de arriba abajo intentando averiguar si llevaba el abrigo del revés o algún roto en las medias, pero todo estaba correcto. Conforme se acercaba a su mesa, pudo ver a Jessica, que estaba sentada de manera descuidada sobre su escritorio y la miraba con una enigmática sonrisa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿No tienes nada que contar?

—¿Yo? No. —Respondió al tiempo que unas risas hicieron que volteara la cabeza para ver de dónde venían: April y Julie, las dos compañeras a las que había pillado riéndose, agacharon la cabeza y continuaron centradas en lo que estuvieran ojeando— Estáis un poco extraños hoy, ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Es una especie de broma o…? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?

—En realidad, lo que les interesa no es lo que está entre tus dientes, sino más bien lo que está entre tus piernas.

—¿Perdona? —Bella no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa ante las palabras de Jessica.

—¡Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen!¡ Cómo no quieres que hablemos! —Exclamó emocionada la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Bella intentando disimular el impacto que las palabras de su compañera le habían provocado.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No intentes negarlo! Mira —Jessica fue hasta su mesa y volvió con su tablet, tecleó algo en la pantalla y la giró para que Bella observara lo que aparecía en ella. —No me digas que esta no eres tú besándote con Cullen. Puede que la foto se vea algo borrosa pero los que te conocemos sabemos diferenciarte, además en el texto aseguran que tú eres la chica, incluso dan tu nombre.

Bella amplió la foto dónde efectivamente aprecia ella sentada sobre las piernas de Edward besándose en la fiesta del estreno. La foto estaba tomada desde la distancia, pero efectivamente, quienes la conocieran podían distinguir sus rasgos perfectamente. Además, aparecía otra instantánea donde se les veía a los dos caminado por su barrio. Por la ropa que llevaban coincidía con el día en el que le pareció ver un fogonazo de luz, que por lo que parece tuvo que ser el flash de una cámara.

En el artículo se especificaba su nombre, edad y a lo se dedicaba y además se insinuaba que llevaban un tiempo saliendo.

—¡Mierda! —Se lamentó al ver como todos los datos que aparecían en la web eran ciertos. ¿Cómo lo habrían sabido? ¿Quién les habría fotografiado?

—¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto? ¿Estáis juntos? —Insistió Jessica

Isabella hizo un amago de negarlo, pero solamente pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡Es cierto! ¡Chicas, es cierto! —Gritaba llamando la atención de April y Julie.

—¡Shh!, ¡Shh, Jessica, por favor! —Bella intentó taparle la boca para evitar que llamara la atención de sus dos compañeras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas se habían aproximado hasta su mesa completamente emocionadas y expectantes de conocer todos los detalles.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde os conocisteis?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Besa bien?, ¿Es igual de guapo en persona?, ¿Es simpático? —La verborrea de preguntas de Jessica, April y Julie la rodeaba sin darle tregua— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? —Fue la última cuestión que lanzó Jessica.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tiempo muerto! —Pidió Bella haciendo el famosos gesto de los entrenadores de baloncesto rogando por un poco de calma— Es inútil que intente negar que soy la de la foto porque efectivamente soy yo

—¡Ahh! —Exclamaron emocionadas dando pequeños saltitos. A Bella la situación le pareció incluso cómica. Tenía buena relación con sus compañeras, podían incluso considerarse amigas, pero no íntimas.

—Estamos saliendo y es todo lo que tenéis que saber. En serio chicas, no quiero llamar la atención.

—Bella. —Habló April—. La noticia aparece en todos los portales de noticas de internet, probablemente mañana estarás en todas las ediciones impresas. Tu novio es un actor famoso. Lo quieras o no atraerás la atención.

—Lo sé, es solo que… Se supone que esto no debería estar aquí. No se permitían fotos. —Aclaró señalando la pantalla.

—Pero tarde o temprano terminaría saliendo a la luz. —Recalcó Julie— ¿Él sabe lo de la publicación?

—Creo que no. Esta mañana solo hemos hablado por mensajes y no me ha comentado nada. Por lo que pone ahí la noticia salió hace un par de horas. En cuanto pueda intentaré hablar con él.

—Entonces…. Las flores blancas de hace semanas… ¿Eran suyas? —La interrogó Jessica.

—Sí. —Bella notó como un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—Y… ¿Es cómo en las películas? —April arqueó las cejas al preguntarlo.

—No sé cómo será en las películas, pero cuando estoy con él...Todo encaja. Mi mundo se detiene y mi corazón quiere salir del pecho. Con él, todo es más, con él todo tiene sentido. —Confesó observando como sus compañeras la miraban embobadas— ¡Y ya está! ¡No os voy a decir más!

—¡No! —Se lamentaron las chicas— ¡No es justo!

—Lo siento. ¡A trabajar! —Las animó empujándolas suavemente fuera de su mesa. Cuando se marcharon, Bella se sentó en su escritorio y buscando el enlace de la noticia en su teléfono lo adjuntó y envió un mensaje.

 _Tenemos que hablar_

 _Llámame cuando tengas un hueco_

 _Bella._

Guardó el teléfono e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo a la espera de recibir la llamada de Edward, llamada que se produjo tres horas después.

Bella descolgó el teléfono tras el segundo tono

—Salut, mon amour! —Le saludó cálidamente Bella desengrasando sus conocimientos básicos de francés.

—Me alegra escuchar tu tono de voz, te esperaba mucho más alicaída. —Respondió Edward— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ha sido muy malo?

—Bueno, me he enterado al llegar a la oficina. Jessica me estaba esperando para interrogarme junto a algunas compañeras. Por lo demás llevo todo el día encerrada en la oficina y aunque tengo varios mensajes sin leer no he querido indagar mucho más en el asunto, aunque si he contestado a Angela y tu hermana que en cuanto se han enterado me han escrito ¿Y Tú? ¿Qué tal?

—Pues todo iba genial hasta que se ha desatado el caos en mitad de la rueda de prensa. Por lo visto la noticia ha saltado a los pocos minutos de empezar. Imagínate, todo el equipo allí respondiendo a preguntas sobre la película y de repente todos empiezan a removerse y mirar sus teléfonos. Estábamos un poco extrañados ante el alboroto hasta que el primer valiente, saltándose la regla de no preguntar sobre asuntos personales ha soltado la bomba. Mi cara ha tenido que ser un poema porque al principio no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no sabía que contestar hasta que ha aparecido James para arreglarlo

—¿Tu representante lo sabía? —Preguntó Bella.

—¿James? ¡No! Pero en cuanto ha visto el movimiento en la sala se olía que algo estaba ocurriendo, ha mirado en su teléfono y lo ha visto. Se ha puesto hecho una furia cuando ha escuchado al periodista preguntar si era cierto que mantenía una relación contigo, que nuestras fotos estaban circulando por los medios.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Yo estoy desenado saber quién ha sido el cabrón que nos hizo las fotos y las ha filtrado. Se supone que en esa fiesta le gente era de confianza, pero al parecer hoy en día la confianza es algo que se vende muy caro. Odio la manera en la que esto ha salido a la luz. Tenía claro que se iba a saber, pero imaginaba que sería de otra forma, que seríamos nosotros quienes lo decidiéramos juntos y sobre todo que estaría a tu lado cuando todo ocurriera.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, por el momento todo está tranquilo por aquí.

—Me alegra saber que soy yo el que estoy lidiando con la locura. —Intentó bromear— No quiero ni pensar lo que va a ser esta noche en el estreno. Espero que se centren en la película y no en esto. Me da mucha rabia que valoren más mi vida personal que mi trabajo.

—Lo siento. —Se lamentó ella.

—No te preocupes, en el fondo estoy acostumbrado. Lo que me importa es que tu estés bien y tranquila, que no te agobies. No quiero que esto te altere. He hablado con James y por el momento no vamos a confirmar ni a negar nada, eso solo daría pábulos a más conjeturas. Dejaremos que lo traten como si fuera un rumor, de esa manera puede que con los días lo dejen pasar. Ya ha pasado con anterioridad.

—Tú eres el experto en manejar esto. —Sonrió Bella.

—Cariño, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero James acaba de llegar. Te quiero.

—Te quiero. —Correspondió ella

Bella cortó la llamada y suspiró. Era raro, la invadía una inusual tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que desparecería al día siguiente.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? La noticia ha estallado y ya está en los medios, ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Os dejo un pequeño adelanto para ir adelantando lo que nos espera en el próximo capítulo.**_

—De todas formas, quería comentarte algo. —Empezó a hablar una titubeante Bella— Ayer estuve pensando y lo hablé con Ang y no me parece una mala idea, voy a ir a Escocia a visitar a mi padre. Aquí no puedo salir, tú no estás y llevaba tiempo deseando ir a verle y además es la excusa perfecta para huir de aquí.

—¿De ahí o de mí? —Preguntó Edward. No esperaba la noticia del viaje de su chica. Su gira de promoción estaba a punto de finalizar y ese repentino viaje le estaba descolocando.

—De aquí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no te tengo en frente y no sé si verdaderamente esto es solo un viaje para visitar a tu padre o una excusa que te ha venido perfecta para salir huyendo de mi y de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días.

 _ **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de Isabella?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Aún así espero conocer que os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

La tranquilidad del día anterior desapareció en cuanto salió a la calle esa mañana y fue abordada por una ola de fotógrafos que gritaban su nombre y la acosaban a preguntas.

Intentó avanzar para atravesar la muchedumbre, pero las luces de las cámaras la cegaron haciéndola retroceder y entrar de nuevo en su edificio. Subió las escaleras y entró de nuevo en el piso. Angela que salía del baño acomodándose la coleta se extrañó al verla.

—¿Has olvidado algo? —Le preguntó.

—Ven, mira —La agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta la ventana

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Son fotógrafos?

—¿Tú que crees, Angela? —Respondió Bella señalando lo obvio— ¿Qué voy a hacer? He intentado salir, pero es imposible, casi me dejan ciega.

—No lo sé, ¿Pueden estar ahí, frente al edificio?

—¡No tengo ni idea!

—Llama a Edward.

—No, no quiero preocuparlo, ya sabes lo que ocurrió anoche —La imagen del rostro molesto de Edward acudió a su mente. Las dos amigas habían buscado un enlace por internet para ver el estreno en París de su chico. Entre Londres y Paris solo había una hora de diferencia horaria así que era más compatible poder seguir los eventos sin tener que desvelarse. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Edward llegó a la alfombra roja donde fue abordado por los medios allí presentes. Bella no pudo entender muy bien que le preguntaron, pero la manera en la que Edward se tensó y fulminó al reportero con la mirada le hizo saber que no tuvo que ser algo muy agradable. Aunque intentó disimularlo, la rigidez y seriedad lo acompañaron durante el resto de la noche.

Bella había hablado por teléfono con él cuando llegó al hotel, pero no consiguió que le confesara que había ocurrido, simplemente le dijo que era algo sin importancia, aunque ella no le creyó. Lo último que quería era hablar con él y preocuparlo.

—Pues entonces tú me dices qué hacemos. —Respondió Angela.

Bella buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la editorial para contactar con Aro. Le costó tres intentos que por fin le contestaran la llamada

—Editorial Volturi, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Escuchó a una cansada Jessica.

—Jessica, soy Bella…

—¡Oh, Bella! ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Vienes de camino?

—Me ha sido imposible salir de casa, por eso quería hablar con Aro.

—No me extraña, si las cosas por allí están igual que aquí…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó confundida

—Llevan toda la mañana llamando de cadenas de televisión y revistas preguntando por ti, y hay algunos medios haciendo guardia en la puerta. Aro ya ha llamado a la policía para ver si los pueden desalojar de aquí, pero al parecer pueden estar en la calle sin problema mientras que no entren en la editorial.

—¡Dios, lo siento! ¡Está Aro por ahí? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Por aquí viene, ahora te paso con él. —Habló Jessica mientras que escuchaba al fondo la voz de Aro preguntando si era ella quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias, Jess.

—Bella, ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó Aro en cuanto tomó el auricular.

—Sí, soy yo. No sabes cómo lamento todo esto Aro. No. sé que hacer o qué decir.

—Tranquila, Bella. ¿Vas a disculparte por haberte enamorado de alguien famoso? Hasta dónde yo sé eso no es un delito. Puede que se esté armando un poco de jaleo, pero intentaremos controlarlo.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Aro. He intentado ir esta mañana a la oficina, pero me ha sido imposible. Puedo trabajar desde casa si me enviáis algunas cosas a mi correo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. He estado pensando y quiero ver qué opinas de mi idea; hace mucho que no coges vacaciones y tienes días atrasados, ¿Qué te parece cogerte unos días de descanso hasta que se tranquilicen un poco las cosas por aquí? Creo que te vendría bien descansar un poco para afrontar todo esto.

—¿De verdad, Aro? ¿No te importaría? —La verdad es que no le pareció una mala idea.

—¡Claro que no! Puedes descansar tranquila porque por aquí está todo controlado. Tan solo te pido un favor —Pidió su jefe.

—Por supuesto, dime que necesitas.

—Consígueme un autógrafo de ese novio famoso tuyo para mi hija de dieciséis años y me daré por contento. Por lo visto es muy fan suya.

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante la petición de Aro.

—Eso está hecho. No te preocupes. Gracias por todo, Aro.

๗๗๗

—Entonces ¿Los españoles son simpáticos? —Preguntó Bella mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro al tiempo que se pintaba las uñas de los pies.

—Simpáticos e intensos, muy efusivos diría yo —Rio rememorando algunas anécdotas con las fans— ¿Cómo van esas vacaciones forzosas?

Habían transcurrido dos días desde Isabella había sido asediada en su casa por la prensa y desde entonces no había vuelto a salir a la calle.

—¿Sinceramente? Aburridas. Aún hay prensa haciendo guardia en el portal por lo que no he podido salir en estos dos días.

—Lo siento, espero que poco a poco se vaya perdiendo el interés. Al menos las preguntas ya no son tan insistentes.

—De todas formas, quería comentarte algo. —Empezó a hablar una titubeante Bella— Ayer estuve pensando y lo hablé con Ang y no me parece una mala idea, voy a ir a Escocia a visitar a mi padre. Aquí no puedo salir, tú no estás y llevaba tiempo deseando ir a verle y además es la excusa perfecta para huir de aquí.

—¿De ahí o de mí? —Preguntó Edward. No esperaba la noticia del viaje de su chica. Su gira de promoción estaba a punto de finalizar y ese repentino viaje le estaba descolocando.

—De aquí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no te tengo en frente y no sé si verdaderamente esto es solo un viaje para visitar a tu padre o una excusa que te ha venido perfecta para salir huyendo de mí y de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días.

Bella se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su chico y no pudo esconder el malestar que le estaban provocando sus palabras.

—Mira, Edward, haré como que no he escuchado lo que acabas de decir. Creí que estábamos confiando el uno en el otro, pero veo que aún hay dudas. Quiero ver a mi padre, quiero estar con él porque apenas tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos. Tú estás lejos trabajando y ¡Perdóname si prefiero marcharme a Escocia con mi padre buscando tranquilidad, en lugar de estar encerrada en mi propia casa!¡Creí que lo entenderías! —Respondió malhumorada.

—¡Perdóname tú por dudarlo! ¡Pero no es la primera vez que sales huyendo! —Ironizó Edward recordando cómo se había marchado de la fiesta tras su encontronazo con Victoria.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que me estés echando en cara eso! ¡Si hubieras sido sincero conmigo no habría tenido que marcharme! ¡Se suponía que eso estaba aclarado, pero veo que también me he equivocado con respecto a ello! ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras. Voy a irme a Escocia te guste o no.

—Por lo que veo lo tienes decidido. —Afirmó en tono serio.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso Edward, estaba intentado hablar contigo como una pareja adulta, pero ya veo que no es posible. Creo que todo el estrés de estos últimos días nos está pasando factura y será mejor que nos calmemos antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

—¡Bella no hemos terminado de hablar! —Gritó Edward a través de la línea.

—Te mandaré un mensaje con la fecha de ida y vuelta del vuelo, nos veremos cuando vuelvas a Londres. Ahora mismo estoy dolida Edward y no quiero hablar contigo así. —Sin un te quiero Bella cortó la llamada. Las palabras de Edward la habían herido profundamente. Él había sido el primero el pedir confianza, habían acordado trabajar juntos en ello y ahora de buenas a primeras dudaba de ella.

Estaba encerrada en su casa, ni siquiera podía salir a tirar la basura porque aún había fotógrafos esperando en la puerta del edificio. Se había visto obligada a tomarse unas vacaciones en su trabajo para que los medios no estuvieran incordiando en la editorial. Necesitaba respirar y relajarse y marcharse a visitar a su padre era la opción más lógica, creía que él lo entendería, pero parecía que no era así.

Su teléfono sonaba insistentemente en la mesa, no era necesario ver el identificador de llamadas para saber que era Edward, pero ahora no podía hablar con él.

Las llamadas se repitieron durante cerca de quince minutos hasta que cesaron. Bella pensó que por fin había desistido, respiró tranquila, aunque en ese mismo instante un mensaje parpadeó en la pantalla.

 _Soy un capullo, lo sé._

 _Pero es que me has pillado por sorpresa._

 _Perdóname_

 _Entiendo que quieras visitar a tu padre, pero por favor_

 _Habla conmigo_

 _Edward alias "el capullo"_

Bella no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa ante su manera de firmar.

 _Tienes razón: eres un capullo._

 _Pero aun así eres mi capullo favorito._

 _Tengo que buscar un billete de avión._

 _Bella._

No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, una cosa era responder su mensaje y otra llamarlo. Puede que estuviese siendo mala, pero necesitaba que sufriera un poquito y pensara en cómo había actuado, si se comportaba como un niño, tendría que castigarlo como a uno.

Al día siguiente, con la ayuda de Angela y Ben, salió del edificio sin ser vista rumbo al aeropuerto. Conseguir un billete de avión había sido relativamente fácil. De esa manera, a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde volaba rumbo a Escocia buscando la paz y tranquilidad que había desaparecido de su vida en estos últimos días.

 _ **Bueno, bueno, pues parece que el viaje de Bella no le ha sentado muy bien a Edward. ¿Entendéis la actitud de Bella? ¿Cómo actuará Edward ante la decisión de Isabella?**_

 _ **Parece que las heridas provocadas por lo ocurrido en la fiesta aún están abiertas….**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo veremos un poquito de la relación de Bella con su padre. ¿Cómo se tomará la noticia de que su hija está saliendo con el gran Edward Cullen?**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

Isabella aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Glasgow acompañada por su pequeña maleta y con algunas molestias en sus oídos debido al cambio de presión durante el aterrizaje.

Angela y Ben la ayudaron para salir del edificio y la acompañaron al aeropuerto. Ataviada con una peluca rubia, cortesía de su compañera de piso, pudo abandonar su piso sin problemas prendida del brazo de Ben, ya que todos esperaban ver salir a una morena y no a una rubia agarrada del brazo de su chico.

Su padre estaba avisado de su llegada. En cuanto tuvo el billete le envió un mensaje con todos los datos y en teoría, debería estar allí esperándola. A Edward también le avisó, y aunque no habían vuelto a hablar por teléfono si habían intercambiado varios mensajes en los que se mostraba arrepentido por su comportamiento. Bella se moría de ganas por hablar con él, pero aún estaba dolida por su última conversación, por eso mismo quería alejarse y aclarar sus ideas.

—¡Bells, Bells! —Escuchó como la voz de su padre la llamaba. Frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia la estaba esperando Charlie con un divertido cartel de bienvenida

—¡Papá! —Gritó ella al verle y echó a correr hasta alcanzarlo y fundirse en un abrazo.

—¡Veo que me has extrañado! —Bromeó acariciando la espalda de su hija— ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Tranquilo, aunque ya sabes que volar no es mi afición favorita. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? —Preguntó señalando el cartel donde en letras de colores y purpurina se podía leer _Bienvenida_ — Es un detalle precioso, pero no va contigo.

—Lo sé, pero estaba en aquella tienda de ahí y una niña se acercó y me preguntó a quien estaba esperando; cuando le dije que a mi hija me respondió que si ella viniera de viaje le gustaría ser recibida con un enorme cartel de colorines, así que le hice caso.

—¡Eres único, papá!

—Bueno, vamos a casa. Ha dejado de llover hace unos minutos, pero no tardará en comenzar de nuevo. El tiempo de aquí es muy parecido al de Londres, eso no vas a echarlo en falta.

Salieron del aeropuerto y se montaron en el coche que la universidad había prestado a su padre. Durante el trayecto, Charlie la fue poniendo al día de su rutina allí: lunes y martes daba clases en la universidad y de miércoles a viernes se dedicaba a completar el trabajo de investigación en unas ruinas que habían hallado y que sospechaban pertenecían a un antiguo asentamiento vikingo. Todo un regalo para un historiador.

—Te he conseguido un pase para que puedas acompañarme y ver la zona. Sé que en el fondo te gusta tanto el tema como a mí y, además he conseguido un par de días libres para que podamos hacer turismo juntos.

—¡Eso es genial! Me encantará acompañarte y verte en acción.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita de piedra cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por unas verdísimas enredaderas. La planta baja la formaban el salón, la cocina y un pequeño aseo, mientras que arriba se encontraban dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. El mobiliario era útil y funcional, así como la decoración.

—No es muy grande, pero para mí solo está bien. —Explicó Charlie cuando entraron en ella.

Bella se acomodó en su cuarto y tras una ducha, padre e hija compartieron una tranquila cena poniéndose al día. Bella le contó las últimas novedades sobre su trabajo y evitó deliberadamente hablarle de su relación con Edward. Sabía que tenía que explicárselo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo esa noche.

Cuando se metió en la cama el teléfono sonó anunciando una nueva llamada de Edward. Tras pensarlo mucho, descolgó el teléfono y contestó.

—¿Ha terminado mi castigo? —Escuchó hablar a Edward, pero no respondió— ¡Vaya! Así que solo has contestado para escuchar mi voz, al menos es un avance. Sé que soy un capullo, pero si me dieras cuanto va a durar mi castigo podría innovar nuevas formas para disculparme, por ejemplo, enviarte un video disfrazado de payaso bailando una canción horrorosa o algo así.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen que acudió a su mente.

—¡Bien! He conseguido hacerte reír. Haré un pequeño baile de la victoria. —Continuó hablando Edward.

—¿Eso también me lo enviarás en un video? —Respondió tímidamente Bella.

—Si quieres…—La voz de Edward sonó aliviada— Hola.

—Hola. —Saludó Bella.

—¿Qué tal por Escocia? ¿Muchos hombres vestidos con faldas a cuadros?

—Bien. Húmeda y verde y en cuanto a los hombres con faldas…En realidad son tan guapos que no me he fijado en sus piernas. —Bromeó.

—Mentirosa.

—¿Ya estás en Berlín? —Preguntó ignorando su reproche y cambiando de tema.

—Casi. El vuelo se ha retrasado y estamos esperando en una sala del aeropuerto. Por aquí las azafatas también son muy guapas, por si te sirve como dato.

—Mentiroso. —Respondió ella siguiéndole el juego al tiempo que la risa de Edward se coló por sus oídos estremeciéndola.

—Te quiero. Te quiero y echaba de menos hablar contigo y escucharte así.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Aunque sea un idiota insensible y egoísta?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque sea un cabezón pretencioso?

—Sí

—¿Y aunque sea guapo, rico y famoso?

—Mm… déjame pensarlo. ¿Has dicho rico? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, ya ves al final me vas a querer por mi dinero. —El tono de Edward dejaba ver que su afirmación era falsa.

—Me enamoré de ti siendo un barbudo con pinta de vagabundo. ¡Por supuesto que solo me importa tu dinero! —Ironizó ella sabiendo que ni él mismo se había creído sus palabras.

—La dama y el vagabundo, igual que en la película de dibujos, pero con menos pelos. —Añadió refiriéndose a la película de Disney protagonizada por una pareja de perros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentó luchar con mis párpados para que no se cierren. Esta cama es muy cómoda y estoy demasiado cansada. Mi padre me tiene preparado un día muy intenso para mañana, le acompañaré a la excavación.

—Pues entonces voy a ser un buen novio y voy a dejarte dormir. Espera que mañana me mandes una foto con tu atuendo de exploradora.

—Cuando tú me envíes la tuya enfundado en tu traje chaqueta.

—Lo haré y llevaré tu corbata. Por cierto, saluda al monstruo del lago Ness si la ves por allí.

—De tu parte, intentaré darle un beso. —Bromeó— Que tengas buen viaje.

—Descansa y Bella….

—¿Sí?

—Te amo, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré. —Y susurrando las mismas palabras Bella terminó la llamada y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

๗๗๗

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron temprano y se dirigieron a la zona de las ruinas. Allí estuvo acompañando a su padre que le explicó detenidamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La verdad es que las ruinas estaban bastante bien conservadas, podían distinguirse los cimientos de algunas viviendas e incluso se intuía el trazado de algunas calles de la antigua aldea.

Los compañeros de su padre eran muy simpáticos y no dudaron en hacerla participe de los trabajos que allí se estaban llevando a cabo. Se notaba el respeto y cariño que le profesaban.

—¡Es maravilloso, papá! —Admiró Bella mientas almorzaban sentados en una mesa del campamento al aire libre— Lo que estáis haciendo aquí va a ser algo increíble.

—Lo sé. Cuando llegué no sabía exactamente la dimensión que iba a tener todo esto, pero creo que estamos ante un de los hallazgos más importantes de los últimos años.

—Pues me alegro enormemente de que seas tú quien esté al frente de todo.

—Muchas gracias. Y ahora… ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Charlie mirándola a los ojos— Te conozco y pareces agobiada, a parte hay algo diferente en tu mirada. Te conozco del derecho y del revés hija.

Bella entrecerró los ojos mirando a su padre. La conocía demasiado bien.

—Es tontería que lo niegue, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad.

—Está bien. —Suspiró— Estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Un chico?

—Sí. Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y aunque tenemos nuestras cosas nos queremos, pero es un poco complicado.

—Así que…. Tienes novio.

—Exacto —Respondió observando el rostro serio de su padre.

—Y dices que es complicado. ¿No será casado? —Preguntó sorprendido Charlie.

—¡No!¡No, papá! ¿Cómo crees? Es Edward Cullen.

—Edward Cullen. ¿Y su nombre debería decirme algo por...?

—Porque es actor. Un actor famoso.

—Bella… —Suspiró su padre— Sabes que ese mundo…

—¡Sé que me vas a decir, papá!¡ Pero no es lo que piensas! Vamos en serio. —Bella se apresuró a contarle como se habían conocido y se estaba dando su relación. La cara de espanto de su padre al escuchar la profesión de su chico fue un poema. Bella sabía la reticencia que su padre tenía al mundo del espectáculo, le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, pero quería que conociera a Edward sin crearse una falsa imagen de él. Cuando terminó de contarle todo su padre suspiró de nuevo y habló.

—¿Te quiere?

—Sí. Y yo a él, papá.

—Pues entonces eso es lo único que me importa. Aún así lo tendré en cuarentena hasta que le conozca.

—Gracias papá.

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente. Bella le vendió todas las cualidades de Edward y tras la comida se reincorporaron al trabajo de campo.

Esa noche no pudo hablar con Edward pues se encontraba en el estreno de la película en Berlín, pero si recibió su mensaje con la foto ataviado con su corbata y ella le respondió con una que se había hecho junto a su padre.

Los dos días posteriores fueron similares. Visitaron la universidad y recorrieron los lugares más característicos de la ciudad. Por las noches cenaban en la tranquilidad de su pequeña casita y se iban pronto a dormir.

Esa mañana, Charlie se encontraba haciendo café en la pequeña cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta le sobresaltó. No solía tener visitas allí y aúna sí era demasiado temprano para recibir alguna. Se limpió las manos y abrió la puerta. Frente a él, se encontraba un hombre joven, alto, de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo que sobresalía por la gorra que cubría su cabeza.

—¡Buenos días, joven! ¿Puedo ayudarlo el algo?

El hombre parado frente a él carraspeó suavemente para aclararse la voz.

—¡Buenos días!, ¿Es usted Charlie Swan?

—El mismo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja y echándose el trapo con el que se había secado las manos sobre el hombro.

—Soy Edward Cullen, señor. —Respondió seriamente viendo como la mirada de Swan se ampliaba ante la mención de su nombre.

—Ya veo. Así que tú eres el novio. —El tono de voz de Charlie reflejaba la sorpresa ante aquella visita. Visita que al parecer, no era esperada ni… ¿Bien recibida?.

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Ya veis que Edward tenía un as guardado bajo la manga. ¿Qué esperáis de este reencuentro? ¿Cómo se tomará Charlie la visita del novio de su hija?**_

 _ **Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO 21**_

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Edward tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras observaba a Charlie Swan preparar sendas tazas de café.

Entendía que el hombre estuviera sorprendido y descolocado por su presencia allí. Había sido una decisión de última hora. Se había arriesgado y ni siquiera se lo había consultado a Bella, no sabía si su presencia allí le agradaría o molestaría al considerarlo una interrupción en sus vacaciones con su padre, pero después de hablar con ella y habiendo finalizado su trabajo no pudo contener las ganas de ir a visitarla.

Ese cambio de planes no le agradó a James, su representante. Cuando le dijo que tenía que cambiar su billete de vuelta a Londres por uno con destino a Escocia el rubio se mostró sorprendido y no se cortó a la hora de mostrar su malestar y reproche.

— _¿Qué se te ha perdido en Escocia?_

— _Bella está pasando allí unos días con su padre y quiero ir a verla._

— _Nunca pensé que eras de los que corrían detrás de unas faldas, Edward. Pero ya veo que esa chica te tiene bien agarrado. No creo que este viaje sea lo más conveniente en vista de lo que ha ocurrido en estás últimas semanas con respecto a vosotros._

— _Pues yo creo que es lo mejor. Todos esperan que vuelva a Londres porque creen que ella sigue allí. De esta manera daremos tiempo para que las cosas se calmen un poco más. Es mi decisión. No tengo ningún compromiso laboral, tú mismo despejaste mi agenda y soy libre de decidir que hago con mi tiempo libre. Encárgate de cambiarlo, por favor._

Edward recordó el pequeño desencuentro que tuvo con James. No lograba explicarse porque le molestaba tanto que quisiera pasar tiempo con su chica.

—¿Sólo o con leche? —La voz de Charlie preguntando como quería el café le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo, por favor. —Respondió mientras que el hombre vaciaba la pequeña jarra de leche en su taza.

—Así que… eres el novio de mi hija.

—Sí, señor.

—Debo confesarte que me sorprende verte aquí. Bella me ha hablado de ti, pero en ningún momento mencionó que vendrías. —Confesó Charlie con voz seria.

—En realidad Bella no sabe que he venido. Ha sido una decisión de última hora. Quería sorprenderla. Disculpe si me he extralimitado al presentarme así, sin ser invitado.

—Digamos que me ha sorprendido, solo eso.

—¿Bella está aquí? —Se animó a preguntar pues desde que había llegado ansiaba saber donde estaba su chica ya que el único rastro que había de ella era su abrigo colgado de la percha de la entrada.

—Sí, durmiendo. Suele ser madrugadora, pero estaba tan cansada que me ha dado pena despertarla, ayer fue un día agotador y creo que tiene cansancio acumulado. Los últimos días en Londres no han sido fáciles.

—Lo sé y créame, jamás he querido que todo esto la perturbe, pero estoy enamorado de ella y por alguna extraña razón ella de mí. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—Mira, Edward. —Habló Charlie tras su confesión— No te conozco, y probablemente te resulte osado que vaya a decirte esto cuando apenas llevas diez minutos sentado en mi cocina, pero si no lo hago ahora, estoy seguro de que mi hija no nos dará tiempo para decírtelo después. Te voy a tener en cuarentena. Bella es lo único que tengo y lo más importante en mi vida, me da igual que seas médico o actor, aunque hubiera preferido la primera opción, pero si le haces daño, si juegas con ella… tendrás que vértelas conmigo, ¿Entendido, hijo?

—Sí, señor. —Afirmó él después de tragar saliva.

—Bien, ahora desayuna. —Finalizó Swan golpeando amigablemente su hombro.

Edward aún estaba asimilando lo ocurrido en la pequeña estancia cuando unos pasos bajando las escaleras llamaron su atención.

—¡Papá!, ¿Por qué no me has despertado?, ¡Mira qué hora es!, ¿Edward? —Le llamó una sorprendida Bella desde las escaleras— ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿Eres tú, Edward?

—El mismo, pequeña —Sonrió burlonamente olvidándose de la presencia de su suegro que no pudo más que rodar los ojos ante la escena.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Bella bajó corriendo los pocos escalones que quedaban y como si fuera un koala abrazado a un árbol se colgó de Edward escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él—. ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

—Y yo a ti, nena. Y yo a ti. —Respondió juntando su frente con la de ella dispuesto a buscar sus labios.

—¿Café, cielo? —Se escuchó la voz de Charlie rompiendo el momento y haciendo que Bella, impulsada como un resorte se apartara de él al ser consciente de la presencia de su padre.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó nerviosa estirando la tela de su pijama.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Vivo aquí! ¿Recuerdas? —Charlie intentó reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la diversión que le estaba produciendo ver a su hija completamente nerviosa y turbada.

—¡Claro, claro! Es que aún estoy dormida y nerviosa y sorprendida y… bueno, tú estás aquí —Señaló a Edward— Y tú también estás aquí…— Se giró esta vez hacia su padre— Y yo estoy aquí, en pijama, con los dos y…

—Bella… —La reprendieron Edward y Charlie a la vez viendo como la chica empezaba a perderse en una de sus divagaciones provocada por los nervios.

—¡Está bien!¡Me calmo! Mejor…os presentaré.

—En realidad, ya nos conocemos. ¿O quién crees que le ha abierto la puerta? —Preguntó Charlie enarcando una ceja— ¡Relájate y desayunemos!

Sentados en la pequeña mesa, los tres disfrutaron de un tranquilo desayuno en el que todo el peso de la conversación recayó en Isabella, quién sin dejar lugar a que se produjera algún silencio tenso, alternaba sus preguntas a Edward sobre como le había ido en su gira con todos los planes que su padre y ella habían disfrutado en estos días.

—¿Y piensas quedarte muchos días por aquí, Edward? —Preguntó Charlie apurando el último bocado de su bollo con mantequilla y mermelada.

—Pues… en realidad no lo había pensado. Como le dije antes fue algo de última hora. Mi única intención era ver a su hija, así que imagino que estaré un par de días y después —Continuó mirando a Bella—Cuando acabes tus vacaciones nos veremos en Londres, no quiero alterar los planes con tu padre. De todas formas, primero tengo que buscar un hotel donde quedarme.

—¡Oh, nada de eso! Puedes quedarte aquí, ¿Verdad, papá? —Pidió Bella con voz suplicante.

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó Charlie a regañadientes— Tengo un sofá de lo más cómodo en el salón. Estaré encantado de que duermas en él.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

๗๗๗

Edward se removió inquieto por enésima vez en el estrecho sofá. A diferencia de lo que su suegro le había dicho, el sofá no era para nada cómodo, y Edward estaba seguro de que Charlie lo sabía. Dormiría mejor en el suelo que en ese maldito mueble. Habían pasado la mañana en casa y por la tarde disfrutaron de un calmado paseo por la zona antigua de la ciudad El cansancio debería ahber hecho que el sueño le venciera nada más tocar el sofá, pero era imposible.

—¿Tan malo es? —Preguntó Bella abraza a un par de mantas y una mullida almohada mientras permanecia apoyada en la pared.

—Creo que en la selva dormí mejor, pero si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar cerca de ti, lo haré gustoso.

—Intenta entenderle, mi padre es muy tradicional y todo esto le ha pillado un poco por sorpresa. —Intentó excusarlo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros— Espero que al menos estas mantas y la almohada te permitan descansar algo más, aunque... en mi cama tengo hueco y... podrías dormir allí, conmigo, juntitos y levantarte antes de que mi padre lo haga.

—¡Ni en broma! Si tu padre se entera me mata y ya he perdido puntos presentándome aquí por sorpresa, tengo que ser el novio perfecto a partir de de portrarme mal.

—¿Ah, si? —Preguntó Bella sentandose a horcajadas sobre él— ¿Ni un poquito?

—Ni un poquito. —Afirmó Edward ante la sugerente mirada de su chica, que sin dudarlo, acercó su boca hasta la de él y apoderandose de sus labios, empezó a torturarlo con un suave, hñumedo y caliente beso. Jugueteó con su lengua, mordisquó sus labios y recorrió toda la húmedad cavidad de su boca hasta volverlo loco. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente ambos se separaron— Bueno..., un poquito sí.

Bella rió al notar como se sacudía debajo de ella intentando acomodar la incipiente erección que se adivinaba entre sus piernas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te enfadarás?

—Depende de la pregunta. —Bromeó él— Dispara.

—¿Por que estás aquí, Edward? ¿Por qué has venido hasta Escocia? —Preguntó Bella mirandole directamente a los ojos y acariciando su mandibula— No me malinterpretes, adoro que estés aquí y me ha encantado la sorpresa, pero creí que volverias directamente a Londres.

—Y así iba a ser, pero he estado todo el tiempo pensando en la discusión que tuvimos y la manera en la que me comporté. Me dejé llevar por el pánico y el miedo a perderte. La inseguridad que me provocó tu marcha y que vi como una huida. No pensé en mis palabras y fui desagradable contigo, por eso necesitaba verte en persona. Aunque hablamos por teléfono, más tarde de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado —Le reprochó en tono cariñoso por no responderle al teléfono— Necesitaba verte.

—Todo está bien, Edward. Sé que yo tampoco actué bien al no responderte las llamadas, pero estaba enfada y el tenerte lejos empeoraba las cosas. Si vine aquí fue porque necesitaba huir de Londres, no de tí, de ti nunca. Sabes que quería ver a mi padre y al final esto fue la oportunidad perfecta.

—Entonces, ¿Todo bien?

—Casi todo. Odio que tengas que dormir aquí. —Confesó Bella haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno... tendrás que recompensarme en Londres con un buen masaje por el dolor de espalda gratuito que me voy a llevar de aquí y con otras cosas por la tortura a la que tu roce está sometiendo a mi amiguito.

—Lo prometo.

๗๗๗

Al final, Edward se quedó tres días. Fueron tres días de descanso y turismo, dónde sorprendentemente, ataviado con gorras y gafas de sol consiguió pasar desapercibido.

Visitaron el Lago Ness y numerosos yacimientos de ruinas celtas y vikingas. En esos días pudo conocer más a Charlie Swan. El padre de Bella resultó ser un hombre erudito, apasionado por la historia y comprometido con su trabajo, pero sobre todo era un hombre que amaba a su hija y se preocupaba por ella.

En alguna que otra ocasión le sorprendió observánolos cuando paseaban de la mano o se prodigaban algún que otro tímido y cariñoso gesto. La tensión que mostró con él al principio, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta conseguir entablar una relación casi amistosa. Incluso, Charlie mostró interés por sus películas y su trabajo como actor, ofreciendose a ayudarle para documentarse si en alguna ocasión lo necesitaba, pues según él, el cine era muy poco respetuoso con el rigor histórico.

El día de su partida, fue Bella quién lo llevó al aeropuerto. Charlie se despidió de él en su casa deseandole buen viaje y recordándole las palabras que le dijo al conocerse. Palabras, que él tenía muy presentes.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Refunfuñó Bella.

—Solo serán tres días. Tres días para que puedas disfrutar con tu padre y venderle toas las cosas buenas sobre mí y despué ste tendré toda para mi.

—Creo que no hará falta, has sabido ganártelo tu solo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero en fin. —Se quejó Edward— Te esperaré dentro de tres días en el aeropuerto.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

—No lo dudes. Descansa, disfruta de estos días, carga las pilas para la vuelta y dame un beso para que pueda coger ese maldito avión.

Bella le tómo el rostro entre las manos y depositó un suave beso, cariñoso, apsaionado, ansioso y con sabor a despedida, corta, pero despedida.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro entre Charlie y Edward? Parece que todo vuelve a la calma de nuevo, pero… ¿Cuánto durará?**_

 _ **Ahora le toca a Bella conocer al resto de la familia Cullen, ¿Estáis preparados? En el próximo capítulo lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPÍTULO 22**_

Bella llegó a Heathrow el viernes por la tarde, tres días después de la marcha de Edward. Cuando entró en la terminal lo buscó entre la gente. Le había prometido que iría a buscarla, incluso recibió un mensaje antes de embarcar pidiéndole su número de vuelo y confirmando la hora de su llegada, pero no estaba allí. No pudo evitar que una sensación de tristeza la embargara al descubrirlo.

—¡Señorita Swan!, ¡Señorita Swan! —Escuchó que la llamaban desde una esquina. Giró su cabeza para descubrir quien era y no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver allí de pie a Harry, el portero del edificio de Edward con un ramo de flores entre sus manos.

—¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Estás esperando a alguien? —Preguntó sonriendo al hombre.

—Sí, a usted. Tome, las flores son suyas. —Respondió gentilmente Harry haciéndole entrega del ramo.

—Gracias. —La expresión confundida de Bella hizo que Harry sonriera y corriera a explicarse.

—En realidad no debe dármelas a mí, sino al Sr. Cullen. Son de él, está esperándola en el parking.

—¿Pero ¿Cómo…?

—El Sr Cullen necesitaba mi ayuda. Pensó que sería más fácil para ambos si no pisaba la terminal para evitar ser reconocido, así que me pidió que lo acompañase y bajase a recogerla mientras él la esperaba en el coche.

—Entonces… ¿Está aquí? —Preguntó esperanzada.

—En la plaza número 350 del aparcamiento. ¡Acompáñeme!

Juntos abandonaron la terminal en dirección al parking, dónde apoyado en su volvo plateado y cubierto por una gorra del Liverpool les esperaba Edward. Isabella al verlo corrió hasta él que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

—¡Por fin eres mía! —Susurró Edward contra su boca.

Con una sonrisa de aceptación abandonaron el parking y pusieron rumbo a la ciudad. Durante todo el trayecto Bella les puso al día de lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Harry permanecía en un discreto segundo plano sentado en el asiento trasero, escuchando con atención lo que ella contaba y observando los cariñosos gestos que ambos se prodigaban.

Fue una señal de tráfico la que hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de algo importante.

—¡Un momento! Por aquí no se va a mi apartamento. Te has equivocado de dirección, Edward.

—No, voy en la dirección correcta. Nadie dijo que fueras a tu piso. En Escocia te dije que una vez aquí, serías toda para mí, así que vamos a mi casa.

—Pero..., pero… ¡No puedo!, ¡Mis cosas están allí y en esta maleta solo tengo ropa sucia!

—No te preocupes por eso. Digamos que Angela me ha ayudado en esa parte. Hay un bolso con algunas de tus cosas en mi habitación.

—Amiga traidora… —Se quejó ella.

—Más bien, una buena amiga. —Sonrió Edward.

Quince minutos después llegaron a su apartamento. Ambos se despidieron de Harry agradeciendo su ayuda. Entraron en el apartamento y soltaron el equipaje al lado de la puerta.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué planes tienes para mí?

—Pues…, lo primero será prepararte la cena mientras disfrutas de una relajante ducha y después… —Continuó en tono sugerente agarrándola por la cintura— Creo recordar que me debes un masaje y tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido de estás semanas. —Finalizó mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de ella.

—Me gusta el plan. ¿Me acompañarás a la ducha?

—No tendría la cena a tiempo si lo hiciera. Ve tú y disfruta. Lo tendré todo listo para cuando salgas.

Haciendo un mohín de fastidio y dejando atrás a un divertido Edward, Bella se encaminó hasta el baño, se deshizo de su ropa y se introdujo en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo. No había sacado su neceser, ni siquiera había preparado su ropa. Tendría que conformarse con el gel de Edward y su mullida toalla.

Estaba enjabonando su cuerpo cuando notó una leve corriente de aire y cómo unas fuertes manos la apresaban por la cintura al tiempo que el cuerpo desnudo de Edward se pegaba a su espalda.

—Creí que estabas haciendo la cena. —Murmuró ella a media voz.

—Y lo he hecho. He sacado todos los paquetes y están listos para ser calentados en el microondas.

—Mentiroso. Pensé que cocinarías tú.

—Creí que sería más útil aquí, contigo. No iba a dejar que te ducharas tu sola.

—Pues me las estoy apañando bastante bien solita.

—No lo creo, no te has enjabonado bien aquí. —Señaló introduciendo sus dedos entre los húmedos pliegues de ella haciendo que se estremeciera y dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás arrancándola un suspiro de placer _ **.**_ Suavemente, empezó un lento bombeo, induciendo a la pelvis de ella a buscar el tortuoso contacto. Aún con los ojos cerrados, y recorriendo el húmedo pecho de él, Bella tomó su miembro entre las manos y comenzó a acariciarle de la misma manera que estaba siendo asediada ella.

La humedad y el vapor del agua les envolvía haciendo que la temperatura, ya de por si elevada de ambos, aumentara más.

—Te necesitaba tanto, Bella. Te he extrañado tanto…

—Y yo a ti… ¡Ah! —Jadeo al tiempo que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse y cuando aún los últimos retazos de placer sacudían el cuerpo de ella, Edward, a punto de alcanzar su propia liberación, la agarró por las caderas y elevándola, enredo sus piernas en torno a su cintura y la penetró hasta notar como su miembro era envuelto y aprisionado por su húmeda cavidad. Apoyados contra la pared de la ducha, empezaron a moverse uno dentro del otro al tiempo que las gotas de agua mojaban sus cuerpos y ellos se dejaban llevar por el placer. Juntos; gimiendo, gritando y bebiendo de sus bocas, alcanzaron de nuevo el orgasmo.

Edward, aún con ella en brazos, envolvió sus cuerpos en una mullida toalla para secarse y se dirigió a la cama, dónde rendidos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

No fue la única vez que hicieron el amor esa noche. Tras una pequeña siesta, Edward la despertó entre juguetonas caricias y después de calentar la cena que se había enfriado volvieron a amarse una vez más hasta quedar rendidos.

๗๗๗

—¿Te gustan las bodas? —Preguntó Edward situado detrás de ella mientras que le subia la cremallera de su vestido amarillo.

—¿Cómo? —Bella no sabía si le había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué si te gustan las bodas?, De hecho, ni siquiera sé tu opinión sobre el matrimonio, ¿Te gustaría casarte?

Bella notó como su cuerpo se encogía, lo que menos esperaba esa mañana es que Edward le hiciera esa pregunta.

—¿A qué viene esto? —Preguntó confundida.

—Tú solo respóndeme.

—Está bien; sí me gustan las bodas, sí me gustaría casarme... algún día..., lejano, no ahora, ni en dos días ni en un mes. En un futuro ... lejano.

—¡Vale, vale! Me queda claro. ¡Relájate y no empieces a darle vueltas a esa cabecita! ¡No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo... por ahora!

—¿Cómo no quieres que mi cabeza se acelere? ¡Eres tú quien ha empezado a hablar de matrimonio!

—¿Te apetecería ir a una boda? —El tono pícaro de Edward unido a su mirada interrogante y divertida estaba empezando a poner nerviosa a Bella.

—¡Edward, no es divertido! ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Me encanta verte nerviosa! —Confesó besando suavemente sus labios— Emmet le pidió matrimonio hace dos días a Rosalie y ella aceptó. Iremos de boda en unos meses meses.

—¿En serio? ¡Me alegro por ellos!

—Y yo. Ambos se merecen ser felices, al igual que nosotros nos lo merecemos. Antes de conocerte, —Dijo abrazándola por la cintura— No se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea del matrimonio ni de tener hijos, pero ahora… Si miro al futuro y tengo que imaginarme algo así solo te veo a ti a mi lado, como mi esposa.

—Edward…

—Shhh. No estoy diciendo que sea ahora, pero quiero que sepas que quiero un compromiso contigo, a largo plazo; una vida juntos, un hogar… ¡Incluso tres o cuatro hijos! —Rio él.

—¿Tres o cuatro? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Para empezar.

—¡Edward! ¡Estás loco!

—¡Por ti! —Confesó besando suavemente sus labios— Termina de prepararte o no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Sí, y con respecto a eso… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

๗๗๗

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el cristal del coche difuminando el paisaje que los envolvía. Se encontraban a las afueras de Londres, entrando en una preciosa urbanización rodeada de unos jardines excepcionalmente cuidados.

—La lluvia nos va a fastidiar la barbacoa. —Se quejó Edward haciendo un mohín de fastidio.

—¿Vamos de barbacoa?

—Más bien íbamos, con este tiempo será imposible hacerlo. A mi padre no le hará mucha gracia.

—¡Un momento! ¿Tú padre? —Pregunto sorprendida viendo como el coche tomaba la ñultima curva del camino y se estacionaba frente a una hermosa casa de dos plantas.

—Sí. ¡Bienvenida al hogar de los Cullen!

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Son tus padres!, ¡Voy a conocer a tu familia!

—A mi hermana ya la conoces y mis padres van a caer rendidos a tus pies. No te lo dije para que no te pusieras nerviosa. Mi madre está impaciente por conocerte desde que todo salió a la luz.

—¡Pero no he traido nada! NI unas flores, ni una botella de vino.. ¡Dirán que soy una desagradecida!

—Nadie dirá nada. Respira y echemos una carrera hasta la puerta o terminaremos empapados.

Bella inspiró prfundamente y corrió detrás de Edward cuando él le abrió la puerta del coche.

La puerta de la casa se abrió justo cuando ellos llegaron. Un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules que rondaba los cincuenta años les esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Pasad chicos! ¡Parece que la tormenta se está acercando!

—¡Gracias, papá! ¡Lástima lo de la barbacoa!

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Tu madre siempre tiene un plan B, lo tiene todo organizado en la cocina. Soy Carlisle, —Se presentó extendiendole la mano a Bella— El padre de Edward.

—Encantada, yo soy Bella.

—No sabes la ilusión que nos hace tenerte aquí. Es la primera vez que Edward nos presenta de manera oficial a su chica. Debo advertirte que mi esposa está especialmente emocionada. Sé que conoces a Alice, pues te diré que es igual a su madre.

—¡Papá! ¡No la asustes!. No le hagas caso, cielo. Mi madre es... menos intensa que Alice, Te encantará.

Juntos entraron en la casa. precedidos por Carlisle, atravesaron el salón decorado de una manera sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Llegaron hasta una enorme cocina poblada de mobiliario blanco y una enorme isla central donde Alice, y una mujer de estatura similar, cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes parecían estra concentradas en los fogones.

—Mamá, ¿No crees que te estás pasando? ¡Es demasiada comida! —Exclamó Alice apurando el útimo trago de su copa de vino blanco.

—¡Nunca es demasiado, hija! ¡Mejor que sobre a que falte! ¡Y más con invitados! —Añadió la mujer a modo de cariñosa regañina al tiempo que elecó la mirada y se fijó en os recién llegados— ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Ya habéis llegado!, Tú debes ser Bella, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó limpiandose las manos y acortando la distancia que las separaba para estrecharla entre sus brazos ignorando de paso la presencia de su esposo y su hijo— Yo soy Esme. ¡Me alegra tanto conocerte!

Bella aceptó el cariñoso abrazo no sin sorpresa. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero Esme continuó hablando.

—Tengo que reconocer que me molestó enterrme de lo vuestro por la prensa, pero mi enfado desapareció rápido cuando mi hijo me prometió que te traería a casa.

—¿Ah, si? —Bella volteó para mirar a Edward de manera interrogante.

—Hijo, al que por cierto ni has saludado. ¡Hola, mamá! Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Edward irónicamente guiñandole un ojo a su madre.

—¡Oh, cállate! A ti te tengo muy visto. —Respondió a la broma lanzándole un pequeño beso— Hoy me interesa esta jovencita. Pero ven, siéntate aquí —Esme la acompañó hasta una silla situada frente a la isla central y tomó asiento a su lado— ¿Qué tal por Escocia?, ¿Qué tal tu padre?, Eres hija única, ¿verdad? Debe ser muy interesante trabajar en una editorial. Por cierto, las fotos no te hacen justicia, eres más guapa en que el tiempo haya arruinado la barbacoa, pero la trasladaremos del jardín al comedor será...

—¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Dale un respiro mamá! —Intervino Edward acercandose hasta ella y tapando la boca de su madre con sus manos haciendola callar— ¡No pensé que serías peor que Alice!

—¡Es verdad! Yo al menos no parecia una loca cuando la conocí. Por cierto, ¡Hola, Bella! La histérica de mi madre ni siquiera me ha dejado saludarte.

Bella no pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Edward.

—Un poco abrumada, la verdad. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Esme!

—¡Ay, hija! Discúlpame, pero es que me ha podido la emoción. —Confesó la mujer deshaciendose del agarre de su hijo.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos y no parecemos una familia de locos desesperados por conocer a una chica... —Intervino Carlisle dirigiendo un simpático gesto hacia Isabella— Será mejor que pasemos al comedor y disfrutemos de esta deliciosa comida. Podemos ponernos al día entre palto y plato.

Y así fue. Disfrutaron de una magnífica comida solo entrubiada por el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos que arreciaban fuera. Bella y Edward fueron interrogados por como se conocieron además de todos los detalles de su relación. Bella les habló sobre ella, su trabajo y su familia y al mismo tiempo conoció todo lo relacionado con los padres de Edward. Esme aprovechó para enseñarle algunas fotos de cuando Edward y Alice eran pequeños, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y recordaran las travesuras que hicieron.

Por la tarde, Jasper, el novio de Alice se unió a ellos. Disfrutaron de una entretenida tarde jugando al trivial. Esme aprovechó un pequeño descanso para ir a preparar el café. Iba a coger la bandeja para volver al salón cuando la voz de su hijo la detuvo.

—Déjame a mi, mamá. ya lo llevo yo. —Se ofreció depositando un beso en la cabeza de la mujer y tomando la bandeja.

—Edward, espera. Quiero hablarte sobre Bella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó extrañado puesto que su madre se había mostrado encantada durante toda la velada.

—Esa chica... es especial. ¡Cuídala y no metas la pata, hijo! Ella no es como las demás..

Edward sonrió a su madre.

—Lo sé. La amo y no la dejaré escapar.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro con la familia Cullen?**_

 _ **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **Aprovecho para dar las gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **¿Queréis un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?**_

 _ **Aquí os lo dejo:**_

—Bueno, seré un buen novio y buen hijo y pagaré por los delitos de mi padre y te compensaré con un maravilloso masaje de pies, pero antes… —Edward se incorporó y la tomó de los brazos para hacerla quedar sentada sobre la cama de nuevo— Quiero darte algo.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta.

Bella hizo lo que él le pidió y palpó algo duro en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y descubrió una cajita rectangular de color amarillo decorada con un pequeño lazo blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó confundida

—Una especie de regalo… aunque, bien mirado puede ser un regalo para mí más que para ti. ¡Ábrelo!

 _ **¡Oh! ¿Qué será….?**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras teorías en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 23**_

Los siguientes meses fueron como una especie de sueño del que ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Su relación avanzaba con paso firme.

Las primeras semanas tras la vuelta de su viaje fueron agotadoras. La prensa continuó su persecución por conseguir una imagen de ellos dos juntos. Intentaban reducir sus salidas públicas para evitar ese asedio, de tal forma que algunas veces sustituían las cenas en restaurantes y salidas al cine por noches de comida a domicilio y películas en el sofá; solos o acompañados por sus amigos.

A Edward todo ese asunto le fastidiaba sobremanera y a su representante, James, mucho más.

Durante los cuatro meses que habían transcurrido, coincidieron dos o tres veces con Witherlade y aunque delante de Edward se mostraba cordial, cuando él no estaba, su comportamiento y actitud incomodaban a Bella. La última perla que soltó por la boca aún rondaba por la cabeza de Isabella:

 _No entiendo como alguien tan insignificante como tú, ha podido causar tanto revuelo. Me estás haciendo trabajar demasiado, chica, y eso que ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo. Espero que la próxima conquista de Edward me ponga las cosas más fáciles._

Angela le había recomendado que se lo comentara a Edward, pero ella no se sentía segura al respecto. Así que había optado por ignorar los comentarios y hacer como si no ocurriese nada.

Durante todo este tiempo Edward había permanecido en Londres, a excepción de un par de viajes relacionados con alguna campaña publicitaria y que lo había mantenido fuera no más de quince días, habían podido disfrutar de una relación mas o menos normal. Pasaba más noches en el apartamento de él que en su propio piso y era una sensación que le estaba empezando a resultar demasiado cómoda.

Siempre había querido tomarse las cosas con calma, pero el destino estaba marcando su propio ritmo.

Se encontraban en una preciosa mansión del siglo XVIII situada en la mitad de la campiña inglesa donde ese mismo día se iba a llevar a cabo la boda entre Emmet y Rosalie.

Los novios habían alquilado esa propiedad para poder disfrutar de ese día rodeado por sus familiares y amigos y en un entorno privado.

Abandonaron la ciudad el viernes por la tarde, después de que Bella terminara su jornada laboral y disfrutaron de una peculiar cena pre boda junto a los padres de los novios, las damas de honor de Rosalie y los padres de Edward junto a Alice y Jasper, pues eran buenos amigos de la familia de Emmet. Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, Edward era el padrino y se tomaba su papel muy a pecho; los deleitó con un divertido discurso lleno de buenos deseos para los novios, prometiendo que el que daría al día siguiente sería más formal y menos pícaro.

Para ellos, este fin de semana le serviría también a modo de despedida, pues Edward se marchaba a la siguiente semana a Sudáfrica para iniciar el rodaje de su próximo proyecto.

Bella se encontraba en la habitación retocando los detalles de su tocado antes de bajar y tomar asiento para disfrutar de la ceremonia.

Su vestido color verde botella de manga francesa y a media pierna e iba perfectamente complementado por un precioso y elegante tocado como mandaba el protocolo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un divertido Edward.

—¡Emmet está de los nervios! ¡Jamás le había visto así!

—Es normal, es el día más importante de su vida y tú… como padrino, deberías estar calmándole y no divirtiéndote a su costa.

—No me estoy divirtiendo a su costa, solamente me parece graciosa la situación. Además, voy a estar toda la ceremonia a su lado, necesitaba venir a ver como estaba mi preciosa novia antes de bajar. ¡Estás deslumbrante! —La alagó acercándose hasta ella y besando su boca de manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Mmmm…. Tú tampoco estás mal. —Murmuró sobre sus labios— Nunca he visto a un padrino tan sexy.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Edward abriendo las solapas de su chaqué y dando una vuelta para que pudiera observar su aspecto— Pero si voy de lo más normal, así es como salgo a sacar la basura. —Bromeó.

—Eres de lo que no hay. Será mejor que baje a ocupar mi asiento y que tú te asegures que el novio no pierde los nervios.

Edward la acompañó hasta el jardín donde tomó asiento al lado de Jasper y Alice puesto que los padres de él se encontraban sentados dos filas más atrás.

Minutos después aparecieron Emmet y Edward para tomar posiciones junto al altar. Emmet lucia un precioso esmoquin negro, aunque sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era la radiante y nerviosa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su cara. Nerviosismo, que quedaba evidenciado por su caminar de un lado a otro. Nerviosismo, que Edward trataba de controlar susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

El murmullo de los invitados quedó silenciado cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de la novia. Los ojos de Emmet resplandecieron al verla transmitiendo una mirada llena de amor.

Los invitados voltearon para ver como la novia avanzaba por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Rosalie estaba espectacular; llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con escote en cuello de barco y cuerpo ajustado que se abría en una voluminosa falda. Su melena rubia estaba suelta y peinada con ligeros tirabuzones que quedaban cubiertos por el fino velo que cubría su rostro.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y tradicional. El cura pronunció un sermón ensalzando los valores del amor y compromiso que ambos se comprometían a adquirir mediante esta unión.

Los novios se prodigaron cómplices miradas mientras pronunciaron sus votos. Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Edward cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos y éste buscaba en sus bolsillos como si los hubiera perdido. Sin duda, más tarde se lo haría pagar.

Una vez declarados marido y mujer, ambos se unieron en un romántico beso despertando los aplausos de los invitados y dando comienzo a fiesta.

Rosalie fue directa hacia Edward cuando la sesión de fotos oficiales terminó.

—No ha sido gracioso, ¿Sabes? ¡Casi me da un ataque cuando no encontrabas los anillos! —Exclamó mientras le golpeaba con el ramo en el hombro.

—¡Oh, vamos Rosalie! ¡Era por aligerar el ambiente!

—¡Ya, ya! ¿Sabes? Algún día tú te casarás y para ese entonces… mi venganza se servirá en un plato bien frío. Te robaré los gemelos de la camisa, te pondré polvos pica-pica en los pantalones del traje, encerraré a tu novia en su habitación para que te desesperes. Lo siento por ti, Bella —Se disculpó dirigiéndose a ella.

—¡Oh no te preocupes! Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

—En fin, voy a saludar a mis invitados y … Edward, por si acaso, mantente alerta.

—¡No seas así, Rose! ¡Solo era una broma! —Se excusó Edward mientras observaba como la novia se alejaba dejándolos solos.

—¡Te lo dije! No es bueno jugar con los nervios de una novia el día de su boda. —Le advirtió Bella tomándole del brazo— Vamos a nuestra mesa, prometo protegerte de la furia de Rosalie.

—¡Oh! Le robaré el ramo a la novia si con ello consigo que seas mi guardaespaldas.

—¡Vamos! —Bella negó con la cabeza y tiró de él hasta para encaminarse a su mesa.

La comida pasó rápido dando lugar a un divertido baile inaugurado por los novios que fueron acompañados rápidamente en la pista por el resto de invitados.

Un tintineo llamó la atención de los allí presentes; Edward, copa de champán en mano, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, sin corbata y sin chaqueta, esperaba en el escenario detrás del micrófono dispuesto a dar su discurso como padrino.

—¡Buenas noches, amigos! Aún a expensas de que Rosalie me mate... debo cumplir con la tradición y avergonzar un poquito a los novios ¡Tranquilo, chicos! ¡No airearé vuestros trapos sucios! —Comenzó despertando las risas de los invitados—. Conozco a Emmet desde que tengo uso de razón. En realidad, creo que desde antes…según nuestras madres somos amigos de pañales o algo así…. Sí, lo sé, no todo el mundo ha tenido la suerte de compartir ese tipo de intimidades con él, ¡Puedo considerarme afortunado! A Rose la conocí después y ... ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Hubiera sido más divertido ser su amigo de pañales!. —Rio—. Fuera de bromas, tengo la suerte de ser amigo de ambos y creo que, si es verdad eso de que en este mundo hay alguien destinado para ti, ellos ya se han encontrado. Cuando están juntos nos contagian a todos con su energía y su felicidad. Juntos, se completan y se mejoran como persona, si eso es posible, porque no conozco a nadie mejor que ellos. —Edward fijó la vista en los novios y sonrió al ver sus miradas emocionadas—. Chicos, deseo que este nuevo camino que empezáis esté lleno de felicidad, amor y buenos momentos y que nosotros seamos testigos y participes de vuestra dicha. ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! ¡Qué vivan los novios! —Felicitó alzando su copa y finalizando el brindis.

—¡Gracias, tío! —Le abrazó un emocionado Emmet— ¡No habría podido tener mejor padrino!

—Con ese discurso estás casi perdonado. —Agradeció Rosalie besándole en la mejilla.

—En el fondo soy buena persona y os quiero. ¡Felicidades, chicos!

—¡Anda! Ve a buscar a Bella, tenemos una fiesta de la que disfrutar. ¡Todos a la pista! —Gritó Emmet tirando del brazo de Rosalie y empezando a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Edward llegó hasta Bella que le recibió con un apasionado beso felicitándole por el discurso. Respondiendo a su beso, Edward la tomó por la cintura y se encaminaron a la pista de baile donde disfrutaron de la fiesta con el resto de los invitados.

๗๗๗

—¡No siento los pies! —Se quejó Bella al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en el borde de la enorme cama con dosel de la habitación que les habían asignado ese fin de semana. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de él para protegerse del frio nocturno—. ¡Tus bailes me han matado!

—¡Mentirosa! —Rio cerniéndose sobre ella haciendo que ambos quedaran tumbados— Lo que te ha matado han sido los pisotones de mi padre cuando has bailado con él.

—¡Está bien, lo reconozco! Pero técnicamente es culpa tuya; ya sabes, es tu padre, tu sangre….

—Bueno, seré un buen novio y buen hijo y pagaré por los delitos de mi padre y te compensaré con un maravilloso masaje de pies, pero antes… —Edward se incorporó y la tomó de los brazos para hacerla quedar sentada sobre la cama de nuevo— Quiero darte algo.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta.

Bella hizo lo que él le pidió y palpó algo duro en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y descubrió una cajita rectangular de color amarillo decorada con un pequeño lazo blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó confundida

—Una especie de regalo… aunque, bien mirado puede ser un regalo para mí más que para ti. ¡Ábrelo!

Isabella abrió la cajita y descubrió una llave plateada que colgaba de un llavero con forma de corazón.

—Una llave…

—Sí —Respondió viendo como la mente de su chica empezaba a buscar una lógica a aquél regalo.

—Y un llavero con forma de corazón…

—Sí.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Es la llave de tu corazón! —Se abrazó a él llena de emoción— ¡Me encanta!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Edward sorprendido pues no esperaba que Bella pudiera pensar algo así, para él cuando tuvo la idea lo vio demasiado claro, pero al parecer Bella lo había interpretado de otra manera.

—¡Me encanta tu vena romántica!

—Bella, para. No es la llave de mi corazón, es la llave de mi apartamento.

—¿De tu apartamento? ¿Y para qué quiero la llave de tu apartamento?

—Para que puedas entrar y salir de él cuando quieras. Bella, te estoy pidiendo que te vengas a vivir contigo. —Pidió sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre las manos.

—¿En serio? ¿Vivir juntos?

—Sí.

—Pe… Pero tú te vas a Sudáfrica, estarás fuera y…

—Y tú puedes aprovechar para mudarte y adaptar el piso a tu manera, cambiar lo que necesites para que podamos convivir los dos en él como una pareja normal. Estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti. Sé que por mi trabajo tendré que hacerlo, pero cuando vuelva quiero estar contigo, cenar juntos, dormir y amanecer juntos sin necesidad de estar de un lado para otro; convivir.

—Pero Angela….

—Angela lo entenderá porque tarde o temprano ella y Ben darán el mismo paso.

—Angela te va a matar —Sonrió Bella.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué…? —Preguntó esperanzado.

—¡Qué me mudo a vivir contigo! ¡Ah! —Aceptó Bella exclamando un grito cuando Edward la tomó en brazos elevándola de la cama y dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

—¡Te quiero! ¡Y te prometo que no te arrepentirás! —Juró él.

Esa noche, sus cuerpos se perdieron entre las sábanas. El calor de su pasión los abrasó celebrando el nuevo paso que iban a dar en su relación y al mismo tiempo, saciándose el uno del otro hasta que se volvieran a ver.

 _ **¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Tenemos mudanza y viaje a la vista!**_

 _ **Este viaje y este rodaje marcará la relación de ambos, pues alguien está a punto de aparecer en escena de nuevo ¿Adivináis quién puede ser?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Se me olvidadaba, si sois buen s puede que Papá Noel os traiga un regalo con una…. ¿Actualización anticipada? ¿Os gustaría?**_

 _ **Tendremos que esperar al 24 para ver que ocurre**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

—¡Le odio! —Se quejó Angela al tiempo que soltaba la pesada caja con algunas de las cosas de Bella en la mesa del comedor del piso de Edward.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Ang. En el fondo le quieres, pero estás molesta con él —Respondió Bella.

—¡Molesta es poco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pide a una chica que se mude a vivir con él antes de largarse durante meses a la otra punta del mundo? Sin obviar el hecho de que me está dejando sin compañera de piso y sin mi mejor amiga.

Edward se había marchado a Sudáfrica un par de semanas atrás invitándola a aprovechar ese tiempo para realizar el traslado.

—¡No seas exagerada! Nuestra amistad no terminará porque me mude a vivir aquí. Además, creo que Ben estaría encantado de ser tu nuevo compañero de piso. —Sugirió Bella.

—No intentes venderme esa opción como justificación.

En ese momento, Ben entró en el apartamento cargando dos enormes cajas que depositó en el suelo.

—¡Por fin!¡Eran las dos últimas! Parece mentira que en ese pequeño piso que compartís hubiera tantas cosas. Harry, el portero, se merece una buena propina, si no hubiera sido por él aún estaríamos subiendo cajas.

—Harry es un encanto. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, chicos. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo sin vosotros.

—Bueno, si nos recompensas con un par de pizzas y una cerveza fresquita para cenar, no te cobraremos por la ayuda. —Bromeó Ben

—¡Eso está hecho! —Aceptó ella lanzándole el teléfono móvil— Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.

Habían pasado diez días desde que Edward se había marchado a Sudáfrica. Antes de irse, hizo todo lo posible para que le jurara que inmediatamente empezaría con el traslado a su casa.

Angela no aceptó muy bien la noticia de la mudanza. No veía la necesidad de hacer las cosas tan rápido y más cuando él estaría fuera de la ciudad por meses, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y a regañadientes, su amiga aceptó ayudarla con el traslado.

—¿Y qué se cuenta tu chico? ¿Ha visto muchos leones? —Preguntó Angela.

—Pues la verdad… hace tres días que no hablo con él. Solo hemos intercambiado algunos mensajes, al parecer están teniendo algunos contratiempos y eso unido a la diferencia horaria y la escasa cobertura de la zona está complicando mucho que podamos hablar.

—Y… ¿Sobre qué trata exactamente la película?

—Sobre los primeros colonos ingleses que llegaron a la zona. Edward interpreta a un explorador que lucha por mantener el patrimonio artístico de allí y termina enamorado de la hija del terrateniente represor de la zona.

—Suena a peliculón. —Dijo Ben.

—Suena a final lacrimógeno. A peli en la que necesitas un cubo enorme de palomitas y dos litros de helado para verla acompañada de un paquete de pañuelos para secarte las lágrimas por la muerte del protagonista. —Apuntilló Angela—¿Edward muere?

—¿Qué? ¡No lo sé! No me ha contado el final, y en todo caso…. Moriría el personaje de Edward, no él.

—Sí, ya. Es lo mismo. Es su cara la que se comerán los gusanos. Da igual que se llame Roger, Albert o Phillip.

—Cariño, no es agradable… —Le reprendió Ben al ver la cara de desagrado de Bella.

—Pero es verdad. Y con hablar de comer me ha entrado hambre, ¿Tardarán mucho esas pizzas?

—Ang, deberías hacerte mirar esa mente tan retorcida y sarcástica que tienes No es normal que tengas hambre al escuchar hablar de como unos gusanos van a descomponer el cuerpo de alguien.

—Desayuné una tostada y un zumo de naranja esta mañana y tú mudanza me ha hecho hacer más ejercicio hoy que en todo el mes, ¡Claro que tengo hambre! —Finalizó al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la puerta— ¡Ahí están!

Bella tomó el dinero de su bolso y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se quedó paralizada.

—¿Edward? ¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Eres tú! —Gritó abalanzándose sobre él, enredando sus piernas en torno a su cintura y besándolo con ansias— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí, ¿No? —Respondió volviendo a besarla y entrando con ella prendida a su cuerpo dentro del apartamento— ¡Hola, chicos!

—¡Edward!¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Bienvenido! —Saludó Ben.

—¿Pero tú no estabas en otro continente? —Preguntó Angela sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Angela.

—¡Oh, me alegro! Pero si en lugar de tener a un koala con forma de Bella prendido a tu cuerpo hubieras aparecido con nuestras pizzas debajo del brazo me habría alegrado más. —Bromeó

—Es que … ¡No me lo creo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella tiró del brazo de él y se sentaron en el sofá junto a sus amigos, aunque ella prefirió hacerlo sobre las piernas de Edward, pues aún le parecía mentira tenerlo allí.

—Cómo te dije, hemos tenido algunos contratiempos. El más grave e importante es que nos hemos quedado sin actriz protagonista.

—¿Cómo?

—Emily Wolf, es la actriz que iba a interpreta a la protagonista femenina. Hace dos días, visitando una de las localizaciones en las que íbamos a grabar se desmayó, la llevaron al hospital y… ¡Sorpresa! ¡Está embarazada!

—Pero hay actrices que trabajan estando embarazadas. —Añadió Ben.

—El problema es que es un embarazo de riesgo, algo pasa con su placenta y ha tenido algún sangrado. Lo han clasificado como embarazo de alto riesgo y le han prescrito…

—Reposo absoluto. Lo indicado en estos casos —Terminó Ben por él.

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer? —Preguntó Bella acariciando su cuello.

—Buscar una sustituta. Las escenas que se habían grabado han sido pocas. Por el momento la producción se ha paralizado hasta encontrar a alguien. El guion tiene que sufrir algunos ajustes y se han paralizado los permisos para rodar en exteriores hasta solucionar el problema. Si continuáramos grabando y después ella tuviese que volver a rodar sus escenas en esos mismos sitios tendríamos que pagar de nuevo por hacerlo allí, sería un gasto bastante importante, por lo que el director ha decidido parar todo hasta que se solucione.

—Si queréis yo me ofrezco voluntaria. —Se ofreció Angela— No soy actriz, pero puedo esforzarme. —Bromeó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ya veo que por aquí todo está controlado. —Señaló Edward observando los pequeños cambios que había realizado Bella en su ausencia y como algunas de sus cosas se mezclaban a la perfección con las de él en el salón.

—Oficialmente, esta iba a ser mi primera noche aquí.

—¡Vaya! Entonces he llegado justo a tiempo —Edward no pudo evitar hacerle un guiño pícaro.

—¡Y las pizzas también! —Angela se levantó como un resorte al escuchar de nuevo el timbre de la puerta— ¡Cenemos y celebremos tu llegada! Cuando Ben y yo nos marchemos tendréis tiempo de celebrar vuestra propia fiesta privada.

Cenaron los cuatro tranquilamente y tras un par de cervezas, Ben y Angela se marcharon para dejarlos solos.

Edward, situado unos pasos detrás de Bella, observaba como ella se movía con total libertad por la pequeña cocina colocando los platos y vasos que él había fregado minutos antes.

—¡Me encanta verte así! —Murmuró Edward agarrándola por la cintura y besando suavemente su cuello.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

—Técnicamente y según tú, ésta es mi casa ahora. —Sonrió ella girándose entre sus brazos—. ¿O te arrepientes de haberme pedido que me mudase aquí?

—Nunca. —Edward aprovechó y se lanzó a devorar su boca arrinconándola contra el mueble de la cocina. La elevó entre sus brazos y la deposito sobre el mueble quedando encajado entre sus piernas— ¡Es hora de empezar nuestra fiesta privada de bienvenida!

Con una sonrisa, Bella le devolvió el beso, al tiempo que las manos de él se escondían bajo su camiseta y con premura, se la quitaba dejando sus pechos al aire, cubiertos únicamente por la fina tela del sujetador de encaje amarillo.

—Me encantas —Susurró lanzándose a devorar sus senos por encima de la tela. Su lengua, humedeció su escote y jugueteó por su abdomen, haciendo que ella quedara recostada sobre el mueble, permitiéndole desabrochar sus pantalones y descubrir una pequeña braguita del mismo tono que el sostén. —Me vuelves loco— Confesó besando su monte de venus.

Bella, perdida en la húmeda tortura que estaba recibiendo, consiguió recuperar el control y tomando el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, hizo que la mirara.

—Adoro lo que me haces, pero te debo dar yo la bienvenida a casa. —Con una sonrisa, bajó del mueble y tomándolo de la mano subieron las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio. Una vez allí, Bella le empujó juguetonamente haciendo que él cayera sobre la cama.

Edward se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos en el momento justo en el que ella se deshacía de sus vaqueros, quedando únicamente cubierta por su ropa interior.

—¡Eh! Eso me hubiera gustado hacerlo a mí. —Se quejó juguetonamente.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo le susurró

—Tú cállate y disfruta.

Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a desnudarlo lentamente, recibiendo cierta ayuda por parte de él. El tacto de las manos de Bella sobre su piel provocaba miles de descargas eléctricas que lo encendían y le estremecían. Las caricias iban acompañadas de húmedos besos y delicados mordiscos que provocaban que su ya de por si dura erección pugnara por liberarse de sus calzoncillos.

Cuando las manos de Isabella alcanzaron el elástico de su bóxer y lo bajaron, el febril miembro de él brotó inhiesto y rápidamente fue cubierto por la cálida y húmeda boca de ella, que cómo si de una golosina se tratara, se dedicó a lamerlo y acariciarlo con demasiada lentitud para desesperación de su chico que, perdido en el placer, jadeaba y buscaba acelerar el ritmo embistiendo con su pelvis en la boca de ella y apremiándola con sus manos en sus movimientos.

—¡Dios, nena! ¡No aguantaré! ¡Voy a estallar! — Exclamó Edward advirtiendo que su liberación estaba a punto de llegar. Advertencia, que Bella ignoró pues bebió hasta la última gota que brotó de él.

—¡Bienvenido a casa! —Susurró Bella con voz ronca. Sus pupilas estaban oscuras por la lujuria y sus cabellos completamente desordenados le daban un aspecto completamente seductor.

—Tenías bien oculta esta faceta tuya; descarada y seductora. —Edward se incorporó y quedó sentado con ella encima. Aproximó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, recorrió cada milímetro de la boca que segundos antes había bebido de él.

Bella volvió a tumbarle sobre la cama y tomando la mano de él la llevó hasta su interior.

Los dedos de Edward descubrieron la humedad que brotaba de allí, juntos habían alcanzado el orgasmo. Ella se había liberado torturándolo a él. Agarró los laterales de las braguitas y se deshizo de ellas lanzándolas al suelo de la habitación, después hizo lo mismo con el sujetador.

Bella no perdió el tiempo y acomodando su pelvis, se encajó sobre el miembro de él haciendo que ambos gimieran por el contacto.

Desnudos, él tumbado en la cama, ella, cual amazona, sentada sobre él, iluminados por el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la cristalera de la terraza empezaron a moverse. Sus pelvis pugnaban por el encuentro, sus manos se perdían entre sus cuerpos, sus ojos se fundían en los del otro y sus bocas bebían la una de la otra.

Juntos, jadeantes, sudorosos y sedientos, alcanzaron el orgasmo. Cuando la respiración de ambos se normalizó, cayeron rendidos y abrazados.

๗๗๗

Edward llevaba casi un mes en Londres. Encontrar una sustituta, al parecer les estaba llevando más tiempo del esperado.

La convivencia entre ellos se había dado de manera natural y fluida. Ambos se adaptaron perfectamente el uno al otro, y aunque como todas las parejas tenían sus pequeñas diferencias, por lo demás todo transcurría como con cualquier pareja normal.

Edward estaba aprovechando este tiempo para entrenar y no perder la forma física que requería la película, y documentarse más sobre su personaje.

Ella seguía ocupada con su trabajo en la editorial, aunque los fines de semanas siempre descansaban y disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Cenaban en casa o salían a tomar algo con Angela y Ben, incluso en ocasiones los cuatro se juntaban con Alice y Jasper.

También aprovecharon para visitar a Emmet y Rosalie en su nueva casa cuando ambos llegaron de su luna de miel por Las Maldivas.

Normalmente, Bella llegaba a casa del trabajo cuando Edward había terminado su rutina de entrenamiento, por lo que mientras que ella se duchaba, él se encargaba de preparar la cena.

Ese miércoles en particular, Bella había terminado antes de lo previsto, por lo que cuando llegó al apartamento, Edward no se encontraba allí. Por la hora que era, suponía que debía estar corriendo.

Se duchó y se puso cómoda. Se encontraba preparando una ensalada cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Tenía que ser alguien conocido ya que Henry solamente permitía el acceso a personas autorizadas o algún repartidor previa notificación por parte de ellos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con James, el representante de Edward.

—Hola, James. —Saludó no sin sorpresa y de manera educada pero no efusiva. Ese hombre no le daba confianza, aunque no le había comentado nada a Edward.

—Bella…¿Puedo pasar? —Entró en el apartamento sin esperar respuesta y sin ser invitado— Necesito hablar con Edward.

—Edward no está. —Respondió Bella cerrando la puerta—Ha salido a correr, pero debe estar por llegar.

—Perfecto, le esperaré. Mientras tomaré una cerveza, por favor.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba los modales de James y la forma que tenía de tratarla. Ignorándolo, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la bebida de la nevera.

—Ya veo que estás bien instalada. —Apreció él entrando en la cocina y situándose demasiado cerca de ella— Has conseguido convertir el picadero de un soltero en "vuestro nidito de amor". Debo felicitarte, has logrado más de lo que esperaba.

—No me gustan tus insinuaciones, James. No soy una interesada. No me conoces y no me gustan que me juzguen sin conocerme. En lo que respecta al trabajo de Edward y sus decisiones laborales puedes opinar lo que quieras, pero no voy a tolerar que cuestiones nuestra relación.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero si la gatita ha sacado las garras… —Murmuró acercando su rostro a el de ella y tomando un mechón de su pelo para juguetear con él. —Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, y me pone bastante que se enfrenten a mí.

La mirada libidinosa que le dirigió hizo que Bella se apartara brusca y rápidamente de él. Iba a pedirle que se marchara cuando Edward entró en el apartamento.

—¡Bella, cielo, estoy aquí! —Llamó un Edward sudoroso— ¡James! Ya me ha dicho Henry que habías venido. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—No mucho. Además, tu chica es una perfecta anfitriona. —Señaló bebiendo un trago de su cerveza— Tenemos que hablar. Tengo novedades.

—Os dejo para que habléis. —Intervino Bella besando la mejilla de Edward que se había aproximado hasta ella.

—Puedes quedarte, cariño. No hay problema. —Apuntó Edward.

—Prefiero dejaros solos para que habléis. Estaré en la terraza leyendo. Adiós James.

El rubio le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y ambos hombres observaron como ella desapareció por las escaleras.

—Pues tú dirás. —Dijo Edward mientras tomaba una bebida isotónica.

—Ya tenemos sustituta para Emily. Las grabaciones se reanudarán el lunes que viene. Sales para Sudáfrica el sábado por la mañana.

—Perfecto. ¿Y quién es la nueva protagonista?

—Victoria. —Respondió James con voz firme.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿No? ¿Victoria Sutherland? —Exclamó Edward sin ocultar el enfado que le había provocado la noticia.

—No es ninguna broma. Victoria será tu compañera de rodaje.

—Perfecto, pues comunica al director que vaya buscando a un sustituto para mí porque no pienso grabar con ella.

—Mira, Edward. ¡No me toques los cojones! Esta película me está dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. El retraso en la grabación me ha hecho cancelar un par de proyecto publicitarios que teníamos pendientes de grabar. He tenido que anular tu asistencia como presentador a los MTV Movie Awards y estoy rezando por no tener que cancelar alguna aparición más, ¡Así que déjate de gilipolleces!

—No son gilipolleces. La última vez que coincidimos no acabamos en los mejores términos. Puedo fingir beber los vientos por ella en pantalla, pero soportar su presencia día a día, semana tras semana, me crispará los nervios y afectará a mi rendimiento.

—No voy a escuchar nada más. Me da igual que os escupáis a la cara cuando os veáis fuera de cámara mientras que hagas tu trabajo como se debe delante de ellas. El director se ha decidido por ella porque ha visto como funcionáis juntos en pantalla y porque es la única dentro de las actrices disponibles que ha podido ajustar su agenda. Tienes un contrato firmado y no vamos a romperlo. Te espero el sábado en el aeropuerto. —Espetó James marchándose del piso.

Edward se quedó frustrado y enfadado en mitad del salón. Lo que menos le apetecía era volver a trabajar con Victoria, pero el destino volvía a ponerla en su camino.

Sabía que esa mujer no era trigo limpio, eso le había quedado claro después de lo ocurrido en Los Ángeles y en el estreno de Londres. Lo único que esperaba es que no le tuviera ninguna jugarreta preparada.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Papá Noel me ha dejado este regalito adelantado para vosotros, espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para dejaros mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas. Espero que paséis una Feliz Navidad rodeado de vuestros familiares y seres queridos.**_

 _ **Si os ha gustado hacédmelo saber en los comentarios, ese es el mejor regalo que me podéis hacer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_CAPÍTULO 25_**

— _Si mi padre se entera de esto me matará. —Confesó con voz trémula y los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él._

— _¡Mírame, Helen! Te amo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. —Confesó William tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándola apasionadamente._

—¡Corten! —Gritó el director desde su silla— La escena ha quedado perfecta chicos. Esto es todo por hoy, podéis iros a descansar. Nos vemos mañana a las seis. ¡Buen trabajo!

Edward se deshizo del agarre de Victoria de manera un poco hosca y fue hasta Quil, el asistente de producción que lo esperaba con una refrescante botella de agua.

—¡Un gran trabajo, Edward! —Alabó el muchacho mientras le tendía su teléfono móvil.

—Gracias, Quil. ¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó Edward.

Quil Ateara además de ayudante de producción se había convertido en algo así como una especie de asistente personal. El muchacho era simpático y agradable, un trabajador incansable con muchas ganas de aprender. Edward congenió con él desde el principio y además de asistente, se estaba convirtiendo en amigo.

—Han llamado tu madre y Bella. La primera ha amenazado con coger un avión hasta aquí si no te pones en contacto con ella y la segunda ha dicho que llamará más tarde. —Le puso al día con una sonrisa.

—Mi madre es capaz de eso y más. Luego la llamaré. Gracias por todo, Quil

—De nada. Parte del equipo v a ir a tomar algo y ver el partido de rugby de la selección neozelandesa de esta noche. Los "All Blacks" son míticos en el rugby y aunque aquí la gente es muy fiel al fútbol, el rugby también levanta pasiones. Cuando bailan el "haka" se te ponen los bellos de punta. ¿Te animas? —Le invitó el joven.

—Por supuesto. Dime sitio y hora y allí estaré.

—A las ocho pasaremos a recogerte por tu caravana para ir al pueblo más cercano. —Se despidió caminando hacia atrás— ¡Sé puntual!

—¿Yo no estoy invitada? —Preguntó Victoria acercándose hasta él.

—No. —Respondió antes de empezar a andar alejándose de ella.

—¿Sabes? Podrías dejar de apartarte de mí como si tuviera la peste cada vez que me acerco fuera de cámaras. Resulta bastante incómodo y, además, la gente está empezando a hablar.

Edward rodó los ojos una vez más. Llevaba dos meses allí y cada vez soportaba menos a Victoria.

Cuando le confesó a Bella que tenía que volver y quién seria su nueva compañera ella se lo tomó mejor de lo que él esperaba. En realidad, ella le calmó a él. Le hizo entender que era parte de su trabajo. Ambos conocían de lo que esa mujer era capaz y su relación había madurado lo suficiente como para no resquebrajarse ante este pequeño imprevisto.

Aún así, cuando Edward se encontró con ella no pudo evitar sentir furia y resentimiento hacia la actriz, pues cada vez que la veía recordaba su descaro en el hotel de Los Ángeles y las malas artimañas con las que se acercó a Bella en la fiesta y que provocaron una gran discusión entre ellos. Cada vez que rememoraba como se volvieron a ver un regusto amargo subía a su garganta:

 _Victoria se acercó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y dispuesta darle un par de besos, pero Edward la frenó en seco._

— _¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno verte! Sé que nuestro último encuentro no fue como esperábamos y ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento mucho como me comporté! Pero eso es agua pasada ¿Verdad? Será estupendo volver a trabajar juntos y volver a ser amigos._

— _Mira Victoria, para mí no es un placer trabajar contigo. Si estoy aquí es porque no me queda de otra. No quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero hablar contigo. No me fío de ti. La última vez que nos vimos me dejaste muy claro que tipo de persona eres y no me gusta. Ni siquiera sé como pudimos tener algo en el pasado. Nuestra relación aquí se limitará al plano profesional y te agradecería que lo respetaras porque no me gustaría ser desagradable contigo._

Edward recordaba esa conversación y como el rostro de ella no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sus palabras produjeron en ella. Aún así, ella había ignorado su advertencia y no paraba de intentar acercarse a él. Se estaba convirtiendo en un incordio apareciendo en cada sitio en el que él estaba y Edward estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Cuando rodaban se metía en su papel e intentaba obviarlo, pero últimamente, incluso actuar con ella le estaba resultando cada vez más incómodo.

La constante presencia de Victoria, unido a los problemas que estaba teniendo para hablar con Bella y su familia, hacían crecer su estado de ansiedad e irritabilidad.

—¡Edward! ¡No me ignores! —Se quejó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Te estás volviendo un desagradable. ¿Por qué no pasas del partido y nos vamos a cenar juntos los dos? Podemos hablar y solucionar nuestras diferencias. —Sugirió en tono meloso.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, Victoria. Si tan desagradable me estoy volviendo entonces, ¡Aléjate de mí!¡Me harías un favor porque es lo que quiero!¡Qué me dejes tranquilo! —Rugió Edward alejándose de ella camino a su caravana dejándola allí plantada, enfurecida y frustrada.

—¡No, no no! —Vociferó la actriz una vez sola mientras que pateaba el suelo con rabia— ¡Esto no está saliendo como esperaba!

Buscó su teléfono entre sus cosas y marcó el número de la persona responsable de que estuviera allí y que ya se había aprendido de memoria.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se escuchó preguntar a una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto!¡Todo va de mal en peor! ¡No hay manera de acercarme a él!¡ Esto no es lo que me prometiste! —Se quejó ella.

—Te dije que tenías que tener paciencia. Sabías que al principio iba a ser difícil.

—¡Sí! Pero esperaba tener algún avance para estas alturas. Llevamos dos meses aquí y estoy igual que al principio. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Ya!

—¡No me grites! Te espero en mi caravana cuando el equipo se haya ido a ver ese estúpido partido. Hablaremos entonces.

—Está bien.

—¡Ah! Y Victoria….

—¿Sí?

—Yo que tú no me pondría mucha ropa. Ya sabes que en la cama nos entendemos mejor.

Una risa burlona sonó antes de que la llamada finalizase. Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener a Edward, con gusto lo haría.

๗๗๗

Edward llegó a su caravana después de haber pasado un buen rato con algunos de sus compañeros de rodaje disfrutando del partido de rugby de la selección neozelandesa.

Había hablado con su madre antes de marcharse e intentó hacer lo mismo con Bella, pero no respondió al teléfono. Ese desajuste de horario lo estaba volviendo loco, lo bueno es que Bella en una semana tendría unos días libres y viajaría hasta allí para verle. Él tendría que seguir rodando, pero había podido reajustar un par de escenas y dejar algunas tardes libres para poder estar con ella. En esos días se encontrarían grabando en la ciudad y no en mitad de ese terreno osco y seco que se asemejaba más a un desierto.

La pantalla de se iluminó y el nombre de ella refulgió sobre la foto de ambos que tenía como fondo.

—¡Por fin! ¡Hablar por teléfono se está convirtiendo en una misión imposible! ¿Cómo estás, cielo? —Saludó ansioso por escuchar su voz.

—Bien, aunque extrañándote. Este piso es demasiado grande para una persona sola. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

—Bien, con mucho calor. Acabo de llegar de ver un partido de rugby con alguno de los chicos. ¿Y tú?

—En casa. Con frío. —Sonrió a través del teléfono— Hoy comí con tu hermana Alice y me ha convencido para salir mañana por la noche junto con Angela para tomar algo.

—¡Qué peligro! ¡Noche de chicas! ¡Qué tiemble Londres! —Bromeó él.

—No seas exagerado. Saldremos en plan tranquilo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Victoria?

—Igual. Ella incordia y yo la ignoro. Estoy deseando que llegue el día doce para verte. Te aviso que me vas a tener pegado a ti como una lapa. —Edward se rio de su propia broma. Esperó que Bella lo hiciera con él, pero le extrañó el silencio que recibió por parte de ella— Cariño, ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, es solo que… con respecto a el viaje….

—¿Qué pasa?

—Edward… No sé si voy a poder ir. —Confesó con voz triste. No quería darle esa noticia y estaba esperando hasta el último momento para hacerlo, pero debía ponerle sobre aviso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes si vas a poder venir? ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Lo planeamos! —Exclamó Edward alzando la voz.

—¡Edward, cálmate! ¡Aún no es seguro! Ha habido un problema en la editorial. Han hackeado el servidor y han desparecido alguno de los manuscritos de autores que aún no han sido publicados. No sabemos si han sido robados o se han perdido. Estamos como locos intentando resolver el problema.

—¡Me importa una mierda, Bella! ¡Te quiero aquí! ¡Te necesito! ¡Este rodaje se está volviendo interminable! ¡Cada vez aguanto menos a Victoria! ¡Lo único que necesito es tenerte aquí para recuperar un poco de normalidad en mi vida!

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que la noticia no le iba a gustar a Edward, pero su estallido la pilló desprevenida.

—¿Te importa una mierda mi trabajo? ¿Es eso? ¿Te estoy diciendo que han desaparecido obras inéditas de autores sin publicar! ¡Qué no sabemos si las han robado con el fin de publicarlas bajo otro nombre o plagiarlas! ¡Qué la editorial puede irse al traste! ¡Qué me puedo quedar sin trabajo! ¿Y a ti todo esto te importa una mierda? —Gritó ella enfurecida sin poder retener las lágrimas. Llevaba una semana horrible con todo lo que estaba pasando y al menos, esperaba un poco de comprensión por su parte.

—Yo… No he querido decir eso, Bella. Sabes que no es así. Es solo que me ha pillado de improviso y saber que no vas a venir…. —Intentó disculparse pues las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.

—¡No! Te estás comportando de manera egoísta. Ni siquiera es seguro que no vaya a ir. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero yo tampoco estoy teniendo aquí las cosas fáciles ¿Sabes? Estoy intentando hacer todo lo posible por solucionarlo y poder ir, te llamo buscando algo de comprensión y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

—Bella, lo siento. Por favor, ¡Escúchame! Yo solo… ¡Lo siento! Es solo que te extraño tanto que… me muero por verte. ¡Ojalá pudiera estar allí para ayudarte!

—Pero no lo estás. Y no es un reproche. Estás trabajando. Un trabajo que respeto, como espero que respetes el mío. A veces las obligaciones nos hacen cambiar las prioridades. —Admitió ella dolida.

—Y ahora mismo tu prioridad es otra, ¿No es así?

—Lamentablemente sí. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo hago. Aunque no me guste, entiendo que tienes que estar allí. Te respeto, Bella. Nunca dudes de eso. Te respeto a ti y a tu trabajo. —Confesó Edward más calmado.

—Intentaré arreglarlo todo para poder ir, pero no te aseguro nada.

—De acuerdo. Intenta salir mañana con las chicas y despejarte. Te hará bien. ¿Vale?

—Vale. Te dejo, aquí es demasiado tarde.

—Descansa. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Edward se mesó el pelo regañándose a sí mismo por la manera en la que había reaccionado con Bella. Las relaciones a distancia no eran fáciles y lo estaba aprendiendo a base de meter la pata. Amaba a Bella y se imaginaba lo mal que debía estar pasando. Ella era una persona sumamente responsable y dedicada a su trabajo.

Ojalá pudiera coger un avión y presentare en Londres. Si estuviera más cerca, sin duda lo haría. Pero no podía dejar tirado todo. James le mataría.

Ese pensamiento le hizo entender la posición de Bella. Ella tenía sus obligaciones al igual que él. Ciertamente había sido egoísta reaccionar así por su parte, ahora lo entendía.

Bella se estaba adaptando a su modo de vida; a la exposición a los medios, a la distancia, tenía que soportar verle con otras mujeres en pantalla…. ¡Era un imbécil!

Su actitud le había dolido a Bella y lo sabía. Tenía que recompensarla de alguna manera y aunque estuviera lejos, sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo era ayudándola a solucionar el problema.

Mañana se pondría en contacto con una empresa de informática e investigadores. Llamaría a Aro y le ofrecería sus servicios. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y le mando un mensaje a Bella.

 _El imbécil de tu novio no puede dormir. Su conciencia no le deja porque sabe que ha sido injusto contigo. No estoy allí, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte._

 _Todo se solucionará_

 _Eres lo más importante en mi vida._

 _Te amo._

 _Edward._

Ser Edward Cullen tenía que servir de algo.

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **Victoria vuelve a las andadas, ¿Quién creéis que le ayudará?**_

 _ **¿Os gustaría un regalito de año nuevo en forma de capítulo?, Espero vuestra respuesta en los reviews**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios. Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPÍTULO 26**_

Victoria golpeó la puerta metálica de la caravana. Había esperado a que los demás se marcharan al pueblo más cercano para ver el partido. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, acudió a la cita que había concertado horas atrás.

—Veo que me has hecho caso en lo de traer poca ropa. —Saludó el hombre que la recibió observando el minivestido vaquero que llevaba puesto— Pasa antes de que alguien te vea.

—No creo que nadie pueda verme, estamos prácticamente solos en este estúpido lugar. —Respondió al tiempo que tomaba la mano del hombre para subir los pequeños escalones.

Una vez dentro, su acompañante cerró la puerta y sin miramientos la empujó contra ella y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente. Lamió sus labios desesperado buscando penetrar en con su lengua en su boca, que se resistía ante la sorpresa del asalto.

—¡Espera! Tenemos que hablar. ¡Ah! —Jadeó intentando apartarse de él.

—Después. —Respondió ignorándola al tiempo que sus manos desabrochaban los botones delanteros de su vestido haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto— ¡Mmm! Sin sujetador. ¡Así me gusta! Lista y preparada para mí. —Advirtió cubriendo con su boca el inhiesto pezón de ella.

Victoria intentó resistirse, pero la lengua de él junto a sus dientes jugueteando con sus pechos provocaron su rendición al placer. Allí, acorralada contra la puerta se dejó hacer.

Él lamió su abdomen hasta llegar a su pubis, cubierto por unas braguitas negras, las cuales rompió sin ningún miramiento. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se deshizo de su camisa.

—¿Ansioso? —Preguntó ella seductoramente.

—Ahora lo verás. —Tomándola por las caderas la elevó y abriéndola para él se introdujo en su interior de un solo empellón— ¡Ah, Dios!

—¡Ahhh! —Jadeó ante el envite de él que inició un brusco bamboleo penetrándola sin piedad. Victoria se aferró a él aprisionándolo con sus piernas haciendo que llegara más dentro— ¡Más duro!¡Más rápido!¡Más! ¡Más!

Ambos cuerpos jadeaban sudorosos y golpeaban violentamente la pared de la caravana. La asió del pelo y volvió a besarla violentamente.

—¡Joder!¡Qué buena eres! —Bufó contra su cuello.

—¡Más!¡Por favor, James! ¡James! —Gritó ella cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó haciendo que su cuerpo cayera desmadejado y se mantuviera sostenido por los brazos de James mientras que él continuaba penetrándola hasta que alcanzó su propia liberación.

—¡Dios! No me voy a cansar de esto. —James salió de ella y aún desnudo buscó un cigarro y lo encendió.

Victoria aprovechó para buscar su vestido pues sus braguitas estaban rotas en el suelo.

—Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora ¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió la pelirroja lanzándole los pantalones e invitándole a vestirse.

—¡Qué prisas, mujer! Ni siquiera me dejas disfrutar del cigarro de después.

—¡Estoy harta, James! Esto no está funcionando. Edward no quiere verme ni en pintura. Cada vez me trata peor. No es esto lo que acordamos.

—Edward está un poco estresado, si le dieras lo mismo que me has dado a mi contra esa puerta seguro que se relajaba y te trataba mejor. —Apuntó el representante.

—¿Y cómo coño voy a acostarme con él si no puedo permanecer más de dos minutos en el mismo espacio físico?

—¡Esfuérzate más!

—¡No! ¡Ahora te toca a ti! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Al fin y al cabo esto fue idea tuya!

Y lo había sido. Cuando se enteró de que Emily no podía continuar en la película vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. Necesitaba que Edward dejara a Isabella. Desde que empezó su relación se había negado a llevar a cabo un par de proyectos que implicaban alejarse por bastante tiempo. Ambos proyectos estaban demasiado bien remunerados por lo que el rechazo de Edward hizo que James también perdiera parte del dinero que hubiera ganado si los hubiera aceptado.

Nunca pensó que la relación de ambos iba a llegar tan lejos, pero el saber que se habían mudado a vivir juntos le hizo tomar consciencia de la seriedad que estaba tomando aquello.

Edward siempre fue un mujeriego, pero desde que esa editora apareció en su vida, se había vuelto un hombre serio y fiel en apariencia. James sabía que si le tentaba volvería a las viejas andadas. Le conocía demasiado bien. Por eso no dudó en hacer todo lo posible porque Victoria consiguiera el papel protagonista.

Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Edward. Era consciente del choque que ambos tuvieron en su último encuentro, pero también sabía que, aunque ella se mostraba herida, en el fondo estaba deseando de conseguir a su presa.

La oferta era inmejorable; un papel protagonista, taquillazo asegurado y varios meses junto a Edward en los que acercarse a él y hacerle caer en sus redes. A cambio él recibiría la libertad de su chico de oro y algún que otro revolcón con ella.

El problema es que les estaba resultando más complicado de lo esperado, ya que Edward no quería ni escuchar hablar de ella. Pero no había problema. Si el plan inicial no funcionaba tendría que recurrir al plan B.

—¿Qué hacemos, James? —Exigió Victoria— Habla con él, dile que no puede seguir tratándome así por el bien de la película. ¡Haz algo!

—Tú tranquila, bombón. —Le dijo James acariciando su barbilla— Esperaremos una semana más y si la cosa sigue igual entonces pasaremos al plan B.

—¿Y cual es el plan B? —Victoria vio como james se alejó de ella y buscó en uno de los cajones un pequeño botecito que contenía algo parecido a unas píldoras.

—Tú, déjalo en mis manos. —Respondió él con una sonrisa ladina.

๗๗๗

El ruido de la música las envolvía. Bella, Alice y Angela se encontraban en un pub tomando una copa después de haber disfrutado de una tranquila cena.

Bella no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta y las chicas lo notaron en cuanto se juntaron con ella.

La morena les contó la discusión que había tenido con Edward y como eso, unido a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en el trabajo le estaba afectando.

—¡Mi hermano es un capullo! —Exclamó Alice— ¡Siempre le pasa lo mismo! ¡Incluso desde niños! Primero habla y luego piensa.

—Es un tío. ¿Qué esperas? —Apuntilló Angela— Entonces, ¿Estáis enfadados?

—No. Me enfadé en su momento, cuando hablé con él. Estoy un poco dolida. Tampoco puedo enfadarme después de que me pidiera perdón y nos ofreciera su ayuda.

—Explícate porque me estoy perdiendo. —Pidió su cuñada.

—Discutimos por teléfono, lo aclaramos, me pidió perdón y esta mañana ha llegado a la editorial un grupo de informáticos especializados enviados por Edward Cullen junto a un ramo de rosas y una nota pidiendo perdón.

—¡Oh, es un capullo detallista! —Ironizó Angela.

—Bueno, ¿Eso le redime no? Quiero decir, que es consciente de que ha metido la pata, lo reconoció y además está intentando ayudar. Me consuela pensar que, aunque un poco capullo mi hermano no es tonto. —Bromeó Alice intentando disculpar a su hermano y aligerar el ambiente.

—De todas formas, es tan diferente cuando discutimos por teléfono a cuando lo hacemos en persona. Creo que la distancia nos afecta más de lo que pensamos y aunque lidiamos con ello y mas o menos lo llevamos bien, hace que magnifiquemos las cosas. Estoy segura de que si esa discusión hubiera ocurrido en nuestro apartamento Edward no habría reaccionado así, y que conste que no estoy justificándolo.

—Pues lo parece.

—¡Angela!

—¿Qué? Solo he dicho que lo parece.

—Lo cierto, es que Edward no está llevando nada bien el rodaje y aunque él intenta decirme que la presencia de Victoria no le está afectando sé que no es así.

—Es una pena que no esté disfrutando como lo merece. —Dijo Alice— Sé que estaba muy ilusionado con el proyecto y que la presencia de esa tipa le esté arruinando la experiencia… ¡Malditas casualidades!

—Sí, demasiada casualidad. —Murmuró Angela para sí misma, aunque las demás no la escucharon. Había algo raro en todo ese asunto. Desde el momento que lo supo lo pensó, peor no le había dicho nada a Bella para no inquietarla. Era demasiada casualidad que de todas las actrices Victoria hubiera sido la elegida y ella no se tragaba el cuento de la química con Edward.

—¿Qué decías, Ang?

—Nada. Cosas mías. Entonces… ¿Vas a poder ir a visitarlo o no?

—Aún no lo sé. Si lo solucionan rápido puede que sí, pero no quiero crearle falsas esperanzas.

—Pues yo en tu lugar le daba una sorpresa. —Ideó Alice— No le digas nada y si al final puedes ir, te presentas allí por sorpresa. ¡Eso le encantará! Seguro que si hablas con ese asistente… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Quil?

—Sí, ¡Quil! Seguro que te ayudará.

—No sé. Aunque no es mala idea. —Sopesó Bella pensativa— Puede que si las cosas se arreglan te haga caso.

—¡Genial!¡Por que las cosas se arreglen! —Alzó Alice su vaso en un brindis que todas acompañaron— ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Las tres se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron hasta que sus pies dijeron ¡Basta!

Cuando el cansancio les pudo, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron ala puerta del pub para esperar a el taxi que las llevaría hasta casa. El aire frío londinense las recibió en cuanto pisaron la calle. Angela se apartó para solicitar el taxi por teléfono mientras que ellas se colocaban al lado de un grupo de hombres más o menos de su edad que parecían tener el mismo objetivo que ellas. Aunque alguno parecía que se había pasado con las copas.

—¡Odio este frío! —Se quejó Alice cobijándose en su abrigo.

—Estamos en noviembre y en Londres, Alice. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una cálida noche de verano? Creo que eso no pasará, al menos no por ahora. Además, cuando llegues a casa te podrás acurrucar al lado de Jasper para que te de calor. Yo me tendré que conformar con unas simples mantas y algo de calefacción central. —Bromeó Bella justo cuando sintió como alguien chocaba con su espalda y le hacía caer de rodillas al suelo— ¡Ay! —Exclamó al tiempo que con sus manos tocaba el suelo impidiendo que su cara chocase con el asfalto.

—¡Bella! —Exclamó Alice que corrió a auxiliarla.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Angela antes de empezar a increpar a los responsables— ¿Estáis locos? ¿Y si hubiera pasado un coche en este momento? ¡Casi cae a la carretera!

Uno de ellos, junto a Alice, la estaba ayudando a levantarse mientras que el resto, avergonzados se disculpaban.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Embry se pone un poco tonto cuando bebe! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el chico moreno y alto que la estaba ayudando a levantarse tomándola de las manos.

La voz que pronunció esas palabras le estaba resultando vagamente familiar a Bella y cuando levantó la cabeza supo la razón.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien, es solo un…. ¿Jacob? —Preguntó sorprendida

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¡Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Exclamó él— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó señalando la pequeña herida que sangraba en su rodilla.

—Sí, si es solo un rasguño. Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas fuera.

—Volví hace dos semanas. Me han trasladado. Es la primera noche que salgo desde que llegué y mira por donde me encuentro contigo. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

—¡Ni que lo digas! —Sonrió ella.

Un carraspeo les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Alice, junto a ellos, tenía una mirada expectante. Angela, por su parte tampoco salía del asombro.

—¿Os conocéis? —Preguntó su cuñada señalándolos a ambos.

—Sí, yo soy….

—Él es… Jacob.

—Su ex. —Interrumpió Angela— ¡Hola Jake!

—¡Angela! ¡No te había visto! ¿Qué tal? —Saludó el.

—Ya, estabas demasiado ocupado con tus amigos tirando a Bella al suelo. Te recordaba con mejores modales, Jake.

—Bueno eso ha sido culpa de Embry, no controla mucho cuando bebe. ¡Discúlpate con Bella, Embry! —Ordenó.

—Lo sssientooo —Se disculpó el susodicho arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Vaya! ¿Eres su amigo o su dueño? Acabas de tratarlo como a un perro más que como a un amigo. —Apreció Alice— Por cierto, con ex te refieres a exnovio ¿Verdad?

—Sí, y tú eres…

—¡Oh! Yo soy Alice, su cuñada. La hermana de su nuevo novio. —Sonrió triunfal. Jacob no le había caído especialmente bien.

—¡Ah! El actor, algo he leído… —Habló dirigiendo su mirada a Bella.

—Edward. —Aclaró ella pues no le había gustado el tono despectivo con el que había dicho la palabra actor.

—¡Chicas, aquí está nuestro taxi! ¡Hora de irnos!¡Adiós, Jake! —Se despidió Angela entrando en el vehículo.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer verte Bella. Una agradable e inesperada sorpresa. —Dijo Jacob ignorando a Angela— Espero verte en otra ocasión para hablar y ponernos al día. ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número de teléfono?

—Sí. —Respondió confundida pues ella había borrado el suyo hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Bella, el taxímetro está corriendo! —La apremió Alice que también estaba ya dentro del taxi.

—Adiós, Jake. —Se despidió ella.

—Adiós, Bella. Te llamaré. —Dijo Jake sin estar seguro de si ella le había odio o no ya que la puerta del coche se había cerrado.

De lo que ninguno tuvo consciencia fue del fotógrafo situado en la cera de en frente, oculto en las sombras y en cuya cámara tenía una instantánea de la novia de Edward Cullen agarrada de la mano de otro hombre en la puerta de una discoteca. Una foto, que pondría muy contento a la persona que le había contratado ya que fuera de contexto se podría interpretar de muchas maneras.

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo este pequeño regalito para despedir el año. Victoria y James haciendo de las suyas, Edward lejos y…. ¡Jacob entra en escena! ¿Qué os parece?**_

 _ **Espero que este 2019 ese lleno de cosas buenas para todos vosotros y los vuestros. Pasad una feliz nochevieja y entrad al nuevo año cargados de ilusión.**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

 _ **Os leo en los reviews.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPÍTULO 27**_

Edward estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía la mañana libre puesto que las escenas que debía rodar ese día eran por la noche. Por eso, y aunque sin madrugar en exceso, decidió bajar y tomar algo antes de salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

El equipo de rodaje se había traslado a Pretoria dos días atrás y hasta entonces no había tenido ningún descanso, por eso quería aprovechar esas horas para desconectar y relajarse.

El guion de la película le entusiasmaba y estaba completamente volcado con el film, pero la presencia de Victoria unido a la ausencia de Bella le estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

Edward vio como James se acercaba hasta su mesa y tomaba asiento frente a él.

—¡Buenos días, Edward! Veo que te tomas en serio eso de que el desayuno es la comida más importante de día. —Le saludó señalando la taza de café, el zumo, los dos croissants y el cuenco de fruta del que estaba disfrutando— ¡Perdona! Tomaré lo mismo que él. —Añadió llamando la atención de un camarero que se apresuró a atenderle—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Nada interesante. Quiero ir a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco la ciudad y después volveré para repasar el texto de las escenas de esta noche. Y tú, ¿Vas a volver a Londres? Hacía tiempo que no me acompañabas durante todo un rodaje, ¿No sé quejarán el resto de tus representados?

—Los proyectos del resto de mis clientes no han dado tantos problemas como este, así que prefiero quedarme aquí para controlarlo todo. No quiero más imprevistos. Y volviendo a ti... Tienes que relajarte y disfrutar un poco, estás demasiado tenso.

—Está siendo un poco complicado, pero estoy bien.

—Deberías aprender de tu chica. —Añadió James no sin cierta malicia— Mientras que estás aquí ella sale a divertirse con sus amigos. No sé si lo sabes, pero han salido unas fotos de ella publicadas en la puerta de una discoteca

—Sé que salió con mi hermana y una amiga la otra noche. Necesitaban una noche de chicas.

—Con tu hermana y su amiga no sé, pero con alguien más seguro. En las fotos aparece agarrada de la mano de un tío, y en las imágenes solamente se les ve a ellos dos.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Edward sorprendido notando como algo se encendía en su interior.

—Sí, las fotos me han llegado esta mañana. El portal en el que se han publicado me ha dado el aviso por si conocía quién era el tipo o si tú querías hacer alguna declaración. —James estaba disfrutando con la expresión de desconcierto de Edward. En realidad, el fotógrafo que había contratado para controlar los movimientos de Isabella le había mandado las imágenes y él se encargó de filtrarlas.

Edward notaba como la inquietud en su interior cada vez se acentuaba más. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando James. Hasta donde él tenía entendido la salida de Bella con Ángela y Alice fue algo así como una noche de chicas, pero, aunque había intentado hablar con ella después por teléfono para preguntarle cómo iba todo, solamente habían conseguido intercambiar un par de mensajes. En la ciudad la cobertura era mejor, pero la diferencia horaria unido a los horarios de rodaje cada día complicaban más la comunicación.

Confiaba en Bella, sabía cómo era la prensa. Probablemente ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo, lo mismo, era una foto tomada en un mal momento y malinterpretada, y así se lo hizo saber su representante.

—Seguro no es nada, James. Ya sabes cómo es esto, no puedes acercarte a nadie sin que te relacionen con él. Será un conocido o incluso Ben o Jasper, puede que al final se animarán a ir con ellas.

—¿No has hablado con ella?

—No he podido, pero ya te digo que no me preocupa. Confío en Bella.

—Seguro que tienes razón. De todas formas, mira —Dijo tendiéndole el teléfono con las fotos y la noticia que las acompañaba— Así puedes verlo por ti mismo y no hacerte ideas raras.

Edward observó la pantalla y no pudo evitar sentir cierto resquemor ante las imágenes. En ellas se veía a Bella a la salida de un club, inclinada ligeramente hacia un tipo de pelo oscuro, alto y fuerte que sostenía sus manos. En la foto sólo estaban ellos dos, no había rastro de nadie más. Amplió la imagen buscando algún tipo de emoción en el rostro de su chica, pero su expresión no demostraba nada extraño a excepción de... ¿Sorpresa? Fijó la vista en el hombre que la acompañaba intentando reconocerlo, aunque sin conseguirlo.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Preguntó James ante el interés con el que Edward observaba las imágenes.

—No. —Negó Edward— Pero estoy seguro de que todo tendrá una explicación.

—Claro, claro. Lo que es seguro es que la prensa ya estará haciendo elucubraciones. En un par de páginas se aventuran a confirmar que el tipo ese es un tal Jacob Black. —James dejó caer el nombre del ex de Isabella como si tal cosa, de manera descuidada, aunque logrando el efecto deseado ya que Edward se tensó ante su mención.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Jacob Black, o al menos eso aseguran. ¿Te suena ese nombre?

—Así se llama un ex novio de Bella. ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó James observando como Edward se levantaba de la mesa.

—Tengo que irme. —Respondió él marchándose sin siquiera despedirse.

James se quedó sentado en la mesa esbozando una malévola sonrisa de triunfo. Había conseguido su propósito; la duda estaba plantada. Ahora sólo faltaba regar la semilla que había plantado y esperar.

Conocía a Edward y sabía que si tocaba los puntos exactos podría hacerle caer en su trampa.

๗๗๗

El corazón de Edward palpitaba frenético. Tenía fe en Bella, pero el saberse lejos de ella y tener conocimiento de que Jacob Black estaba allí donde él debería estar lo había pillado desprevenido. ¿Qué hacía Bella con su ex en la puerta de un pub?

—Respira Edward, seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto. —Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo antes de coger su teléfono y marcar el número de Bella rezando por poder hablar con ella.

—¡Edward, cariño! ¿Qué tal? —Escuchó el saludo emocionado de su chica.

—¡Bella, nena!¡Qué bueno poder hablar por fin!¡Extraño nuestras conversaciones!¡Te extraño a ti!

—Y yo mi amor, y de verdad que no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero me pillas a punto de entrar a una reunión con Aro, así que no voy a poder entretenerme mucho. —Se lamentó apenada.

—¿En serio?

—Y tanto, ¡Odio esto, de verdad! Pero mientras que llega Aro... ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la ciudad? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Poca cosa, por aquí todo igual. El rodaje bien y la ciudad parece maravillosa. Pensaba hacer un poco de turismo hoy que tenía la mañana libre, pero he preferido sacrificar mi tiempo de ocio por hablar contigo. —Bromeó.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! —Rio ella sabiendo que no lo decía en serio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo por allí? ¿Cómo va el problema de la editorial?

—Bueno, tampoco es que haya pasado gran cosa. Gracias a tu magnífica ayuda parece que todo se está empezando a solucionar, aunque aún nos queda mucho por hacer. Me paso el día del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. He comprado un par de plantas para el apartamento para que parezca más cálido y por lo demás... Poco más.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Estás bien, Edward? Pareces un poco…ansioso.

—¿Yo? Para nada. Y, por cierto, ¿Qué tal la salida de la otra noche? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

—¡Genial! Cenamos y fuimos a tomar algo. Fue una noche bastante agradable.

—¿Estuviste con Alice y Ángela?

—Sí

—¿Solas?

— Sí. —Rio ella— Fue una noche de chicas en toda regla.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado obvio, pues quería ver si le confesaba por ella misma la presencia de Jacob.

—Pues claro. ¿De verdad qué estás bien?

—Sí, oye Bella... —Comenzó dispuesto a decirle que habían salido unas imágenes publicadas con ese tipo, pero ella le cortó.

—¡Oh, Edward! Tengo que dejarte, Aro acaba de llegar y nos está llamando para empezar la reunión, ¡Lo siento, cariño!

—¡No!, Bella, ¡Espera!

—Edward, no puedo, me están llamando. —Se lamentó ella al tiempo que un _¡Vamos Bella!_ Salido de la boca de Aro se colaba por la línea.

—Pero... ¿Vas a venir?, ¿Podrás viajar? —Preguntó ansioso.

—Edward, tengo que dejarte. Luego hablamos. ¡Te quiero!

Edward escuchó el pitido que indicaba que la conversación había finalizado. Bella se despidió de él apresuradamente debido a esa maldita reunión y estaba seguro de que no siquiera había escuchado su pregunta.

Ella no le había mencionado a Black. Tampoco es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, pero cuando le había preguntado por la salida de esa noche ella no le había comentado nada al respecto. ¿No pensaría decírselo? ¿Habría significado algo ese encuentro? ¿O es que para ella era tan poco relevante que ni siquiera se acordaba de él?

Las dudas lo estaban atormentando y ni siquiera sabía con certeza si podría ver a Bella en persona o no. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba hablar con ella y saber que estaba pasando.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Bella ignoraba las dudas que atormentaban a Edward.

La reunión duró cerca de hora y media y en ella, Aro les estuvo poniendo al día de los avances que el equipo informático había conseguido y de las medidas de seguridad que se tomarían a partir de ahora.

Frente a su ordenador, repasaba la última corrección del manuscrito sobre el que estaba trabajando. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, pero ella prefería terminarlo antes de marcharse. Aún tenía trabajo atrasado y dudaba que consiguiera ponerse al día a tiempo para ir a visitarle

La puerta del despacho de Aro se abrió y su jefe le sonrió al verla allí sentada

—¿Aún por aquí? Creí que te habrías marchado como el resto al terminar la reunión.

—La verdad es que ganas no me faltaron, pero tenía que terminar esto.

—Ya veo, tienes que dejarlo todo a punto yo antes de viajar ¿No?

—¡Ojalá! Pero no creo que pueda. He intentado adelantar todo lo posible, pero al final tendré que anular el billete.

—No harás eso, Bella.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Harás ese viaje, Bella. —Afirmó Aro.

—Pero no puedo, tengo aún mucho trabajo que recuperar.

—Bella, si no hubiera sido por los informáticos que contrató Edward, probablemente a estas alturas la editorial estaría hundida en el fango. Créeme, ninguna empresa hubiera sobrevivido después de haber perdido parte del material de sus autores, aunque hubiera sido por un ataque informático como en nuestro caso. Si no lo hubiéramos arreglado, ahora mismo estaríamos en la calle y eso, en parte se lo debemos a Edward. Sin su ayuda esto no habría sido posible.

Bella sonrió ante el enorme gesto de gratitud y las palabras que Aro le estaba dedicando a Edward.

—Así que... Si la única forma que tengo de darle las gracias por salvar mi empresa es permitir que pase unos días con su chica, ¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!

—Pero... ¿Y esto? —Señaló Bella al enorme montón de papeles que tenía en su escritorio— Tengo que clasificar las actas, mandar los permisos de publicación y hablar con los diseñadores gráficos para que todo se entregue en la fecha acordada.

—Yo lo haré. Me encargaré de todo. Tú llama a ese novio tuyo y dile que irás a verle.

Bella se levantó de un salto de su silla y abrazó eufóricamente a su jefe

—Haré algo mejor que eso. ¡Le sorprenderé! Piensa que no voy a poder ir así que me presentaré allí por sorpresa. ¡Muchas gracias Aro!

—De nada. ¡Ve y disfruta!

Bella cogió su bolso y puso rumbo al apartamento. Tenía que preparar la maleta, pero antes necesitaba hablar con alguien. Buscó en la agenda de su teléfono el número que necesitaba y lo marcó

—¿Dígame? —Respondió la voz de un hombre.

—¿Quil? Soy Bella Swan. Necesito que me ayudes. Voy a darle a Edward la sorpresa de su vida. —Confesó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Edward, con permiso de Quil, le había dado el número del chico por si necesitaba cualquier cosa y estaba segura de que el muchacho la ayudaría en su tarea.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal ha iniciado este nuevo año?**_

 _ **Parece que nuestra chica podrá viajar después de todo, ¿Qué encontrará en Sudáfrica? ¿Podrá hablar con Edward acerca de las fotos?**_

 _ **Os dejo un pequeño adelanto.**_

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Arrastrando su maleta, Isabella giró a la derecha y se fue fijando en las habitaciones hasta que encontró la de Edward. Sacó la tarjeta magnética del sobre y la introdujo en la ranura. Al segundo, una luz verde apareció y bajando la manilla abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Bella, entró en la habitación y tropezó con algo que la hizo tambalearse.

—¡Mierda!¡ Edward, odio tu manía de dejarte las cosas tiradas por el suelo! —Murmuró para si misma al tiempo que buscaba con su mano el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

 _ **Parece que Edward es un poco desordenado, ¿Qué habrá hecho que Bella tropiece?**_

 _ **¿Qué esperáis de este reencuentro?**_

 _ **Solamente os digo que el próximo capítulo viene movidito.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviws.**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **No leemos.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPÍTULO 28**_

Edward se levantó del suelo en cuanto la palabra ¡Corten! Salió de la boca del director. Aceptó de buen agrado la botella de agua fría y la toalla que Quil le tendió. Acababa de rodar una de las escenas de lucha de su personaje. Había unas cuantas, y aunque le ofrecieron un doble para realizarlas, prefirió hacerlo personalmente.

—¡Tío! Parece que de verdad que de verdad te has dado una paliza con alguien. —Apreció Quil observando su supuesta nariz y ceja rota y un leve rastro de sangre brotaba de su supuesto labio partido, toda obra del excelente equipo de maquillaje y caracterización. Su personaje había sido atacado a traición por dos secuaces del terrateniente de la zona y en ese primer encuentro él no salía muy bien parado. Aunque sería recompensado con unos atentos cuidados por parte de la protagonista que culminarían con un tórrido encuentro.

—La verdad es que parezco sacado de un combate de boxeo —Bromeó Edward— Pero es divertido rodar las se ciencias de lucha uno mismo.

—Pues refréscate y prepárate para volver. Hay que rodar algunos planos nuevos desde otro enfoque. —Ordenó James llegando hasta ellos.

—Creo que esta noche voy a caer rendido en la cama. Dos palizas en un solo día, ¡Todo lo que un hombre desea! —Rio Edward.

—Más te vale. Para mañana tienes que estar completamente descanso y con fuerzas. —Habló Quil dibujando una traviesa sonrisa que hizo que Edward y James le miraran extrañados.

—Lo dices como si me esperara algo especial.

—¡Oh, no! Yo… esto… me refería a que... bueno, aún quedan algunas semanas de rodaje y tienes que estar al cien por cien. —Intentó explicar el asistente convenciendo a Edward con sus palabras, aunque no consiguió lo mismo con James que le miraba interrogante.

—¿Ha sonado mi teléfono? —Preguntó el actor.

—Te ha llegado un mensaje de Emmet que no he abierto.

—¿Nadie más?

—No.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó pasando frustrado sus manos por su cabello. Había pasado un día y medio desde que habló por última vez con Bella y no se había podido comunicar de nuevo con ella por lo que seguía con la incertidumbre de saber que había pasado con Jacob.

—¿Tú chica te tiene abandonado? Lo mismo está muy ocupada poniéndose al día con ese viejo amigo. —Insinuó James.

—¡Qué te jodan, James! —Soltó Edward de malas maneras sin ocultar el enfado que las palabras de James le habían ocasionado— Vuelvo al rodaje, cualquier cosa me avisas Quil.

El muchacho asintió viendo como Edward se marchaba justo en el momento en el que su teléfono sonaba. Quil se alejó para contestar, pero no lo suficiente como para que James no le escuchara.

—¡Mierda, Bella! Si llegas a llamar un minuto antes Edward nos habría pillado. Por cierto, deberías enviarle un mensaje o algo, se está desesperando.

James se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación.

—Sí, te he enviado todos los datos por correo electrónico. El coche te estará esperando en el aeropuerto mañana cuando llegues. El conductor es Bradley, un amigo mío. Le daré la copia de la llave de la habitación de Edward en cuanto consiga hacerme de ella. Si no soy capaz ya idearemos un plan B.

El representante observó como el muchacho asentía con la cabeza ante algo que suponía debía estar diciéndole Isabella.

—Perfecto, avísame en cuanto subas al avión. ¡Qué tengas buen viaje!¡Adiós! —Se despidió el muchacho antes de girarse y encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de James.

—Vaya, vaya, No creo que a Edward le haga mucha gracia saber que hablas con su novia a escondidas —Sugirió James con un fingido tono de reproche.

—¡Joder! Te juro que no es nada raro, pero por favor no le digas nada a Edward.

—¿Y por qué debería ocultárselo?

—No puedo decirte nada por el momento, se lo prometí a Bella.

—Veamos, te he escuchado hablar con Bella a escondidas y me ha parecido oír algo de un amigo tuyo que irá a por ella o algo así. No me suena nada bien, así que si no quieres que le diga nada a Edward más te vale que me expliques de que va todo esto.

Quil miró nervioso a un lado y a otro intentando buscar una salida o alguna idea improvisada para salir de aquel aprieto, pero viendo que era imposible decidió confesar.

—Está bien, te lo diré solo a cambio de que me prometas que guardarás el secreto. Es algo bueno para Edward y no me gustaría que se estropeara la sorpresa.

—Te lo prometo. —Habló James deseoso de confirmar sus sospechas pues por la concertación que había escuchado intuía por donde podía ir el asunto—Habla.

Quil rodó los ojos en señal de rendición y empezó a hablar.

—Bella ha podido arreglar las cosas y finalmente podrá viajar. Llegará aquí mañana por la tarde noche. Saldrá directa de Londres a París y desde allí esperará el vuelo que la conecte hasta Johannesburgo. Mi amigo la recogerá en el aeropuerto y la traerá hasta el hotel.

—Así que al final vendrá…. Interesante. —Murmuró para sí mismo James rascándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo a su favor.

—Pensándolo bien, quizás el que te hayas enterado no ha sido tan malo. Le prometí a Bella que me haría con una copia de la llave de la habitación para que le esperara dentro pero no sé como hacerlo. —Quil había estado dando vueltas al asunto, pero no había encontrado ninguna solución. La idea inicial era que Bella le esperara en su habitación para que cuando él llegara la sorprendiera allí. Estaba seguro de que se caería de espalda al verla.

—No te preocupes. Iré a recepción y pediré una llave nueva con la excusa de que Edward la ha perdido. A mí seguro que me la dan. En cuanto la tenga te la daré. Lo único que te pido es que me avises cuando sepas la hora exacta a la que llegará Isabella, así me encargaré de que Edward esté en el hotel a esa hora. —Explicó dibujando una falsa sonrisa.

—¡Oh perfecto! Gracias, James. —Agradeció Quil sin saber que le estaba proporcionando a James la información perfecta para llevar a cabo sus planes. En realidad, si todo salía bien, la sorprendida iba a ser Bella.

—¡Oye! Esto queda entre nosotros, como hemos dicho. No hace falta que le digas a Bella que te estoy ayudando. Llévate tú todo el mérito.

—Bueno, no creo que se moleste si al final se entera de que, aunque hayas descubierto nuestro secreto has decidido ayudarnos.

—No te preocupes, si ella quiere que esto quede entre vosotros mejor que sea así.

—Gracias, James. ¡Te dejo! Tengo cosas que hacer. —Se despidió el muchacho.

Quil se marchó dejando a James perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar muy bien que pasos debía dar. Ante él se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta par sacar a Bella de la vida de Edward y no podía desaprovecharla. Buscó su teléfono y marcó el número de Victoria.

—Estoy a punto de entrar a darme un masaje, así que espero que sea importante, James. —Saludó de mala gana.

—Disfruta del masaje y relájate. Si todo sale según mis planes, mañana Edward será tuyo. —La sonrisa malévola que se dibujó en la boca de James fue reflejo del maravilloso plan que empezaba a tomar forma en su mente.

๗๗๗

Bella llegó a aeropuerto dieciocho horas después de haber embarcado en Londres. Era más de media tarde. En teoría, el vuelo tenía una duración menor, pero el enlace que tenía que coger en París llegó con retraso y tuvo que pasar cinco horas sentada en las incómodas sillas del parisino aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. Cuando llegó a Sudáfrica, casi le pareció mentira poder pisar el suelo.

Recogió su maleta de la cinta y se encamino a la zona de llegadas, una vez allí observó como en primera fila se encontraba un muchacho que rozaría los veintidós años con un letrero en el que se leía _Srta Swan._

—¿Bradley? —Preguntó acercándose hasta él.

—Ese soy yo. —Le sonrió el joven— Usted debe ser la señorita Swan, ¿Me equivoco?

—Bella, por favor, y si soy yo. —Se presentó ofreciéndole su mano a modo de saludo.

—Perfecto, pues… ¡En marcha! —Bradley le ayudó con las maletas y juntos se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el coche estacionado. El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel duraba unos cincuenta minutos aproximadamente, según le explicó el muchacho. Durante todo el trayecto, Bradley le estuvo explicando que Quil y él eran amigos desde la infancia y esperaba que en un futuro pudieran ser familia, ya que Quil estaba saliendo con su hermana. Se interesó por el viaje de ella y a que se dedicaba. Le estuvo haciendo una pequeña introducción sobre la historia de la ciudad y de algunos edificios por los que pasaban.

—¡Vaya! Eres un excelente guía turístico, Bradley. —Alabó Bella.

—En realidad, amo la historia y la arquitectura. Estoy cursando mi último año de la licenciatura en Historia. África es un continente muy rico en su cultura y aunque parezca que la pobreza invade todo, tenemos mucho patrimonio y bastantes bienes culturales, así como tradiciones que el mundo debe conocer.

—Me parece perfecto y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. La historia es un reflejo de las acciones que han llevado a cabo los hombres a lo largo del tiempo, tanto para bien como para mal. Debemos conocer la riqueza que nos han dejado, así como las consecuencias de sus errores para no volver a repetirlos. —Explicó Bella.

—¡Me gusta como piensas! Exclamó Bradley emocionado.

—Bueno, mi padre es experto en el tema. Trabaja en la universidad, en el departamento de Historia. Te dejaré su correo electrónico por si puede ayudarte en algo.

—¡Oh, perfecto!¡Muchas gracias! Ahí a tu lado hay lápiz y papel para que puedas apuntarlo. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Justo al lado hay un sobre blanco, en él encontrarás la tarjeta magnética que funciona como llave y el número de la habitación de tu chico. No hace falta que pases por recepción cuando llegues, Quil ya se ha encargado de todo.

—No sé como voy a agradecerle a Quil todo lo que está haciendo por mí. —Dijo Bella.

—Quil lo hace encantado. Por lo que me ha contado, Edward se está portando genial con él. Se han convertido en buenos amigos Tuve la oportunidad de conocerle una noche que quedamos para ver un partido con algunos compañeros suyos de rodaje y la verdad, ¡Es un tipo genial! No va de superestrella ni nada, es muy cercano y agradable.

—¡Ese es Edward! —Afirmó Bella reconociendo en cada palabra dicha por Bradley a su chico.

El coche se detuvo frente a el hotel. La entrada era espectacular; había una preciosa fuente en el recibidor al aire libre que había frente a la puerta de entrada.

—¡Llegamos! —Le comunicó Bradley— No debes tener ningún problema para entrar, como te he dicho Quil ha notificado tu llegada al hotel. Aún así, me ha dicho que preguntes por Heidi en la recepción para que te indique por donde es.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo! Espero volver a verte mientras que esté aquí.

—Cuando queráis. Aquí tienes mi teléfono por si necesitas cualquier cosa. ¡Pasadlo bien! — Bradley la ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche y se despidió de ella después de grabarle su número en el móvil.

Bella se encaminó hacia la entrada del hotel y fue recibida por un amable portero. Si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro no se quedaba atrás; la recepción estaba exquisitamente decorada en tonos marfiles y verdes. Había numerosos elementos decorativos propios de las tribus africanas. En la zona central, un enorme mostrador redondo ocupaba gran parte del Hall.

Bella se acercó hasta allí y una joven de tez morena, ataviada con un impecable traje chaqueta color verde agua la recibió.

—¡Buenas noches!, ¡Bienvenida a The Winston Hotel!, Soy Heidi ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—¡Buenas noches! Mi nombre es Bella Swan y…

—¡Oh, si! Quil ya me ha puesto al día. ¡Bienvenida una vez más! Solamente necesito que me muestre su documentación para comprobar que verdaderamente es usted y le indicaré hacia dónde debe ir.

—Aquí tiene. —Dijo Bella extendiéndole su tarjeta identificativa.

—Todo en orden. —Le confirmó la recepcionista tras comprobar que los datos coincidían— La habitación es la quinientos dieciséis. Puede tomar ese ascensor del fondo y en la quinta planta hacia la derecha. ¡Disfrute de su estancia!

—¡Muchas gracias! —Se despidió Bella antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Una vez dentro, y a medida que iba subiendo, notó como su estómago se encogía. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Deseaba ver a Edward con todo su corazón y estaba segura de que cuando llegara a la habitación y la encontrara allí se iba a quedar mudo ante la sorpresa. Habían sido días de mucho trabajo para lograr estar allí, y ahora que lo había conseguido lo único que quería era abrazarle y besarle.

En teoría debía estar fuera, ya que según Quil esa noche llegaría tarde. Esperaba que no hubiera habido ningún cambio ya que desde que llegó, la cobertura de su teléfono había desaparecido como por arte de magia y por más que lo había intentado no pudo comunicarse con Quil. Ahora entendía los problemas que tenía para hablar con Edward.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Arrastrando su maleta, Isabella giró a la derecha y se fue fijando en las habitaciones hasta que encontró la de Edward. Sacó la tarjeta magnética del sobre y la introdujo en la ranura. Al segundo, una luz verde apareció y bajando la manilla abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Bella, entró en la habitación y tropezó con algo que la hizo tambalearse.

—¡Mierda!¡ Edward, odio tu manía de dejarte las cosas tiradas por el suelo! —Murmuró para si misma al tiempo que buscaba con su mano el interruptor de la luz en la pared. Cuando lo encontró, lo pulsó y mirando al suelo pudo ver que el objeto con el que había tropezado era un finísimo zapato de tacón.

—¿Pero qué…? —Preguntó confundida temiendo haberse equivocado de habitación, aunque de haber sido así la puerta no se debería haber abierto. Temerosa, continuó su avance por la estancia y la imagen que la recibió hizo que se quedara congelada en su sitio mientras que su corazón se hacía pedazos y sentía como una sensación de ahogo la invadía.

Los dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama empezaron a removerse al ser golpeados por la claridad.

Edward, se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando aclararse la vista. La sábana de algodón blanco apenas le cubría. El cuerpo de la mujer, igualmente desnuda, que estaba abrazada a él se removió apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Susurró Edward con voz rasposa al verse envuelto por los brazos de ella. La cabeza le iba a estallar, sentía como si le estuvieran martilleando el cráneo. Alzó el rostro de la mujer para ver de quién se trataba y no pudo más que jadear su nombre confundido. —¿Victoria…?

—Déjame dormir un poquito más…. ¡Me has dejado rendida! —Murmuró con voz somnolienta, aunque fingida ya que sabía demás quien había encendido la luz y lo que allí iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Un sollozo ahogado hizo que Edward quitara su atención de Victoria y se fijara en la persona que, aún estática y con el rostro lívido le miraba fijamente rota por el dolor.

—¡Bella! —Exclamó en el mismo momento en el que fue consciente de la situación— ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! —Saltó de la cama intentando acercarse a ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su novia empezara a caminar de espaldas hacia la salida— ¡Bella, esto no es lo que parece! —Gritó tomándola de la muñeca.

El contacto de Edward la hizo reaccionar y como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo se deshizo de su agarre.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Gritó despertando de su letargo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Espera! ¡Deja que te explique! —Pidió Edward siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—¡No quiero explicaciones! ¡Ya he visto suficiente! ¿No estabas con ella en la cama? ¿No la has dejado rendida después de hacer el amor? — La voz de Bella salía a duras penas de su garganta que estaba invadida por el llanto, mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No sé qué…! —Intentaba explicarse él mientras que volvía a tomarla del brazo.

—¡Qué me dejes! —Gritó ella al tiempo que le daba un rodillazo que le hizo caer al suelo y ser consciente de su desnudez.

—¡No… quiero… volver a verte en mi vida! —Habló entre jadeos notando como le faltaba el aire y echaba a correr hacia el ascensor.

Llegó al ascensor y justo cuando las puertas se cerraron vio como Edward se incorporaba para intentar alcanzarla de nuevo.

No podía dejar de llorar. Llegó hasta la planta baja y al salir corriendo del ascensor chocó con alguien.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó James sosteniéndola y fingiendo sorpresa al verla.

—¡Suéltame! —Exclamó ella liberándose se su agarre y corriendo hacia la salida del hotel. Las lágrimas empañaban su mirada, el aire le faltaba. Necesitaba salir de allí. Llegó a la puerta y miró a ambos lados. No conocía la ciudad, era prácticamente de noche, pero no podía permanecer más en ese lugar. Tomó aire y empezó a correr sin rumbo. Dejando atrás a Edward. Dejando atrás su corazón

 _ **¡Aquí tenéis el regalito que los Reyes Magos han dejado para vosotros!**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo veremos que ocurre para que Edward llegue a esta situación con Victoria.**_

 _ **¿Dónde habrá ido Bella?**_

 _ **Espero que los Reyes si visitan vuestro país, se hayan portado bien cumpliendo con vuestros deseos.**_

 _ **El mejor regalo que me podéis hacer a mi es dejarme conocer vuestra opinión a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPÍTULO 29**_

Edward apuraba el último trago de su whisky sentado en el bar del hotel. Teóricamente él no debía estar allí, pero un cambio en el horario de rodaje le había dejado libre antes de tiempo.

Puede que fuera demasiado temprano para beber, pero era algo que no hacía con asiduidad, sin embargo, James había insistido en invitarle una copa cuando volvieron al hotel y él no pudo negarse.

No era hombre de bebidas fuertes, al contrario que James, el disfrutaba más de una cerveza bien fría en lugar de aquel líquido de color ámbar, pero James pidió por él.

—Creo que este proyecto te reportará grandes alegrías, Edward. Por lo poco que he podido ver está quedando muy bien, y tú estás bordando el personaje. Espero que podamos recoger algún que otro premio durante la temporada del año que viene, porque no creo que para esta esté a tiempo.

—No creo, es demasiado pronto y después de finalizar el rodaje quedará todo el proceso de post producción, pero tienes razón, la película será un éxito.

—Lo único que espero es que puedas limar asperezas con Victoria de una vez. Tú hostilidad también le está afectando a ella. El otro día la encontré llorando desbordada por la situación. No creo que rebajar un poco la tensión con ella te suponga muchos problemas.

Edward le miró pensativo. No quería acercar posturas con Victoria, pero tampoco le alegraba saber que le estaba afectando tanto. Intentaría ser un poco más sutil con ella.

—Siempre que tenga claro dónde están los límites que no debe pasar, por mí no habrá problema. —Respondió Edward comprobando si en su teléfono había alguna llamada o mensaje.

—¿Sigues sin noticias de Bella?

—Esta mañana recibí un mensaje de ella diciéndome que estaba bien, pero cuando la he llamado el teléfono me sale apagado o fuera de cobertura. Me ha pasado lo mismo con mi padre. Cuando vuelva a Londres me cambiaré de compañía telefónica.

—Puede que esté ocupada con otras cosas. Tú mismo dijiste que estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo y que por eso no viajaría. Se ve que para ella eso es lo más importante ahora, más que tú. —Dijo James observando como su comentario incomodaba a Edward— ¡Vaya! Parece que vamos a tener compañía.

James se refería a Victoria, que ataviada con un ajustado vestido negro y unos altísimos tacones rojos acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal en el bar acaparando todas las miradas.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Disfrutando de un descanso? —Saludó acercándose hasta ellos.

—Exactamente, aunque yo tengo que irme. —Dijo James mirando su reloj—Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, Pero ¡Siéntate! Seguro que tenéis cosas de que hablar. —El rubio se levantó cediéndole su sitio— ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos, Edward! ¡Camarero! Otro de lo mismo para él y lo que quiera para la señorita. ¡Anótelo a mi habitación! Mañana nos vemos.

James se marchó dejándolos allí solos.

—No te preocupes Edward, te dejaré solo. Ya se que no te agrada demasiado mi presencia. —Habló Victoria con voz lastimosa.

—No hace falta, Victoria. Creo que podremos disfrutar de la copa a la que James nos ha invitado.

—Gracias. —Aceptó sentándose a su lado— Un gin tonic, por favor. —Pidió al camarero que en seguida le tendió la copa.

—Siento si he sido un poco desagradable durante este tiempo contigo, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió en Londres… Tal vez no he sido todo lo educado que debería, pero no quería que te hicieras falsas esperanzas.

—¡Oh! Yo tampoco me siento orgullosa de cómo me comporté allí. Creo que perdí un poco los papeles con…. ¿Bella se llama? Y sobre todo contigo. Lo siento y quiero que le presentes mis disculpas a Bella de mi parte. —Se disculpó de manera fingida.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Esto no cambia lo que te dije al principio de mantener la relación en el plano laboral, pero podemos intentar ser bueno compañeros de trabajo.

—Me parece perfecto. —Aceptó ella.

La voz de una joven les interrumpió.

—Perdón, siento molestar, pero…. Eres Edward Cullen, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó sonrojada la muchacha.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Es genial! Soy una gran admiradora tuya. ¡Esto es fantástico! Mis amigas no se van a creer que te he conocido. ¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo?

—¡Claro! —Aceptó encantado disculpándose con la mirada ante Victoria— ¿Eres de por aquí?

—No, soy de Washington, pero estoy aquí de vacaciones con mis padres.

Victoria, aprovechando que Edward estaba distraído con la joven muchachita, sacó de su pequeño bolso el botecito que James le había entregado esa mañana. Contenía un par de píldoras trituradas que, según le dijo, le servirían para que Edward fuera más maleable. Ella no quiso saber exactamente lo que era, pero suponía que debía ser algún relajante o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente y con disimulo, vertió el contenido en el vaso de él.

—Pues espero que disfrutéis de las vacaciones. —Deseo Edward después de tomarse un par de fotos y firmarle un autógrafo.

Gina, que así se llamaba la joven fan, se marchó con una sonrisa embobada en la cara tras lograr su objetivo.

—¡Es increíble! No pierdes el encanto con las mujeres independientemente de la edad que tengan. Bella va a tener que tener mucha paciencia para soportar a todas tus admiradoras.

—No es para tanto. —Dijo Edward bebiendo del vaso.

Continuaron hablando sobre cosas insustanciales; anécdotas del rodaje, proyectos futuros de ambos…. Victoria, viendo como el contenido del vaso de ambos bajaba, se apresuró a pedir una nueva ronda.

—No, no Victoria. No me apetece nada más, de verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a beber y creo que se me está subiendo demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

—¡Edward, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Estamos celebrando que hemos firmado la pipa de la paz! Una copa más no te hará daño. —Le ignoró ella.

A esa copa le siguieron dos más. Edward notaba como su cuerpo cada vez se relajaba más. Era como si se estuviera desinflando. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y sentía como las palabras salían dificultosamente de su boca, casi tenía que arrastrarlas.

—C-creo que no me sssiento bbien, Vic- Victoria. —Consiguió decir levantándose de la silla y notando como su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

Victoria se levantó y puso sus manos en el pecho de él para evitar que se cayera.

—No creo que estés borracho, Edward. Solo un poco achispado. El alcohol se nos ha subido un poco a la cabeza. —Sonrió ella fingiendo que también era presa de los excesos—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—N-n-no es necesssario.

—¡Claro que sí! No permitiré que subas solo en este estado. ¿Y si acabas en una habitación diferente a la tuya? —Una risa tonta brotó de sus labios.

Poniendo el brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros y agarrándolo por la cintura, haciendo que él se apoyara en ella. Abandonaron el bar rumbo a la habitación de él.

Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor iban a cerrarse, Victoria observó como James le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal desde la distancia. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

El alcohol mezclado con el sedante estaba empezando a hacer efecto en el organismo de Edward. La nube de confusión que le envolvía cada vez era más densa, provocando una sensación de confusión y abandono de su voluntad.

—Ne-cesssito tumbarme. —Pidió con una voz débil y notando la boca cada vez más pastosa. Era como si su lengua se enredara y no el dejara hablar bien.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. En cuanto lleguemos ala habitación podrás tumbarte. Déjame coger la llave. —Pidió buscando la tarjeta en los bolsillos de él.

Cuando la encontró, abrió la puerta de la habitación y llevó a Edward hasta la cama, donde cayó tumbado boca arriba preso del estado de sopor en el que se encontraba.

Victoria se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarlo lentamente por el rostro, buscando su boca mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y su lengua recorría el torso desnudo de él.

—¿Be-lla? Ammmorr, essstás aquí. —Exclamó Edward con los ojos cerrados al sentir los húmedos besos que recorrían su cuerpo.

—No soy Bella, cielo. Soy yo Victoria. —Aclaró mientras se deshacía de su vestido y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él quedando cubierta solo por su ropa interior— ¡Mírame, Edward! Soy yo ¡Tócame! —Pidió tomando las manos de él y las llevó hasta sus senos, pero ambas cayeron flácidas en cuanto ella soltó su agarre.

—Be-lla, ¡Te quierrrrro! —Volvió a murmurar él sin apenas fuerzas.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te haré olvidar su nombre. —Victoria, decidida, se deshizo de la ropa interior de él y rápidamente su boca cubrió el miembro de él intentando estimularlo. Un ligero gemido brotó de la boca de él emocionándola y haciendo que pusiera más énfasis en su tarea, pero sin obtener los resultados que esperaba ya que su miembro continuaba flácido.

Victoria comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando escuchó el ronquido que salió de la boca de Edward. Como un resorte se incorporó y una oleada de furia la invadió.

—¡No!¡No!¡No!¡No! ¡Edward, despierta!¡Despierta, maldita sea! —Pidió golpeándole ligeramente en las mejillas intentando hacer que se despertara, pero era inútil— ¡Maldito, James!¡Maldito! ¡Me dijo que solo te atontaría, pero te ha sedado como a un caballo!¡Grrrrrr! —Gruñó enfurecida.

En ropa interior, se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear furiosa de un lado para otro, mesándose el pelo y pensando que hacer.

—¡Piensa, Victoria! ¡Piensa! —Se acercó de nuevo hasta Edward para comprobar su estado. Continuaba dormido incluso más profundamente que al principio.

—¡Mierda!¡Está bien! Nadie tiene porque saber lo que ha pasado aquí. Estás tan dormido que creerás cualquier cosa que te diga. —Se deshizo de su sujetador y sus braguitas y desvistió por completo a Edward. Se metió en la cama junto a él y acariciando su rostro murmuró. —Solo espero que esa estúpida llegue a tiempo para ser testigo de los restos de nuestra noche de pasión.

Victoria se acurrucó junto a un dormido Edward. Tomó su brazo y lo cernió en torno a su cintura. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dedicó a acariciarlo y a soñar con lo que pudo haber sido.

๗๗๗

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Edward notó como la luz invadió la habitación. Tenía una hormigonera en la cabeza. Sabía que estaba en la cama, pero no era consciente de cómo había llegado allí. Sentía que estaba saliendo de una nube de penumbra. Se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando aclararse la vista. La sábana de algodón blanco apenas le cubría. Notó como unos brazos se cernían en torno a su cuerpo y se removía al mismo tiempo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio el cuerpo de una mujer en torno a él.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Susurró Edward con voz rasposa al verse envuelto por los brazos de ella. La cabeza le iba a estallar, sentía como si le estuvieran martilleando el cráneo. Alzó el rostro de la mujer para ver de quién se trataba y no pudo más que jadear su nombre confundido. —¿Victoria…?

—Déjame dormir un poquito más…. ¡Me has dejado rendida! —Murmuró con voz somnolienta, aunque fingida ya que sabía demás que no estaban solos en la habitación. El plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ella había escuchado como se abría la puerta y se encendía la luz. Bella había llegado.

Un sollozo ahogado hizo que Edward quitara su atención de Victoria y se fijara en la persona que, aún estática y con el rostro lívido le miraba fijamente rota por el dolor.

—¡Bella! —Exclamó en el mismo momento en el que fue consciente de la situación— ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! —Saltó de la cama intentando acercarse a ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su novia empezara a caminar de espaldas hacia la salida— ¡Bella, esto no es lo que parece! —Gritó tomándola de la muñeca.

En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la piel de ella, bella se apartó como si su tacto le quemara.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Gritó despertando de su letargo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Espera! ¡Deja que te explique! —Pidió Edward siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—¡No quiero explicaciones! ¡Ya he visto suficiente! ¿No estabas con ella en la cama? ¿No la has dejado rendida después de hacer el amor? — La voz de Bella salía a duras penas de su garganta que estaba invadida por el llanto, mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No sé qué…! —Intentaba explicarse él mientras que volvía a tomarla del brazo.

—¡Qué me dejes! —Gritó ella al tiempo que le daba un rodillazo que le hizo caer al suelo y ser consciente de su desnudez.

—¡No… quiero… volver a verte en mi vida! —Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca entre jadeos.

Edward se incorporaba para intentar alcanzarla de nuevo, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a él.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó y salió corriendo a su habitación dispuesto a vestirse a toda prisa para bajar corriendo a buscarla.

Entró como un torbellino en su habitación buscando su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Se notaba algo inestable y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Bella.

—¡Edward, cálmate! —Pidió una perezosa Victoria sentada en la cama y cubierta únicamente por la sábana—¡No puedes dejarme aquí!¡Acabamos de hacer el amor!¡No puedes marcharte como si nada!

—¡Cállate!¡Cállate Victoria! —Gritó enfurecido— ¡No sé que coño ha pasado aquí, pero ahora lo único que me importa es encontrar a Bella!

Edward, vestido, pero descalzo, salió corriendo de la habitación escuchando como Victoria continuaba gritando.

Pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, pero al ver que tardaba demasiado, decidió bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Despeinado, con los ojos rojos, el pelo revuelto y jadeante llegó a la entrada del hotel. La buscó desesperado con la mirada, pero sin encontrarla.

—¡Edward! —James llegó hasta él—¿Qué haces descalzo y con esas pintas aquí?

—¡James! ¿Has visto a Bella? —Pidió esperanzado.

—¿Bella? No, ¿Bella está aquí? —Preguntó como si él no supiera nada.

—¡Sí! ¡Y tengo que encontrarla! —Salió corriendo hacia la calle esperando encontrarla allí.

En la puerta del hotel buscó hacia un lado y otro, pero fue en vano. ¿Dónde podría hacer ido? ¿Continuaría en el hotel?

—¿Dónde estás, Bella? ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó a si mismo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Perdone, señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —El portero, al ver el gesto desesperado de él se acercó para ver que ocurría.

—¡Sí! ¿Ha visto salir a una mujer de cabello moreno, no muy alta y ojos marrones? Iba un poco alterada.

—¡Ah! Sí, salió hace unos minutos. La verdad es que intenté llamarla porque iba llorando, pero no me escuchó. Se fue corriendo por allí. —Señaló el hombre.

—¿Sola? ¿A pie? —Preguntó lleno de preocupación— ¿Y por qué no la retuvo? —Le reprochó enfurecido provocando la estupefacción del portero.

—Yo no sabía…

—¡Joder! —Edward se adentró de nuevo en el hotel dejando al hombre allí plantado. —¡Voy a encontrarte!¡Te encontraré, Bella!¡Lo juro!

 _ **Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, ya sabemos cómo llegaron Edward y Victoria a tal situación, ahora solo nos falta saber dónde se encuentra Bella.**_

 _ **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews. Con respecto a esto último quiero decir una cosa; al publicar una historia soy consciente de que puedo recibir críticas tanto positivas como negativas. Las aceptó tanto si son para bien como para mal, pues una crítica mala puede ser de mucha ayuda, pero siempre que se haga desde el respeto.**_

 _ **No me considero escritora, pues mi profesión nada tiene que ver con ello. Escribir es una afición que me ayuda a desconectar y relajarme.**_

 _ **Soy consciente de que la historia puede tener fallos tanto ortográficos, de puntuación e incluso algunos hilos sueltos en la trama. Pero os puedo asegurar que reviso bastante los capítulos antes de subirlos para que estén lo mejor posible. Entiendo que a algunas personas no les guste la publicación, pero si les parece vomitiva (como me han escrito) tienes la libertad de dejar de leerla.**_

 _ **Yo también extraño la época de los grandes fics que aquí se publicaban, pues he estado años leyendo muchos de ellos y admiro a todas sus autoras.**_

 _ **Si respondo por aquí, es debido a que no puedo hacerlo de manera privada si el comentario es dejado de manera anónima, pues bien saben, todas aquellas personas que me han escrito que respondo a todos.**_

 _ **Aún así, muchisímas gracias, siempre estaré encantada de conocer vuestras opiniones.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPÍTULO 30**_

A Bella le dolían los pies. Había salido corriendo del hotel dos horas atrás y desde entonces se encontraba caminando sin rumbo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas dijeron ¡Basta! Y después de eso, caminó como un autómata dejándose llevar. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar, estaba segura de que no le quedaban lágrimas. Estaba sola, en un país que no conocía y con el alma y el corazón destrozados.

Las imágenes de Edward y Victoria en el hotel volvieron a su cabeza haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo. No lo entendía, no lograba comprender cómo Edward había sido capaz de engañarla de esa manera. Quizás debió dejar que se explicarse, pero... ¿Para qué? Todo estaba claro; ellos desnudos en la cama, la ropa esparcida por el suelo, Victoria y su comentario... ¡No! No necesitaba ninguna explicación. Lo único que quería era volver a Londres y sacar a Edward Cullen de su vida.

Vio el letrero de una cafetería y decidió entrar. No sabía en qué zona de la ciudad se encontraba, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad.

Se sentó apartada en una mesa y tras pedirle un café a la camarera, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos en señal de rendición. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Un par de minutos después, una humeante taza de café apareció frente a ella.

—Gracias. —Agradeció a la camarera., Y por arte de magia, cuando el líquido caliente tocó su boca, tuvo una idea. Sacó su teléfono del bolso y marcó el número que horas atrás había guardado.

—Bradley al aparato, ¿Quien llama? —Respondió en tono risueño.

—¿Bradley? Soy Bella, Bella Swan. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Claro, ¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el escuchar su tono de voz

—No, yo solo... Las cosas no han ido como esperaba, no sé en qué parte de la ciudad estoy y... Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme. —Confesó entre lágrimas

—Claro, claro. Dime dónde estás, algún punto de referencia o algo e iré a buscarte enseguida.

—Estoy en una cafetería llamada Honey's. Hay un parque bastante grande al lado con un monumento en honor a Nelson Mandela, por si te sirve para ubicarte.

—Se dónde es. No te muevas, en quince minutos estaré allí.

—¡Oye, Bradley! Por favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, ni siquiera a Quil.

—De acuerdo. —Prometió extrañado— Ahora nos vemos.

Quince minutos después, Bradley entró en la cafetería y la buscó entre la gente. La chica que encontró no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que había recogido horas antes en el aeropuerto. Cuando Bella llegó era una mujer emocionada, risueña y feliz. Ahora estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos y el surco de las lágrimas derramadas aún era visible en su rostro.

Bradley se acercó hasta ella con gesto de preocupación. En cuanto tomó asiento a su lado, Bella le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

—Puede que sea un malentendido —Habló inseguro, pues por los detalles que ella le había dado, la situación que encontró tampoco dejaba lugar a dudas— Tal vez, si hablas con él...

—No. Lo último que quiero ahora es mirarle a la cara. ¡No puedo! ¡No seré capaz!

—Está bien, pero no te pongas nerviosa. —Pidió viendo como las manos de ella comenzaban a temblar.

—Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto. Allí buscaré un vuelo de vuelta. Te pagaré, por supuesto.

—¡Nada de dinero! En tu estado de nervios no puedes volar. ¿Por qué no descansas esta noche aquí y mañana vuelas de regreso? Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Mi novia, Maria estará encantada.

—No quiero causar molestias.

—No será ninguna molestia. ¡No se hable más!

Sin dejarla que se negara de nuevo Bradley, llevó a Bella al pequeño piso que compartía con María, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se duchó y cambió de ropa, ropa que tuvo que prestarle la novia de Bradley ya que su maleta se había quedado en la habitación de Edward. Aunque insistieron en que cenará algo, su estómago estaba cerrado. Se acostó en la cama de invitados y después de dar varias vueltas, al final el cansancio emocional de todo el día la venció haciéndola caer rendida.

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, tomaba un vuelo con destino a Madrid, ya que no encontró ninguno que la llevara a Londres. En el aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas Adolfo Suárez esperó tres horas hasta que pudo coger el avión que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Cerca de la media noche tocó el timbre del apartamento que solía ser su casa.

Una Ángela adormilada, despeinada y en pijama le abrió la puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Pero...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. El llanto y el dolor contenido de las últimas horas estalló dentro de su pecho. Se abrazó a su amiga y durante horas, lloró abrazada a ella en el sofá. Intentando explicarle entre sollozos como Edward Cullen le había roto el corazón.

๗๗๗

Edward paseaba nervioso por la habitación.

Cuando subió, Victoria ya se había ido, y mejor así, porque de haber seguido allí no sabría cómo hubiera reaccionado.

Su memoria estaba abotargada. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bar del hotel tomando algo con ella y después... Después todo se había vuelto borroso hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Bella en la habitación. No podía borrar de su retina el rostro descompuesto de ella y su expresión de dolor.

No había rastro de ella; ni en el hotel ni por los alrededores. No respondía al teléfono y no había querido llamar ni a Ángela ni a su hermana para no alarmar las. No sabía si Bella había contactado con ellas, lo único cierto es que era de noche y ella estaba allí, sola y desaparecida.

—¿Ninguna novedad? —Preguntó James. Había subido tras él después de que saliera a la calle a buscarla. Edward no le dio ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido, solamente le dijo que Bella se había marchado y no sabía a donde.

—Nada. No responde a mis llamadas y no sé dónde más buscarla.

—Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Se lo toman todo a la tremenda. Ya se le pasará. Lo mismo en un par de horas la tienes aquí, llamando a tu puerta de nuevo.

—No creo.

—Bajaré para ver si alguien puede decirnos algo más.

—Gracias James. —Le respondió Edward sin saber que su representante, en lugar de ir a buscar a su chica, iría a su propia habitación para celebrar su victoria.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Necesitaba salir a buscarla. Él no sabía moverse por la ciudad, pero conocía a alguien que sí. Tomando de nuevo su teléfono llamó a Quil.

—¡Hey, Edward! Si llamas para darme las gracias no te preocupes, ha sido un placer ayudar a Bella para que te sorprendiera. Nos ha costado bastante mantenerlo en secreto, pero lo hemos conseguido. —Saludó bromista.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabías que Bella iba a venir? —Pregunto sorprendido.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Quién crees que la ayudó? Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa y que disfrutéis de estos días juntos, ¡Te lo mereces, tío!

—¿Por qué coño no me dijiste que venía, Quil? —Le reprochó enfadado—¡Joder!

—¡Porque era una sorpresa! ¿Pero que pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? —Quil no entendía porque Edward estaba tan enfadado. Se suponía que se moría de ganas por ver a su chica, y ahora que estaba allí reaccionaba así.

—No, no es eso, Quil. Perdona, tú no tienes la culpa. Es solo que… todo ha salido mal. Necesito que vengas al hotel y me ayudes a buscar a Bella. Tú conoces la ciudad. Alquilaremos un coche y saldremos a buscarla.

—¿Buscarla? ¿No está ahí contigo?

—No. Ha salido corriendo del hotel y no sé nada de ella, tampoco me contesta al teléfono. Avísame cuando estés abajo y te contaré lo ocurrido. Deprisa, Quil, por favor.

—Iré ahora mismo. No hará falta alquilar ningún coche, llevaré el mío propio. Ahora nos vemos. —Respondió Quil cortando la comunicación.

Diez minutos después, apareció montado en su soche en la puerta del hotel, dónde Edward paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro. En cuanto le vio aparecer, corrió hasta el vehículo y se subió a él.

—¿Vas a contarme que ha ocurrido? —Preguntó ansioso Quil.

Edward suspiró y le narró de manera rápida cómo Bella les había encontrado a Victoria y a él en la cama y como había salido corriendo del hotel.

—¿Te has acostado con Victoria? —Exclamó Quil sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡No recuerdo nada! Ahora lo único que me importa es encontrar a Bella. No sé dónde puede estar. Sus cosas están en la habitación, no sé si lleva su bolso o no. Imagino que, si porque no lo he visto, pero no puedo estar seguro.

—Está bien, vamos a calmarnos y a pensar con claridad. No creo que haya podido ir muy lejos puesto que no conoce la zona. Empezaremos buscando por los hoteles de la zona.

—¿Y si ha vuelto al aeropuerto? —Pensó Edward en voz alta— Creo que es mejor ir hasta allí primero mientras que voy llamando a los hoteles así ahorraremos tiempo.

—Perfecto. —Aceptó Quil empezando a conducir.

—Si no la encontramos, iremos a la policía y denunciaré su desaparición. No quiero pensar que va a pasar la noche sola en la ciudad.

—No creo que te dejen poner una denuncia. Deben haber transcurrido al menos veinticuatro horas para que se considere desaparecida. Su huida ha sido voluntaria.

—¡Es que estoy desesperado!

—¡Tranquilo! La encontraremos, Edward. Tú busca en internet el nombre de los hoteles y empieza a llamar.

Edward pasó todo el trayecto desde el hotel hasta el aeropuerto al teléfono, pero sin resultados; no podemos facilitarle esa información. Cada vez que preguntaba si había un huésped con el nombre de Isabella Swan alojado se negaban a darle la información. Según ellos, la ley de protección de datos le impedían hacerlo.

Desesperados, entraron en la terminal directos hacia el mostrador de información, dónde una azafata ataviada con un traje chaqueta de color amarillo les recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenas noches, señorita! Necesito saber si ha salido algún vuelo con destino a Londres en las últimas horas.

La mujer tecleó algo en el ordenador antes de responderle.

—Lo siento, pero desde ese destino solamente hay llegadas. El próximo vuelo con destino a Londres saldrá pasado mañana.

—¿Y me podría decir si alguien llamado Isabella Swan ha comprado un billete para ese vuelo?

—¡Oh, lo siento! No puedo darle esa información. La ley de protección de datos nos lo prohíbe.

— ¡Y una mierda!¡Maldita ley de protección de datos! ¡Cuando queréis le decís a la prensa en qué vuelo voy y si hace falta hasta el asiento en el que voy sentado!

—Perdone, señor pero...—Intentó hablar la muchacha ante su reacción, pues no le había reconocido y el estallido de furia la había sorprendido.

—Disculpe a mi amigo, señorita. Está un poco nervioso. —Intervino Quil tomándolo por la espalda y sacándolo de allí.

—Nos vamos, Edward. Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Seguro que está alojada en alguno de los hoteles a los que has llamado y mañana, más tranquila, hablará contigo y podréis solucionarlo todo. No podemos hacer más. Vamos al hotel, necesitas descansar.

Llegaron al hotel cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Quil se encargó de subir un par de cafés y acompañar a Edward para que no se volviera loco de la desesperación.

Ambos consiguieron dormir un par de horas después de estar toda la noche en vela. Ambos cayeron rendidos en un par de sillones que había en la habitación

El sonido del teléfono de Quil les despertó.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó Edward sobre saltado.

—No, es mi teléfono. —Respondió Quil respondiendo la llamada— Dime, Bradley.

Edward observó cómo los ojos de Quil se abrían desmesuradamente a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Hemos estado toda la noche buscándola! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

Esas palabras hicieron que Edward reaccionara

—¿Es Bella? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó ansioso antes de que la mano de Quil le indicará que aguardarse un minuto.

—Está bien, yo se lo diré. Gracias, Bradley.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono un ansioso Edward le pidió explicaciones. Quil tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar.

—Era Bradley, mi amigo y cuñado. Él fue a recoger a Bella al aeropuerto cuando llegó. Al parecer intercambiaron los teléfonos antes de despedirse y cuando Bella salió del hotel le llamó para pedirle ayuda. Ha pasado la noche en el piso que comparte con mi hermana. No nos avisó porque Bella le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¡Menos mal! —Respiró aliviado sabiendo que no había estado sola— Vamos a casa de tu hermana, así podré hablar con ella e intentar explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque ni yo mismo sé que voy a decirle.

—Edward... Bella se ha ido. Tomó un vuelo con destino a Madrid y desde allí cogerá un enlace que la lleve a Londres. Lo siento.

Edward se sentó abatido al borde de la cama. Bella se había ido, le había dejado. Al final... La había perdido.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que Bella ha encontrado ayuda, pero al final ha decidido volver a la seguridad de su hogar. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Cómo actuará Edward?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPÍTULO 31**_

—¡Déjala en paz de una vez! ¿Es que no te cansas, imbécil?

La furiosa voz de Ángela se escuchó desde el teléfono. Al menos, y después de casi quemar la línea a llamadas, había conseguido que respondieran, aunque no lo hizo quien él deseaba.

Cuando se enteró de que Bella se había marchado de la ciudad, su primer impulso fue ir tras ella. Llamaría al director y le diría que le había surgido una emergencia familiar, cogería el primer avión con destino a Londres y no pararía hasta hablar con ella, pero Quil, que tenía la mente más fría que él, le aconsejó que tomara las cosas con calma.

No podía presentarse ante Bella para darle una explicación, cuando ni siquiera él tenía una sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Por eso, y aunque muy a su pesar, lo primero que tenía que hacer era aclarar lo que había ocurrido.

Que no estuviera ya rumbo a Inglaterra no significaba que cesara en su empeño de hablar con ella.

Sabía que no estaba en el apartamento de él porque había hablado con Harry y le aseguró que no se encontraba en el edificio, por consiguiente, dedujo que debía estar con Ángela.

—Solo dile que se ponga un minuto al teléfono, lo único que necesito es saber que está bien.

—¿Bien? ¿De verdad crees que está bien? ¡Además de imbécil eres un idiota! ¿Cómo crees que va a estar bien si encontró a su novio en la cama con otra?

—Angela, por favor. Las cosas no son cómo crees.

—¿No? Mira, Edward. Lo único cierto aquí es que mi amiga se fue a verte emocionada y llena de ilusión dispuesta a darte una sorpresa. Dispuesta a complacerte e ir a visitarte como tanto le habías rogado. Visita, que, por cierto, no te merecías, porque personalmente creo que fuiste muy egoísta con ella cuando tuvo su problema en el trabajo, por más que enviaras a esos superinformáticos para ayudar. ¿Y qué me encuentro cuando abro la puerta de mi casa? A esa amiga destrozada, con ojeras, rostro cansado y rota de dolor. Una amiga que, desde entonces, parece un fantasma que apenas come y duerme. Así que... No, Edward ¡Bella no está bien! —Finalizó Ángela furiosa— ¡Ah! Y por si te hace sentir peor... ¡Toda la culpa es tuya! Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—¿Crees que yo estoy mejor? ¿Crees que no me afecta saber que le he hecho daño? ¡Pasé una noche entera buscándola muerto de preocupación! ¡Lo único que quiero es oír su voz! ¡Los problemas de pareja han de hablarse para solucionarlos!

—Sí, pero a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas se calmen antes de que digáis algo de lo que os podáis arrepentir. Le diré que has llamado, Edward. Adiós. —Se despidió Ángela finalizando la llamada y sin darle tiempo a réplica.

—¡Angela! ¡Angela!¡Maldita sea! —Maldijo Edward. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Necesitaba viajar a Londres y arreglar las cosas con Bella y lo haría más pronto que tarde. Lo único que necesitaba era saber que ocurrió esa noche y para ello debía hablar con la única persona que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento: Victoria.

๗๗๗

Victoria se encontraba aburrida en su habitación. Ojeaba una revista mientras esperaba que se le secase el esmalte de uñas de los dedos de los pies. Necesitaba hacerse la pedicura y la manicura con urgencia, pues se había roto una uña cuando desvistió a Edward.

—¡Maldito Edward! —Se lamentó en voz alta. No le perdonaba que no se hubiera acostado con ella, aunque en realidad, la culpa era de James que no calculó bien la dosis de relajante que debía darle.

Según James, la jugada había salido perfecta puesto que Bella los encontró juntos en la cama, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Perfecto hubiera sido si Edward y ella hubieran terminado follando como locos en la habitación.

No había vuelto a verle desde que salió corriendo tras esa estúpida. Su intención era esperarlo en su habitación hasta que volviera, pero la mirada de furia que la dirigió hizo que cambiará los planes y se marchase de allí

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió malhumorada ante la insistencia— ¿Quién...? ¡Edward! —Exclamó sorprendida al verlo allí parado.

Él ni siquiera espero invitación para entrar. Directamente pasó al fondo de la estancia sin siquiera saludarla.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—Y yo que pensaba que venías a repetir lo de la otra noche. Eso se nos dio mejor que hablar.

—Precisamente porque no sé qué pasó la otra noche es por lo que vengo a hablar. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Victoria?

—Edward, como mujer, me ofende que me hagas esa pregunta. —Llevándose una mano al pecho y con ojos llorosos, Victoria continuó hablando— Que finjas no recordar lo bien que lo pasamos, la manera en la que me hiciste tuya…Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera en nuestros encuentros anteriores. —Avanzó hasta él y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello— No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Yo no he podido olvidarlo: tus caricias, tus gemidos, tus besos —Susurró acercando su boca hasta él.

—¡Basta, Victoria! —Exclamó enfadado Edward deshaciéndose de su agarre— ¡No he venido para esto! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!

—¡Pues la otra noche no pensabas lo mismo! —Sentenció Victoria fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Es que no creo que la otra noche nos acostáramos!¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Y eso no es normal!

Victoria se paseó por la habitación intentando calmar la furia que la invadía. El rechazo de él le dolía.

—Edward, la otra noche bebimos más de la cuenta y se nos fue de las manos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor. Si tú no recuerdas nada no es mi problema, yo tengo en mi mente todas las imágenes de lo que hicimos.

—Mira, Victoria, esto es demasiado extraño. No soy un borracho, puede que no esté acostumbrado a beber y se me fuera un poco de las manos, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar nada. Tengo imágenes nuestras en el bar del hotel ¡Y nada más! ¡Luego todo se vuelve negro! Además, si tan bebido iba es imposible que pudiéramos tener sexo, mi amigo- —Indicó señalando hacia su miembro— No respondería.

—¡Oh, créeme que lo hizo! —Afirmó mirando hacia la pelvis de él en un gesto sugerente— Edward, te guste o no, la otra noche tuvimos sexo; sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no ocurriera. Si creer que no pasó te hace sentir menos culpable por haber engañado a tu novia, allá tú, pero estarás mintiéndote. Además, las cosas pasan por algo, si me buscaste sería porque yo podía darte algo que ella no te estaba dando.

—¡Ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia!

—No a tantos. Te recuerdo que nos encontró juntos en tú habitación. La verdad la compadezco, no debe ser agradable encontrar a tu chico con una de sus ex.

Edward reaccionó ante sus palabras.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Se trata de venganza? Lo estás disfrutando. Disfrutaste viendo como nos encontraba.

—De lo único que disfruté fue de ti, Edward. Acéptalo, ella no va a perdonarte. Perderás el tiempo tratando de que lo haga, sin embargo, yo… estaré esperando que vuelvas a mí. Siempre me tendrás aquí.

—Pues coge una silla y siéntate a esperar, Victoria porque voy a solucionar las cosas con Bella. Hay algo en lo que ocurrió la otra noche que no me cuadra y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Bella es la mujer de mi vida y si tengo que arrastrarme para que me perdone, así lo haré.

Edward abandonó la habitación de Victoria dando un portazo y dejándola allí furiosa y llena de rabia

Completamente fuera de sí, Victoria tiró los cojines que había sobre la cama lanzándolos contra la pared, las sábanas y una lámpara que había en una mesita junto a la cama siguieron el mismo camino.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser! —Buscó el teléfono y llamó a James dispuesta a descargar toda su furia.

—¡Victoria, querida! ¿Necesitas algo? —Respondió James al contestar la llamada.

—¡Sí!¡Qué muevas el culo e impidas que Edward arregle las cosas con esa estúpida!¡Acaba de marcharse de mi habitación! ¡Duda sobre lo que pasó! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, James!

— ¡Tranquila, nena! No tiene manera de demostrar que no pasó nada. Es su palabra contra la tuya.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Está empeñado en recuperar su historia con Isabella! ¡Tú me prometiste que eso se acabaría! ¡Y nada está saliendo bien! ¿Y si viaja para verla?

—Bella está en Londres lamiéndose las heridas. Según he escuchado, no quiere verle ni en pintura. Cuando se canse de ser rechazado necesitará alguien que lo consuelen, y ahí, será tú oportunidad. Además, Edward no puede marcharse en mitad de la grabación para arreglar este asunto, lo que hará que ella se enfade más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé. Si quisiera volar a Londres tendría que consultarlo conmigo primero.

—Eso espero James, eso espero.

Lo que ambos desconocían es que Edward en ese momento se encontraba hablando con el director, que además de ser un gran profesional era una excelente persona. Durante todo ese tiempo había tomado aprecio a Edward y le había agradecido su compromiso con la película a pesar de los inconvenientes, por eso, no dudó en hacer algunos cambios para permitirle viajar. Viaje, que a petición propia mantuvo en secreto, pues sabía demás que a James no le haría mucha gracia.

Dos días después, habiéndole dado el tiempo que él consideraba más que suficiente para que se calmasen las cosas y que Ángela le había pedido para Bella, se encontraba sentado en un avión con destino a Londres.

Dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. Dispuesto a recuperar a su chica.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Nuestro chico se ha puesto las pilas y va rumbo a Londres, ¿Estará Bella dispuesta a hablar con él? La temida conversación está a punto de llegar, pero tendremos que esperar una semana para ver que ocurre.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero leer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPÍTULO 32**_

 _No podemos seguir así. Tenemos que hablar_

 _para solucionar esto_

 _¡Háblame, Bella! ¡Por favor!_

 _Te quiero._

 _Edward._

Bella releyó el mensaje que había recibido esa mañana. No fue el primero y estaba segura de que tampoco sería el último. Desde que salió huyendo de la habitación del hotel en Sudáfrica, Edward la había acribillado a llamadas y mensajes con el fin de hablar con ella, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Angela había hablado con él y, después de reprocharle su comportamiento, le pidió que le diera a su amiga algo de tiempo, consejo que él parecía no haber tomado muy en serio.

Bella llevaba viviendo en su antiguo apartamento desde que volvió. No se sentiría cómoda viviendo el piso de él. A excepción de un poco de ropa que Angela había pasado a recoger, todas sus cosas permanecían aún allí. No quería pensar en ir a por ellas, eso significaría que todo había acabado, pero tenía claro que su relación con Edward estaba haciendo aguas.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador.

Se había reincorporado al trabajo en busca de distracción. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante su repentina vuelta, aunque nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Probablemente, sus ojeras y su semblante triste les dejó bien claro que algo no había ido bien. El único que conocía algunos detalles más era Aro, aunque tampoco sabía la historia completa.

Un murmullo colectivo se empezó a escuchar por toda la oficina, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Isabella, si no el silencio sepulcral y expectante que lo siguió, cuando alguien parado de pie frente a su mesa se aclaró la garganta y un aroma demasiado familiar impregnó sus fosas nasales.

Bella notó como su estómago se encogía y el alma caía a sus pies al ver allí a Edward; con vaqueros, camisa y cazadora de cuero, una sombra de barba en su mentón y su cabellera despeinada. Parecía cansado, abatido, pero aun así terriblemente hermoso.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Consiguió preguntar a duras penas.

—Hola, Bella. —Saludó él con voz ronca.

—Tú...Se supone que deberías estar en Sudáfrica.

—Estoy dónde debo estar. Puesto que no respondes mis mensajes ni a mis llamadas, he decidido venir directamente a verte. Cuando llegué anoche tenía la idea de ir hasta el piso de Ángela para verte, pero seguramente me habrías cerrado la puerta en las narices, por eso he venido aquí. Tenemos que hablar.

—No creo que este sea ni el momento ni el lugar, Edward. —Respondió Bella siendo consciente de que todas las miradas estaban pendientes de ellos.

—¡Me importa una mierda, Bella! —Edward alzó la voz de manera inconsciente y al darse cuenta, habló en tono más calmado. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa de ella y continuó— Te he dado tiempo, sí por mí hubiera sido habría salido detrás tuya en el momento en el que me enteré de tu partida. Me dijeron que esperase, que dejara que las cosas se calmasen y lo he hecho. Pero yo necesito hablar contigo, no soporto esta ley del silencio. Los problemas hay que enfrentarlos Bella, no huir de ellos.

—¡Sígueme! —Bella apagó la pantalla del ordenador, tomó su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a Jessica, una de sus compañeras, le pidió— Si viene Aro dile que he salido un momento.

Ambos pusieron rumbo a la terraza en la que en más de una ocasión había compartido el almuerzo con sus compañeras en busca de intimidad.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se cruzó de brazos y mirándole le ánimo a hablar.

—Tú dirás. Querías hablar ¿No es cierto? Pues estoy ansiosa por saber que tienes que decirme— Le espetó en tono frio y distante

—Bella, por favor. No me hables así, como si fuera un extraño, como si no sintieras nada por mí.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te hable, Edward? ¿En un tono dulce y amable? ¿Con palabras de amor y cariño? ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! ¡Cada vez que te miro veo la imagen tuya con esa mujer en la cama!

—¡Las cosas no son lo que parecen! Y sí, sé que suena a excusa barata, pero es así

—Entonces, ¡Explícame! ¿Cómo terminantes acostándote con Victoria?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera sé si me acosté con ella o no! ¡No recuerdo nada!

—¿De verdad? ¿Esa es tu estúpida explicación? ¿Para decirme eso has abandonado el rodaje? —Le miró dolida ante la pobre excusa que le estaba dando— Si esa es tu justificación, te podrías haber ahorrado el viaje. Si no recuerdas nada, entonces no hay nada de lo que hablar— Sentenció haciendo el amago de irse. Le dolía que Edward la creyera tan estúpida como para aceptar esa explicación.

—¡No, Bella! —Edward la frenó tomándola de la mano— ¡Vas a escucharme! No sé qué ocurrió en esa habitación, es cierto, lo creas o no. Estaba con James en el bar, hablando y tomando unas copas. Después, llegó Victoria y se unió a nosotros hasta que James se marchó y nos quedamos solos. Recuerdo hablar con ella, tomar otra copa más, incluso hacerme una foto con una chica, supongo que alguna fan, pero después de eso todo se vuelve negro. Es como si lo hubieran borrado de mi mente. La siguiente imagen que aparece en mi cabeza eres tú en la habitación del hotel.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te emborrachaste y por eso te acostaste con ella?

—¡Es que no creo que bebiera tanto como para estar borracho!

—¡Ah! Entonces ¿Eras consciente de tus actos? ¡Eso es mucho mejor! — Respondió irónica.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé, Bella! ¡Quisiera tener una visión clara de lo que ocurrió y poder explicártelo, pero eso es todo! Intento rememorar una y otra vez lo ocurrido para ver si mi mente despierta, ¡Pero no hay nada! No sé si bebí demás, si me golpeé la cabeza o si alguien me ha borrado la memoria, lo único que sé es que te quiero. ¡Te quiero, Bella! ¡Y no quiero perderte por esto!

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Creer que oportunamente has olvidado la única parte importante de esa noche? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Quedarme aquí tranquila mientras que tú vuelves a estar pegado todo el día a ella?

—Lo único que te pido es que creas en mí, que confíes en mí, Bella.

—¡Y lo intento! ¡Quiero hacerlo, de verdad! Pero... ¡Es tan difícil! ¡Os vi con mis propios ojos, Edward!¡Sé lo que vi!

—Yo también he visto cosas, Bella …—Edward sabía que no era el momento de sacar el tema de Jacob, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó confundida.

—Vi unas fotos tuyas con Jacob saliendo de un club, agarrados de las manos, uno frente al otro. Parecía que lo estabais pasando muy bien. —Explicó siendo testigo de la expresión de asombro que apareció en la cara de ella.

—¿Unas fotos?

—Sí, de la supuesta noche en la que saliste con Angela y con mi hermana. Si yo también me tuviera que fiar de lo que vi, podría pensar que me escondes algo, y más cuando no hiciste ninguna referencia a ese encuentro cuando te pregunté por la salida.

Bella recordó en ese instante la actitud extraña que tuvo él durante esa conversación. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Por eso estabas tan raro ese día? ¿Por las supuestas fotos?

—No son supuestas, están en varios medios de publicación.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntármelo directamente? ¡No pasó nada, Edward! No sé que es lo que se ve en esas fotos, pero es imposible que retraten algo comprometedor.

—Ah, ¿No? ¿Y por qué demonios estáis tomados de las manos? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él?

—¡Por qué me empujaron y él me ayudó a levantarme! Cuando salimos del club había un grupo de muchachos que estaban algo tomados, uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio y me empujó haciéndome caer. Jacob estaba entre ellos y cuando se volteó para ayudarme se dio cuenta de que era yo. Me levantó, hablamos un momento y ¡Ya! ¡Por Dios!, ¡Angela y tu hermana también estaban allí, además de sus amigos! ¡No estábamos solos! Si no salen en las fotos será porque los han recortado. Si no me crees puedes llamar a Angela o a Alice, ellas te lo podrán confirmar… y si no te dije nada es porque no me pareció importante en ese momento. Probablemente te lo hubiera dicho cuando nos hubiéramos visto, no tengo nada que ocultar.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara sintiéndose de lo más estúpido.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¿Fue por eso? ¿Por eso te enredaste con Victoria? —Bella sintió como un ardor se abría paso en su pecho. Si ese había sido el motivo de su traición no tendría justificación.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a aclara Edward acortando la distancia que los separaba tomándola de los hombros— ¡No, Bella! No te voy a negar que me dolió verte con él. Coincidió todo: la distancia, que no pudieras venir a verme, las fotos…. Han sido semanas muy duras, pero ¡Jamás haría algo así por venganza!

—Te conozco, Edward. Y puedo apostar y no perdería, que tu cabeza elaboró miles de teorías cuando vistes las imágenes. Me pides que confíe en ti, pero tú no lo haces en mí. —Isabella alzó la mano para hacerle callar viendo que iba a interrumpirla— Si lo hicieras, me lo habrías preguntado de frente, es más, sabrías que no tienes nada que temer porque yo nunca te traicionaría. Yo puedo asegurarte al cien por cien que no pasó nada, pero… ¿y tú?

—Bella, si lo que necesitas es que te afirmé al cien por cien que no me acosté con ella, no puedo hacerlo. Si el alcohol me afectó tanto como para no recordar nada, dudo que pudiera tener sexo con alguien, pero son suposiciones. La única que sabe lo que pasó en esa habitación es Victoria, y sinceramente, dudo mucho de su palabra.

—Pero… la cosa es, Edward, que amanecisteis desnudos en tu cama, pasasteis la noche juntos. No sé si te acostaste con ella, si jugasteis a las cartas o visteis una película; dormiste con otra mujer desnuda en tu cama. Si unas fotos mías con Jacob te dolieron, ¡Imagínate como me debo sentir yo! —Estalló Bella rompiendo a llorar, pues hasta ese momento una extraña calma dominaba su cuerpo— ¡Pasé unas semanas horribles en el trabajo!¡Tú, por otro lado, presionándome para que viajara! ¡Y cuando consigo hacerlo, llego y te encuentro con otra!

—¡Bella, por favor! —Edward tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos—¡No puedo verte así! ¡Me parte el alma verte sufrir!

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si me encontraras en la cama con otro, Edward? ¿Si llegarás ilusionado por verme y al abrir la puerta vieras a la persona que amas en brazos de otro? —Preguntó entre sollozos— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no ha pasado nada? ¿Qué no recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta ahí? Lo único que te pido es que por un momento te pongas en mi lugar.

Edward imaginó la situación que ella le describía. Si a su regreso, él la hubiera encontrado en la cama con otro, probablemente habría reaccionado mucho peor que ella. No atendería a razones, seguramente ni siquiera hubiera accedido a hablar con él como ella lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Visto desde su posición, era una situación difícil de creer, ahora lo entendía.

Edward tomó aire y suspiró.

—Lo hago, Bella. Entiendo que es difícil de creer, que te sientas dolida y traicionada. Pero esto no puede acabar con nosotros. Puede que haya cometido un error, pero tenemos que superarlo. Tiene que haber una manera en la que podamos arreglar esto.

—No lo sé, Edward. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad, todo es tan confuso…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estás segura de quererme? —Preguntó temeroso.

—Edward, quererte es lo único que tengo claro en este momento. Si no fuera así no estaría aquí, hablando contigo. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente. No se puede construir una relación si no hay confianza, y ese es un problema al que ya nos hemos enfrentado antes. Creíamos haberlo superado, pero ya ves que no es así. A las primeras de cambio hemos vuelto a fallarnos. Si vamos a estar distanciado confiar el uno en el otro es algo primordial.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé. —Confesó Bella acariciando la barbilla de él— Creo que lo mejor es que pensemos en todo esto, en si verdaderamente merece la pena luchar por nosotros.

—¡Claro que lo merece! Bella, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

—Ni yo. Pero estoy cansada, Edward. Cansada de las especulaciones, de las manipulaciones… Está siendo más duro de lo que creía.

—Bella, no puedes acabar con lo nuestro. —Suplicó sabiendo que sus palabras sabían a final— ¡Lo de Victoria no ha significado nada! ¡Para mí no ha cambiado nada! ¡Te sigo amando y estoy seguro de que tú a mí también!

—Pero para mi si ha cambiado algo, Edward. Por mucho que te ame, ahora mismo mi confianza en ti se ha resquebrajado. No puedo estar serena y tranquila sabiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido y que aún te quedan semanas por estar a su lado.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar el proyecto ahora.

—Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas. Qué durante este tiempo, en el que terminas de grabar pensemos en la situación y en nosotros. En qué hemos fallado. Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos y veremos qué podemos hacer.

—¿Y mientras tanto? Porque esto me suena a algo así como si me estuvieras pidiendo un tiempo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos separemos un tiempo, solamente que intentemos ver las cosas con claridad desde la distancia. Creo que me lo debes.

Edward negó ante lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. No quería esto, quería arreglar las cosas, pero en el fondo sabía que si eso era lo que ella necesitaba debía dárselo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo acepto, aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu decisión. Yo tengo muy claro que sí merece la pena luchar por esta relación, y no necesito ninguna distancia para confirmarlo. Pero entiendo que he sido yo quien ha fallado y debo aceptar lo que me pides. Para mi esto no es un intermedio, Bella. Seguiré pensando en ti cada día, te seguiré considerando mi pareja. No voy a atosigarte, pero tampoco voy a renunciar a hablar contigo durante estas semanas.

—Ni yo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Un inmenso silencio les invadió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos, con anhelo, con amor. Con la certeza de que les tocaba vivir semanas duras, pero con la fe de poder recuperar lo que tenían.

Sincronizados, y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus bocas hicieron contacto. Edward, devoró sus labios ansiosos, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella, se aferraba a él como si no hubiera mañana. Siguieron así hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse. Mirándose de nuevo, grabando sus respectivas imágenes sabiendo que sería lo que les daría fuerza para soportar lo que se les venía encima.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido la conversación? ¿Entendéis la decisión? Veremos si con la distancia ambos ven las cosas más claras y pueden arreglarlo. ¿Creéis quepodrán solucionar esta crisis?**_

 _ **Estoy deseosa de conocer vuestra opinión.**_

 _ **Solamente os digo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos noticias de Jacob, ¿Qué ocurrirá?**_

 _ **¡Se aceptan teorías!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_¿ROMANCE EN SUDÁFRICA?_

¿Habrá resurgido la llama de la pasión entre Edward Cullen y Victoria Asher?

Según indican algunos rumores, así podría haber sido.

Según ha podido conocer esta publicación, el calor del continente africano podría haber reavivado la llama de la pasión entre la pareja de actores.

Recordemos que ambos estuvieron juntos en el pasado, y aunque a Edward se le ha visto últimamente en compañía de una chica con la que supuestamente mantiene una relación, eso podría no haber sido impedimento para que ambos hubieran decidido tener algo más.

Según varios testigos, se les vio muy cariñosos en el bar del hotel, que por cierto comparten, durante una noche semanas atrás. Incluso abandonaron juntos el recinto abrazados.

Además, son varias las voces que comentan lo ilusionada que se encuentra Victoria ante esta nueva situación, así como las miradas e insinuaciones que los tortolitos se prodigan durante los descansos de la grabación.

¿Será cierto? Recordemos que a la supuesta novia oficial de Edward Cullen se la fotografió semanas atrás en compañía de otro hombre a la salida de un pub.

¿Estará olvidando Edward a la señorita Swan en brazos de Victoria?

¿Podremos ver alguna imagen de la supuesta pareja?

¿Qué opinará Isabella Swan de todo esto?

Seguiremos informando.

 _ **Pues parece que la prensa se está haciendo eco de los rumores, seguro que alguien les ha dado el chivatazo.**_

 _ **Veremos como avanza nuestra pareja favorita en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana en el capítulo.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_CAPÍTULO 33_**

Los días posteriores fueron sumamente extraños para ambos. Los dos se sentían incompletos y los dos, intentaban llevar la situación como podían.

Aunque al principio Edward no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Bella, al fnal terminó por darse cuenta de que podía no ser tan mala. Él fue el primero en desconfiar cuando vio sus fotos con Jacob y eso no era buena señal. El miedo que tenía a perderla no era bueno y tenía que trabajar sobre ello. Además, necesitaba averiguar qué ocurrió exactamente esa noche puesto que no se fiaba de la versión de Victoria.

Victoria. Desde su vuelta no parecía la misma mujer. Todos los intentos de conversación con ella eran inútiles pues siempre le repetía la misma versión de lo ocurrido. Su actitud con ella volvió a ser la misma que al principio, distante y estrictamente laboral, pero aun así, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a prodigarle alguna caricia, alguna mirada sugerente o algún comentario inapropiado que estaba empezando a levantar especulaciones entre sus compañeros.

Su charla con James tampoco le sirvió para mucho. Su representante no sabía nada. Según él, cuando se fue del bar los dejó hablando tranquilamente.

— _Edward no le des más vueltas. Bebiste más de la cuenta y te acostaste con ella, fin. Tampoco se acabará el mundo por eso, solo tienes que aceptarlo y pasar página. Lo único que necesito es que me digas cómo debo afrontar lo de tu separación con Isabella, si debo hacer alguna aclaración cuando todo salte a la prensa._

— _No hay nada que aclarar porque no hemos roto. Solamente nos estamos dando espacio. Yo estoy trabajando aquí y cuando vuelva lo arreglaremos._

— _Si tú lo crees._

Lo único que le quedaba era hablar con el camarero que les atendió esa noche, pero tenía unos días de descanso, por lo que le tocaría seguir esperando.

Edward se alejó unos pasos del bullicio del set de rodaje para poder escuchar mejor la conversación que estaba teniendo con Bella.

—Simplemente, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué problema hay con que estés en el apartamento? Yo no estoy, es nuestra casa, ¡Tú casa! —Exclamó Edward herido al saber que Bella continuaba viviendo con Ángela.

Después de su charla en la azotea, comieron tranquilos en un restaurante cercano. Sumidos en una extraña calma, hablando de cosas insustanciales y obviando el tema que los había llevado a esa situación. Lo decidieron así cuando Edward le dijo que se marchaba esa madrugada.

Desde entonces, él había respetado la distancia que ella le había impuesto. Volvió a Sudáfrica e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo.

Cuando llegó, James le esperaba completamente furioso por haberse marchado sin notificárselo, pero no pudo reprocharle nada al saber que contaba con el permiso del director.

Habían pasado cinco días, y aunque intercambió algunos mensajes con Bella, era la primera vez que volvían a hablar por teléfono.

—El problema es que allí me abruman los recuerdos. Puede que no estés físicamente, pero tu esencia está en cada rincón.

—Bueno, así no me olvidarás. —Dijo como si tal cosa.

—Edward... —Le cortó Bella intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación —El apartamento me abruma, eso es todo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

—Por cierto, tu hermana me ha invitado a cenar está noche a su casa, algo que agradezco pero que me parece un poco extraño ¿Has tenido algo que ver?

—¿Yo? ¡No! Ya sabes cómo es Alice. —Aunque en realidad sí que había tenido algo que ver. Antes de abandonar Londres, visitó a su hermana y le contó lo sucedido. El guantazo que le dio en la cara aún le dolía. Se enfureció al saber todo lo que había pasado y se negó a interceder por él. Según ella, si había metido la pata solo, tenía que solucionarlo solo y respetar los tiempos de Bella. Lo que sí pudo prometerle fue cuidar de ella y ponerle al día de cómo estaba. Probablemente esa cena formaba parte de su trato.

El sonido de una bomba estallando les hizo estremecerse a los dos.

—¿Eso ha sido una explosión? —Preguntó preocupada Bella.

—Sí, y un aviso de que tengo que volver al trabajo. Hoy vamos a estar rodeados de bombas, armas y mucho polvo. Espero que lo pases bien con Alice.

—Gracias, ¡Ten cuidado! —Le pidió ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Siempre y...Bella, te quiero. No lo olvides. —Edward colgó antes de que ella pudiera responderle. Sabía que era cobarde pero no quería darle tiempo a responder, no quería escuchar que algo había cambiado.

Para Bella esas semanas tampoco fueron fáciles. Fue a la cena con Alice sin muchas esperanzas, pues temía que ella estuviera dispuesta a defender a su hermano a capa y espada, pero lo único que encontró fue apoyo y preocupación por saber cómo se encontraba. Alice estaba muy enfadada por cómo se había comportado su hermano, y aunque fuera familia, como mujer entendía y apoyaba su reacción. Esa noche, Alice le prometió que podía contar con ella como amiga.

A lo largo de esos días, las conversaciones con Edward fueron esporádicas. Edward estaba respetando su decisión dentro de lo que cabía.

Ella ansiaba hablar con él como antes, que todo volviera a estar bien entre ellos, pero le resultaba tan difícil volver a confiar en él.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Victoria, pero al final se mordió la lengua y se tragó las ganas de hacerlo.

Al final, esa mujer se había vengado a lo grande consiguiendo lo que quería.

El trabajo fue su refugio para no pensar. Trabajaba, iba a casa, cenaba con Ángela y en ocasiones Ben y pensaba en Edward. Meditaba sobre qué decisión tomaría con respecto a ellos.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando. Los días avanzaban y el regreso de Edward cada vez estaba más cerca y ella..., ella seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Esa tarde cuando salió del trabajo, el aire frío de diciembre la golpeó en la cara.

Cruzó la calle y entró en uno de los Nero's Coffe que se encontraban a lo largo de la calle que separaba la editorial de la boca de metro, dispuesta a comprar una bebida caliente para el camino.

Aguardó paciente la cola hasta que llegó su turno

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué desea? —La saludó la joven dependienta.

—¡Hola! Un capuchino para llevar, por favor.

—¿Y por qué no te lo tomas aquí conmigo?

La proposición vino del hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella. Cuando entró en el establecimiento ella era la última, pero tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se puso detrás de ella. Dispuesta a rechazar la proposición se volteó, pero se quedó petrificada al ver quién era el hombre que estaba allí.

—¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo mismo que tú, por lo que veo. Busco algo con lo que entrar en calor. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me acompañas?

—¡Oh, esto...! La verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—Esto no, pero...

—¡Pues no se hable más! —Sentenció él y continuó dirigiéndose a la dependienta— Un capuchino para la señorita y un café con leche y sin azúcar para mí. Lo tomaremos aquí, gracias.

—¡Oh, Jacob! No...

—No me valen excusas, invito yo. —Le tendió un billete a la muchacha para que se cobrara las consumiciones y cogió los dos vasos que ella le sirvió—. Vamos a una mesa.

Bella, insegura, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle y sentarse frente a él.

—La verdad, es que no sabes cómo me ha alegrado encontrarte aquí. Desde que nos vimos a la salida del pub no he dejado de darle vueltas. He querido llamarte cien veces para quedar, pero han sido unos días de locos; entre el traslado, el nuevo trabajo, encontrar piso... ¡Pero está claro que el destino se ha puesto de nuestro lado haciendo que nos encontremos aquí!

—¡Ya ves! Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Entonces, ¿Ya estás instalado?

—Casi, me falta traer un par de cosas que me llegarán a través de una empresa de mensajería la semana que viene.

—¿Y cómo es que has vuelto a Londres? —Preguntó curiosa e intentando que la conversación avanzara.

—Las cosas en Ámsterdam no iban del todo bien últimamente. Recibí una oferta para volver y acepté. Me han contratado como traductor e intérprete en una multinacional que tiene su sede aquí en la zona. Pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Que tal te ha ido a ti?

—La verdad, no me puedo quejar. Llevo en la editorial bastante tiempo y estoy muy contenta. Trabajo en lo que me gusta y la relación con mi jefe y mis compañeros es inmejorable.

—Y, además, eres la chica de Edward Cullen. Todo un reto teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de admiradoras que tiene.

—Sí, suena un poco a título de película. —Bromeó ella.

—Y debe parecerlo ¿No? Quiero decir, que no debe ser fácil mantener una relación expuesta al dominio público, los viajes...

—Tienes razón, no lo es. —Confesó ella recorriendo el borde del vaso con su dedo.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que tú nunca has sido una mujer de relaciones a distancia. Si mi memoria no me falla, ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los que rompimos.

—Nosotros rompimos porque antepusiste tu trabajo a nuestra relación. No me diste opción a hablarlo, tenías decidido marcharte a Ámsterdam y que yo dejara toda mi vida aquí. Tomaste una decisión sin consultarme, Jacob.

—¡Vaya! Yo lo recordaba de otra manera…, Creía que fue porque no soportabas que me fuera a otra ciudad.

—Y ese fue el otro motivo, aunque por lo que veo, has olvidado convenientemente la parte de culpa que te tocaba a ti.

—Ya sabes que mi memoria siempre ha sido un poco selectiva. —Bromeó él arrancándola una sonrisa— Aunque por lo que veo las cosas han cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, no creo que Edward esté siempre aquí en la ciudad, ¿No? De hecho, creo haber leído que se encuentra en Sudáfrica o algo así.

—Sí. Es un poco complicado, pero a veces el corazón puede más que la razón. Si nuestra historia hubiera estado predestinada, habríamos seguido juntos sin importar que te marchases. —Respondió un poco incómoda

—Qué manera más sutil de decirme que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo.

—Veo que las indirectas las sigues cogiendo al vuelo.

—No quería hacerte sentir incómoda, Bella. —Se disculpó él al ver como ella se tensó ante su comentario—. Solamente quería tantear el terreno, saber si es cierto que se anda diciendo.

—¿Diciendo?, ¿Dónde?

— En los medios, ya sabes... Comentan que las cosas entre vosotros no andan muy bien y qué sospechan que puede haber algo más entre él y su compañera de rodaje.

—No te recordaba tan cotilla, Jacob. —Bella no pudo ocultar el malestar que le provocaron sus palabras.

Durante todo este tiempo se había intentado mantener alejada de rumores, revistas y programas del corazón. Nunca había sido fan de ellos, pero cuando buscó las fotos que salieron publicadas de ella y Jacob y leyó la cantidad de mentiras que decían y como intentaban manipular todo, decidió construir un muro de hormigón entre ella y ese tipo de información.

—Bella, yo...

—¿Sabes, Jacob? Nunca puedes creerte lo que diga la prensa. Publicaron fotos de nosotros en el pub y si lo lees verás qué es algo completamente distinto a lo que ocurrió. La verdad de mi relación con Edward solamente la sabemos él y yo, y ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que marcharme. —Bella se levantó y se puso su abrigo.

—Bella, disculpa, yo no tenía intención de hacerte enfadar... —Intentó excusarse inútilmente ya que ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse

—Ha sido bueno verte, Jacob. Espero que te vaya todo bien por aquí.

Y sin más salió de la cafetería dejando al que había sido su pareja durante más de año y medio allí plantado.

Lo suyo con Jacob fue una relación cómoda, rutinaria. Se conocieron porque compartían una asignatura optativa en la misma facultad. Empezaron como amigos y poco a poco derivó a algo más. Ahora sabía que lo que sintió por él fue más cariño, que amor.

Jacob era divertido, la hacía reír, y en cierto modo la cuidaba, pero nunca llegó a vivir con él algo tan intenso como lo que tenía con Edward.

Odiaba que todo el mundo creyera saber más que nadie sobre su relación, más que incluso los propios implicados, y Jacob, con ese descaro innato que tenía había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas.

Lo peor de todo, es que esta vez llevaba razón. Está vez los rumores no eran infundados, y en el fondo tenía miedo de que entre Victoria y Edward hubiera podido pasar algo más en estos últimos días y que ella lo desconociera.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, como veis Jacob no pierde el tiempo, pero parece que Bella ha sabido frenarle los pies.**_

 _ **¿Qué decisión tomará respecto a Edward?**_

 _ **No quiero hacer spoilers, pero en el próximo capítulo el rodaje de Edward termina y volverá a casa… ¡Ah! ¡Y se va a liar una muy grande!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPÍTULO 34**_

Edward caminaba furioso con la revista en la mano. Cuando vio a una de las maquilladoras leyéndola y se fijó en el titular de la portada, casi se la arranca de las manos. Cuando encontrase a Victoria le iba a cantar las cuarenta, porque estaba seguro de que era cosa suya.

La vio hablando con James frente a la puerta que simulaba ser su casa en la película. Más que hablar, parecía que estaban discutiendo por los gestos airados de ella. Puede que James se hubiera enterado de lo de la publicación y se le hubiese adelantado en ir a hablar con ella.

—¡No hay tiempo James! ¡Pasado mañana se acaba el rodaje! —Gritaba Victoria.

—No me presiones. Hago lo que puedo. —Escuchó que decía James.

Ambos se callaron cuando le vieron llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto, Victoria? —Preguntó lanzándole la revista de malas maneras— Y no te hagas la tonta, porque estoy seguro de que tienes algo que ver en con ello.

"Esto" era el titular en el que se podía leer: Edward y Victoria; pareja en la pantalla y... ¿En la vida real?

Victoria leyó la portada y siguió como si nada.

—¿Y qué hay de malo? No mienten del todo, en realidad entre tú y yo sí está pasando algo.

—¡No! No está pasando nada y ni siquiera sé si pasó. Lo único que tengo seguro es que cuando terminen los dos días de rodaje que nos quedan ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

—Eso va a ser complicado, cariño —Respondió irónicamente ella acariciando su barbilla. Caricia, que el esquivó sin miramientos— Nos movemos en el mismo círculo de trabajo.

—Pues ya me encargaré yo de romper ese círculo. ¡Y tú! —Se dirigió a James—Se supone que eres mi representante, ¡Deberías hacer algo para parar está mierda!

—Toda publicidad es necesaria, Edward; buena o mala, siempre viene bien.

—A mí no. —Contestó Edward marchándose de allí.

Lo último que necesitaba era ese tipo de comentarios.

Las cosas ya estaban los suficientemente tensas entre Bella y él como para añadir más leña al fuego. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iría con el cuento a algún medio sobre el comportamiento, las miradas y algunos comentarios de Victoria, y estaba seguro de que ella había facilitado las cosas para que así fueran.

Deseaba que los dos días que quedaban para terminar de rodar pasaran cuanto antes. Todo eso, unido a la conveniente presencia de Jacob en Londres, le ponía demasiado ansioso.

Bella se lo comentó en su última y demasiado corta conversación, para su gusto. Según ella, se encontraron de casualidad en una cafetería, pues el tal Black se estaba instalando de nuevo en la ciudad y.… ¡Oh! Casualidades de la vida, su nuevo empleo quedaba por la zona de la editorial.

Menos mal que en dos días más estaría en casa, afortunadamente las últimas semanas en Sudáfrica habían pasado volando.

La fiesta de fin de rodaje se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. El equipo alquiló el bar de hotel y lo cerró para que pudieran disfrutar tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Sí por él hubiera sido, se habría saltado la fiesta y volado directamente a Londres, pero no podía hacerle ese feo ni al director ni a sus compañeros. Así que allí se encontraba, vestido con una camisa y unos vaqueros y un refresco en la mano

—¡Vamos tío! ¡No pasará nada porque te bebas una cerveza! —Dijo Quil

—Creo que no.

—Pues yo creo que sí, voy a buscarte una. Prometo no dejar que esa arpía de Victoria se acerque a ti.

—¡Vaya! Te voy a tener que contratar como guardaespaldas. —Bromeó Edward.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero seguir trabajando de lo mío. Solamente llevaré a cabo esa labor esta noche. ¡Voy a por esa cerveza!

Quil se alejó de él en dirección a la barra. Edward observó que el camarero que le atendió era el mismo muchacho con el que él había hablado días antes: el chico que estaba la noche que ocurrió todo con Victoria.

Tenía esperanzas en que el muchacho pudiera arrojar algo de luz a sus recuerdos, pero no fue así. El chico le confirmó que les sirvió varios tragos e incluso le aseguro, algo avergonzado, que antes de abandonar el hotel él parecía algo ebrio. Pero nada más.

¿Se emborrachó hasta tal extremo como para no recordar nada?

La aparición de un botellín de cerveza ante sus ojos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí tienes. ¡Salud! —Brindó Quil chocando su bebida con la de él— Puede que te parezca un poco sensiblero lo que voy a decirte, Edward, pero voy a echarte de menos. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo durante este tiempo. Gracias por todo.

—Si hay alguien que debe estar agradecido aquí, soy yo Quil. Has sido más que un asistente, puedo considerarte un amigo. Eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me llevo de aquí.

—Espero que lo tuyo con Bella se solucione, de verdad. Ambos os merecéis ser felices y sería una pena que por culpa de alguien como Victoria no lo consiguieras. —Se lamentó Quil justo antes de que la voz de ella les interrumpiera.

—¿Hablando de mí, Will? No es de buena educación hablar mal de la gente cuando están presentes. —Dijo con fingida modestia antes de beber un trago de su copa de champán.

—Nadie estaba hablando mal, pero que esperes que lo hagan es señal de como de buenos han de ser tus actos. Y es Quil, por cierto. —Le corrigió sin dejarse apabullar.

—Quil.…, Will... ¿Qué más da? —Le ignoró antes de dirigirse a Edward— ¿Ya tienes listas las maletas? Si quieres puedo ayudarte, seguro que si lo hacemos juntos será más divertido. —Insinuó pícaramente.

—¿Sabes? Puede que extrañe a bastante gente del equipo, la rutina del trabajo y algunos lugares maravillosos de esta ciudad, pero lo que no voy a echar de menos, ni un poquito es tener que verte la cara, Victoria. Para mí será una bendición alejarme de ti para siempre.

—No estés tan seguro de eso, Edward. Ya juraste no volverme a ver una vez y terminaste entre mis sábanas. Puede que el destino nos quiera juntos de nuevo. —Sentenció ella sin ocultar el malestar que las palabras de Edward le habían provocado. Les dirigió una mirada de desdén a ambos y se marchó dejándolos allí plantados.

—¿Crees que si le damos una escoba volará? Las brujas hacen eso, ¿No? —Intentó bromear Que para quitarle hierro al asunto haciendo que Edward sonriera—. ¡Olvídate de ella y disfruta de la fiesta!

Y eso hizo, o al menos lo intento. Lo que no pudo evitar, es que al día siguiente, durante el vuelo de regreso, las palabras de Victoria resonaran en su cabeza. Esperaba que el destino no fuera tan perro.

๗๗๗

Bella se adentró en el vagón de metro rezando porque las puertas se cerrasen lo más rápido posible para evitar que Jacob pudiera entrar también. Justo en el momento en el que pitido indicaba el cierre de ambas, un presto y veloz Jacob Black cruzó las puertas a un segundo de que su chaqueta quedará apresada entre ambas.

—¡Por qué poco!¡Casi me quedo fuera! ¿No me has oído llamarte, Bella? —Preguntó haciéndose hueco para quedar junto a ella— Voy a pensar que estás sorda. Últimamente cada vez que te llamo pareces no escucharme. Eso o.…intentas esquivarme.

Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante sus palabras. Jacob podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no.

Por supuesto que había estado esquivándole. Desde su charla días atrás, había coincidido demasiadas veces en demasiados sitios y de manera "demasiado" casual.

No habría ningún problema si en esos encuentros Jacob se hubiera comportado como un viejo amigo, pero no era así. Ciertas actitudes y comentarios le hacían sospechar que esperaba algo más, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle, independientemente de su futuro con Edward.

Edward. Su amor y tormento particular. En estos días su mente se había vuelto más confusa, si aún era eso posible.

¿Podría volver a confiar en él? ¿Estaba dispuesta a vivir en esa continua lucha con él?

Un brusco frenazo del vagón del metro la hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Madre mía! ¡A este tío le regalaron el carné de conducir en una tómbola! —Se quejó Jacob— Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te animas?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Bella confundida.

—¡Estás en las nubes, Bella! Te decía que si te apetece cenar fuera conmigo. Me han recomendado un restaurante de la zona bastante bueno. Si quieres...

—Lo siento, Jacob, pero no. Estoy muy cansada. Por cierto, ¿Esta línea pasa por tu parada?

—Eh...bueno...No exactamente, pero como te decía tenía esperanzas que de cenaras conmigo, así que no puedes negarte después de que me haya desviado de mi camino por ti.

—Lo siento, Jacob, pero ya te he dicho que no. Ya nos veremos. —Intentó despedirse aprovechando que había llegado a su destino.

—¡Bella, espera! —La siguió él insistente por las escaleras de la estación hasta que alcanzaron la calle.

Una vez fuera, apremió el paso para caminar a su lado.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella, para! —Pedía entre jadeos debido a lo acelerado de su paso.

—¿Qué quieres Jacob? —Pidió ella frenando en seco a metros del edificio donde se encontraba el piso que compartía con Ángela.

—Solo cenar, pasar un rato agradable hablando como amigos... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Jacob, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Te conozco igual que me conoces tú a mí y lo último que pretendes es que cenemos como amigos.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo juro! —Prometió él.

—Jacob... —Intentó reprenderlo sabiendo que la estaba mintiendo.

—¡Está bien! ¿Y si fuera así qué? No puedes reprocharme que lo intente. Encontrarte de nuevo ha removido mis sentimientos. Me ha hecho recordar lo que tuvimos y... Me gustaría recuperarlo, Bella.

—¡Es que no hay nada que recuperar! Yo no te he alentado a nada. Tengo pareja y estoy enamorada de mi novio.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es así? ¿Cómo sabes que ya no sientes nada por mí? —Preguntó acortando la distancia que les separaba.

—Lo que siento por ti, Jacob, es el cariño que se le puede tener a alguien con quien compartí más de un año de mi vida. Es un cariño de amigo, nada más. Nada romántico, nada de amor. —Le aclaró Isabella.

—Pues yo sí sigo sintiendo algo por ti, Bella. Y ¿Sabes qué? Que no me creo que tú no lo hagas y te lo voy a demostrar.

En una fracción de segundo, Isabella notó como los labios de Jacob impactaron contra los suyos. Paralizada por la repentina invasión, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la lengua de el se abriera paso en su boca, en un beso voraz, violento, al tiempo que sentía como las manos de él la tomaban por la cintura.

Fue al sentir como los dientes de el mordisqueaban su labio inferior cuando pudo reaccionar. Completamente enfurecida y sintiéndose agredida por el atrevimiento de Jacob, colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a increparle cuando escuchó como alguien gritaba y segundos después todo empezó a ocurrir demasiado rápido.

—¡Apártate de ella! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Gritó Edward abalanzándose sobre él y asestándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Jacob, aturdido en el suelo, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en seguida empezó a responder los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Edward, para! ¡Para, por favor! —Gritaba Bella inútilmente ya que él la ignoraba completamente— ¡Jacob, déjalo! ¡Parad, por favor!

En vista de que ninguno de los dos hombres pretendía hacerle caso, aprovechó que ambos se incorporaban del suelo para situarse en medio.

—¡Basta! —Intentó calmarlos colocando cada una de sus manos en el pecho de ambos para mantenerlos alejados.

—¡Te voy a matar por atreverte a tocarla, imbécil! —Amenazó Edward mientras que con el puño de la camisa se limpiaba la sangre que botaba de su nariz. Había llegado a Londres y se había dirigido directamente a casa de Bella para hablar con ella, pero cuando los vio aparecer juntos, y cómo él la besaba, la furia le invadió.

—¿Y quién eres tú para hacerlo?, ¿Eh? ¡No sabes nada! —Jacob, escupió la sangre que brotaba de su boca y le enfrentó con total descaro. El puñetazo que había recibido le dio de lleno en el ojo, por lo que no veía bien y no pudo reconocerlo.

—¡Soy su jodido novio! ¡Y voy a romperte la cara por no saber respetar lo que no es tuyo!

—¿Su novio? —Preguntó soltando una burlona risa— ¡Valiente novio! ¿Eso es para ti Isabella, una pertenencia?

—¡Ella es mi mujer!

—¡Pues vaya manera de respetarla liándote con otra! —Intentó herirle Jacob haciendo referencia a los rumores que se habían publicado y sabiendo, que fuera de si como estaba, conseguiría enfadarle más aún.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¿Qué le has dicho a este tipo, Bella? —Inquirió mirándola a ella que continuaba en medio de los dos— ¿Le has hablado de nosotros?

—¡No!, ¡No, Edward! ¡Te juro que no!¡Cálmate, por favor! —Pidió entre lágrimas porque la situación la estaba sobrepasando. Edward no atendía a razones.

—¿Ha esto te has dedicado? ¿Le has hablado de nosotros mientras te lo follabas? —Escupió las palabras.

—¡No, Edward, por Dios!

—¡Tú! ¡La misma que tan ofendida se fue de Sudáfrica!, ¡La misma que se negó a hablarme por días! ¡Qué me reprochó mi falta! ¿Cómo has podido hacerte la ofendida? ¡Me has pagado con la misma moneda!

—¡No, Edward, por favor! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! —Intentó explicarse ella.

La escena había llamado la atención de un grupo de gente que, desde una distancia prudencial, estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

—¡Déjale, Bella! ¡No merece la pena que le des explicaciones! —Habló Jacob detrás de ella. Esas palabras, provocaron que Isabella se girara bruscamente y le fulminara con la mirada antes de gritarle.

—¡Tú cállate, Jacob! ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!¡No sé qué ganas con toda esta situación!

—¡A ti! —Respondió sin importarle la presencia de Edward.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Edward apartó a Bella para abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él, peor ella se lo impidió agarrándole del brazo.

—¡No, no, Edward! — Estaba segura de que si se liaban a golpes de nuevo alguien llamaría a la policía.

—¡Le defiendes! ¿No quieres que le rompa la cara a tu amante?

—Edward…. —Sollozó ella impotente.

—¿Sabes qué Bella? Al final tenías razón. No vale la pena luchar por lo nuestro. Puede que yo no sea bueno para ti, pero tú… Tú no eres ni de lejos la mujer que yo creía. —Era la rabia y el dolor de la traición quienes hablaban por él.

—Edward, no estás siendo justo. No me dejas explicarte que está pasando. —El cuerpo de ella estaba siendo sacudidos por los temblores del llanto y el frío.

—Al parecer en eso es en lo único que nos parecemos. —Escupió las palabras con desdén

Angela y Ben, que llegaban en ese momento se acercaron a ellos preocupados.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Preguntó Ben al ver el estado de Bella y las heridas de ambos.

Angela se acercó hasta su amiga y sin preguntar nada se limitó a abrazarla.

—Nada, no ocurre nada, Ben. —Dijo Edward evitando derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. —Parece que Bella ya tiene clara su decisión.

La morena se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y se aproximó hasta él. Estaba dolida por la actitud con la que estaba tomando Edward las cosas. Podía entender su enfado y su confusión, pero ni siquiera la había dejado hablar.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado y furioso por lo que has visto, Edward. Yo me comporté igual, pero al menos escuché tus razones, tú a mi ni siquiera me estás dejando hablar. Te estás equivocando.

—Yo creo que no. No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, Bella. —Sentenció antes de girarse y marcharse de allí.

Bella contuvo las ganas de llamarle. Quería correr y gritarle, explicarle que había ocurrido, pero su cuerpo no obedecía ninguna orden, estaba completamente paralizada. Las lágrimas emborronaban la silueta de Edward alejándose de ella. El agujero en su pecho se abría rápida y dolorosamente. Sintió como las rodillas sus rodillas justo antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

 _ **¡Uff! ¡Menudo capítulo!**_

 _ **Parece que ahora si que todo ha llegado a su fin.**_

 _ **¿Entendéis la reacción de Edward? ¿Esperabais algo así?**_

 _ **¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá ahora?**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_¡EDWARD CULLEN VUELVE A ESTAR SOLTERO!_**

 **_El famoso actor londinense vuelve a estar disponible después de protagonizar una sonora discusión en mitad de una de las calles de Londres._**

Es oficial; la relación amorosa entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan ha llegado a su fin. Después de meses de especulaciones y semanas de incertidumbres ante los continuos rumores de un posible acercamiento entre el actor y su compañera de reparto Victoria Asher, podemos confirmar que la pareja ha puesto fin a su noviazgo.

Hace unos días, tras su regreso a la ciudad después de finaliza el rodaje de su última película en Sudáfrica, el actor protagonizó una desagradable discusión junto a su hasta entonces pareja y un amigo cercano a ella, Jacob Black, con el que la joven había sido fotografiada anteriormente.

Tanto las imágenes como los videos de la escena corrieron como la pólvora por las redes sociales, ya que numerosos transeúntes presenciaron el momento y decidieron grabarlo con sus teléfonos móviles. Como se puede observar en las imágenes,ambos hombres, llegaron incluso a tener contacto físico

Fuentes cercanas a Cullen han confirmado la ruptura, aunque por parte del entorno de Isabella Swan no se ha obtenido ningún tipo de declaración.

Así mismo, esta revista ha podido conocer que Edward Cullen estaría barajando la posibilidad de abandonar Londres y trasladarse a Los Ángeles, dónde suponemos intentará pasar este amargo momento.

La relación entre Cullen y Swan ha sido sin duda, una de las más duraderas y serias que ha mantenido el actor, y además, la que más ha querido proteger y cuida ya que son escasas las apariciones públicas de ambos juntos.

¿Veremos a Edward de nuevo con Victoria? ¿Habrán retomado su relación como numerosas informaciones aseguran? ¿O habrá sido Isabella quien ha traicionado a su novio con Black?

Estaremos siguiendo la pista de Edward para saber que ha ocurrido en realidad, y veremos si su corazón vuelve a estar ocupado nuevamente.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **La noticia ya es de dominio público, veremos que ocurre a partir de ahora en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el capítulo.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**CAPÍTULO 35**_

Edward sintió como el agua helada chocaba con su cara haciéndole salir de su letargo.

—¿Pero... qué cojones...? —La voz ronca que salió de su garganta no la reconoció como propia.

—Al menos no estás muerto. —Dijo Emmet sosteniendo la cubierta vacía que minutos antes había derramado sobre su cara— ¡Mueve el culo y levántate de ese sofá!

—¡Déjame! —Se quejó buscando a tientas algo en el suelo.

—¿Buscas esto? —Emmet movió frente a él la botella de Jack Daniels vacía— Lo siento, amigo, pero creo que has terminado con la reserva de alcohol de toda la ciudad.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara intentando recordar dónde había guardado el resto de alcohol. Necesitaba beber, necesitaba no sentir y olvidar y el alcohol era el único que le ayudaba a hacerlo.

Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto a Londres. Dos semanas desde que dejó a Bella. Dos semanas desde que la descubrió besándose con Jacob.

Nunca pensó que el final de su relación con Bella fuera tan abrupto, en realidad, nunca pensó que su relación terminase

Él había respetado los límites que ella le había pedido. En el fondo, esperaba que, a su vuelta, hubiera aclarado su mente y pudieran arreglar las cosas.

Pero no fue así. Al parecer, ella no había perdido el tiempo. Había estado demasiado ocupada poniéndose al día con Jacob. ¿Para qué iba a escuchar sus explicaciones? ¿Para qué más mentiras? ¿Para qué alargar más la agonía? Estaban allí, los dos juntos, frente a su edificio, besándose. Ella ya había elegido y su elección fue no perdonarle.

Desde entonces se convirtió en un ser errante.

Cuando esa noche llegó a su piso, emuló a la fuerza de un tornado destrozando todo lo que había en su casa. Ver allí las cosas de ella, ahondó más la herida de su corazón. ¡Maldita la hora en la que le impidió que se llevará sus cosas!

—¿Hace falta que te lance un nuevo cubo de agua helada? —La voz de Emmet le recordó que no se encontraba solo allí— ¡Levántate y ve a ducharte! Pareces un vagabundo.

Edward se sentó en el sofá, se acarició la barba desaliñada que enmarcaba su rostro y su camiseta manchada. Alzó la mirada hacia su amigo y entrecerrando los ojos le preguntó

—¿Cómo coño has entrado aquí?

—Harry me ha dejado la llave maestra. Llevas dos semanas sin dar señales de vida: no respondes ni a llamadas, ni mensajes ni tampoco abres la puerta. ¡Tienes a todo el mundo demasiado preocupado! Sabemos que sigues vivo porque según tu portero no han dejado de llegar cajas de bebidas hasta aquí, por lo que suponíamos que alguien tenía que llamar desde dentro.

—Harry es un viejo cotilla.

—Harry es alguien que se preocupa por ti, como tus padres, tu hermana, tus amigos... ¡Han pasado dos semanas Edward! ¡Tienes que levantar cabeza!

—Estoy muy bien así —Gruñó él— No os preocupéis por mí, estoy como quiero estar.

—¿Y así es como quieres vivir ahora? ¿Borracho todo el día? ¿Revolcándote en la mierda?¡Mira cómo está esto! ¡Parece que un terremoto hubiera sacudido este piso!

—No estoy para sermones, Emmet.

—¡Pero los necesitas! Escúchame Edward, si Bella...

—¡No la nombres! —Le cortó rápidamente— ¡No menciones su nombre!

Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde buscó algo para comer. Emmet le siguió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es el demonio o algo así? Ella tampoco está bien, Edward.

—¡No me importa! ¡Y no estoy para bromas!

—Pues debería importante, porque... ¡Si estás así es porque tú lo has querido!¡Tú la dejaste! ¿No es así?

—Lo nuestro no iba bien últimamente, yo solamente hice real lo que ella pensaba. Además, ¡Se estaba besando con otro! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Escucharla! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Edward, ella te encontró en la cama con otra y te dejó dar una explicación.

—¡Después de largarse corriendo de allí!

—¡Pero lo hizo! ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Qué tenías tanto miedo de que fuese ella quien te diera la patada que adelantaste a los acontecimientos. Creo, que en el fondo tienes tanto miedo de que lo tuyo con Victoria ocurriese de verdad, que no te ves capaz de vivir con la culpa a su lado. Al final, has actuado como un cobarde Edward.

—¡Menos mal que eres mi amigo! —Ironizó Edward— Porque parece que estás de su lado.

—Aquí no hay lados. Solo me preocupo por mí amigo y por la chica que le estaba haciendo feliz y que, por cierto, me cae muy bien

—Pues entonces vete con ella. —Graznó malhumorado.

—No me lo digas dos veces, Edward. No ves lo que te estás haciendo, ¿Crees que el alcohol solucionará tus problemas? —Le indicó señalando la pila de botellas vacías— No lo hará, solo te hundirá más y, además, dañará a las personas que te quieren Sinceramente, no creo que estando sobrio hubieras metido todas las cosas de Bella en cajas y se las hubieras enviado con una empresa de mudanza cómo has hecho. Ese no eres tú, no es como actuaría mi amigo.

Edward agachó la cabeza cuando las palabras de Emmet despertaron sus recuerdos. Una noche, completamente borracho, se puso a embalar las cosas de ella. Las introdujo desordenadamente en cajas y le ordenó a Harry que las enviara con una empresa de reparto. Ahora se arrepentía. No sabía que le estaba pasando. En ese momento lo hizo pensando en borrar su presencia de allí, pero no fue un acto del que se sintiera orgulloso. Bella debería odiarle.

Bella. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Seguiría en contacto con el tal Black? ¿Tan fácilmente se habría olvidado de él? Si lo había hecho ¡Qué afortunada había sido! Porque él solamente pensaba en ella; en su aroma, en su voz, en los besos que habían compartido, sus noches de pasión, las conversaciones en la pequeña terraza de arriba.

Rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. De nada valía atormentarse. Tenía que olvidarse de ella.

—¿Por qué no la llamas? Tal vez si...

—¡No! ¡Déjame Emmet!¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No soy un crío al que tengáis que vigilar! ¡Quiero estar solo! _Gritó golpeando la barra americana de la cocina.

—¡Está bien! ¡Me largo! Te dejaré que respires. Pero hazme caso, Edward: dúchate y sal de estas cuatro paredes. Respira aire limpio y lo verás todo con otra perspectiva, y ya sabes... Para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa y a cualquier hora, aquí estaré.

Emmet se marchó del apartamento dejando a su amigo cabizbajo. Ahora me tocaba hacer ronda informativa sobre su estado. Esme estaba desesperada al igual que Carlisle pues todos sus intentos de hablar con él habían sido en cabo y Alice... Alice estaba muy cabreada, aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermano. Esperaba que la charla le hiciera reaccionar. Sentía que Edward se estaba perdiendo y no sabía cómo evitar que su amigo se hundiera.

Edward se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Encendió su teléfono y vio la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas que tenía; principalmente de sus padres y su hermana. También había llamadas de Emmet, incluso Rosalie, alguno que otro de James, pero ninguno de ella.

Envío un par de mensajes informando que estaba bien a sus padres y después escuchó el mensaje de voz de James. Al parecer alguien le había fotografiado partiéndole la cara a Jacob y las fotos estaban circulando como la pólvora. Cuando terminó de escuchar el mensaje llamó a su representante.

—¿Qué ocurre, James?

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Sabes la que has liado? ¿Ahora eres boxeador y vas partiéndote las narices por las calles? —James estaba que se subía por las paredes. Llevaba días intentando contactar con él sin lograrlo y había tenido que manejar toda esa bomba solo— Cómo no te localizaba he tenido que desmentir que fueras un loco violento y dar a entender que se trataba de un problema de faldas. Imagino que las cosas con esa muchachita no han terminado bien, en las fotografías también salen ella y ese tal Black.

—¿Entonces ya está solucionado?

—Está más calmado, pero este episodio tardará en olvidarse. ¡Sabía que esa mujer nos daría problemas! ¡Espero que no vuelva a repetirse!

—No lo hará. Eso ya es pasado.

James no pudo evitar sonreír ante las noticias que Edward le estaba dando.

—¿Habéis roto?

—Sí.

—Bueno, lo siento. —Mintió— ¿Estás en Londres?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no te vienes a Los Ángeles? Hay un par de cosas que hacer por aquí y te vendrá bien salir de allí. Si nos damos prisas estarás libre antes de Navidad.

—No es mala idea— Respondió Edward sopesándolo— Búscame un billete de avión.

—En cuanto lo tenga te lo envío por correo. ¡Nos vemos!

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Edward. Un cambio de aires, alejarse de esa ciudad, alejarse de sus recuerdos, alejarse de Bella.

El vuelo de Londres a los Ángeles se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, se dirigió directamente a la casa que tenía en propiedad en Los Feliz. Allí, deshizo el equipaje y se cambió para ponerse más cómodo. Salió a la terraza y en la tumbona dónde meses atrás se imaginó sentado con Isabella, pensó en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Su pequeño desliz con Victoria había sido el principio del fin.

Puede que Emmet tuviera razón, puede que se hubiera equivocado al no escucharla y que en el fondo hubiera usado la situación para no afrontar parte de su culpa.

Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo dura te esos días. James le tenía organizados un par de sesiones de fotos y algunas grabaciones de sonido para la película que había estado grabando.

Su representante, viendo el gesto sombrío y apático que presentaba le aconsejó.

—Tienes que seguir adelante Edward. No vale la pena lamentarte por quién no lo merece. Seguro que ella ya te ha olvidado y está con ese tipo. El Edward que yo conozco se lleva a las mujeres de calle. Tienes que salir y buscar a alguien que te haga olvidarla.

Y eso hizo. Entró en una vorágine de fiestas, mujeres y alcohol. Una rutina, en la que James le acompañaba. Por la noche salía y por el día dormía, de esa forma no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella.

Una sonrisa y no había chica que no cayera rendida a sus pies. Intentó por todos los medios encontrar en ellas el olvido, pero al final siempre terminaba comparándolas con Isabella. Buscaba en ellas algún rasgo en el que se pareciera, pero todo le resultaba insulso.

Sus cabellos no eran tan marrones, sus ojos no tenían el color chocolate que le hacía derretirse, sus conversaciones no eran tan ingeniosas…. Ni siquiera él sexo volvió a ser el mismo, más que nada porque no pudo culminar ninguna relación.

Lo intentó, intentó olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, pero no lo logró.

—¡Genial, Bella!, Además de roto me has dejado impotente. —Se quejó en voz alta cuando la rubia con la que había estado tonteando toda la noche se marchó, dejándolo allí solos, después de que no siquiera su intento de masturbación consiguiera despertar su miembro.

Lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Por eso decidió pasar las fiestas alejado de su familia, provocando a su madre un gran disgusto, pero no podía volver, no en esas fechas.

La noche de Nochebuena la pasó cenando solo en la enrome casa; cenando y bebiendo, una costumbre demasiado habitual últimamente en su vida.

La última noche del año viajó a Nueva York, a una exclusiva fiesta organizada por James. Fiesta, a la que también asistió Victoria.

No es que no coincidiera con ella desde que regresó a Los Ángeles. En más de una ocasión se habían cruzado, pero Edward mantuvo la misma actitud distante y fría con ella, y al parecer había surtido efecto ya que ni siquiera se acercó a saludarlo.

Cuando la medianoche se acercó, Edward abandonó el concurrido salón y buscó refugio en la terraza del edificio.

A través de la puerta abierta se escuchaba la cuenta atrás.

Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo y acarició la pequeña caja de terciopelo que en él guardaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había traído con él. Sacó la cajita y a abrió observando el brillo del pequeño diamante que coronaba el anillo.

Cuando le comunicó que Emmet se casaba y le habló a Bella de matrimonio lo hizo en serio.

Eligió el anillo a través del catálogo de Tiffany's. Lo habían mandado a su apartamento de Londres y Henry se había encargado de reenviárselo sin saber lo que era.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora mismo debería estar arrodillado frente a Bella pidiéndole matrimonio, pero no era así. En su lugar se encontraba solo, en una terraza, en mitad de una fiesta donde apenas conocía a nadie, con una copa de champán y un anillo de compromiso, pero sin la persona que amaba para entregárselo.

Escuchó el grito de "Feliz año Nuevo". Bebió de su copa, miró el anillo y lo besó.

—Feliz año nuevo, Bella. —Murmuró lanzando la joya al vacío al tiempo que sentía como una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que Edward ha estrado en una vorágine de destrucción. Tenía una proposición de matrimonio oculta que al parecer no va a ser posible llevar a cabo. Pero os aseguró que está muy próximo a descubrir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido ¿Se arrepentirá sobre como se ha comportado con Bella? ¿Será capaz de enmendar sus errores?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo sabremos que ah sido de ella durante este tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPÍTULO 36**_

Bella abrió los ojos desorientada. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y notaba los ojos pesados y cansados. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación del piso que compartía con Ángela. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

De pronto, los recuerdos empezaron a golpear su mete: el beso de Jacob, Edward golpeándolo, la discusión, Edward...dejándola. La había abandonado, había roto su relación. Ni siquiera dejó que se explicara. Se montó su propia película en la cabeza y volvió a dar las cosas por sentado, una vez más. Cómo había sido siempre en su relación.

La furia, rabia y el dolor se abrieron paso de nuevo en su pecho.

Ella había actuado igual cuando le encontró con Victoria, pero al menos, le había dejado que le diera una explicación.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación hicieron que se girara en la cama mirando hacia la puerta. Allí, se encontraba Ángela sosteniendo una bandeja con un sándwich y una humeante taza entre sus manos

—Veo que ya te has despertado. No he querido despertarte antes porque necesitabas descansar, pero ya es hora de que metas algo de alimento en ese cuerpo. —Saludó su amiga acercándose hasta la cama y depositando la bandeja sobre el colchón—¿Cómo estás?

—Aturdida. Siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Bastante. Ben tuvo que administrarte un sedante porque estabas muy nerviosa. Estabas hiperventilando, según Ben sufriste un ataque de ansiedad debido a la tensión de lo ocurrido. Te desmayaste y tuvimos que subirte al piso. Cuando recuperaste el conocimiento seguías alterada por lo que no le quedó más remedio que sedarte.

—Todo un numerito. —Murmuró Bella.

—Bueno, el numerito en realidad lo protagonizasteis minutos antes. La escena fue digna de película. —Intentó bromear Angela.

—¡Dios! —Suspiró Bella tapándose las caras con las manos— No puedo creer como todo se ha ido a la mierda. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!, si le hubiera dejado las cosas claras a Jacob, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a permitir que te culpabilices de esto, Bella! —La regañó Angela— ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de que tanto Jacob como Edward sean unos capullos! ¡A Jacob ya le eché de aquí y le dejé bien claro que como se volviera a acercar a ti le cortaría los huevos! Y a Edward…. ¡Estoy deseando ver a ese idiota por que le voy a partir la cara!

—Angela, nos encontró besándonos, en cierto modo su reacción fue normal.

—¡No lo defiendas ni lo justifiques! Que le partiera la cara a Black es normal, pero que te tratara como lo hizo ¡No lo es! ¡Debió escucharte como tú lo hiciste con él!

—Eso ya no importa, Ang. Créeme que no le justifico porque yo soy la primera en reconocer que ha pasado los límites, pero creo que no hay manera de que esto se arregle.

—Pues yo creo que cuando al idiota de Cullen se le pase el enfado, volverá a ti con el rabo entre las piernas y se dará cuenta del gran error que cometió.

—No lo sé, Ang. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso.

—¡Y me parece perfecto! —Respondió su amiga levantándose de la cama— Lo que harás ahora será comer este sándwich y beberte esta infusión de hierbaluisa y valeriana. Debes seguir descansando. Ben te ha hecho un justificante médico para que puedas faltar un par de días a la editorial. Espero que cuando vuelva esa bandeja este vacía ¡Y no admito discusión para nada de lo que te he dicho! ¡Vas a obedecer a la loca de tu amiga! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mamá. —Acepó Bella sabiendo que cuando su amiga de ponía en el papel de mamá gallina nadie podía rebatirla.

Los días posteriores fueron un torbellino emocional para ella. La melancolía, la tristeza, el rencor y la furia revoloteaban en su interior haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Delante de Angela y Ben intentaba mostrarse serena, pero cuando volvía a su habitación, se dejaba embargar por el llanto y el lamento.

Ben debía odiarla por acaparar a su novia, pues más de una noche, al escucharla llorar, Angela entraba en su habitación en silencio, se tumbaba a su lado y la consolaba hasta que el sueño la vencía.

Las palabras de Edward la taladraban el alma _"No eres ni de lejos la mujer que yo creía"_ y era en esos momentos, cuando las ganas de defenderse y escupirle la verdad a la cara la invadían. En el fondo tenía la esperanza, de que una vez el supiera toda la verdad, pudieran solucionarlo todo. Pero esa esperanza se vio truncada cuando esa mañana llamaron a su puerta.

Llevaba toda la mañana infundiéndose valor para por fin llamar a Edward y hablar con él, la escucharía, aunque no quisiera, pues estaba dispuesta a dejarle claro lo que había ocurrido, pero el insistente sonido del timbre de la puerta cambió sus planes.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con un joven uniformado acompañado por un montón de cajas.

—¡Buenos día! ¿Es usted la señorita Swan? —Preguntó confirmando el nombre en la carpeta que llevaba.

—Sí, soy yo

—Esto es para usted. Si me firma aquí, podré notificar la entrega.

Confundida e intrigada por el contenido de las cajas de cartón, firmó el papel y vio como el muchacho entraba los paquetes en el pequeño recibidor.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué tenga un buen día! —Se despidió el repartidor.

Bella cerró la puerta y al abrir la primera caja para ver su contenido su respiración se cortó, el alma cayó a sus pues y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho; eran sus cosas.

Abrió una segunda caja y descubrió parte de sus ropas, libros y objetos personales que había llevado a casa de Edward cuando le pidió que se muestra con él.

Arrodillada, vació el contenido de las cajas quedando rodeada por ello. Tenía todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que un gemido de dolor brotaba de su garganta.

Abrazada a uno de sus libros, se mecía hacia delante y detrás siendo consciente de que definitivamente ese era el fin; Edward la había echado de su vida.

Ángela abrió la puerta del apartamento y la imagen de su amiga la golpeó.

—¿Pero qué...? —Intentó preguntar al ver todas las cosas esparcidas sobre el suelo.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Me ha echado de su vida Ángela!

—¡Maldito cabrón!

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Iba a llamarle, Ángela! ¡Iba a llamarle para intentar arreglar las cosas! ¡Para darle una explicación! ¡Iba a hacerlo en el momento que sonó la puerta! —Gritaba Bella que se había incorporado y paseaba de un lado a otro llorando_—¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho? ¡La pobre y tonta Bella pidiendo una oportunidad cuando él me había sacado de su vida!

—¡Tranquilízate, Bella! —Le pidió su amiga.

—¡No! ¡No, Ang! —Continuó ella dando rienda suelta a la rabia e impotencia producida por el dolor— ¡Me pidió que no me fuese! ¡Qué no abandonase su piso! ¡Y ahora me echa él! ¿Quién es el que se ha cansado de luchar? ¿Quién se ha rendido? ¿Quién ha perdido la fe en nosotros? —Lloró

—¡Basta, Bella! —Angela la tomó por los hombros e hizo que la mirada fijamente— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡No vale la pena! —Le pidió limpiando sus lágrimas— ¡No vas a sufrir más por él, Bella! ¡Si no te quiere en su vida él se lo pierde! ¡Nunca encontrará a alguien mejor que tú!

Bella sollozó escuchando a su amiga.

—¡Hoy será el último día en el que Edward Cullen reciba tus lágrimas! ¡Suelta hoy todo el dolor que te has dentro de ti porque a partir de mañana... Edward Cullen será solo un recuerdo! ¿Me escuchas, Bella? ¡Ha sido él quien ha decidido acabar con esto no tú! A partir de ahora vas a vivir tu vida sin pensar en él y cuando vuelva... Porque estoy segura de que volverá se encontrará con una mujer fuerte, que no se ha roto por si abandono y que le echará en cara lo injusto que fue con ella.

Bella se abrazó a su amiga sabiendo que tenía razón. Ese sería el último día que lloraría por él. A partir de mañana se dedicaría a reponer su corazón, a superar el duelo de su relación muerta. No volvería a pensar en él por más que le doliera.

๗๗๗

Bella se volvió un autómata las siguientes semanas. Trabajaba, dormía, comía, vivía, pero no sentía.

Había guardado el recuerdo de Edward bajo siete llaves en el fondo de su corazón. Dejo de hacer las cosas que le recordaban a él: escuchar música, ver televisión... Evitaba tener contacto con cualquier cosa que le recordara a él.

Emmet la llamó para saber cómo estaba, incluso la visitó un par de veces. Cada vez que el nombre de él salía de su boca, Bella se encogía.

Una tarde, cuando llegó del trabajo, le escuchó hablar con Ángela a través de la puerta.

—No es él, Ángela. Edward no actuaría así nunca. No sé cómo pudo enviarle todas sus cosas. Él la ama, estoy seguro.

—Pues lo hizo y eso ha destrozado a Bella. —Respondió Ángela.

Él no lo está pasando bien, Ángela.

—Me alegro. ¡Merecido lo tiene por cómo se ha comportado! Ya ves que Bella tampoco está en su mejor momento. Y te agradecería que no le hablaras de tu querido amigo, eso solo le provocaría más dolor.

Bella introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y ambos finalizaron la conversación cuando la vieron entrar.

Aunque pareciera mala persona, le alegraba saber que, en el fondo, no era la única que estaba sufriendo.

En el trabajo todos eran consciente de lo ocurrido. Bella había pasado de ser una compañera alegre y vivaz a una persona retraída.

Nadie le había preguntado directamente, pero los había escuchado murmurar. Las revistas se hacían eco de su ruptura con Edward.

 _¡Pobre Bella!_

 _¡Él se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta! ¡Rodeado de mujeres!_

 _¡Dicen que ha vuelto con Victoria!_

Aunque intentaba evitarlo, a veces era imposible no escucharlos.

Seguía manteniendo contacto con Alice, aunque debía ser sincera y reconocer que era su antigua cuñada la que se esforzaba porque no se perdiera la relación.

Los padres de Edward también estaban preocupados, especialmente Esme, quien se había encariñado con ella. Alice le comentó que su madre quería visitarla, quedar para tomar un café y hablar con ella, pero que no sabía si a ella le apetecería.

Bella se negó. No es que no agradeciera el gesto de la mujer, es que no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarla.

A Jacob se lo encontró un día por la calle. Después de como se comportó el día de la discusión con Edward no le había vuelto a ver. Él sí intentó contactar con ella, pero Bella había bloqueado su número de teléfono.

Bella le ignoró deliberadamente, pero él se aproximó hasta ella.

—¡Bella, espera! ¡No te vayas! —Llegó hasta ella y la retuvo por el brazo.

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero verte!, ¡No quiero saber anda de ti, Jacob!

—Lo entiendo y créeme, Bella, me merezco tu desprecio. Solamente quería pedirte perdón. No sé que me pasó ese día. Con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hice mal, principalmente porque mentí y te hice daño, pero creo que los celos se apoderaron de mí. Creí que había una posibilidad de recuperarte. —Se disculpó arrepentido.

—Pues me has perdido para siempre, Jacob. Porque si había alguna remota posibilidad de que tú y yo pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos, ese día, con tu comportamiento, la tiraste por la borda. —Le recriminó Bella enfadada— Te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme y que si me ves por la calle me ignores, como haré yo a partir de ahora. ¡Adiós, Jacob! —Esperaba que ahora sí, le hubieran quedado las cosas claras.

La Navidad llegó y fueron unas fechas de lo más extrañas. Su padre había vuelto de Escocia para instalarse de nuevo en la ciudad, de modo que podrían pasar juntos esos días.

Charlie era consciente de que su hija no le había contado toda la verdad. Cuando le preguntó por el actor, la única respuesta que recibió fue un "Ya no estamos juntos". Sabía que había algo más, pero respetaba el silencio de su hija. Sabía que cuando estuviera preparada hablaría con él.

En Nochebuena cenaron con Angela, puesto que a Ben le tocaba guardia en el hospital. Pasaron los tres la noche en el pequeño apartamento disfrutando de una deliciosa cena casera preparada por las chicas.

Nochevieja la pasó sola con su padre. Angela la había invitado a acompañarla junto con Ben a una fiesta que daban algunos compañeros de Hospital, pero ella se negó. De nada sirvieron los intentos de la chica y su padre por convencerla, no lo consiguieron.

Cenaron los dos solos. Esa vez, Charlie le prohibió cocinar. Él mismo encargó el menú a un restaurante por lo que esa noche solamente se encargarían de calentar la comida.

Cuando la medianoche llegó, ambos recibieron el año brindando con una buena copa de vino viendo los fuegos artificiales a través de la ventana.

Bella aprovechó que su padre fue al baño para sacar de su bolsillo el llavero con forma de corazón que Edward le había regalado meses atrás. Acarició el pequeño metal preguntándose que estaría haciendo él; ¿Estaría en Londres?, ¿Cenaría con su familia? ¿Seguiría en Los Ángeles?, ¿Acudiría a alguna fiesta?,¿Sólo?, ¿Acompañado?, ¿Con Victoria?

Todas esas preguntas atormentaban su mente. Esas habrían sido sus primeras navidades juntos, pero el había decidido que no fuera así.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward. —Murmuró. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre su mano que apretaba fuertemente el llavero.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —Preguntó Charlie cuando salió del baño y vio su estado.

—¿Puedes abrazarme, papá?

Charlie se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó depositando un cariñoso beso sobre su frente.

—Claro que sí, cielo. —Respondió apretando más su agarre en torno a ella al tiempo que la sentía temblar por el llanto.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que Bella tampoco lo ha pasado demasiado bien, ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora?**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo viene movidito, las vendas empiezan a caerse y los arrepentimientos se abrirán paso en su corazón.**_

 _ **Quiero informaros de que nos quedan aproximadamente siete capítulos más el epílogo para terminar esta historia, que espero y deseos os esté gustando.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis un ratito de vuestro tiempo para leerla.**_

 _ **Gracias, por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Espero conocer vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**CAPÍTULO 37**_

Los días pasaban lenta y tortuosamente para Edward. Mejor dicho, los días que estaba sobrio pasaban lentos y tortuosos, afortunadamente para él, eran los menos ya que el alcohol se había vuelto una constante en su vida y la mejor herramienta para el olvido.

Llevaba en Los Ángeles desde diciembre y ya estaba llegando el final de febrero. Sus padres y su hermana insistían en que volviera. Ninguno de los tres aprobaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida y no dudaban en hacérselo saber.

Su madre estaba disgustada, no entendía porque había terminado todo y estaba actuando de esa manera.

Carlisle estaba decepcionado. Según sus propias palabras, él no le había educado de esa manera. Desde pequeño le había enseñado a enfrentar los problemas no a huir de ellos. Para su padre se estaba comportando como un cobarde y estaba harto de que lo tratasen así. Emmet tenía la misma opinión que su progenitor y del primero podía entenderlo, ya que desconocía la historia, pero Emmet era su amigo y conocía los detalles.

Alice era punto a parte. Su hermana estaba enfadada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Aun así, había decidido escaparse unos días y visitarlo con el fin de convencerlo para que volviera a Londres.

La visita de Alice, en cierto modo se volvió un incordio, pues su hermana no perdía oportunidad para recriminarle sus actos y el daño que le estaba infringiendo con ello a sus padres y a él mismo.

Su paciencia llegó al límite un mediodía mientras que se encontraban comiendo en su casa de Los Ángeles.

—Mamá está muy preocupada, Edward. Cada vez que escucha rumores sobre tus salidas bebido se le parte el alma, y eso que no ha visto las imágenes. Tampoco ayuda que te estés alejando de nosotros y que ni siquiera respondas sus llamadas.

—¡Y cómo sigas así haré lo mismo contigo, Alice! —Respondió bruscamente— ¡Si has venido a regañarme y a tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño ya puedes largarte! —Tenía una resaca monumental y lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar la chillona voz de su hermana recriminándole.

—¿Sabes?¡Odio la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo! —Gritó Alice.

—Pues ya sabes a quien tienes que darle las gracias. —Ironizó Edward.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a permitir que culpabilices a Bella de las malas decisiones que estás tomando! ¡Esto te lo estás haciendo tú solito, Edward! ¡Tú eres quien está tirando tu vida por la borda!

—¡Claro! Porque tú amiga está de lo más feliz paseando con Black. —Espetó sin poder ocultar la rabia y el dolor que eso le provocaba.

—¿De qué estás hablado? —preguntó Alice confundida.

—De esto. —Edward se levantó y le tiró de malas maneras el sobre amarillo que James le había dado el día anterior y que fue el culpable de la borrachera que se pilló y de la resaca que hoy le atormentaba. Según su representante tenía que ver por sus propios ojos como Bella había seguido con su vida mientras él continuaba llorando por ella.

—¡Esto no es verdad! —Se quejó Alice al ver las imágenes de Bella y Jacob en las calles de Londres. En realidad, no había nada comprometedor, solo eran dos personas hablando.

—Ah, ¿No? Pues sus caras se ven bien definidas y claras en las fotos.

Alice le fulminó con la mirada.

—Me refiero a que es imposible que estas fotos sean de ahora. Deben de ser de cuando tú estabas en Sudáfrica y él la perseguía haciéndose el encontradizo. Bella no mantiene ningún contacto con él.

—¡No sé como puedes defenderla! ¡Eres mi hermana!

—¡Y yo no sé como tú puedes ser tan cabezón! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la mayoría de las veces estas cosas no son ciertas! —Le increpó lanzándole las fotos— ¿O acaso es cierto que has estado liado con todas las mujeres con las que se te ha fotografiado últimamente?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero tú también sabes que a veces dicen la verdad!

—¡Que te jodan, Edward! ¡Eres un cabezón! ¡Crees lo que quieres creer! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy cansada de intentar convencerte!¡Estoy cansada de intentar ayudar a alguien que está claro que no quiere ser ayudado! ¡Me largo! —Exclamó Alice explotando ante la impotencia y la frustración que le provocaba la actitud de su hermano—¡Te dejo solo con tus miserias! ¡Cuando decidas reconducir tu vida, tu familia te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos! ¡Ah! Y voy a darte un último consejo; no confíes en James, si él te ha dado esas fotos no lo ha hecho con buenas intenciones.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la marcha de su hermana Alice. Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza; ¿Tendría razón? ¿Serían fotos antiguas? ¿Por qué no se fiaba de James? Alice siempre había sido una persona muy intuitiva y pocas veces se equivocaba.

Edward estaba confundido. Emmet era de la misma opinión que Alice. Su amigo se encontraba en la ciudad acompañando a su mujer, Rosalie, que estaba rodando una campaña publicitaria. Fue a visitarlo la noche anterior y al ver las imágenes coincidió con su hermana.

Decidido a salir de dudas, se vistió y se encaminó a las oficinas de James Witherlade: necesitaba hablar con él.

Llegó a el edificio y subió hasta la planta donde se encontraba la oficina de su representante. Cuando llegó, la mesa de su secretaria se encontraba vacía.

Edward se acercó hasta la puerta dispuesto a llamar antes de entrar, pero esta se encontraba entreabierta. De pronto, unas voces le hicieron detenerse. Parecía que James estaba reunido. Iba a alejarse para sentarse en el sofá de la sala de espera cuando una frase llamó su atención.

—¡Si hablas con Edward saldremos perdiendo los dos! ¡No puedes cometer esa estupidez!

—¡Yo ya he perdido, James! ¡Aquí el único que ha salido ganando eres tú, James!

Edward reconoció la voz de la mujer que estaba hablando: era Victoria.

¿Qué hacía Victoria allí con James?

—Te acostaste con él, ¿No? ¡Era lo que querías!

—¡No me jodas, James! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no pasó nada! ¡La dosis de relajante que me diste para echarle en la bebida le dejó medio muerto! ¡Era una dosis para tumbar a un caballo no a un ser humano! ¡Esa noche me fui caliente y excitada a la cama mientras que él dormía a mi lado como una marmota! —Gritó enfurecida.

—Si me hubieras llamado yo te habría ayudado a bajar la excitación, nena. Sabes lo bien que se nos da follar. —Insinuó diferentemente James.

—¡Basta, James! No estoy aquí para eso. ¡Sabes que no solo quería llevármelo a la cama! ¡Quería que volviera conmigo!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no hicieras bien tu parte del trato! Te puse a Edward en bandeja, solo tenías que usar tus encantos para enamorarlo...

—¡Pero esa estúpida de Isabella me lo impidió! ¡Con su llegada lo mandó todo a la mierda! ¡Sin embargo a ti te vino de lujo, mi pequeña aventura te sirvió para que la mandase a volar y pudiera centrarse en su carrera que era lo que querías!

Edward sentía como una furia descontrolada invadía todo su cuerpo. Le habían engañado, le habían tratado como un muñeco. James, la persona en la que había confiado su trayectoria profesional se había aliado con Victoria. Quería irrumpir en la habitación y descubrirlos, pero refrenó sus ganas. Iba a seguir escuchando y ver hasta dónde llegaba aquello.

—Esa pequeña zorrita inglesa ya no es un problema. —Dijo James.

—Y a ti te vino como anillo al dedo escuchar como Quil planeaba su viaje al set.

—Esa conversación también te favoreció a ti, Victoria. Cómo te he dicho yo te ofrecí una oportunidad de oro, si no has sabido aprovecharte es tu problema.

—¡No! ¡Prometiste ayudarme y no lo has hecho! Tu magnífica idea lo único que me ha reportado ha sido desprecio por su parte.

—¡Ya te he dicho que te correspondía a ti ganártelo como hombre!

—¡Sin mi ayuda esa estúpida seguiría con él! ¡Querías deshacerte de Bella y yo colaboré contigo!

—No te creas tan importante, Victoria. Esa relación estable condenada al fracaso desde el principio. Tarde o temprano habría acabado, como así ha sido.

—Puede, pero tú lo has manipulado todo para que así fuera. ¿Vas a seguir mandándole fotos viejas y manipuladas a Edward? ¿Vas a seguir llamando a las revistas para vender información falsa sobre ese tipo con Isabella? —Gritaba Victoria.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todo había sido mentira. Le habían manipulado como un títere. Había caído en su trampa. Había sacado las cosas de contexto con Isabella y la dañó sin merecerlo. Su necedad y cabezonería había jugado en su contra y se había dejado llevar dañando a la persona que más quería. ¡Iba a matarlos!¡Acabaría con los dos!

—No me va a hacer falta. El destino estaba de mi lado. Después de encontrar a la estúpida de Bella besándose con Black, Edward no quiere saber nada de ella. Me han facilitado mucho el trabajo. Tengo a mi chico de oro de vuelta para que se centre en su trabajo y me haga seguir ganando dinero.

—Dirás para seguir estafándole dinero ¿No es cierto? —Victoria consiguió sorprenderle con su declaración, la misma sorpresa que asoló a Edward que seguía escondido detrás de la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No todos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos después del sexo, James. Te escuché hablar por teléfono. Le estás robando a Edward. Te estás quedando con un porcentaje mayor al que te corresponde.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Cállate maldita zorra! —Gritó James agarrándole por el cuello y empujándola contra la pared.

—¿Sabe Edward que falsificas sus contratos de trabajo modificando el importe por uno menor al real? —Siguió hablando ella haciendo que James apretara el agarre sobre su garganta.

Victoria sintió como el aire empezaba a faltarle justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

—No, no lo sabía, pero ahora, gracias a ti he descubierto la basura de personas que sois. —Exclamó Edward haciendo que James se separara de la actriz liberándola

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó James sorprendido.

—¡Esto! —Esa palabra salió de su boca un segundo antes de que su puño impactará sobre la cara de su representante haciéndole caer al suelo. El jadeo de Victoria le recordó su presencia allí— ¡Sois unos sinvergüenzas! ¡Me habéis engañado! ¡Habéis dañado a la persona que más amo en la vida! ¡Todo lo que he escuchado hace que se me revuelvan las tripas! ¡Pero esto no va a quedarse así!

—¡No, Edward, no! ¡Todo ha sido culpa de James! ¡Él me obligó a hacerlo! —Intentó excusarse ella abrazándole, abrazo que Edward esquivó ágilmente.

—¡No me toques!¡Da gracias a que eres mujer porque de no ser así estarías igual que él! —Añadió señalando a su representante que continuaba tirado en el suelo y al que miró para increparle— ¡Y tú! ¿Cómo has podido?

—Edward, no te precipites. —Intentó explicarse James incorporándose.

—No voy a precipitarme. He escuchado todo. Sabía que Bella no te caía bien, pero de ahí hasta llegar al extremo que has llegado...

—¡Nada de lo que ha dicho es cierto! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso!

—¡Me drogasteis! ¡Me usasteis para vuestros planes sin importar el daño que hacíais! —Gritó mirando a los dos.

—¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio!

—¡No! Sé lo que he oído y lo que he vivido. ¡Esto se acabó! A ti, —Señaló a Victoria_ No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y ¡Hablo en serio! Y tú... —Se dirigió a James— Desde este momento nuestra relación laboral queda rota. Mandaré a mis abogados para que revisen todos mis contratos, llamaré a todos mis conocidos para informarles del tipo de crápula que eres. Tú carrera como representante quedará hundida en el fango. De una manera u otra vas a pagar todo el daño que nos has hecho, a Bella y a mí.

—No me amenaces, Edward. No sabes con quién estás hablando.

—Creo que hoy lo he descubierto. Nos veremos en los juzgados, James.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Edward. Lo juro. —Sentenció James.

Edward salió de la oficina dando un portazo. No podía dar crédito a todo lo que había descubierto. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y aclarar su mente.

Había sido un imbécil y lo había pagado caro perdiendo a la persona más importante de su vida.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Pues parece que Edward ya ha descubierto todo el pastel, ¿Será demasiado tarde para recuperar a Isabella?**_

 _ **Veremos como afecta descubrir la verdad a nuestro chico. Nos quedan unos capítulos de muchas emociones.**_

 _ **Espero que estéis preparados para los últimos capítulos de esta historia.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**CAPÍTULO 38**_

Las semanas posteriores fueron un caos en la vida de Edward.

El día que abandonó la oficina de James, llamó a Emmet para contarle todo lo ocurrido. Su amigo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

La indignación y la rabia por el engaño casi le hacen perder la razón.

Esas dos sanguijuelas le habían tratado como a una marioneta. Habían manipulado su vida infringiéndole daño a él y sobre todo a Bella.

Bella. Pensó en ella y se imaginó su rostro en su mente: sus dos enormes ojos color chocolate, su cabello marrón, su tez blanca y esos labios carnosos que le volvían loco cada vez que le sonreían haciendo que se muriera por besarlos.

Un dolor demasiado conocido volvió a surgir en su corazón. Seguía sufriendo por ella.

Cuando vio las fotos que James le envío notó como volvía a morir de dolor. Ella estaba con ese tipo, había continuado su vida y le había olvidado. Durante unos segundos la odió; la odió por confirmar que todo lo que él le había dicho el día que la dejó era cierto, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Todo era mentira, todo había sido parte del juego de James y Victoria.

Pensar que ambos fueron los culpables de todo lo acontecido en Sudáfrica provocó sentimientos encontrados en él; por un lado, alivio al confirmar que no pasó nada entre Victoria y él, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir indignación y furia por el sufrimiento que esa situación le había provocado a Bella y como a partir de ahí, su relación empezó a tambalearse.

Llegó a su casa y fue directo al minibar dónde se sirvió un vaso de whisky que se bebió de un solo trago.

Sería muy cobarde por su parte culparlos solo a ellos de que lo suyo con Bella terminara, pero le dolía reconocer que el verdadero culpable fue él.

Él con su ceguera, él con su inseguridad, él con su necedad al no escucharla...

Tenía tanto miedo a perderla y a conocer su decisión cuando volvió a Londres, que ese mismo miedo le cegó y le hizo perderla, mejor dicho, le hizo echarla de su vida, porque eso era lo que había hecho.

Dejó de rellenar el vaso y empezó a beber directamente de la botella.

Ser consciente de todo pesaba demasiado. Era más débil de lo que pensaba, no podía resistirlo y buscó anestesiar su dolor de la única manera que conocía: emborrachándose.

Emmet decidió ir a visitarlo para que le explicara con detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Quiso hacerlo en cuanto habló con él, pero le fue imposible, por lo que en cuanto se quedó libre, fue hasta la casa de su amigo.

Llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Aunque era una casa grande, carecía de servicio, pues al no vivir allí de continuo no era necesario. Dos veces a la semana una empresa de limpieza se encargaba de mantener la casa limpia.

Edward tenía que estar allí. Llamó a su teléfono, pero no contestó. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Emmet. Edward no estaba pasando por su mejor época y todo lo que había descubierto le podía haber hecho cometer alguna locura.

Fue hasta el coche de alquiler y buscó la copia de la llave que tenía. Edward se la dio hace años, pues siempre que no estuviera él en la casa, tanto él como su esposa podrían alojarse sin problemas.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró llamando a Edward a voces, pero sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando llegó al salón vio un par de lámparas rotas, cojines por el suelo y algunas sillas caídas. Sin duda, el mobiliario había sido víctima de la furia de su amigo.

—¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó Emmet girando sobre si mismo buscando alguna señal que le indicara donde se podía encontrar.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención y sin dudarlo salió a correr hacia la terraza.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Gritó llegando hasta él.

Edward se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo al lado de la piscina, de hecho, uno de sus brazos se encontraba sumergido en el agua.

—¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Despierta! —Continuaba gritando al tiempo que le giraba lentamente hasta dejarlo boca arriba y le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para hacerle reaccionar. Su frente estaba cubierta de sangre, probablemente debía haberse golpeado al caer— ¡Joder, Edward! ¡Respóndeme!

—Bella, lo siento —Murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

—¡Ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte! ¡Ahora levanta! —Pidió Emmet al tiempo que le incorporaba.

—¿Emmet? —Preguntó confuso.

—¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Mueve el culo y levántate!¡Pesas mucho, tío! —Se quejó apoyando el peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo y echándose su brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¡Sssoy un imbécil! —Dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Espero que después de esto levantes cabeza y vuelvas a ser tú!

—¡Te quiero tío! ¡Eresss el único que no me ha fallado!

—¡No por faltas de ganas! —Se quejó Emmet intentando subir las escaleras con él.

Al fin consiguieron alcanzar el cuarto de baño situado en la habitación principal. Emmet daba gracias al cielo porque éste, estuviera equipado con un enorme plato de ducha en lugar de una bañera, porque de haber sido así, no sabía cómo se las iba a ingeniar.

—Si lo sé, tío, te hubiera tirado a la piscina. —Pronunció Emmet antes de introducir a Edward en la ducha. No pudiéndose sostener en pie, se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Emmet abrió el grifo del agua fría haciendo que un torrente de agua helada cayera sobre el cuerpo ebrio de su amigo.

Edward se encogió ante el frío contacto del agua.

—¡Joderrrrr! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se quejó tiritando.

—¡Espantarte la borrachera! ¡Ya me darás las gracias después! —Ironizó el también actor.

Edward notó como su cuerpo se relajaba tras el impacto inicial del agua fría. Poco a poco su mente se iba despejando y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo desaparecía. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo de la ducha, ya que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El cese del agua sobre su piel y el impacto de una toalla le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Su amigo Emmet estaba de pie frente a él.

—¡Al fin vuelves a ser persona! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Con un poco de frío y un dolor de cabeza terrible. —Aceptó llevando la mano a su frente y tocando la zona hinchada.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, idiota! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído a la piscina? ¡A estas alturas podrías estar muerto, Edward! ¡Te podrías haber ahogado! ¿Cómo narices terminaste allí?

—Creo, creo que tropecé y me caí —Los recuerdos de su mente estaban algo borrosos, pero recordaba haber salido a la terraza para que le diera el aire y perder el equilibrio.

—¡No puedes seguir así, Edward! Tienes un problema con el alcohol, tienes que reconocerlo, enfrentarlo y poner remedio.

—Lo sé. —Reconoció Edward pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Hagamos una cosa, ponte algo de ropa seca y hablemos tranquilamente.

Y eso hicieron. Una vez cambiado, Edward bajó al salón donde Emmet le estaba esperando con una humeante taza de café y un par de analgésicos.

—Esto te ayudará a pasar la resaca, aunque creo que deberíamos ir al hospital. No creo que la herida de la frente necesite puntos, pero no estaría demás que te echarán un vistazo al golpe.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo es el dolor del golpe.

—Está bien, entonces explícame qué narices ha pasado con James y Victoria.

Durante más de dos horas Edward le estuvo contando todo lo que había descubierto. La indignación de Emmet crecía a medida que iba escuchando toda la historia.

—¡Par de sinvergüenzas! —Exclamó golpeando la mesa— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Mañana llamaré a mis abogados para que revisen los contratos y me aconsejen para poder denunciarle. Llamaré a las personas que conozco y que también son representados de James para ponerlos sobre aviso, no creo que sea el único al que ha estafado. Correré la voz sobre él, voy a hundirle profesionalmente. Con respecto a lo de Sudáfrica no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo como demostrar que me drogaron, así que Victoria se irá de rositas, muy a mi pesar. —Se lamentó Edward.

—¿Y con respecto a Bella? —Preguntó curioso Emmet.

—¿Qué pasa con Bella?

—Tendrás que hablar con ella, ¿No? Debes explicarle que no pasó nada con Victoria, que os han engañado...

—¿Para qué? —Dijo Edward— Fui yo quién lo jodí todo. ¡Mandé todo a la mierda!

—¡Pero tienes que hablar con ella! Tienes que explicarle que no pasó nada con Victoria.

—¡Eso ya no importa! Me comporté como un cabrón con ella. Puede que lo de James y Victoria fuera una trampa, pero todo lo de después fue culpa mía. ¡Me comporté como un cabrón con ella!

—Pero tiene derecho a saberlo, Edward. También formó parte de su vida. Piénsalo. Creo que os hará bien a los dos. Necesitáis solucionar ese asunto pendiente y ver dónde os lleva. Si vuestro futuro es estar juntos o no, da igual, tenéis que cerrar esa historia para bien o para mal. —Le aconsejó su amigo— Mi vuelo para Roma sale mañana a primera hora, tengo que irme para preparar todo para el rodaje y Rosalie me acompañará. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame.

—Lo haré.

Esa semana Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar. Edward habló con sus abogados y empezó a organizarlo todo para demandar a James. Al mismo tiempo, se puso en contacto con sus compañeros de profesión para avisarles sobre las malas artes de James. Por lo visto llevaba razón, en cuyo les puso sobre aviso empezó a recibir mensajes en los que le notificaban que algunos de sus compañeros también habían notado alteraciones en sus cuentas.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora en Hollywood. En cuanto se supo, todo el imperio de James Witherlade empezó a tambalearse.

Edward libraba una doble lucha: enfrentarse a los medios y al escándalo y combatir la ansiedad que le producía el no beber.

No había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Emmet cuando le dijo que llamase Bella y hablara con ella: ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Llevaba todo el día con el teléfono en las manos. Su cabeza le pedía beber para calmar sus nervios, pero él, luchaba contra ello. Los sudores y el temblor en sus manos eran una clara señal de que estaba empezando a sufrir el síndrome de abstinencia.

Tomó aire y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Puso su teléfono en modo oculto. No sabía si ella conservaría su número, pero de ser así, estaba seguro que en cuanto viera su nombre en la pantalla le daría a rechazar.

Sonaron tres pitidos antes de que su dulce voz inundará sus oídos.

—¿Dígame? —Se escuchó la voz clara de Isabella a través de la línea.

Una oleada de calor le invadió. Había rememorado su voz mil veces, pero no se parecía ni por asomo. Escucharla de nuevo hizo que su corazón aleteara frenéticamente. Después de tantos meses, por fin volvía a oír su cálido timbre de voz.

—¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él estaba paralizado, era como si sus cuerdas vocales bloquearan sus palabras. Intentó respirar de nuevo antes de hablar pero le faltaba el aire... Y entonces ella colgó.

No la culpaba. Si el recibiera una llamada y nadie hablara al otro lado haría lo mismo, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera decepcionado consigo mismo.

Había reunido el valor para llamarla, pero no fue capaz de hablar con ella.

En el fondo no le importaba, al menos había escuchado su voz.

Escucharla había servido para constatar un hecho: seguía enamorado de ella igual que el primer día.

๗๗๗

James lanzó el periódico contra la pared. Todo iba de mal en peor, la prensa le estaba destrozando

 _"James Witherlade estafador"_

 _"Edward Cullen engañado por su representante. La lista de víctimas de Witherlade aumenta"_

 _"James Witherlade; el representante de las estrellas ha resultado ser un fraude"_

 _"El negocio de Witherlade en decadencia: sus representados le abandonan en masa al descubrir sus malas artes"_

—¡Maldito Cullen! —Gritó enfurecido.

Decir que su empresa estaba cayendo en picado, era quedarse corto.

El ochenta por ciento de sus representados le habían abandonado cuando el escándalo estalló y el veinte por ciento restantes estaba pensando en hacerlo. Su negocio había caído, bajó del cielo al suelo sin paracaídas, estrellándose y en poco tiempo.

Edward había cuy su amenaza y le estaba destrozando. No tardaría mucho en recibir la notificación de la denuncia tanto de él, como del resto de damnificados.

—¡Estúpida Victoria! ¡Si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada nada de esto habría ocurrido! —Murmuró James— Tengo que largarme de aquí, desaparecer antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La idea de la huida llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía un par de días.

—¡Esto no va a quedarse así, Edward! ¡Voy a darte dónde más te duele!

Amenazó James en voz alta a pesar de encontrarse solo en su casa. Puede que Edward le estuviera hundiendo, pero el aún no había dicho su última palabra. Ese imbécil y la zorra de su novia inglesa pagarían por todo.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Parece que Edward empieza a encaminar su vida de nuevo, pero… ¿Se atreverá a dar el paso más importante?**_

 _ **¿Qué tendrá planeado James?**_

 _ **¿Cómo se vengará de Edward?**_

 _ **Solamente os digo que el próximo capítulo viene fuertecito, al borde del infarto…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPÍTULO 39**_

—Recuérdame… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí? —Preguntó Bella depositando cuidadosamente la lámpara más fea que había visto en su vida en la mesa de dónde la había cogido.

—Porque tengo un novio cuyos gustos son propios de un anciano de ochenta años encerrado en el cuerpo de un médico de treinta. —Respondió su amiga Angela.

Ambas se encontraban paseando por un mercado de antigüedades en busca del regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para Ben que sería en dos semanas.

Al parecer, Ben quería una maqueta de un avión de la segunda guerra mundial. Un regalo que les estaba resultando difícil de encontrar, por eso habían decidido probar suerte en ese pequeño mercado, ya que algunos coleccionistas se encontraban allí.

Era mediados de marzo, y la temperatura resultaba inusualmente agradable para esa época.

Después del episodio de la última noche del año, Bella había vuelto a ser más o menos ella. Podía decirse que estaba en proceso de recuperación, aunque sabía que nunca estaría completa.

Algo se había roto en su interior, algo que nunca volvería a funcionar como antes y ese algo… era su corazón.

Trabajaba, se relacionaba con sus amigos, con su padre... Pero no lo hacía con la misma pasión, estaba incompleta y sentía que esa parte que le faltaba nunca volvería.

Recordó las palabras que su padre le dijo mientras la abrazaba después de recibir el nuevo año:

— _Cariño, el perder a alguien amado es duro, pero se supera. Aprendes a vivir con ello. En eso has salido a los Swan; nosotros amamos una vez en la vida y cuando nos entregamos lo hacemos por completo. Eso hija mía, es una bendición y una condena al mismo tiempo, pero espero que tú puedas romperla. Saca todo ese dolor que te atormenta fuera de ti y aprende a vivir de nuevo._

Y eso fue lo que hizo. El dolor estaba ahí, pero había aprendido a convivir con ello. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormido, pero en ocasiones, la punzada despertaba ante un gesto tonto como ver a una pareja paseando de la mano u oler un aroma conocido, era entonces cuando su corazón se encogía recordándole lo tuvo con él.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Bella? —Preguntó Ángela llamando su atención.

—Sí, claro... ¿Decías...?

—Creo que voy a pasar de la maqueta del avión y le regalaré algo más práctico como una colonia acompañada de una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado...

—¡Angela, por favor! —Pidió Bella tapándose los oídos cómicamente— No quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza…

Ambas amigas sonrieron hasta que una voz llamando a Bella las hizo volverse.

—¡Isabella! ¡Estaba segura de que eras tú! —Saludó Esme acercándose hasta ellas— ¿Que tal todo?

Bella se sintió un poco incómoda ante la presencia de la mujer, no por ella, al contrario, Esme Cullen era la persona más amable que conocía, si no por todo lo que despertaba el verla allí.

—¡Hola, Esme! Bien, aquí en busca del regalo perfecto. —Respondió ella.

—Seguro que lo encontraréis, este lugar tiene de todo.

—¿Y maquetas de aviones bélicos? —Preguntó Ángela esperanzada.

—Ella es Ángela, mi mejor amiga. —Las presentó Bella.

—¡Encantada, Ángela! —Saludó Esme tendiéndole su mano— Seguro que alguna tiene que haber... ¡Me alegra tanto verte, Bella! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Le he preguntado mucho a Alice por ti, pero ella tampoco te ve mucho últimamente.

—He estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes...el trabajo... —Intentó excusarse ya que era cierto que su relación con su hija se había enfriado. La culpa era solo de ella, sabía que Alice no se merecía ese trato, pero por su salud emocional tuvo que poner algo de distancia.

—Me alegra verte Bella, en serio.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. ¿Qué tal está Alice?

—Bueno, un poco estresada... Son las últimas semanas del curso, apenas le quedan dos exámenes para finalizar sus estudios y entre el estrés de la universidad y todo lo que está pasando con Edward...

Bella no pudo evitar tensarse ante la mención de su nombre. Hacía meses que no lo escuchaba pronunciar en voz alta, ella no lo hacía y sus amigos tampoco. Oírlo de nuevo despertó un pequeño escozor en el centro de su pecho.

—Él no lo está pasando muy bien, ya sabes, con todo lo de James, lo vuestro... No sé si habrás escuchado algo, pero... en fin, me tiene muy preocupada.

—Bella, ¿No teníamos cita en la peluquería ahora? —Interrumpió Ángela al ver como la incomodidad se iba adueñando de su amiga. Sabía que la mujer no había mencionado al innombrable con mala intención, al fin y al cabo, era su madre, pero el rostro tenso de su amiga era indicativo de que la conversación no le estaba resultando agradable— De verdad que siento interrumpir, pero se nos hace tarde Esme, ¡Ha sido un placer!

La mujer intuyó por la sonrisa forzada de Ángela que algo no iba bien. Observó atentamente a Isabella y se fijó en su rostro serio.

—¡Perdóname hija si te he incomodado! No pretendía...

—No te preocupes Esme, no pasa nada. —La excusó Bella restándole importancia y aprovechando la pequeña mentira de Ángela continuó— Pero es verdad que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Deséale mucha suerte a Alice de mi parte, intentaré mandarle un mensaje de todas maneras. Me ha alegrado verte, en serio. Dale recuerdos a Carlisle de mi parte.

—Gracias, Bella. —Se despidió Esme abrazándola cariñosamente y acariciando su cara— Espero volver a verte, aunque sea de casualidad, como hoy.

Ángela y Bella se despidieron amablemente de Esme y abandonaron el mercado. Estaba claro que el encuentro con la madre de Edward había entristecido el humor de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ángela al ver el semblante pensativo de su amiga.

Se habían sentado en una cafetería para tomar algo.

—Sí. —Respondió Bella acariciando la taza de té entre sus manos— ¿Qué crees que ha querido decir con eso de que él no lo estaba pasando bien?

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo, Bella, eso ya no es problema tuyo. No te atormentes.

Bella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, él ya no era asunto suyo. No debía preocuparle, aunque aun así le picaba la curiosidad por saber a qué se refería Esme con lo de James, ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Durante esa noche se vio tentada a buscar información, incluso un par de veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al final logró resistirse.

—¡Bella, no! —Se regañó a sí misma sabiendo que eso solo le provocaría desazón. Edward ya no tenía nada que ver con ella y James tampoco.

๗๗๗

Bella se encontraba sentada en el sofá en el pequeño salón del piso que compartía con Angela tecleando en el ordenador.

En el último tiempo, las musas parecían estar de su lado y la habían inspirado para escribir. Hasta que no volvió a hacerlo, no recordó cuanto le gustaba. Hacía mucho que no escribía, sobre todo por falta de tiempo, pero últimamente dedicaba cada rato de su tiempo libre para hacerlo. Escribir la ayudaba a olvidar y en cierto modo, a canalizar sus sentimientos. No tenía intención de publicar nada, no por el momento. Ahora solamente se estaba dedicando a darle forma a la historia, cuando la tuviera finalizada ya decidiría si continuaba guardada en el archivo de su ordenador o decidía compartirla con el resto del mundo.

Estaba sola en el piso. Angela estaba trabajando y había quedado en que Ben se reuniría con ambas para la cena cuando terminase su turno en el hospital. Era el encargado de traer las pizzas ya que el postre, una enorme tarrina de helado, les estaba esperando en el congelador puesto que Bella la había comprado esa misma mañana.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Bella comprobara la hora extrañada: no esperaba visita, era demasiado temprano para que fuese Ben y Angela tenía llave, ¿Quién podría ser?

El timbre volvió a sonar y se levantó para abrir la puerta. En cuanto vio a la persona que se encontraba tras ella se quedó petrificada.

—¡Hola, Bella! Por tu expresión creo que no te alegras mucho de verme. —Saludó James con una sonrisa torcida.

—Ja-James, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó una vez que la sorpresa inicial cesó y la dejó reaccionar.

—Tenía que verte. —Habló el rubio entrando en el apartamento sin ser invitado.

—No veo para qué tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que te agradecería que te fueras. —Pidió Bella nerviosa. No le gustaba la presencia de ese hombre allí.

—Yo creo que sí. Hay un pequeño asunto pendiente contigo, bueno, mejor dicho, con tu novio.

—Él y yo ya no estamos juntos. —Dijo Bella evitando pronunciar su nombre— Así que lo que tengas que solucionar, hazlo con él directamente.

—¡Qué descortés, Bella! Te tenía por una mujer mucho más agradable. —Apreció paseándose por el apartamento.

—¡Vete de mi casa, James!

—¿Sabes? —Continuó él ignorándola—Siempre supe que me darías problemas. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, sabía que serías un puto grano en el culo.

James avanzó hasta ella haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, acorralándola contra la misma y golpeando con la palma de la mano la puerta cerrándola a su lado.

—No sé qué vio Edward en ti. —Susurró con voz amenazante— Bueno, sí lo sé; ese culito redondo que tienes y esos pechos tan redonditos…. Seguro que eres una fiera en la cama, gatita.

La mirada lujuriosa y sucia con la que James recorrió su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse.

—¡Vete, James o llamaré a la policía! —Habló con voz temblorosa.

—De eso ya se ha encargado Edward. El imbécil de tu novio me ha destrozado, ha arruinado mi vida y mi carrera. Me las he tenido que ingeniar para salir de los Estados Unidos sin ser detenido. Me están buscando por estafa, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Voy a vengarme de él a través de lo que más le importa: tú. —Explicó al tiempo que la agarraba del cuello.

—Te equivocas, yo no le importo, no conseguirás nada haciéndome daño. —Intentó disuadirle ella.

—¡Oh, te equivocas! El muy tonto no ha podido olvidarte. Vuestra separación le ha lanzado directo al mundo del alcohol, con mi ayuda, por supuesto. El descubrir que lo de Sudáfrica fue una treta mía le atormenta al pobrecito.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Victoria y yo le drogamos para que se acostara con ella, pero al parecer nos pasamos con la dosis y le dejamos dormido como un bebé. Puede que esa noche entre ellos no pasara nada, pero hoy… Hoy tú yo no nos vamos a divertir.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, James se lanzó sobre la boca de Isabella e introdujo una pierna entre las suyas forzándola para abrirse ante él. Su mano deshizo el agarre del cuello y tomó las de ellas que intentaban empujarlo sin éxito, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Bella, indefensa ante la superioridad de su fuerza, aprovechó el violento beso que le estaba dando para morderle el labio bruscamente haciendo que se separara de ella.

James se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Al final va a resultar que sí eres toda una fiera. —Con una mirada feroz intentó acercarse de nuevo pero Bella aprovechó para asestarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse de dolor y huir.

Su huida se vio detenida cuando el la apresó del cabello y la giró hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Gritó antes de asestarle una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo chocando con el jarrón lleno de flores había en la mesa y que se rompió en el acto.

Bella se arrastró intentando escapar al tiempo que gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero James la apresó del pie frenándola. Cuando se disponía a agacharse para cernirse sobre ella, Bella le asesto una patada en el tórax para defenderse, lo que hizo que su furia creciera.

—¡Esta me la vas a pagar! —Amenazó antes de patearla en el estómago haciendo que un dolor punzante atravesara toda su parrilla costal izquierda.

Bella se retorció de dolor en el suelo. No tenía escapatoria, James era mucho más fuerte que ella

El representante la giró hasta quedar boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—No sabes cómo me voy a divertir con esto. La pena es que tu Edward no va a poder verlo, ¡Lástima que no me haya traído nada para grabarlo en video! —James rompió la camiseta de ella dejando su sostén al descubierto— Voy a follarte como a mi me gusta; duro, salvaje —Susurró en su oído apretando el agarre sobre su garganta—Y Después…. Después te asfixiaré hasta que no quede ni una gota de oxígeno en tus pulmones. Conmigo no se juega, y esta es la única manera en la que Cullen puede aprenderlo.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —Susurraba ella a media voz, ya que la presión de las manos de James le dificultaban el hablar. Su vista era borrosa y las lágrimas corrían como un rio desbordado por sus mejillas— ¡No lo hagas!

—Tranquila, te gustará —Aseguró él antes de lanzarse a morder sus pechos por encima de su ropa interior.

Bella se revolvía y gritaba intentando deshacerse de él. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Aprovechando que James se apartó de ella con el fin de desabrochar su pantalón, pudo tomar algo de aire. Buscó a tientas por el suelo algo con lo que defenderse hasta que las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron un objeto duro y frio: era un trozo de cristal del jarrón que se había roto minutos antes.

—¡Vas a ser mía! —Gritó James con una sonrisa desquiciada mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella apretó el agarre sobre el cristal y en el momento que él se inclinó sobre ella, elevó el brazo haciendo que el improvisado cuchillo cruzara el rostro de su agresor desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

El grito que salió de la boca de James pareció más animal que humano.

—¡Hija de puta! —Gritó mientras que la sangre manaba de su rostro cayendo sobre el de Isabella. Completamente fuera de sí, agarró su cabeza entre las manos y la golpeó contra el suelo.

Un estallido de dolor recorrió el cráneo de Isabella haciendo que su visión se volviera oscura. Volvía a sentir las manos de James sobre su cuello haciendo cada vez más débil el flujo de aire que entraba en su cuerpo.

Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero al menos moriría luchando.

De pronto sintió como algo se derrumbaba, unas voces lejanas empezaron a escucharse.

— _¡Alto! ¡Arriba las manos!_

— _¡Bella, Oh Bella, ¡por Dios!_

— _¡Déjenme soy médico!_

Sonaban parecidas a las voces de Angela y Ben, pero no estaba segura. Una agradable pesadez se empezaba a adueñar de su cuerpo. No había dolor, solo paz…

Pensó en su padre, en sus amigos… y entonces el rostro de él se abrió camino en su mente: Edward.

Fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad inundara su cuerpo.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?**_

 _ **No me diréis que no ha sido un capítulo de infarto. James se ha vengado y Bella ha pagado las consecuencias. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Habrá llegado la ayuda a tiempo o será demasiado tarde?**_

 _ **El próximo viernes lo descubriremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews. Estoy deseosa de saber que os ha parecido el capítulo y que esperáis en estos últimos capítulos de la historia. Espero leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**CAPÍTULO 40**_

Nunca un vuelo desde Los Ángeles a Londres se le había hecho tan largo. Probablemente el estado de nervios y ansiedad en el que se encontraba le estuviera influenciando, pero lo único que deseaba es que el avión tomase tierra cuanto antes.

Las casi doce horas que duraba el trayecto parecían no llegar a su fin.

Debería haber vuelto antes, si lo hubiera hecho, puede que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó dejando caer su cabeza contra el asiento.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó la azafata que pasaba por su lado empujando el carrito de la comida.

—Sí, ¿Falta mucho para aterrizar?

—Unas cinco horas. —Respondió la azafata sonriendo mientras depositaba la bandeja de la cena delante de él— ¿Algo para beber?

Edward la miró y tras meditarlo un par de segundos le pidió una botella de agua.

En realidad, tuvo que refrenar las ganas de pedirle una botella de vodka, pero no iba a beber más. Tenía un problema con el alcohol, al fin lo había reconocido y estaba luchando para evitar caer en la tentación de nuevo. Dos días antes sucumbió a ello al encontrar una botella en su casa. Pensaba que se había deshecho de todas, pero no era así. Cuando vio la botella, la estuvo mirando durante cerca de media hora, pensando si valía la pena o no recaer. Creyó que por un trago no pasaría nada, pero a ese trago le siguió otro y después otro y otro más... Se había bebido media botella cuando la llamada de su hermana Alice le despertó de la sombra de embriaguez que empezaba a abrazarle.

— _¡Edward! —Lloraba— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Edward tienes que venir a casa!_

— _¿Qué ha pasado Alice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá o papá? —Preguntó ansioso intentando hilar las palabras que parecían enredarse en su boca._

— _Estoy bien, ellos están bien —Sollozaba— ¡Es horrible, Edward!_

— _¡Habla de una vez, Alice!_

— _Es...Es, Bella, Edward. Ella no está bien, está muy grave. ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Tienes que volver ya!_

Aún se le retorcía el estómago cuando recordaba las palabras de Alice. En cuanto escuchó sus palabras su rostro palideció, su respiración se cortó y el alma se escapó de su cuerpo, el amago de borrachera que le inundaba desapreció al instante.

El loco de James Witherlade había ido a su apartamento, intentó abusar de ella y le dio una paliza.

Su hermana no entró en más detalles, solamente le rogó que volviera a casa. No hizo falta que insistiera pues en cuanto colgó el teléfono buscó el primer vuelo con asientos libres y se marchó.

Todo era su culpa. Nunca pensó que la amenaza de James fuera en serio, pero al final cumplió su palabra.

Le habían detenido en Londres. El sinvergüenza había huido del país antes de notificarle la demanda.

Al parecer Bella le hirió en su forcejeo, pero él... Él iba a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Pero eso sería después de verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaban exagerando, que su vida no corría peligro...

No podía perderla. Tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo para decirle que lo sentía, que la seguía amando como el primer día, aunque ella no quisiera saber nada de él, eso no importaba. Lo único importante ahora es que sobreviviera.

Su padre le estaba esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegó. Tuvo que luchar con una legión de fotógrafos y periodistas que lo estaba en esperando. La noticia del ataque de Bella saltó a los medios en cuanto se conoció el motivo de la detención de James.

 _El representante de Edward Cullen agrede a su ex novia._

 _James Witherlade, el famoso representante, ha sido detenido por agredir a Isabella Swan, antigua pareja de su cliente el actor Edward Cullen._

 _Witherlade se encuentra ingresado bajo custodia policial y a la espera de juicio tras atentar contra la vida de la joven. Además, será procesado por estafa, pues numerosos antiguos clientes han presentado cargos contra él._

 _Un escándalo que ha consternado al panorama cinematográfico y que supone el último clavo en el ataúd profesional de James, cuya carrera se ha hundido de manera estrepitosa._

Intentó borrar de su mente las palabras publicadas en los medios y se concentró en avanzar para llegar hasta el vehículo.

Ignoró todas sus preguntas y ayudado por un guardia de seguridad alcanzó el coche dónde le estaba esperando su padre. En cuanto subió al vehículo su padre le abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Largo, demasiado largo. ¿Qué sabes de Bella? ¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Igual, desgraciadamente no hay novedades. Sigue en cuidados intensivos.

Edward se tapó la cara con las manos en señal de frustración. Esperaba tener mejores noticias.

—Está bien, vamos al hospital.

—Hijo, no creo que sea lo mejor. ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa, descansas y...?

—No, papá. No voy a ir a casa. Necesito verla, necesito saber cómo está.

—Edward... Su padre está allí y para él, no eres ahora mismo su persona favorita...

—¡Papá, por favor! Sabes que no voy a ceder...

—Está bien. —Aceptó su padre sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión.

Entraron en el hospital y cuando doblaron la esquina para llegar al pasillo, la imagen de Charlie, sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los codos en sus rodillas les recibió.

Ángela se encontraba con él, fue ella quién le vio primero y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

Charlie, al notar como la amiga de su hija se tensaba, alzó la cabeza y al ver a Edward allí no pudo evitar levantarse impulsado por una furia creciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! —Gritó dirigiéndose hacia él y empujándolo.

El hombre que Edward tenía frente a él no tenía nada que ver con el que conoció en Escocia meses atrás; parecía cansado, abatido. Las ojeras que surcaban su rostro eran señal de la escasez de sueño y las lágrimas vertidas durante días.

—Charlie... —Intentó hablar él.

Ángela intentaba sujetar al hombre que gritaba lleno de dolor y rabia. Carlisle se interpuso entre los dos hombres intentando frenar a Charlie.

—Sr. Swan, cálmese, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar. —Pidió Carlisle.

—¡No!¡Nada de calmarme! ¡Mi hija está en esa cama de hospital por tu culpa!

—Mi hijo no la agredió.

—¡Pero su representante sí! ¡Lo hizo para vengarse del él! ¡Intentó forzarla! ¡Casi le rompe la cabeza! —Lloró Charlie.

Edward sintió como su corazón se encogía ante las palabras de Charlie. Su hermana no le quiso explicar que había ocurrido exactamente y conocer lo que ella había tenido que pasar le mataba por dentro.

—Charlie, la amo, por favor déjame estar con ella.

—¿La amas?, ¿La amas? ¡Sí la hubieras amado de verdad no la habrías abandonado! ¡Te largaste y la dejaste sola y rota! ¡Si hubieras estado con ella nada de esto habría pasado! —Le reprochó furioso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Ben acercándose hasta ellos. Se encontraba en la habitación revisando a Bella cuando las voces le hicieron salir— ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡Respetad a los pacientes y mantened la calma o me veré obligado a echaros fuera!

—No voy a marcharme de aquí sin ver a Bella, Charlie. —Aseguró Edward intentando mantener la calma.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque no te voy a dejar pasar. —Charlie miró a Ben y continuó— No quiero que este hombre se acerque a mi hija, ¿Entendido?

—¡No!, ¡No! ¡Ángela, por favor! —Suplicó Edward buscando la mirada de la amiga de Bella que contemplaba la escena con expresión triste.

—¡Edward, cálmate! —Pidió Ben poniendo una mano en su hombro—¡Acompáñame!

La mirada significativa que le dirigió el médico le dio a entender que no iba a ganar nada quedándose allí. Ben le acompañó hasta un pequeño despacho donde entró junto a Carlisle.

—¡No puede prohibirme la entrada, Ben! —Estalló Edward haciendo salir toda la indignación que había controlado delante de Charlie. Entendía que estuviera dolido con él y por eso aceptó los reproches que le dedicó.

—En realidad sí puede, es su familiar más directo y tú no eres su marido. —Explicó Ben

—¡Joder! Necesito verla, Ben, necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos como está. ¿Cuál es su estado?

Ben tomó aire y le invitó a sentarse.

—Edward no voy a mentirte, la cosa no pinta bien. James… cada vez que recuerdo como la encontramos. Angela y yo llegamos del cine y nos sorprendió ver a la policía en el edificio. Al parecer los vecinos dieron el aviso al escuchar los gritos… Cuando subimos y le vi allí, sobre ella… —Ben se estremeció al recordarlos.

—¿Qué le hizo, Ben? ¿Qué le hizo ese hijo de puta?

—Intentó agredirla sexualmente pero no lo consiguió. Tiene numerosas contusiones debido a los golpes, el labio roto y un par de hematomas en la cara. Lo más preocupante es la costilla rota en la región izquierda que ha perforado el pulmón y sobre todo el traumatismo craneoencefálico. Hay un importante edema presionando una de las regiones del cerebro y aunque hemos conseguido drenarlo, hasta que no despierte no conseguiremos saber el alcance de los daños. La zona afectada es la de la visión y la coordinación. La tenemos sedada para aliviar el dolor, aunque está maña empezaron a reducir la dosis para que poco a poco vaya despertando.

Edward se levantó bruscamente de la silla haciendo que esta se cayera.

—¡No, no, no!¡Maldito cabrón! —Lloró golpeando con furia la pared.

—¡Hijo, cálmate! —Intentó consolarle su padre visiblemente afectado por las noticias. Ellos se habían enterado por Alice, que leyó la noticia en la prensa y rápidamente fueron al hospital para ver lo que ocurría, pero hasta hoy no había sido consciente de la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Saldrá de esta verdad, Ben? Dime que sí, dime que estará bien.

—No puedo asegurarte nada, Edward. Hasta que no despierte y veamos el alcance de los daños…. Creo que el hecho de que se resistiera incrementó la furia de James. Bella es fuerte y se está agarrando a la vida con ganas. Es una luchadora, le rajó la cara a ese desalmado con un cristal, creo que ha perdido un ojo.

—¿Está aquí? —Quiso saber Edward— Porque si es así voy a matarlo…

—No, le atendieron inicialmente aquí pero cuando le estabilizaron le trasladaron. Está custodiado por la policía y en cuanto le den el alta pasará a disposición judicial.

—Ben, tienes que dejarme pasar a verla. ¡Entiéndeme! Necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos como se encuentra…

—Edward, no puedes pedirme eso… No después de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

—Sé que fui un capullo con ella, ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es el amor de mi vida! ¡Ponte en mi lugar! Si fuera Angela….

Ben resopló frustrado. Si el estuviera en su lugar haría hasta lo imposible por verla.

—¡Está bien! Te ayudaré, pero hoy no podrá ser. Ven mañana a primera hora, Charlie aprovecha para ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa mientras que Angela se queda con ella.

—No creo que Angela me deje pasar. —Edward lo sabía, había visto la mirada de rencor en los ojos de la mujer.

—No te preocupes, de Angela me ocupo yo.

—¡Gracias, Ben!, ¡Gracias! Tienes mi número de teléfono, si pasa cualquier cosa… llámame y estaré aquí en un segundo.

๗๗๗

Era el cuarto día que se escondía para verla. Con la ayuda de Ben, se colaba en su habitación y permanecía a su lado, tomando su mano, acariciando su frente, susurrándole todas las palabras de amor guardadas durante estos meses y todas las disculpas que esperaba poder volver a recitar en persona.

El primer día que la vio, sé sintió morir al verla allí postrada en la cama. Una máscara de oxígeno ocupaba gran parte de su rostro, que había perdido su particular tono rosado dejando paso a un blanco mortecino surcado por algunos moratones. Su cabello marrón quedaba oculto por la enorme venda que cubría su cabeza y sus brazos estaban conectados a numerosos cables que formaban parte de los aparatos que controlaban sus constantes vitales y que le proporcionaban la medicación que necesitaba.

Ángela lo fulminaba con la mirada cada mañana, pues aunque había descubierto la ayuda que le proporcionaba Ben, decidió no comentarle nada a Charlie para no alterarle más. Durante esos días solamente le habló una vez.

—No te la mereces, no sé cómo puedo ser cómplice de esto porque no te mereces estar cerca de ella.

Ángela tenía razón: no se la merecía, lo sabía, pero era tan egoísta que incluso eso le daba igual, necesitaba estar allí con ella.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Bella, lo sé. Abrirás los ojos y volverás a ser tú. Tienes que despertar para que pueda decirte cuanto lo siento, para que me insultes y me odies. Ahora mismo soy una mierda de persona, pero necesito que abras los ojos para poder sanarme y convertirme en el hombre que mereces— Habló Edward besando su mano.

Siempre hacia lo mismo; llegaba, besaba su frente, tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le hablaba de cualquier cosa, con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta, pero nunca llegaba.

La máquina situada detrás de él emitió un extraño pitido que le hizo girar la cabeza. Desde que estaba allí, ningún día la había escuchado sonar. Pensando en si debería llamar a la enfermera o no volvió a mirar hacia la cama para buscar el timbre y entonces lo vio: los dos orbes marrón chocolate que le hacían perder la razón estaban abiertas de par en par y mirando fijamente al techo.

—¿Bella? ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! ¡Estás despierta! —Exclamó sin poder contener las lágrimas de emoción y llevándose de nuevo las manos a su boca.

Los ojos de ella le miraron y se agrandaron más en señal de reconocimiento. Intentó removerse en la cama, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¡No, no! No te muevas, llamaré al médico ahora mismo. ¡Santo cielo, estás despierta! —Sin poder contener el impulso se acercó a ella de nuevo y besó su frente— ¡Todo va a ir bien!¡Te prometo que todo irá bien!

El caos se desató en cuanto Edward salió a llamar a los médicos. Charlie, que en ese momento llegaba le increpó por estar en la habitación de su hija, pero a él no le importaba, lo único importante es que Bella había despertado y eso fue lo que gritó haciendo que todos guardasen silencio, que se quedasen paralizados, esperando ansiosos a que el médico saliera para informarles de cómo estaba todo, ansiosos por saber si Bella Swan volvería a ser la misma o la agresión le había dejado alguna secuela.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Edward ha vuelto y no ha sido bien recibido. Nuestra Bella ha sufrido mucho, pero al parecer ha despertado, ¿Quedarán secuelas tras su agresión? ¿Recibirá a Edward o se negará a hablar con él?**_

 _ **El viernes lo sabremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, reviews y follows. Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de los últimos capítulos que nos quedan.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**CAPÍTULO 41**_

Bella movió la mano y un pinchazo le recorrió todo el brazo. Había olvidado la vía que tenía puesta en él. Sentía como si la hubieran tirado colina abajo y hubiera estado rodando durante días. Cada vez que respiraba sentía un pinchazo que le atravesaba todo el pecho y la cabeza…. parecía que le fuera a estallar. Sentía la cara hinchada y su mente…era como si su cerebro estuviera flotando en una piscina de agua helada.

Le costaba pensar con claridad, sentía la cabeza abotargada. La claridad le molestaba haciendo que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos y hablar... le costaba hilar frases completas, conseguía hacerlo, pero era como si fuese a velocidad de tortuga.

Sus recuerdos eran difusos; tenía la imagen de James sobre ella, golpeándola, besándola... Después, el color rojo de la sangre lo cubría todo dando paso a la oscuridad. Recordaba sus palabras, sus insultos, su sed de venganza...

Llevaba tres días despierta. Sabía que James estaba detenido, su padre se lo dijo, la policía cuando la interrogó, también.

Su padre no se había separado de ella en estos días y aunque las visitas la abrumaban y las tenía restringidas tanto Ángela, como Ben e incluso Alice habían acudido a verla. De quién no había vuelto a saber nada era de él... De Edward.

En verdad, ni siquiera sabía si su visión de él con ella en la habitación fue real. Nadie lo mencionó, nadie había hecho ninguna referencia a ello y ella…, Ella tenía miedo de preguntar. Le aterraba que la respuesta fuera negativa, que le dijeran que todo había sido producto de su imaginación...pero lo sintió tan real... Sus labios en su frente, el contacto de sus manos... ¿En verdad lo habría imaginado? ¿Sabría Edward lo ocurrido? ¿Le importaría cómo para ir hasta allí? Tantas teorías le despertaron dolor de cabeza, estaba demasiado agotada de todo; de medicación, de pruebas, de exámenes... Necesitaba descansar.

Estaba intentando dormir cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Buenos días Bella!, —Saludó Rachel, la simpática enfermera que se encargaba de atenderla— ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

—Cansada...

—¡Oh, bueno! No te preocupes, solamente vengo a sacarte un poco de sangre y creo que... Te podré dejar descansar.

El pinchazo fue rápido y la enfermera salió de la habitación dejándolo descansar. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo cuando el sonido de la puerta volvió a despertarla

—¿Otro... pinchazo, Rachel? —Preguntó Bella sin abrir los ojos, pero nadie contestó. Alarmada porque la dicharachera enfermera no la hubiera respondido de nuevo abrió los ojos y se encontró a Edward de pie, parado frente a ella a los pies de su cama.

—¡Hola, Bella! —Saludó esbozando una triste sonrisa ladeada.

—Edward —Susurró ella sorprendida.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que hace tres días.

Bella prestó atención a sus palabras. Tres días, tres días atrás él había estado allí, fue real.

—Fue real... No te soñé…—Murmuró.

—Estoy aquí, Bella y lo estuve en cuanto me enteré. Sí por mí hubiera sido no me habría marchado de tu lado en todos estos días, pero tu padre me lo ha prohibido, y no le culpo, yo tampoco querría que el cabrón que destrozó la vida de mi hija y por el que está en esta cama se acercara a ella.

—No es tu culpa... que yo... —Intentó hablar ella, pero no podía acabar las frases. Se agitaba, se cansaba y eso la frustraba.

—Sí lo es. —Afirmó él sentándose a su lado en la cama— El sinvergüenza de James vino a por ti sabiendo que la única manera de dañarme era hiriendo a la persona que más amo en esta vida— Confesó sin apuro ninguno.

—Tú...no me amas... —Le reprochó ella apartando la mirada. Verle allí están removiendo todos los sentimientos que durante meses había encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Te equivocas, te amo desde que te vi y no he dejado de hacerlo durante todo este tiempo. Pero como tú me dijiste, a veces el amor, por más fuerte que sea, no es suficiente.

—Me dejaste…, Me...dañaste...

—Fui un completo imbécil. Pequé de lo que te había acusado a ti; de no tener confianza en nosotros. Una vez más me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y acabé con lo más bonito que nos había pasado en la vida. Destrocé nuestra relación y en el camino, nos destrocé a los dos.

—No fue solo... tu culpa... yo también…—Intentó explicar Bella tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

—Tú, Bella, aguantaste mis celos y mis niñerías, soportaste las malas artimañas de dos personas que lo único que querían hacer era separarnos y luchaste por nosotros, a tu manera, ahora me doy cuenta, quién falló aquí soy yo. Si estás aquí, es a consecuencia de mis actos y eso... no me lo voy a poder perdonar en la vida.

—No es... cierto. —Bella le hizo callar levantando la mano ya que él iba a interrumpirla de nuevo— Déjame... hablar, por favor.

Edward asintió a sabiendas del enorme esfuerzo que le suponía a ella.

—James… nunca me gustó. En un par… de ocasiones… algunos comentarios… y actos suyos… no fueron correctos… y no te lo dije. Me callé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no sabía si eran… imaginaciones mías. Yo tampoco hice bien… Edward. Tenía que haber confiado… en ti…. en tu palabra y no salir huyendo. Pero la situación… me vino grande.

—Bella, entre Victoria y yo no pasó nada.

—Lo sé. James… dijo algo de eso mientras me…. —Los recuerdos de ese día acudieron a su mente haciendo que parara de hablar.

—¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ¡Le mataré por lo que te hizo…!

—¡No…! La policía se… encargará de él….

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día, Bella? ¡Podrás perdonar todo el daño que te hice? Te juzgué mal con lo de Black, te traté fatal…. Si no lo haces lo entenderé.

—Edward yo… puedo perdonarte…pero no sé si podré olvidar todo lo ocurrido….

—Te amo. —Repitió él mirándola a los ojos y apretando el agarre de sus manos— Nunca dejaré de amarte.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, pero…. no lo hacemos …bien. No sabemos querernos…. Cuando tenemos… un problema… pasamos de puntillas sobre él…. Creemos solucionarlo… pero al final… terminamos…. echándonoslo en cara. Esa no es… una buena forma de amarse.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé….

El silencio que invadió la habitación era igual de profundo e intenso que la mirada que ambos se estaban prodigando. Se amaban, pero no lo hacían como debían. Ambos tenían que cambiar, que madurar….

—Voy a cambiar, Bella. En estos meses me he perdido, me he dejado llevar. Necesito encontrarme, reconciliarme con el hombre que fui… y no con este deshecho humano y débil que se refugia en el alcohol y pierde el norte.

—¿Y yo…? Tú tenías…razón…No soy la mujer…. que mereces. Necesitas a alguien… que se sepa mover en… tu mundo

—Tú, necesitas tiempo para recuperarte…, para hacerte a la idea de que mi mundo va a formar parte del tuyo y vas a tener que aprender a vivir en él. Porque Bella, voy a volver. Volveré siendo el hombre que mereces… Eres mi vida y no volveré a perderte.

Edward acortó la distancia que les separaba y besó suavemente sus labios haciendo que una descarga eléctrica les inundara. Era un beso lento, suave, cuidadoso… Un beso que sabía a anhelo, a cariño, a despedida….

—Volveré Bella. Te daré el tiempo que necesitas, el tiempo y la distancia que me pediste una vez… Solo te pido que me esperes, que no me olvides.

—No creo que pueda… olvidarte…. Lo he intentado por meses…. Y no he podido.

Edward sonrió ante su confesión.

—Me alegra saber que no he sido el único incapaz de olvidar lo nuestro. —Edward le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación dejando allí parte de su corazón.

No se merecía a Bella, ella era mucho mejor que él, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por cambiar eso. Tenía que salir en el pozo negro en el que se había hundido y lo haría empezando con una llamada.

๗๗๗

Fueron meses duros. Que no iba a ser fácil lo tuvo claro desde el momento en el que tomó la decisión cuando salió de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Bella, pero era necesario. Él solo no podía curarse, necesitaba ayuda profesional por eso llamó a sus padres y juntos buscaron la mejor opción.

La opción más idónea fue una clínica especializada en tratar adicciones. El centro de rehabilitación estaba situado en un pequeño pueblecito situado a varios kilómetros de Los Ángeles. El complejo era una finca readaptada para satisfacer todas las necesidades de los pacientes.

Allí, Edward se puso a disposición de los orientadores, trabajadores sociales, médicos y psicólogos que hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Aunque la clínica preservaba su intimidad, la noticia de su ingreso no tardó en conocerse, aunque afortunadamente sus padres, con la ayuda de Emmet consiguieron que no se filtrasen más datos.

Emmet les presentó a Seth Clearwater, su agente y desde ese momento también el de Edward.

Las primeras semanas fueron una tortura: temblores, sudor, calambres, cambios de humor, irá, frustración…Todos los síntomas derivados de la abstinencia. Ya lo había sufrido con anterioridad, pero lo que vivió esos días fue solo un amago de cómo sería en realidad.

Canalizaba toda esa adrenalina través de la actividad física: corría, nadaba en la piscina, practicaba boxeo... Duras sesiones de deporte que lo agotaban y le ayudaban a combatir el insomnio que también había hecho su aparición.

Estaba aislado del exterior; sin teléfono, sin internet... Sin nada que pudiera interferir en su recuperación. Al principio incluso no podía recinto visitas, pero en cuanto las autorizaron sus padres fueron a verlo y lo primero que hizo él fue preguntar por Bella.

—Está mejor, poco a poco. Está asistiendo a terapia con un logopeda. Sigue de baja laboral y está centrada en su recuperación.

Edward sintió una tremenda tranquilidad al saber que ella estaba bien, que su recuperación iba por el buen camino. Se moría por verla, pero esta vez quería hacerlo bien. Está vez sería la definitiva.

Las sesiones con el psicólogo le ayudaron mucho. En ellas fue consciente de que su desconfianza residía en un problema de inseguridad. Tenía miedo de que todo aquel que se acercara a él lo hiciera movido por el interés, para aprovecharse de su posición.

Tenía que reforzar su seguridad y eso a su vez le haría ser más confiado.

Con su ayuda también comprendió que no podía culparse por lo ocurrido a Bella, aunque él hubiera estado con ella, James habría actuado igual. Habría aprovechado cualquier momento en el que estuviera sola para hacerlo.

No podía controlar los actos de su exrepresentante.

Lo que sí pudo controlar fue su comportamiento con Bella, la manera en la que actuó y la trató cuando la encontró con Black. Eso sí fue única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Ella tuvo razón cuando le dijo que no se habían querido bien. Pero había aprendido de sus errores y ahora se sentía preparado para volver a ella.

Cuando le dieron el alta lo hizo con la convicción de haberse encontrado a sí mismo, de ser una mejor persona, de tener una nueva vida por delante... Con ella si aún estaba dispuesta a perdonarle. Porque si algo tenía claro es que lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedir perdón a Bella y a los suyos.

Quiso correr de vuelta a Londres, pero se encontró con un pequeño impedimento. Durante su estancia en la clínica, Seth que con sus visitas y su preocupación con él había estado manejando todo, no le pudo librar de un par de compromisos.

—He llegado a un acuerdo con la productora y dado tu situación, han accedido a que solo asistas a la presentación de aquí y a la de Nueva York. Después podrás ir a por ella. —Le palmeó la espalda comprendiendo su frustración.

La presentación era de la película que había rodado antes de conocerla a ella, esa que le hizo parecer un vagabundo cuando coincidieron en el ascensor, cuando la vio por primera vez.

—De todas formas, te he conseguido una entrevista con Ellen, ese será tu primer contacto con el medio y si aceptas mi idea…. creo que podrás mandarle un mensaje a Isabella.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Parece que Bella ha despertado bien después de todo. La charla entre ambos era necesaria y ahora deben curar sus heridas. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Esperabais algo así?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo llegamos al momento del prólogo, a como comenzó todo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y revies.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**CAPÍTULO 42**_

Era la enésima vez que bebía agua de la taza situada frente a él. Tenía la boca seca y las manos le sudaban profusamente. No sabía si era debido a los nervios o al calor de los focos del plató, seguramente se debía a la combinación de ambos.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. Ser entrevistado había formado parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, pero hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que se sentó en un sillón frente a un periodista. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Miró de reojo a su nuevo representante, Seth Clearwater, que le infundía valor desde detrás de cámaras. En estos últimos meses además de su empleado se había convertido sobre todo en amigo. En parte, gracias a él estaba retomando su vida.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo tomar esta entrevista como la vuelta oficial de Edward Cullen al cine? —Preguntó Ellen Degeneres sentada frente a él. Había elegido su programa por su cariz blanco y la profesionalidad de ella, pero aun así contaba con que irremediablemente, tras su larga ausencia, tendría que responder a alguna que otra pregunta incómoda.

—Algo así. Por el momento estoy centrado en la mini gira de presentación de esta película y después iremos viendo. Estoy estudiando algunas ofertas interesantes, pero quiero elegir bien y no precipitarme.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de ello y lo respeto, pero ignorar el enorme elefante blanco que está presente tampoco sería profesional por mi parte. No voy a entrar en preguntas personales ni detalles escabrosos porque no nos interesan. Solamente por tus fans, que han estado preocupadas y por todas las personas que te aprecian voy a preguntarte esto; ¿Estás bien? —La sonrisa dulce que se dibujó en la boca de ella dejaba entrever que la pregunta no llevaba maldad.

Edward sabía de sobra que en realidad lo que quería decir Ellen era si estaba recuperado. Llevaban más de media hora hablando sobre su película, la cual había sido rodada antes de que todo se pudriera, mucho antes de conocerla a ella. Hablaron sobre el director, el rodaje en la selva, su preparación… Cuando entró le saludó con un ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, pero ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad. Miró a Seth antes de responder, pues había observado cómo se tensaba y hacia amago de intervenir para parar la entrevista. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que todo iba bien y se dispuso a responder.

—Si te refieres a si estoy rehabilitado sí, lo estoy. En cuanto a estar bien… es más complicado. He hecho daño y defraudado a demasiada gente y todo este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de ello. Aún tengo heridas internas abiertas que no cicatrizarán hasta que no consiga reconciliarme con mi pasado y recompensar a todos los que dañé, en especial a la única persona que ha sido y lo es todo para mí.

—¿Te refieres a ella? ¿A Isabella? —Interrogó la periodista a sabiendas de a quien se refería.

—Por supuesto. Ella ha sido la más perjudicada con todo esto. Los últimos meses a mi lado fueron demasiado duros, incluido el acoso de la prensa, que siempre fue una constante en nuestra vida. La amo con toda mi alma y creo que no me va a dar tiempo en esta vida para recompensarla. Solo espero, que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarme. —Su voz estrangulada y sus ojos vidriosos al pronunciar estas últimas palabras hicieron que todo el plató quedara en silencio.

๗๗๗

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño apartamento situado en Notting Hill, el famoso barrio londinense, la pantalla del televisor quedó a oscuras haciendo desparecer el primer plano de la cara de Edward Cullen.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Angela saltó del sofá maldiciendo el momento tan inoportuno en el que la luz se había ido, pero un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj del microondas de la cocina le hizo saber que no había sido así. Se giró y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga bañado en lágrimas aferrándose fuertemente al mando del televisor.

—¡Bella!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Preguntó acercándose y tomándola por las manos.

—Más del que hubiera querido. —Respondió sorbiendo su nariz.

—¿Lo has escuchado, Bella?

Isabella asintió respondiendo a su amiga. Había entrado en el apartamento justo en la última parte de la entrevista, peor Angela estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Verlo a él en la pantalla después de tantos meses la había dejado paralizada mirando fijamente su imagen.

—Te ama, Bella. Después de todo este tiempo sigue enamorado de ti. Probablemente siga siendo un capullo y un imbécil, pero esa era una declaración de amor y de intenciones. Aunque yo le siga guardando algo de rencor por todo lo que te hizo… Esas palabras hasta a mí me han estremecido.

—A veces el amor no basta, Angela. —Respondió Bella dolida.

—Pero tú también sigues enamorada de él

Bella jugueteó con el llavero en forma de corazón que él le regaló. Después de tanto tiempo aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para deshacerse de él.

—¿Podrás perdonarlo, Bella?

Isabella miró a su amiga y no le respondió, no podía. Durante un tiempo había creído que sí podría hacerlo, pero él la había fallado de nuevo. Al parecer, todas las promesas que le hizo en el hospital cayeron en saco roto.

Huyó a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Para ella tampoco habían sido meses fáciles. Cuando Edward se marchó del hospital, la realidad cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría: estaban ante la última oportunidad de estar juntos. Si fallaban en esa no habría más.

Permaneció tres semanas más ingresada. Después de eso, le dieron el alta, pero continuó asistiendo a terapia. Semanalmente acudía al psicólogo y a la logopeda, además de algunas sesiones de fisioterapia ya que su estancia en la cama le había debilitado la musculatura.

La psicóloga la ayudó a tratar con el síndrome de estrés post traumático ya que las pesadillas de lo ocurrido comenzaron a aparecer días después de que despertara. Así mismo, el logopeda le dio las herramientas necesarias para facilitar su comunicación. Ya hablaba de manera fluida, pero algunas palabras más complicadas todavía le costaba procesarlas.

Aún no se había reincorporado al trabajo. Aro, aliado con su padre que durante todo ese tiempo había estado muy encima de ella, se lo había prohibido, aunque ella se encontraba con fuerzas. Podría decirse que ahora desempeñaba las funciones de una editora freelance, ya que colaboraba puntualmente ayudando con pequeños proyectos. Esperaba que su reincorporación completa pudiera llevarse a cabo pronto.

Se libró de ir al juicio de James. Afortunadamente pudo hacer su declaración por escrito. Había sido juzgado y condenado por estafa, agresión e intentó de asesinato. Al parecer consiguió hacerle daño cuando le clavó el cristal pues a consecuencia de eso, había perdido un ojo. Bella cerró los ojos deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, ese tipo no lo merecía.

Durante todo el proceso de recuperación, Alice también estuvo a su lado, incluso Emmet y Rosalie la visitaron. Ninguno tuvo fuerzas para preguntarle directamente por Edward, sin embargo, una tarde, Alice le informó de los avances que estaba teniendo.

—Mi madre está feliz, Edward se está recuperando bastante bien, vuelve a ser el viejo Edward y no sabes cómo me alegro.

Bella también se alegraba. Había escuchado hablar del problema que Edward tenía con el alcohol y se alegraba de que lo estuviera solucionando.

Supo que le dieron el alta de casualidad, lo leyó en la revista de una chica que estaba sentada frente a ella en el metro.

Durante días esperó una llamada, un mensaje... Pero no llegó nada.

Él le había dicho que le esperase y cuando salió de allí... Decidió continuar sin ella. No acudió a su reencuentro, no volvió a buscarla. ¿Habría dejado de amarla? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ya no la quería?

Por eso le había molestado tanto verle allí, sentado en esa entrevista diciendo todas esas cosas. Si tan arrepentido estaba ¿Por qué no había ido a verla?

Una vez más Edward había roto su promesa.

—¡Se acabó, Edward! Es la última vez que juegas conmigo. —Habló consigo misma tumbada en su cama— ¡Ojalá no vuelva a verte!

Pero le vio de nuevo, dos días después exactamente.

Cuando salió del edificio dispuesta a ir a la editorial, al abrir la puerta se lo encontró allí de pie, frente a ella; terriblemente hermoso, con una mirada demasiado penetrante que la hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo.

—Te dije que volvería. —Saludó esbozando una desvergonzada y socarrona sonrisa que hizo que la maldición que estaba a punto de salir de su boca se quedase atorada en la garganta.

Ella se quedó paralizada al verlo, pero cuando asimiló que verdaderamente estaba allí, le enfureció la idea de que él diera por hecho que le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos como si nada.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya te has librado de todas tus ocupaciones? ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Disfruta de Londres! ¡Yo me voy! —Gritó enfadada intentando salir, pero él la retuvo.

—Espera, Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No! Me dijiste que te esperase, lo hice y tú... Cuando saliste, en lugar de venir aquí te pusiste a hacer entrevistas y a ir a fiestas como si nada... ¡Olvidándote de todo! ¡Y encima tienes la cara dura de volver como si nada!

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo airado de su expresión.

—¿Te ríes? ¿Te hace gracia todo esto? —Exclamó Bella sintiendo como su indignación crecía.

—No me hace gracia, es solo que... Había olvidado lo guapa que te pones cuando te enfadas.

—¡Eres...! ¡Eres un imbécil, Edward! —Le insultó ella golpeándole en el pecho.

—¡Oh, vamos Bella! ¡No te pongas así! ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

—¿Qué por qué estoy enfadada? ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido al enterarme por la televisión que estabas fuera?

—No podía llamarte, Bella. No tenía teléfono allí dentro.

—¡Pero cuando saliste sí!¡Fuiste al hospital a decirme que me amabas! ¡Qué teníamos que lucha por nosotros! ¡Curarnos, sanar nuestras heridas y volver! —Le reclamaba a voz en grito antes de que su tono se volviera serio y triste— Pero veo que has cambiado de opinión, que has preferido retomar tu vida tal y como era antes.

—No es así. —Respondió tranquilamente él, pues en cierto modo entendía el enfado de ella— Salí dispuesto a venir aquí, pero Seth, mi nuevo representante no me pudo librar de algunos compromisos. Tú lo dijiste una vez, a veces el trabajo no nos deja. Por eso aproveché la entrevista para lanzar esa declaración de intenciones, vengo dispuesto a pedirte perdón, vengo dispuesto a recuperarte. —Susurró acercando su rostro a el de ella.

Ambos se habían quedado en el rellano del edificio, solos, aunque seguramente algunos vecinos los habían escuchado discutir.

La hizo retroceder hasta que la espalda de ella chocó con la pared. Su mirada se clavó en los marrones ojos de ella, colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza creando una pequeña cárcel de donde no pudiera escapar.

—Vengo dispuesto a amarte. —Continuó mientras que inspiraba su aroma al tiempo que sentía como ella se estremecía— A besarte como antes, a acariciarte, a recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo y hacerte estremecer entre mis brazos, a redescubrir tus rincones ocultos. Quiero llevarte a cenar, pasear contigo, hacerte reír como en los viejos tiempos, sentarnos en la terraza de mi apartamento mirando el cielo estrellado mientras que, bajo la manta, mis manos juegan a acariciarte, a recorrer tu ombligo, a colarse entre tu falda…

Bella sentía como las palabras de él le erizaban la piel. El ambiente se había vuelto de pronto demasiado íntimo, demasiado erótico. La ardiente mirada con la que Edward recorría su cuerpo no la ayudaba a calmarse que sus manos empezaran a recorrer su rostro tampoco. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a él como siempre lo había hecho y la humedad que empezaba a aflorar en su intimidad era prueba de ello.

—Quiero morder el lóbulo de tu oreja y besar el hueco que hay detrás de ella, haciéndote rodar los ojos de placer, acariciar tus pechos y hundirme en ti hasta que los dos perdamos el control. Hacerte el amor como si no hubiera mañana, porque entre nosotros, Bella… siempre ha sido más que sexo, nosotros siempre hemos sido más.

Bella sintió como los labios de él cubrían su boca. Lo había extrañado tanto. El último beso que se dieron en el hospital tuvo un cierto regusto amargo, con sabor a despedida, pero éste… Éste era diferente; ansioso, seductor, sediento…. Como el de dos amantes que no se ven hace mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas se enredaron jugueteando, explorándose, como si quisieran recordarse…. Sus piernas se aflojaron y sus manos se cernieron alrededor del cuello de él.

Sintió como su miembro duro se rozaba contra ella a través de la ropa para hacerla saber que nada había cambiado, que solo con su toque él se encendía.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes. Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y rojos, su pelo ligeramente alborotado, ya que Edward había estado jugando con él.

—Pero entiendo que te hagas la dura, que no me lo pongas fácil…Siempre me han gustado los retos, y reconquistarte será uno de ellos.

—Eres… —La voz ronca que saló de su garganta no la reconoció como propia. Edward había vuelto. Su Edward descarado y juguetón, pero diferente, más sereno, más maduro, aunque seguía haciendo que el suelo temblase cada vez que la tocaba.

—El hombre de tu vida y tú, la mujer de la mía.

Edward depositó un rápido y fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz antes de dirigirle una seductora sonrisa y marcharse.

Su plan de reconquista había empezado e iba a darlo todo en él.

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?**_

 _ **Edward ha vuelto y está dispuesto a todo.**_

 _ **Siento comunicaros que todo lo bueno se acaba y el próximo capítulo será el último, pero tranquilos, tendremos un epílogo del que disfrutar.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, estoy deseando conocer vuestras impresiones en los reviews.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**CAPÍTULO 43**_

—Bella, esto tiene que parar. Si seguimos así no vamos a caber en casa. —Se quejó Ángela mientras buscaba un sitio dónde colocar el enorme ramo de rosas blancas que acababa de llegar— Es el sexto ramo que llega en esta semana. ¡Menos mal que no somos alérgicas a las flores o estaríamos muertas!

—Ya se cansará —Le contestó Bella mientras removía la masa para las tortitas que estaba preparando.

—No lo hará. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

Bella rodó los ojos y depositó el cuenco resoplando. Su amiga tenía razón, Edward no se cansaría. Se estaba tomando muy en serio su tarea de reconquista. Había pasado una semana desde su vuelta y encuentro en el rellano del edificio y desde entonces, Edward no le daba tregua.

A parte de los ramos de flores casi diarios acompañados de su posterior visita, los mensajes y las llamadas de teléfono... Edward se las había ingeniado para terminar teniendo una especie de cita allí, en su mismo piso.

Estaba segura de que Ben le había ayudado, pues convenientemente había coincidido con el médico, justo cuando él venía a recoger a Ángela para salir y aprovechó para subir a su piso.

— _¿La botella de vino también apareció de casualidad en tus manos? —Le preguntó Bella al verle aparecer con ella._

— _Puede que ahora tenga poderes mágicos. —Bromeó._

Resignada no le quedó de otra que aceptar la improvisada comida china y conversaron sobre su estancia en la clínica de rehabilitación y como habían sido estos meses para Bella: sus sesiones y su recuperación.

Fue extraño y agradable a la vez volver a compartir esos momentos, era como si nunca hubieran desaparecido.

La noche se les hizo corta, aunque en realidad Edward se marchó bien entrada la madrugada, aunque el deseo no expresado de ambos era que se quedara.

— _Me voy deseando quedarme, Bella. Pero no quiero forzar las cosas. —Se despidió después de acariciar su brazo y despistar un cálido y juguetón beso en la comisura de sus labios._

— _Solo quieres volverme loca y excitarme con tus seductoras miradas y tus involuntarias caricias. —Apreció ella coquetamente adivinando sus intenciones._

Al final ella estaba entrando en el juego. Edward la estaba llevando a su terreno y se la estaba ganando de nuevo, aunque en realidad nunca la había perdido, no del todo.

—Estoy deseando saber cuál será su movimiento esta noche. —Habló Ángela sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—¿Está noche?

—Sí, en el desfile de Alice. ¿No creerás que se va a perder el desfile de su hermana? Yo ya he recibido dos mensajes de Alice para recordarnos que debemos estar puntuales en el hotel. —Le recordó Ángela.

El desfile. Isabella lo había olvidado por completo.

Aún no sabía cómo la pequeña Cullen había logrado convencerlas a ella y a Ángela para que participase en él. En realidad, si lo sabía; Alice era demasiado insistente y después de escucharla cien veces pedirles que por favor lo hicieran, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

El desfile suponía el debut como diseñadora de Alice. Se trataba de un desfile benéfico a favor del cáncer infantil. Formaba parte de un evento que consistía en cena con actuaciones en directo, desfile y posterior baile. Todos los beneficios irían íntegros para la causa; desde lo recaudado por los cubiertos hasta el valor por el que se vendiera cada prenda, por eso le había pedido a amigas y conocidas que colaborasen y ellas, al final, no sé pudieron negar.

Por supuesto que Edward estaría, no se perdería algo que para su hermana era tan importante. De hecho, Rosalie y Emmet también asistirían, y Jasper, y Ben…. Todos estarían allí reunidos…. Solo que Bella no había pensado en ello.

Llegaron al hotel alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Allí las recibió una histérica Alice que ni siquiera las dejó saludar a Esme que se encontraba allí para ayudar a su hija.

—Mi padre llegará después, con Edward y Jasper. Los asuntos de bambalinas son cosas de chicas. —Les dijo mientras que las arrastraba hasta la habitación donde se debían cambiar, peinar y maquillar.

—Alice, de verdad, no creo que esto se abuena idea. —Habló Bella sintiéndose más y más nerviosa a medida que se acercaba la hora.

—Bella, lo harás genial. Solamente tienes que salir y caminar hacia delante, sonreír y volver atrás. ¡Así de fácil!

—¡Con un montón de gente mirando!

Alice la tomó de las manos y se las apretó para infundirle valor.

—Bella, hazlo por los niños, ¡Por mí! Por favor, ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que te de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Está bien! Respiraré y me guardaré los nervios para después. ¡Pero me debes un favor muy grande! —Señaló apuntándola con el dedo como si la estuviera regañando.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora ve hacia allí y… ¡Toma! —Le tendió un pequeño papel doblado— Este mensaje me lo dio mi hermano para ti y me dijo que te lo entregara antes de salir. ¡Va a salir todo estupendo!

Alice se marchó dejándola allí en el sitio que tenía que ocupar antes de salir. Acarició el trozo de papel y lo desdobló para leerlo.

 _Sé que estarás nerviosa antes de salir, sé que esto no es lo tuyo y que Alice te habrá persuadido para que estés aquí, peor lo harás genial._

 _No te subestimes Bella, porque eres más fuerte de lo que te crees._

 _Saldrás con tu preciosa sonrisa y deslumbrarás a todos, haciendo que muera de celos, pero siendo el hombre más orgulloso de la sala por pertenecerte._

 _¡Respira y cálmate!_

 _Edward_

 _Pdt: Estaré en primera fila, por si te caes y tengo que subir a por ti_

El mensaje de Edward consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, aunque no le tranquilizó saber que él estaría en primera fila observándola.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Angela llegando hasta ella.

—No, ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Recuérdame que luego matemos a ese pequeño demonio. —Bromeó su amiga.

Isabella sentía como las rodillas le temblaban en cuanto enfiló la pasarela. Tomó aire se infundió valor.

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Tú puedes! —Se repitió a si misma.

Esperó a que la chica que desfilaba delante de ella le diera el relevo y empezó a caminar. La tela del vestido bailaba a sus pies. El diseño era un vestido largo; de seda, sin mangas, con una sola banda ancha que cruzaba su hombro. En la zona del pecho la tela se fruncía para después caer en cascada hasta sus pies, pero sin duda lo que le dama movimiento a la prenda, además del corte, era la descarada abertura que caminar descubría si permanente izquierda. El azul eléctrico de la tela contrastaba con el blanco de su piel.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al final de la pasarela y allí, aplaudiendo como el resto, estaba Edward con una inmensa sonrisa pícara en su rostro. En la misma mesa estaban sus padres y Jasper. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él le guiñó un ojo haciendo que las mariposas volvieran a revolotear en su estómago.

Bella se giró y deshizo el camino hasta llegar al final.

Rosalie, como modelo experta fue la encargada de cerrar el desfile de manera triunfal.

Subieron a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no podían permanecer con los modelos exhibidos y cuando bajaron descubrieron que el desfile había sido un éxito. La recaudación había superado las expectativas y todos comentaban la calidad de los diseños.

Alice estaba exultante y no era para menos.

—¡Enhorabuena, Alice! Estoy segura que a partir de aquí todo serán éxitos. —La felicitó abrazándola.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bella! Pero sin vosotros esto no habría sido posible. Gracias por aceptar mi encerrona —Comentó refiriéndose también a Ángela que se había visto arrastrada a ayudarla.

—Para eso están las amigas, aunque últimamente no haya sido la mejor. —Se disculpó ya que, aunque habían recuperado el contacto aún se sentía culpable por haberla apartado cuando lo suyo con Edward acabó.

—Eso es agua pasada —Le restó Alice importancia—. Pero si me lo permites... Cómo amiga y hermana voy a darte un consejo; no le hagas esperar más. Él te ama y tú le amas a él, no hace falta nada más que ver cómo os miráis para darse cuenta. No sigáis perdiendo el tiempo.

Y era cierto porque desde que bajó de la habitación dónde se cambió se habían estado buscando con la mirada ya que a ambos les habían detenido distintas personas.

Alice se marchó dejándola allí parada. Buscó a Edward y lo encontró al fondo de la sala, con su impecable traje chaqueta y una copa de champán en la mano. En cuanto la vio libre, se disculpó con el hombre con el que estaba hablando y se aproximó hasta ella.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola! —Respondió sonriendo.

—Tengo que felicitarte porque lo has hecho genial, el mundo de la moda se está perdiendo a una gran modelo.

—¡No seas exagerado!

—Es cierto que contigo no soy objetivo, pero en esto llevó toda la razón.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo. Una sonrisa que transmitió miles de sentimientos.

—Ven, vamos a bailar. —Le pidió Edward tomándola de la mano y aproximándose a la pista de baile.

—¡Edward, sabes que se me da fatal! —Intentó resistirse.

—Confía en mí, déjate llevar. —Edward la agarró por la cintura y la aproximó hasta él. Sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros, sus bocas casi se rozaban y sus miradas se perdían en los ojos del otros.

El corazón de Bella latía desbocado, lo había extrañado tanto...

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó el junto a su oído al tiempo que se mecían al ritmo de la música.

—En ti, en nosotros.

—¿Y eso es bueno…o malo?

—Ambos —Respondió pensativa—. ¿Vas a dejar de mandarme flores?

—La respuesta la tienes tú. Está en tu mano. Las flores forman parte de la reconquista

—Qué yo recuerde... No me has hecho ninguna pregunta. —Bella observó cómo él sonreía. Sabía que indirectamente le estaba preguntando si estaba dispuesta a volver.

—¡Chica lista! Y no, no voy a dejar de mandarme flores. No lo haré porque espero regalártelas por tus cumpleaños, por San Valentín, por nuestros aniversarios, para celebrar el nacimiento de nuestros hijos...

—Edward...

—Bella, quiero vivir mi vida contigo.

—¿Y si volvemos a hacernos daño?

—¡Estoy seguro de que nos lo haremos! —Sonrió Edward— Cuando discutamos porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre qué película ver, ni sobre a qué lugar nos iremos de vacaciones o si nos apetece pedir chino o pizza para cenar... Tú me llamarás imbécil y yo te diré cabezona y al final, terminaremos cediendo, unas veces tú y otras yo y… tendremos un magnífico sexo de reconciliación.

—Y valdrá la pena —No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación. Una aceptación, la confirmación de que le aceptaba, que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, que volvían a estar juntos. Ambos se seguían meciendo al ritmo de la música, sin importar si era una canción lenta o movida. Estaban en su burbuja y era su momento.

—Valdrá la pena. —Repitió él acorta do la distancia y besando sus labios.

Ambos se fundieron en un solo ser, sus bocas se buscaban, se anhelaban, necesitaban rememorar el sabor de todos los besos perdidos.

—Te amo —Confesó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió sonriendo.

Pasaron el resto de la velada juntos; tomados de la mano, besándose, acariciándose…, siendo testigo de las miradas suspicaces y curiosas que les dedicaban sus amigos.

Todos se alegraban de que lo hubieran solucionado. No les hizo falta preguntarlo, era demasiado evidente.

Esme les abrazó cariñosa y emocionada, al igual que Carlisle. Alice dio salto de alegría y Emmet además de palmear la espalda de su amigo en seña de enhorabuena, abrazó tan fuerte a Bella que la levantó dos palmos del suelo.

Angela se mostró prudente. Y apartando a Edward le dijo:

—Conozco a Bella desde hace muchos años. La he visto contigo y sin ti. La hiciste sufrir, mucho, y sinceramente, creí que estaría mejor de lejos de ti, pero me equivoqué. Bella sin ti estaba rota, incompleta. Solo espero que esta vez no metas la pata de nuevo… y… —Continuó Angela cambiando a un tono más alegre—¡Ya está! ¡He cumplido con mi parte y te he amenazado!¡Haz feliz a mi amiga!

Edward aceptó el abrazo de la muchacha aguantando la risa, Angela nunca cambiaría.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, ambos se subieron al coche de Edward y abandonaron el hotel. Bella fue consciente de que no iba a pasar la noche en su apartamento en cuanto tomaron la salida equivocada.

—Por aquí no se va a mi casa.

—Te equivocas, por aquí vamos a nuestra casa, a tu casa, de donde nunca te deberías haber ido, de donde nunca te debería haber echado. No sabes como me arrepiento de eso, Bella. Ese no era yo, el alcohol…

—¡Shhh! —Le calló Bella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios— Eso ya pasó.

Llegaron al edificio y Edward le abrió la puerta para que bajase, en cuanto lo hizo, la cogió en brazos y entró en el edificio.

Un risueño Harry les dio la bienvenida.

—¡Qué bueno es verla por aquí de nuevo, señorita Swan!

—¡Buenas noches, Harry! —Saludó completamente ruborizada.

—¡Acostúmbrate, Harry! Porque a partir de ahora la verás muy a menudo.

Entre besos y caricias consiguieron llegar al apartamento. Edward subió con ella en brazos hasta la cama, donde la deposito suavemente.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —Murmuró con voz ronca sobre su boca.

—Y yo, Edward. ¡Ámame! —Pidió Bella mirándolo fijamente y besando su boca.

Edward no necesitó nada más. Se tumbó sobre ella y transformó el suave beso en uno apasionado, ansioso..., sus manos exploraron sus cuerpos, buscándose, reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo...

Poco a poco la ropa empezó a desaparecer; Isabella desabrochó la camisa de él y le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones, él se deshizo de la fina tela del vestido de ella hasta dejarla solamente cubierta por el pequeño tanga de encaje.

—Adoro tu cuerpo. —Confesó Edward empezando a besar cada centímetro de su piel. Su boca lamía y mordía sus pechos, su pubis... Sus manos jugueteaban con su clítoris hasta hacerle perder el control. Bella jadeaba y se retorcía sobre él, alcanzando en pocos minutos, el orgasmo al que el la llevó devorando su sexo.

Bella enredó sus piernas en torno a su cintura e invirtió sus posiciones. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, envolvió su miembro con sus manos y comenzó un tortuoso sube y baja al que acompañó poco después con su lengua, intercalando sus caricias con húmedos besos que le hicieron estallar en su boca.

Edward se incorporó y la ayudó a sentarse sobre él. Juntos empezaron un ansioso vaivén en el que las caderas de ambos salían a encontrarse.

Jadeos, susurros y caricias inundaron la habitación.

—¡Nena, voy a estallar! —Exclamó Edward a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis.

—¡Más, Edward, más! —Susurraba Bella cabalgándolo.

Edward buscó su hinchado botón y lo acarició y frotó acelerando la excitación de ella a sabiendas de que él no podría retener más su liberación. Fueron segundos de locura, de perder el control y al final... El orgasmo les alcanzó a los dos, juntos, como siempre, como tantas veces habían hecho antes, como tanto habían extrañado.

Juntos y rendidos, aun recomponiendo se de los últimos latigazos de pasión, quedaron tumbados en la cama.

Bella trazaba pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de él mientras que la mano de Edward le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Sabes? Esto ha sido una reconciliación de película. —Confesó depositando un pequeño beso donde antes habían estado sus manos.

—Cariño, lo nuestro es un amor de película. —Terminó Edward besando su frente.

Volvieron a hacer el amor dos veces más, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida juntos. Un nuevo porvenir, con subidas y bajadas, con sonrisas y lágrimas, pero con la convicción de que esta vez harían las cosas bien, de que esta vez sí funcionaria.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **¡Se acabó! Hemos llegado al final de la historia y parece que nuestros chicos han tenido su final feliz. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Pude que penséis que la reconciliación ha sido demasiado rápida, pero a veces cuando te das cuenta de lo que quieres no vale la pena demorarlo y perder tiempo de estar al lado de la persona que amas.**_

 _ **Deseo de corazón que hayáis disfrutado con la historia.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis acompañado desde el inicio y a quienes se han unido a mitad de camino. Para mi es un placer poder compartir estas ideas locas con vosotros.**_

 _ **Ya solo nos queda el epílogo, y ahí os informaré de cual será mi próximo proyecto.**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por leer vuestros comentarios. Mil gracias de nuevo por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**EPÍLOGO**_

 _Tres años después_

Edward aparcó el coche en la entrada de su casa en Los Ángeles.

Era un día soleado y caluroso. En cuanto entró en el salón se quitó las gafas de sol para saludar a Sue, la amable empleada de hogar que finalmente habían conseguido contratar.

—¡Buenas tardes, Sue! ¿Qué tal todo? —Saludó sonriendo.

—¡Buenas tardes, Señor Cullen! Todo bien, la comida casi está lista. —Respondió la mujer. Sue rondaría los cincuenta años, era amable y simpática. Les ayudaba con las tareas del hogar durante su estancia en Los Ángeles.

—Estoy deseando probar el plato con el que nos sorprenderás hoy. ¡Cocinas como los Ángeles!

—Muchas gracias, señor...

—Edward, ya te he dicho que me llames Edward —Pidió amablemente

—Edward —Respondió Sue.

—¿Y dónde están mis chicas?

—En la piscina, disfrutando de un refrescante baño.

—Perfecto, voy a verlas.

—Enseguida les llevaré algo de tomar. —Informó amablemente.

—Muchas gracias, Sue.

Edward atravesó el salón para llegar al jardín donde se encontraba la piscina.

Cuando pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida en estos cuatro años, desde que conoció a Bella, no se lo podía creer. Tenía todo lo que quería y más, su vida era plena y feliz, sobre todo estos dos últimos años.

Después de la fiesta de Alice y su reconciliación, nada ni nadie más pudo separarlos.

No fue un camino de rosas, sobre todo por Charlie. El padre de Bella montó en cólera cuando se enteró de que habían vuelto. No comprendía como su hija le había podido perdonar.

Edward entendía la desconfianza de Charlie. Había sido testigo del sufrimiento de su hija por culpa de él, por eso se había esforzado tremendamente para que su suegro confiarse de nuevo en él.

Su suegro. Bella y él se habían casado seis meses después de volver a estar juntos. Según el padre de la novia era demasiado pronto, debían tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero para ellos había sido tiempo suficiente. No necesitaban esperar más.

La boda tuvo lugar en una pequeña finca situada a las afueras de Londres. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, con apenas cincuenta invitados entre familia y amigos. Isabella estaba preciosa vestida de blanco con un maravilloso diseño de seda con escote palabra de honor y que se ceñía a su cuerpo haciéndola parecer una diosa, según palabras de la diseñadora, su hermana Alice, palabras con las que él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Después de la ceremonia, disfrutaron de su luna de miel en Sudáfrica. Eligieron ese destino porque necesitaban reconciliarse con el país, borrar los amargos recuerdos de lo acontecido allí y crear algunos nuevos y hermosos. Volvieron a Pretoria donde se reencontraron con Quil, y Bradley. Allí, disfrutaron de unos días de paz y tranquilidad donde dieron rienda suelta a la pasión.

Sí por él hubiera sido se hubieran quedado en la habitación del hotel durante toda su estancia, pero Bella le convenció para disfrutar de todas las maravillas que esa rica cultura ofrecía.

Por la mañana se dedicaban a hacer turismo y por las noches... Se envolvían en una nube de placentero sexo. Parecían dos adolescentes hormonales sin poderse quitar las manos de encima.

A su vuelta a Londres, él decidió tomarse un descanso para poder disfrutar de su recién estrenada vida de casado.

Seth, su nuevo representante respetó su decisión. Era una maravilla trabajar con él; buscaba proyectos adaptados a sus necesidades y consultaba todas las decisiones con él. No tenía nada a la manera en la que había trabajado con James.

Whiterlade permanecía preso. Fue juzgado y condenado a seis años de prisión, que seguía cumpliendo. Ambos habían borrado el recuerdo de ese hombre de sus vidas, aunque él no pudo hacer lo mismo con Victoria.

Por su profesión se vieron obligados a coincidir en algunos eventos, pero se ignoraron elegantemente. Era como si no existiera. La actriz ni siquiera se atrevió a saludarlo, pues después de su último encontronazo en la oficina de James dudaba que le hubieran quedado ganas de hacerlo.

Edward se reincorporó poco a poco a su trabajo tras su pequeño descanso. Eligió proyectos pequeños y que no le mantuvieran mucho tiempo alejado de su hogar. Quería tomarse las cosas con calma, ya habría tiempo de hacer alguna que otra superproducción.

Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en Los Ángeles ahora, iba a empezar a grabar una película de superhéroes cuyo rodaje le mantendría ocupado todo el verano. Por eso Bella le había acompañado. Su mujer, decidió continuar como colaboradora puntual para la editorial. De esa manera también podía centrarse en escribir, su otra gran pasión. El año pasado publicó su primer libro cosechando un notable éxito y aunque lo hizo bajo un pseudónimo, esperaba que pronto decidiera publicar bajo su propio nombre.

Llegó hasta el jardín y divisó la piscina con una sonrisa en la cara.

En realidad, no le había acompañado solo Isabella hasta allí, su pequeña Nessie también estaba allí.

Nessie fue toda una sorpresa, una agradable y maravillosa sorpresa. Es cierto que no la esperaban, pero tampoco se sorprendieron, pues no estaban poniendo ningún medio para evitarlo.

Cuando Bella le dijo que estaba embarazada se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Una mañana, Bella le sorprendió en mitad de una sesión de fotos enviándole un mensaje de texto con la foto del test de embarazo y un "bebé en camino".

El salto que dio asustó tanto a Seth como al equipo que se encontraba en el estudio. Ni que decir tiene que salió corriendo hasta el apartamento que compartían en Londres para cerciorarse de que todo era cierto.

El embarazo estuvo lleno de nervios, más por su parte que por la de ella. Se dedicó a leer libros sobre maternidad y acosó a Bella con multitud de consejos e instrucciones haciendo que más de una vez, su actitud le costara dormir en el sofá.

Cuando nació la pequeña de pelo cobrizo y ojos color chocolate no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y más aún cuando le permitieron cortar el cordón umbilical.

Un pequeño gorjeo le devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Pa-pá! —Gritó su pequeña niña riendo y extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Estaba completamente adorable con los pequeños manguitos sostenida por los brazos de Bella. Tenía año y medio, pero era muy extrovertida y muy despierta para su edad.

—¿Ha llegado papá, cielo? ¿Le saludamos? —Hablaba cariñosamente Bella hacia la pequeña— ¡Hola, papá! ¡Di papá, Nessie! —Estimuló a la niña mientras que le miraba y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

Si antes era hermosa, la maternidad le había aportado a Bella una luz especial. Parecía una ninfa jugando en el agua ataviada con su bikini verde.

—¡Pa-pá! —Repitió la pequeña removiéndose entre los brazos de su madre impaciente al percibir que su padre no se acercaba a ellas.

—¿Cómo están las dos preciosidades de esta casa? —Preguntó Edward agachándose desde el borde de la piscina para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeña.

—Acaloradas, y extrañándote demasiado. —Dijo Bella mientras alzaba su cabeza para besar los labios de Edward.

—¿Sabes qué? Me estáis dando tanta envidia que voy a unirme a vosotras.

—¡Pero estás vestido!

—Eso tiene fácil solución, cariño. —Dijo Edward quitándose los zapatos y la camiseta y lanzándose con los vaqueros puestos al agua haciendo que Bella gritaste y Nessie estallara en carcajadas por las salpicaduras del agua.

—¡Hola, bebé! ¿Te gusta el agua? —Edward cogió a la niña, pues en cuanto le vio allí extendió los brazos hacia él.

—Edward, vas a estropear los pantalones.

—Cielo, si por mí fuera me hubiera bañado en calzoncillos, pero creo que a Sue le escandalizaría ver lo que provoca en mi verte con tu minúsculo traje de baño.

—No es minúsculo. Es que con la lactancia mis pechos... Ya sabes, todo se vuelve demasiado grande.

—Y yo no me quejó. —Respondió juguetonamente y en tono seductor acercándose hasta ella— Ya sabes que me vuelve loco lo sensibles que los tienes ahora.

—¡Edward, no estamos solos! —Le regañó señalando a la niña y a Sue que llegaba en ese momento con una bandeja hasta ellos.

—Pues espera a que lo estemos y ya verás. —Le respondió besándola de una manera tan apasionada que la hizo enrojecer.

Disfrutaron de la comida que Sue los preparó y Bella aprovechó para ponerle al día de los detalles de la fiesta que celebrarían ese fin de semana.

Era una pequeña recepción, allí en su casa para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de sus padres. Esme y Carlisle habían sido invitados con la excusa de pasar unos días con ellos pero sin saber que tendría lugar la celebración. La pareja llegaría dos días antes que el resto de los invitados para no levantar sospechas.

La lista era muy corta: Alice y Jasper, que se habían casado tres meses atrás, Rosalie junto a Emmet y Charlie, su suegro al final también se uniría a ellos.

La relación con él se había relajado desde el nacimiento de Nessie, situación que alegraba enormemente a Bella que siempre le había reprochado el comportamiento hacia su marido, pero parece que al final, había vuelto a confiar en él.

Ángela y Ben, que también estaban invitados no podrían asistir. La amiga de Bella se encontraba en el octavo mes de embarazo y no era recomendable que hiciera un viaje de tantas horas.

En su nueva vida, sus amigos y su familia siempre estaban presentes y adoraba las pequeñas reuniones que solían organizar.

๗๗๗

La pequeña Vanessa Cullen cayó rendida después de pasar una tarde entera jugando con sus padres en la piscina.

—Está tan profundamente dormida que creo que no se despertará hasta mañana. —Dijo Bella al entrar en la habitación dónde Edward la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

—Bueno... Así no tendremos interrupciones. —Murmuró él desatando el pareo y besando su vientre. Poco a poco bajo la braguita del bikini y cubrió su monte de venus con su boca. Jugueteó, mordió y lamió cada rincón hasta que consiguió que ella alcanzara la cumbre de placer.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sacó su miembro inhiesto el cual fue creciendo en su mano.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti. —Jadeó él.

Bella no necesitó más, se acomodó sobre él y poco a poco lo introdujo en su interior. Lo cabalgó frenéticamente mientras que él jugueteaba con sus senos inflamados y llenos por la leche, que se volvieron sumamente sensibles haciendo que miles de descargas la recorrieran de arriba a abajo. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

—Creo que Nessie no va a ser la única que caiga rendida esta noche. —Bromeó Bella.

—Por tu culpa, que me dejas sin energía. —Edward la acarició y la atrajo hasta él para abrazarla.

Con ella dormida sobre su pecho se sintió el hombre más completo del universo: tenía una hija preciosa y a una mujer maravillosa que le hacía completamente feliz. No podía perder más a la vida puesto que él, como los protagonistas de las películas que interpretaba, ya había conseguido su historia con final feliz.

 _ **Y ahora sí, la historia ha llegado a su fin. Deseo de corazón que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado con los capítulos. Si en alguna ocasión habéis encontrado algún fallo gramatical u ortográfico, pido disculpas. Siempre intento revisarlo todo ante de publicar, pero probablemente en alguna ocasión se habrá colado algún error.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los favs, follows y reviews. Los comentarios me hacen tremendamente feliz ya que así puedo saber si os está gustando o no la historia, además siempre es de agradecer poder comunicarme con vosotros, saber lo que os gusta y lo que no. Además, esas palabras son las que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¿Y ahora qué?**_

 _ **Pues bien, el domingo subiré el prólogo de mi nueva historia cuyo título y sinopsis os dejo aquí. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de época por lo que espero no defraudaron. Las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes como siempre.**_

 _ **UNA ESPOSA PARA EL CONDE**_

Edward Cullen, el nuevo Conde De Masen, no esperaba que su recién estrenado título llegase a sus manos acompañado por innumerables deudas, dejándole en una situación un tanto delicada y que deberá solventar con premura.

La única solución pasa por encontrar una fuente de ingresos segura y abundante que le ayude a solucionar tal inconveniente, o, en otras palabras, una esposa acompañada de una buena dote la cual él pueda gestionar, aunque eso suponga poner fin a la relación que mantiene con su amante.

Lady Isabella Swan parece la candidata perfecta, pero Edward resignado ha aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia no contaba con tener que enamorar a su futura prometida y fingir verse envuelto en un matrimonio por amor.

Sin duda, la conquista de Lady Isabella supondrá un reto para él, pues Isabella está llena de sorpresas. Veremos si la joven Swan puede ser una buena esposa para el conde. Si ese matrimonio se convierte en un negocio más o el amor hace de las suyas complicando la situación.

 _ **Espero haber picado vuestra curiosidad y que me acompañéis en esta nueva aventura.**_

 _ **También aprovecho para informaros que he abierto mi perfil en Facebook como autora. Allí podréis encontrarme como Missreader Fanfictión.**_

 _ **Otra novedad es que me han invitado a participar en la iniciativa promovida por el grupo Elite Fanfiction llamada martes de adelantos; donde las autoras, cada martes ofrecen adelantos de los capítulos de sus historias. Así que, si todo va bien, allí os ofreceré un anticipo de lo que nos espera en cada capítulo de esta nueva aventura.**_

 _ **Espero leeros pronto**_

 _ **Muchas gracias**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Missreader28.**_


End file.
